Heart of Darkness
by Kryptonita
Summary: UA. Después de los acontecimientos acaecidos en el baile de Halloween,comienza el largo viaje del amor oscuro,el deseo y de Maka,la chica fantasma y de BS,el Hermes del futuro.Los dos tendrán que ayudar a Soul y a los seres del mundo de las tinieblas.
1. Capítulo I:

_**Los personajes de soul eater*suspira ya molesta*no me pertenecen, pero si fueran míos, habría ya kidxcrhona y soul habría besado a maka y...¡BS sería un Shinigami!XD**_

_**Bien, subo este fic(que debería haber subido en verano ¬¬), para dar la bienvenida a, mi día favorito, ¡Halloween!Aunque para eso queda una semana. **_

_**Lean y comenten:**_

* * *

**Heart of Darkness**

"_**Y **_se _que puede parecer real_._**E**__stas señales de amor. __**P**__ero una vida está hecha de decisiones, __**a**__lgunas de ellas sin recursos...__**d**__aban por sentada tu alma."_

_**Nightmare, Avenged of sevenfold.**_

Lo único que se escuchó, fue el pitido ensordecedor del las puertas del vagón al cerrarse y, después, nada, silencio.

La gente estaba sentada en los asientos, acurrucándose e intentando mantenerse despierto. Eran las siete y media de la mañana. A fuera, en la calle, aún no había aparecido el sol y el viento otoñal, hacía que desearas estar en tu casa, arropado hasta arriba por las sabanas de tu caliente cama.

El tren se puso en marcha, arrancó bruscamente, haciendo que todos los que íbamos en él, nos chocáramos con las paredes de éste por el impulso tomado.

Me di contra la ventana y me sobe la cabeza adolorida. Realmente, odiaba que pasara esto.

Me apoye en la ventana, agarré con fuerza mi mochila y me abracé a mi misma, en un intento de conseguir calor. De mis labios, escapaba el vaho que provocaba la gélida estancia del metro. De nuevo volví a estremecerme, pero el frío no era el causante.

Sabía perfectamente que _él_ me estaba mirando. Sentía sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo sin ninguna discreción, como hacía todos los días, desde hacía dos semanas.

Me giré lentamente, apartando la mirada del paisaje urbano de Madrid, y fulminando con mi mirada al albino.

Él solo ensanchó su sonrisa. Parecía la sonrisa de un tiburón...ahora sé como se sienten los peces, antes de sucumbir a las fauces de un tiburón. Que mal rollo...

No sabía quien era, tampoco me importaba. Solo quería que dejara de mirarme o, al menos, que me explicara de una vez por todas porque me miraba tanto.

Sus ojos carmesí brillaron con una chispa de malicia y sonrió torcidamente. Él también llevaba una mochila en sus hombros, pero, al contrario que la mía, la suya parecía vacía.

"–_Próxima parada, Lavapiés."_

Alce la vista y sonreí. Esa es mi parada.

–Hey, viejo, ¿me estás escuchando?

–¿Mm?

–No ignores a tu dios, patético mortal. –Dijo molesto el chico que estaba a su lado.– Bien, ahora que vuelvo a tener tu atención, te estaba hablando de Halloween; dicen que pronto harán un baile en el Shibusen.

–Oh, pues que bien.-Se limitó a decir el chico albino. Había guardado sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba distraídamente por la ventana, ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo.

Cierto...ahora que esos dos chicos lo comentaban, pronto sería el baile de Halloween en el Shibusen, bueno, pronto, pronto...pasado mañana.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que iba a ser mi primer baile, ya que acababa de entrar en el Shibusen y cursaba ahora secundaria. Y créanme, cuando les digo que en mi antigua escuela, nunca, jamás, hicimos un baile. Y menos para Halloween.

De todas formas...alguien como yo no podría ir a una fiesta como esa.

El tren comenzó a parar y la gente se preparaba para levantarse y salir. El albino y su, ejem, extraño y alocado amigo-y digo esto, porque su comportamiento no es muy normal-, ya estaban en la puerta, dándome la espalda.

Aunque, por el reflejo de la ventana, podía ver claramente, como el albino me miraba y sonreía.

"_Como si fuera un tiburón...va a devorarte."_

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y suspiré. Hoy sería un nuevo día de instituto y, esperaba, que cambiara algo mi monótona vida.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **_La invitación:_

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y fui a sentarme en mi sitio. Mis compañeros de clase, algunos de pie y otros sentados en sus respectivos sitio, se apretujaban los unos a los otros en busca de calor.

Sid,-el conserje,-no habría puesto aún en funcionamiento los radiadores.

Junté mis manos y empecé a frotarlas, en busca del ansiado calor. De mi boca escapaba el vaho, mis dientes castañeaban por el frío y cerré los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de imaginarme en alguna playa paradisíaca con un vaso de piña colada en mi mano. Oh, que bien se estaría así, ¿no?

–¿Maka-chan?

Abrí los ojos, diciendo adiós a mi playa imaginaria y dirigí una sonrisa a Tsubaki, quien me correspondió al segundo de hacerlo.

–Hola, Tsubaki.

–Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

Reí.

–Si, pero ojalá hubiera dormido más.–Dije entre risas.

Tsubaki solo asintió y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

Tsubaki es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas y siempre hemos estado juntas, apoyándonos la una en la otra. La aprecio mucho, es como si fuera mi hermana.

–Maka-chan, Justin dijo que fuéramos al baile de Halloween.-Me dijo sonriente.

–¿Irás, no?–Dije dejando de frotarme las manos.

Tsubaki volvió a asentir.

–Claro que iré, es mi primer baile y...a Justin le hace mucha ilusión.

–Seguro que lo pasáis bien, ¿de qué te disfrazarás?–Pregunté con curiosidad.

–Pues...pensé en algo bonito y sencillo, una geisha o, incluso, un ángel.–Me contestó sonriente.

A lo que yo respondí con una cara rara.

–Tsubaki, en Halloween hay que ir de personajes que den miedo...¿por qué no vas de Morticia A. Addams*?Te quedaría bien.

Tsubaki me miró seria por un momento, para luego esbozar una sonrisa feliz. Sonreí, debía haber acertado.

–¡Me parece bien!

–Genial.

–¿Vendrás, Maka-chan?–Me preguntó de improviso.

¿De sujeta velas?No, gracias.

–No sé, Tsubaki...yo no tengo disfraz, ni a nadie con quien ir.

–¿Y qué hay de Hero?–Preguntó inocentemente.

Nada más pronunciar su nombre, el frió desapareció de mi cuerpo, para dejar paso a un calor insoportable.

Miré de reojo la primera fila y le vi sentado, iluminado por la luz de la lámpara del techo, resaltando, así, su cabello rubio. Sus ojos celestes miraban algún rincón del aula y sus manos sujetaban el cuaderno de matemáticas y un bolígrafo.

Parecía un ángel...

Sonreí de forma estúpida ante aquel pensamiento y, rápidamente, negué varias veces con la cabeza.

Es verdad que me gustaba Hero desde sexto de primaria, pero él era popular entre las chicas y, jamás, se fijaría en mí.

Además...él y yo solo somos amigos...

Dios, cuanto dolían esas palabras.

–Tsubaki, no voy a pedírselo a Hero.

–¿Y por qué no?Si te gusta mucho, Maka-chan. Además, en el baile podrías decirle tus sentimientos.

Podría, pero no.

–Mejor no. En Halloween iré...iré a ver una película de terror o,–suspiré,–iré a hacer truco o trato con cualquier disfraz.

–Maka-chan...

–¿No es algo infantil eso del "truco o trato"?

No tuve que levantar mi cabeza para saber que era Hero quien me hablaba.

–No es infantil, hay mucha gente de nuestra edad que lo sigue haciendo.–Contesté nerviosa.

–Vale, no es infantil.–Dijo sonriente.–¿No vienes al baile?

Miré a Tsubaki y vi que tenía dibujada una sonrisa. ¿No habría sido capaz de decirle algo a Hero?Oh, no, espero que no.

–Yo no voy.

–¿Por qué?

Maldición. Maka tranquila, solo dile la verdad y ya...vamos, respira...

–No tengo a nadie con quien ir.

–¿No?

–No.

¿Tan difícil era de entender?

–Entonces vayamos juntos.

Me quedé en silencio y miré estupefacta a Hero. Él solo sonreía abiertamente.

–¿Tú-tú y-y yo?–Tartamudeé.

–¿Conoces a otro Hero?

–No-no.

–Entonces, tú y yo. ¿Te parece bien?

¡Sí y mucho!

–Si.-Me limité a contestar, algo aturdida aún.

–Bien, entonces, nos veremos en el baile.

Y dicho ésto, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a su sitio. Dejé de mirarle y miré, aún sorprendida, a Tsubaki. Ella miraba a Hero sonriente.

–Me ha invitado al baile...

–Lo sé.

–A mí...

–Eso parece.

–¿Se lo has dicho tú? –Pregunté pensativa.

Tsubaki rió alegre.

–Ayer Justin, Hero y yo estuvimos hablando del baile y Hero dijo que te invitaría.

–Oh...-gracias, gracias, son los mejores, gracias. Sonreí a Tsubaki.–Gracias.

Tsubaki sonrió feliz y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Suspiró.

–Mejor me voy a mi clase, nos vemos luego.

–Claro, adiós.

Tsubaki me abrazo con cariño, para luego separarse e irse hacia la puerta de mi clase.

Y acto seguido, entró mi profesor Stein, con una rana en una caja de zapatos y una sonrisa macabra en los labios.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿cuándo daremos una clase normal con este hombre?Seguramente...nunca.

–Guarden silencio y siéntense en sus sitios, pasaré lista.

Dejó la rana en su escritorio y sacó de entre uno de los cajones, un cuaderno con nuestros nombres en él.

Los radiadores habían empezado a funcionar, aunque apenas se notaba. Las persianas de las ventanas de la clase estaban levantadas hasta arriba del todo, mostrándonos el cielo nocturno.

Stein iba nombrándonos en voz alta, para que, los que estábamos al final de la clase, pudiéramos escucharle bien.

Si, la chica de pelo rubio cenizo, gafas graduadas, chaleco amarillo estilo nerd y que está sentada al final del todo, en un rincón, soy yo. Maka Albarn.

No me siento atrás por propia voluntad, sino por culpa de mi _amadísimo_ profesor Stein, quien me puso atrás para no tener que "ver mi cara todos los días". Una historia muy larga.

–Albarn.

Me levanté del sitio y miré seriamente al frente. Stein sonrió y marcó, con su bolígrafo, un rápido "está"en su cuaderno. Fui a sentarme, cuando, me fijé que Hero me sonreía alegre.

Me senté rápidamente con las mejillas encendidas. Oh, por dios, entenderme, están guapo...

–Empecemos la clase.–Dijo sonriente Stein.

Apoyé mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano y me llevé un dedo a la boca, mordisqueando mi uña nerviosa.

Y mientras Stein abría en canal una pobre rana,-que no se merecía morir de forma tan triste,-y mis compañeros gritaban del asco, yo miraba por la ventana el paisaje lúgubre de Madrid, sonriente.

"_Hero me ha invitado, va a ser el mejor día de toda mi vida."_

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y suspiré. Sería por el frío.

Me fijé que, en el patio, Marie,-la profesora de gimnasia,-con un silbato en la boca para marcar el ritmo de la carrera, hacía correr por todo el patio a algunos chicos. Entre ellos, el chico albino, que parecía el más rápido y resistente de la clase.

Y aunque no podía apartar la mirada de él y me olvidé por completo de Hero y del baile, hubo algo que me hizo estremecerme de sobremanera y llevarme las manos a la boca, del susto y...de la sorpresa.

En un segundo, el chico albino cayó al suelo y todos dejaron de correr. Marie se quitó el silbato de la boca y fue corriendo hacia él.

El albino se había caído al suelo por culpa de una roca puntiaguda y, yo misma, había visto clavársela en su rodilla.

Por casi me levanto del sitio, para poder ver mejor la situación, pero estoy en la clase de Stein y mejor no correr riesgos.

Abrí, un poco, la ventana, -a pesar del frío-y agudicé mi oído.

–¿Estás bien?–Preguntó Marie, una vez llegó a su lado.

–Perfectamente. –Contestó él.

–Menuda caída, ¿puedes levantarte?

–Si, sin problema.

–Bien.–Le dijo sonriente. Se dio la vuelta y miró al resto de chicos.–Sigan corriendo.

Marie se apartó de él y fue con el resto de los alumnos. Los demás comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

Y ahí, cuando el albino se levantó, vi perfectamente, que su rodilla estaba intacta, que a pesar de haberse clavado en su rodilla una roca puntiaguda, no sangraba.

¡¿Cómo podía ser eso así?

El chico levantó la vista del suelo, me miró y...sonrió burlonamente.

"_Como un tiburón...parece que te vaya a devorar."_

Cerré la ventana y volví a concentrarme en la clase.

* * *

Al acabar las clases, me quité las gafas y las guardé en su funda. Cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo de la clase, tenía mucha prisa, pues mi padre había dicho que haríamos esta noche una cena especial y que me necesitaba ahí, para ayudarle a preparar todo.

Además, sino me daba prisa, perdería el tren y tendría que esperar al siguiente, y no tenía muchas ganas.

Al salir del Shibusen, la luz cegadora del sol me iluminó por completo, haciendo que, de forma inconsciente, llevara una mano a mi cara para cubrirme.

Bajé las escaleras y abandoné el recinto principal del Shibusen, dirigiéndome a la puerta amurallada para salir.

En ella estaban Tsubaki y Justin, hablando animadamente y cogidos de la mano. Pase al lado de ellos, les saludé y me dispuse a irme hacia la parada.

Pero Tsubaki me lo impidió.

–Un segundo, Maka-chan.

Me di la vuelta y la miré angustiada.

–Tengo prisa, Tsubaki.

–Lo sé, solo será unos segundos.

–Ok, ¿qué queréis? –Pregunté mirando la puerta con ansiedad.

Tsubaki y Justin intercambiaron una mirada y me sonrieron alegres. Me di cuenta de que Justin tenía un libro entre las manos que se llamaba "El martillo de las brujas."

–Ya sé de que te puedes disfrazar para el baile. Se le ocurrió a Justin.–Dijo feliz Tsubaki.

–¿De qué?

–¿Qué te parece ir de bruja?Son seres muy característicos de Halloween.

–¿Bruja?–Pregunté con una sonrisa. Justin y Tsubaki asintieron con una sonrisa en los labios. Miré el libro de nuevo y luego a Justin.–¿Se te ocurrió gracias al libro?

Nada más preguntar eso, Justin dejó de sonreír, para mirarme completamente serio y con el rostro contraído. Escondió el libro en mochila y soltó la mano de Tsubaki, la cual le miraba tan confundida como yo.

–¿Justin?

–El libro no me dio la idea.

–Pero...yo te lo decía porque en el libro ponía "brujas"y pensé... –Murmuré nerviosa, su mirada me intimidaba.

–El libro no es importante. –Sentenció él.

Jamás le había visto así de serio y...agresivo. Justin nunca es así, siempre está sonriendo y es amable con todo el mundo.

¿Por qué se ha puesto así por un comentario sin importancia?

Tsubaki le miró temerosa y volvió a llamarlo. Justin dejó de mirarme serio y, en un segundo, su gesto amenazante cambió por completo. Volvía a sonreír.

–Perdonar, es que estaba algo nervioso por el examen de historia.

Tsubaki suspiró aliviada.

–No pasa nada, Justin, seguro que apruebas. Tú siempre apruebas.

–Jaja, si y eso que apenas estudio.–Dijo riendo y tomando de nuevo la mano de Tsubaki. Me miró sonriente. –Entonces, ¿irás de brujita?

–Quizás...–contesté aún nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Justin se ensanchó más y asintió.

–Maka, será mejor que te vayas ya, vas a perder el tren y no podrás llegar a tiempo para ayudar a tu papa con la cena.

–¡Ah, cierto!Tienes razón, mejor me voy y...¿cómo sabes que voy a ayudar a mi papá?

El rostro de Justin volvió a ensombrecerse, aunque no tanto como la otra vez. Sus ojos brillaron amenazantes y di un paso hacia atrás.

–Maka, me lo dijiste esta mañana, ¿no te acuerdas?–Dijo con un tono de voz suave.

¿Se lo había dicho esta mañana?No lo recordaba...

Fingí una sonrisa y asentí. Di otro paso atrás.

–Tienes razón, se me olvidó. Bueno, me voy ya, os veo mañana.

–Cuidate, Maka-chan.

–Si, si, adiós.

Me di la vuelta, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente contra el pecho y salí corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia la parada de tren.

¿Qué había sido eso?Conozco muy bien a Justin y nunca le había visto actuar de esa forma tan amenazante.

¿Había dicho algo malo al mencionar el libro?No creo que se tenga que poner de esa forma conmigo por un libro.

Pero, lo que más me mosqueaba, era lo que me había dicho después. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a ayudar a mi papá?

Que yo recuerde, no se lo había dicho esta mañana, más bien. Esta mañana _no _había visto a Justin. ¿Se lo habría dicho Tsubaki?No, tampoco, no se lo había contado a Tsubaki.

Torcí a la izquierda y aumenté la velocidad. Iba a perder el tren si no me daba prisa.

Daba igual, tampoco había que exagerar lo que había pasado con Justin. Posiblemente, él estaría estresado por los exámenes.

Bajé las escaleras y fui hacia la máquina de los tickets, para comprar un ticket de ida. Saque el dinero de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y lo compré.

Me di la vuelta y, a gran velocidad, fui hacia el tren. Empujando y apartando a la gente que había a mi alrededor.

Vi que la gente estaba entrando en el tren y que las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse, así que, de un salto,-ignorando por completo los carteles de advertencia que decían que no hiciéramos eso,-entré en el vagón del tren.

Las puertas se cerraron en el momento en que yo ya me encontraba en el suelo, exhausta y jadeando, pero con una sonrisa triunfal en mis labios.

Lo había conseguido por los pelos.

Oí como alguien se reí de forma estrepitosa y al levantar la mirada, me encontré con el chico albino. Sus ojos carmesí estaban fijos en mí, mientras reía.

Estaba recargado en la pared donde había estado yo esta mañana, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Me levanté del suelo y estuve apunto de decirle que le parecía tan gracioso, pero preferí no hacerlo, me limité a mirarle mal y a sentarme en una de las sillas del vagón.

El tren se puso en marcha.

Esta vez, la gente que iba en el vagón, iban más animadas, riendo o conversando e, incluso, con la música de sus mp3 y sus móviles. Ya no había silencio.

Por el contrario, el chico albino y yo si estábamos sumergidos en un silencio abrumador. Él mirando aburrido por la ventana y yo mirando cabizbaja el suelo.

Saque de mi mochila mi mp3 y me puse los auriculares, escuchando la música de _Gorillaz, El Manana_ y pensando en Hero y en mi disfraz de bruja. Iba a ser genial.

Aunque de vez en cuando miraba la rodilla del chico albino,-a pesar de que él ya tenía puestos sus vaqueros y no el pantalón de deporte, el cual si me había dejado ver como la roca se clavaba su rodilla,-y suspiré.

¿Cómo se había curado la herida tan rápidamente?

"_Seguro que es cosa de brujas. Se habrá curado mediante brujería."_

Reía divertida ante mi comentario y me di cuenta de que él me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa torcida.

–Brujería, ¿eh? –Pronunció él divertido.

Voltee a verle confundida, pero él ya no me miraba. El tren se había parado y él se aparto de la ventana, yendo tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando bajo, se dio la vuelta lentamente y me sonrió.

Las puertas se cerraron por completo y el tren se puso, nuevamente en marcha.

Mis manos temblaban, sujetando el mp3 y mis ojos seguía fijos en las puertas del tren. ¿Había dicho yo en voz alta "brujería"?

* * *

_**Ahora que lo pienso, yo dejé de hacer "truco o trato"hace dos años y no me parece para nada infantil XD**_

_**¿Criticas?¿Abucheos?¿Lo sigo?De todas formas, los cuatro primeros capítulos ya los tengo escritos, XD**_

_**Luego subiré el siguiente capítulo de Gusto por lo diferente, ya que Blood Moon lo subiré la **__**siguiente semana(que tengo puente). En fin, subo este fic antes de Halloween, porque me moría de ganas de escribirlo, y realmente, el comienzo me gusto, n_n**_

_**Morticia A. Addams*: ¿Quién no ha visto en su vida la familia Addams?Bueno, pues ella era la madre de la familia. XD**_

_**Y sin nada más que decir, ¿reviews?**_

_**¡Nos vemos mortales!**_

_**Escuchando It is all over, Three days grace.**_


	2. Capítulo II:

_**¡Hola a todos!¿Qué tal les va?Espero que bien, jeje. Subiendo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, n_n**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no me esperaba que consiguiera tantos reviews-se echa a llorar a un rincón-y, lean y comenten:**_

* * *

"_**C**omo puedes ver en mis ojos**, c**omo puertas abiertas, **g**uiándote hacia mi alma, **d**onde he estado tan adormecida, **s**in alma. **M**i espíritu durmiendo en algún lugar frío, **h**asta que lo encuentres y lo guíes de vuelta a casa..."_

_**Bring me to life, Evanescence.**_

El agua fría del grifo empapaba mis manos, haciendo que de vez en cuando temblara de forma involuntaria. Puse el agua caliente y cogí los guantes de plástico. Odiaba el frío.

Y mientras yo lavaba los platos manchados de salsa de tomate de los espaguetis, con la radio puesta en kissfm*; mi padre y Stein reían en el salón a carcajada limpia.

Y yo aquí, limpiando los restos de la cena especial.

Fruncí levemente el ceño y suspiré. Cerré el grifo y moví varias veces mis dedos entumecidos, intentando quitarme la sensación de frío.

Deje los guantes en la encimera y me dirigí, despacio, a mi cuarto para empezar a estudiar.

Que pasado mañana fuera,-posiblemente,-el día más importante de mi vida, no significaba que después no tuviera exámenes. Además, uno de los exámenes era de matemáticas, osea, un examen de Stein.

¿Saben lo difícil que es aprobar un examen suyo?¿No?Mejor no lo sepan.

Mi padre sonrió ampliamente y sirvió un poco de vino a Stein quien, gustosamente, aceptó su ofrecimiento. Mi padre me miró y amplió su sonrisa.

–Maka, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

Me di la vuelta y aparté mis pies de las escaleras, que me conducirían a mi cuarto. Mi padre me miró y colocó su mano en el sofá, dándole palmaditas e indicándome que me sentara. Stein no me miraba.

Me encogí de hombros y fui con ellos, al fin y al cabo, no tenía la cabeza para concentrarme en teoremas y ecuaciones.

Me senté en el sitio que mi padre me había indicado y tomé un bombón de la mesa. Tenía un sabor agridulce.

Stein dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y mi padre un sorbo a su copa, casi intacta,-algo raro en él,-de vino.

–¿Has cenado bien, Maka?–Preguntó mi padre amablemente.

Asentí.

–No estuvo mal...–contesté mirando el suelo.

Mi padre pareció ofenderse, desvió la mirada y volvió a reír. Stein entrecerró los ojos.

–¿No estuvo mal?¡Estaba buenísima, Maka!O...¿o es qué te quedaste con hambre?–Preguntó preocupado y, como no, desesperado.

Suspiré.

–No, no tengo hambre.

Stein sonrió.

–Spirit, mi querida sobrinita no tiene hambre porque se le ha quitado...por alguien.–Me sonrió ampliamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Le fulminé con la mirada y me tragué mi rabia. No quería pelear con Stein, además, sabía que saldría perdiendo y, si peleaba con él...seguramente me pondría al final, final, final, de la clase. Y no quería correr riesgos.

Mi padre miró confundido a Stein y luego a mí, repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta que acabó mareado y más confuso. Stein le miró sonriente.

Las cenizas de su cigarrillo cayeron al suelo, ensuciando la alfombra. El silencio se hizo patente en la habitación, y me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo de que mi padre se diera cuenta de lo que había querido decir Stein.

–Mi Maka...

Trague saliva fuertemente.

–...¿enamorada?

Oh, dios, que no se ponga histérico, que no se ponga histérico...

–¿Quién es el idiota?

Gracias.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé, me hundí en el sillón y me crucé de brazos, mirando totalmente enfadada a mi querido tío Stein porque, sí, aparta de mi profesor es mi tío. Él sonrió más. Algún día, pagará por ésto.

–Se llama Hero y es un chico _encantador_.–Pronunció suavemente Stein y antes de que yo le dijera cuatro cosillas a Stein, él añadió:–Por eso tiene tanto éxito con las mujeres...

–¡Stein!

–¡¿Es un mujeriego?¡Cómo odio a la gente así!–Preguntó mi padre.

Habló.

–¡Papá!Él no es así...

–Seguro que le mete mano a nuestra Makita en el baile. Parece que fue ayer cuando jugaba con Epi y Blas...–Susurró con tono apenado Stein, se notaba que fingía.

Ya no aguanté más y me levanté del sitio, realmente enojada y maldiciendo a Stein.

"_Paciencia, Maka, paciencia..."_

Fui a salir del salón, cuando la voz de mi padre me llamó:

–¿Irás al baile con él?

Por supuesto.

–Sí.

Oí a mi padre suspirar y gruñir. Luego añadió algunas maldiciones que no llegué a entender y sentí su mirada clavada en mí.

Stein dio otra calada más, dejando el horrible olor a tabaco en la estancia.

–Oh, bueno...que remedio, tendré que hacer de tripas corazón...¿de qué irás disfrazada?–Preguntó mi padre.

Me di la vuelta, intentando no mirar a Stein,-a quien, vuelvo a repetir, mataría algún día,-y sonreí a mi padre. Por una vez, él estaba siendo el más maduro de los dos.

Y eso me alegraba.

– De bruja.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos. La ventana abierta, hacía que el viento moviera las cortinas del salón, entrando un aire frío y pegajoso, provocado por la lluvia que había parado escasos minutos atrás.

No pregunté nada. Solo me quedé en silencio y me dirigí a mi cuarto a estudiar, porque...sabía que ellos no me responderían.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**_Preludio a Halloween:_

Alcancé el tren justo cuando las puertas se cerraban.

La gente me miró sorprendida por unos segundos y alcancé a oír un "que maleducada". Jadeé agotada y solté un tímido "perdón" a la gente que había asustado.

Miré a mi alrededor y me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban vacías. Saque los apuntes de literatura y me puse a ojearlos. Hoy seguiríamos dando los autores del Romanticismo*y la profesora, Azusa, seguramente nos preguntaría.

El tren se puso en marcha, como de costumbre sonando la alarma y arrancando de forma brusca. La gente se chocó, los unos a los otros.

Por el contrario, yo me sujeté a la silla, evitándome un golpe contra la pared. Sonreí.

Mañana sería el día del baile y Tsubaki y yo iríamos hoy a comprar los disfraces. Aunque era algo tarde ir a comprarlos ahora, cuando el baile era mañana...pero que se le va a hacer.

Tsubaki, ella se verá espectacular con su vestida de Morticia A. Addams.

Cerré los ojos y guardé las hojas en la mochila.

Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, concentrándome únicamente en el cielo. El hombre del tiempo había anunciado lluvias durante toda la semana y temía que eso estropeara el baile, aunque...pensándolo bien, éste se celebraría en el interior del Shibusen. No habría problemas, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí dulcemente. Claro que no los habría, mañana sería el mejor día de toda mi vida.

Por la ventana se veía la luna de una forma un tanto espectral, rodeada de difuminosas estrellas. El tráfico en la ciudad comenzaba a notarse.

El tren volvió a parar, sonando nuevamente la ruidosa alarma. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a mucha gente con cara soñolienta. Y entre ellos, subió el peliazul y...

–Oye, Soul, ¿qué harás hoy?

El albino o Soul,-por fin sabía su nombre,-le miró un segundo y luego desvió la mirada hacia el techo.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron y los dos chicos se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban en frente de mí.

–Podríamos echar unas partidas al guitar hero, ¿qué me dices, viejo?

La sonrisa en el peliazul se amplió. ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír de esa forma a estas horas de la mañana?¿No estaba dormido?

Soul meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

–No, hoy estoy ocupado, Black Star.

El tal Black Star frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, bufando molesto. Soul no le miraba, pero tampoco me miraba a mí.

–¿Y qué es tan importante para que ignores a tu dios?

Soul le sonrió y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

–Cosas.

–¿Qué cosas?–Preguntó molesto su amigo.

–Son personales, no te puedo decir.–Su expresión había cambiado, ahora miraba seriamente el suelo, dejando que su pelo blanco cayera por su cara, tapando sus ojos rubíes.

–¡¿Personales?¡Al diablo con esas "cosas personales"!¡Yo soy tu dios, debes hacer que tu dios esté contento!Así que...

Y así, dio comienzo una nueva oleada de berrinches y reproches por parte de Black Star, como ocurría cada día, a los cuales, tanto Soul como yo ignoramos.

¿Cómo podía soportar Soul a alguien como él?Es cierto que no lo conocía, pero aún así...se me hacía insoportable.

Cogí mi mp3 y me puse a escuchar música, mirando por la ventana. Estaba sonando _Angels, Within Temptation._

En la ventana, se reflejaba el rostro de Soul que, al parecer, me miraba sonriente...

¿Debería preguntarle que es lo que mira?No, quizás fuera demasiado grosera. Además, él es tan...intimidante.

Soul chasqueó la lengua molesto y miró enfadado hacia otro lado. Lo miré de reojo con curiosidad.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Y, entonces, recordé lo que había pasado ayer y me estremecí de sobremanera.

En un ataque de nervios, mi mp3 cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de los que me rodeaban.

Me sonrojé avergonzada y lo recogí, con la mano temblándome al sostener el reproductor.

–¿Estás bien?–Preguntó la señora que estaba a mi lado.

–Si-si.–La dije, intentando sonreír.

Ella asintió y apartó la mirada. La gente dejó de mirarme y volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Oí la risa divertida de Black Star.

–Que patosa...–le comentó a Soul.

Miré a Soul y solo le vi entrecerrar los ojos, con una sonrisa de tiburón e los labios.

"_Parece que te va a devorar..."_

* * *

–¿Maka-chan?

La voz de Tsubaki me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me miraba preocupada y había puesto una mano en mi hombro derecho.

Justin, sentado a su lado, me miraba de reojo, mientras daba un rápido sobro a su batido de chocolate. Y, como de costumbre, su cara tenía una expresión de asco.

¿Le gustaría realmente el chocolate?

–¿Estás bien?–Insistió Tsubaki.

Asentí y me llevé un trozo de carne a la boca. Tsubaki suspiró aliviada y siguió comiendo.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, no había probado la comida. Quizás fue eso lo que hizo que Tsubaki se preocupara.

–Iré a tirar ésto.–Dijo sonriente Justin.

Las dos asentimos y yo di un sorbo a mi vaso de leche. Las tres primeras clases habían finalizado, incluida también la clase de literatura de Azusa y ahora nos encontrábamos en la cafetería del Shibusen.

Tsubaki me había dicho que fuéramos al finalizar las clases a por los disfraces y que, después, la acompañara a casa de Justin, para que estudiáramos juntos matemáticas.

–¿Has oído el rumor, Maka?

Dejé el vaso en la mesa y miré con curiosidad a Tsubaki, quien me miraba nerviosa.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre el asesinato de una chica de nuestro instituto. ¿Conocías a Patty Thompson?

–No. –Mentí.

Claro que la conocía, ella y yo frecuentábamos todos los miércoles la biblioteca municipal. A veces nos saludábamos y hablábamos de libros,-aunque ella tenía a veces serios problemas de personalidad, una chica muy bipolar,-y nos recomendábamos autores que nos gustaban.

La miré incrédula y con el corazón en un puño. No podía creérmelo...y tampoco asimilarlo.

–¿Muerta?

–Si...¿y sabes qué es lo más terrorífico?

–No...¿el qué?–Me arriesgué a preguntar.

En realidad, no quería saberlo. Algo me decía que no preguntara.

Tsubaki tragó saliva y miró el suelo.

–Bueno...la policía la encontró en un charco de sangre, cerca del parque del Retiro...pero, cuando se acercaron para recoger unas muestras de sangre...

Se mantuvo en silencio. Al fondo de la cafetería, Justin conversaba con unos chicos de su clase, pero nos miraba pensativo. Daba la sensación de que nos estuviera escuchando.

Tsubaki suspiró y juntó sus manos. La miré impaciente.

–...la sangre desapareció.–Pronunció en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien nos escuchara.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y jadeé angustiada.

La sangre despareció...¡desapareció!¡¿Eso es posible?

A mi cabeza vino la imagen de Soul cayendo al suelo y clavándose la roca puntiaguda en la rodilla. No sangró, ¿acaso sintió dolor?No lo parecía.

Rápidamente, deseche esas ideas de mi cabeza y sonreí de forma fingida.

–Tsubaki, ¿no te lo creerás?Es solo un rumor.

Tsubaki me miró y sonrió nerviosa, como si la estuviera poniendo en un aprieto.

Justin apareció por detrás de ella, besándola suavemente el pelo y sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa encantadora.

–Estoy con Maka, es solo un rumor.–Rió.

Le sonreí agradecida.

–Y cambiando de tema, empiezo a hartarme de que ese chico te mire tanto.–Gruño Justin abrazando a Tsubaki por la cintura.

–¿Qué chico?–Preguntó.

–Ese que te está mirando detrás de la columna.

Me di la vuelta, ya que yo estaba de espaldas y vi, perpleja, que el chico que observaba a Tsubaki con una sonrisa avergonzada en los labios , era nada más y nada menos que Black Star.

Tsubaki le miró y le sonrió dulcemente,-algo normal en ella,-a lo que él contestó con una maldición y se dio la vuelta avergonzado, algo atípico en él.

–Tengo que tener cuidado, eres tan guapa que todos se fijan en ti.–Le dijo Justin sonriente.

Empalagoso.

Tsubaki se ruborizó y miró el suelo, Justin la acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

Bien, en estos momentos es cuando se suele decir "tres son multitud". Di otro sorbo rápido a mi vaso de leche y me levanté del sitio.

Tsubaki me miró, al contrario que Justin quien seguía en su estado romántico empedernido.

–Mejor me voy ya a mi siguiente clase, luego nos vemos, Tsubaki.

–Claro, Maka-chan. Nos vemos en la entrada del Shibusen.

––Ok, adiós tortolitos.

Y así, dejé a Tsubaki más roja que un tomate y me di la vuelta, encaminándome hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo, yendo hacia mi clase. Ahora tenía clase de historia y teníamos que ver una película llamada Diamantes de Sangre, ya que le había dado por ahí al profesor.

Por el camino, me encontré a Black Star, el cual estaba recargado en la puerta de lo que parecía ser su clase.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, parecía molesto.

"_¿Le gustará Tsubaki?"_

Negué con la cabeza y fui a entrar en clase. No podía ser, no es su tipo de chica. Aunque tampoco le conozco...de todas formas, Tsubaki ya tiene a Justin.

Antes de entrar, oí suspirar a Black Star y decir:

–Maldito Soul...¿dónde se habrá metido?

Y entré en clase.

* * *

Me acomodé en el sofá, mientras aceptaba la taza de chocolate caliente que mi padre me ofrecía. Él estaba sentado en el sofá de al lado.

Acababa de volver de comprar, junto a Tsubaki, mi disfraz de bruja. Al final, había rechazado la propuesta de ir a estudiar a casa de Justin, además...así ellos tendrían tiempo para estar _a solas._ Sonreí divertida.

Mi padre dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente y comenzó a hacer zapping en la televisión; la película que estábamos viendo había parado por culpa de los anuncios.

Suspiré y miré aburrida una revista que había en la mesa, fruncí el ceño y miré a mi padre con cara de reproche.

Una revista porno.

––¿Papá?

Mipadre no me miró, siguió haciendo zapping con el mando.

–¿Dime?

–¿Qué es ésto?

–¿El qué, Makita?–Volteó a verme, y se quedó mudo, se sonrojó y tosió fuertemente.–Eso es cosa de mayores, Maka...

–Viejo verde.

Mi padre trago saliva y dejó el mando en la televisión. Había puesto un documental en el que un lobo cazaba, de forma sigilosa y con rapidez, un pobre cervatillo. Puse cara rara.

Mi padre se acomodó en su sofá y miró por la ventana molesto y, también, apartando la vista de mí.

El hombre del tiempo del canal cinco había acertado, ahora estaba lloviendo y no paraba, había tormenta. Mi padre estaba preocupado porque pensaba que en algún momento se iría la luz.

El reloj marcó las once de la noche y comenzó a sonar anunciándolo.

–Maka, ¿sacaste la basura?

–Nop.

Mi padre frunció el ceño y me miró enfadado.

–¿Y a qué esperas?

Bufé molesta y me crucé de brazos. Con lo bien que se estaba en mi sillón, al lado del radiador, calentita...

–¿Tengo qué ir ahora?

–Ahora.

Maldición.

Me levanté a regañadientes del sofá y fui hacia la cocina, a coger las bolsas de basura,-dos en total,. Mi padre sonrió satisfecho y cogió su revista y, eso que yo le estaba mirando de forma, digamos, _asesina._

Me puse las playeras y salí fuera de casa. El porche de ésta, estaba mojado, por culpa de la lluvia.

Salté las escaleras y caminé, pisando los charcos, hacia los cubos de basura.

Mi camiseta comenzó a mojarse, al igual que mi pelo, tirité a causa del frío y me apresuré a tirar la basura. Luego me secaría y me iría a la cama, a dormir calentita.

Abrí los cubos y tiré las bolsas de basura en su cubo correspondiente.

Pero cuando me di la vuelta, preparada para volver a casa, me quedé petrificada en mi sitio, con la mirada fija en lo que acababa de ver.

El cuerpo de aquella mujer, de pelo negro, pero con canas, cayó al suelo, en un charco de sangre. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Y _él_ estaba allí, sin una sonrisa en los labios y con su pelo blanco mojado, cayendo a mechones por su cara, tapando así sus ojos rojizos.

Su mano estaba extendida, con una guadaña que era más grande que él, de un color rojizo brillante. Solo me quedé quieta, con la boca entre abierta y las manos en mi cintura, abrazándome para darme calor.

–Oh... –Fue lo único que articule. Sin inmutarme lo más mínimo al ver que, una persona, acababa de morir delante de mis narices.

Él levantó la mirada del suelo y fijó sus ojos rubíes en mí. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios, haciendo que yo diera un paso hacia atrás.

––¿Qué...?¿Por qué...la...la mataste?

"_¿Qué eres?"_

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron de forma maliciosa.

–Maka Albarn...

Otro paso atrás. Un pez se mueve en busca de una escapatoria, cuando ve a su depredador delante de él y con ansias de matar.

"_Acaso...¿eres humano?"_

Soul chasqueó sus dedos y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Y antes de que me desplomara en el suelo y perdiera el conocimiento, Soul miró a la mujer, a la cual su sangre ya había desaparecido.

Como por harte de magia.

* * *

_**Fail. XD, eso es lo que se llama final fail XD, pero me gusta dejarlo así. La verdad es que el tercer capítulo lo subiré el domingo, y ya sabrán que será lo que ocurre. Jiji...**_

_**Y respondiendo a algunas de sus preguntas:**_

_**El Shibusen es un instituto normal y corriente, XD Lo que es Soul lo sabrán al cuarto capítulo, juju...pero les diré una cosa: Black Star es normal. No tiene nada de especial, XD, aunque sigue siendo el más big de todos. Y si Maka lleva gafas XD, pero no todo el tiempo.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo se desarrollará la historia en sí, hasta ahora no he desvelado gran cosa, pero así es lo que tenía yo escrito.**_

_**Kissfm*:es una emisora de radio de música, exclusivamente. Me encanta, XD**_

_**Romanticismo*:es un movimiento literario, aunque...también artístico e ideológico del siglo XIX. Y, en ese movimiento, surgieron escritores que me encantan, como Mary Shelley o Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, ¡wii!**_

_**Ahora estoy algo malita...T-T, tengo un poco de fiebre y aparte de este fic, subiré el que no pude subir de Gusto por lo diferente(siento la tardanza, T.T)**_

_**Y no se me ocurre nada más que decir. Ah, si, gracias por las canciones Anonima676, son muy buenas y Mumi-chan, no te preocupes, no me molesta que digas esas cosas, más bien, me agradan XP**_

_**Y al resto, mil y un gracias, me hicieron llorar(y lo digo en serio, lloré)al ver que en un capítulo había conseguido este fic 16 reviews, espero no decepcionarlos con éste.**_

_**Y ahora si me lo permiten, iré a corregir Gusto por lo diferente y a dormir, T-T**_

_**¡Nos vemos mortales!**_

_**Escuchando Angels Within Temptation.**_


	3. Capítulo III:

_**Nuevo capítulo, ya el tercero y donde comienza la historia en sí. Maldición, se me rompió ayer una de las cuerdas de mi guitarra y casi me da un infarto(?)Ejem, ahora tendré que gastarme mi dinero en comprar una cuerda nueva ¬¬, que mal...**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a escribir, n_n, disfruten del capítulo, lean y comenten:**_

* * *

"_**D**i adiós**, m**ientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche.** N**o te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos, **m**ientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche.** T**emblando, **a**rrastrando sobre mi piel muerta.** S**intiendo tus fríos y muertos ojos robándome la vida..."_

_**Dance with the devil, Breaking Benjamin.**_

El ruido del aspirador hizo que abriera los ojos y mirara a mi alrededor aturdida. Me tapé con las manos la cara y bostecé. ¿Qué hora es?

Me quité las manos de la cara y me incorporo en la cama. Miro el despertador, el cual, extrañamente no ha sonado y veo que son las diez de la mañana.

…

¡¿Las diez de la mañana?

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, tropezando con mis pies y cayendo de golpe al suelo. Gimo de dolor y aparto mi cara del suelo. El sonido de la aspiradora cesa y la puerta de mi cuarto se abre de improviso, dejándome ver a mi papá, con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

–Buenos días, Makita.–Dice pasando con la aspiradora en mi cuarto.–¿Dormiste bien?

Bostezo de nuevo y miro nerviosa a mi padre, mientras éste enchufa la aspiradora en uno de los enchufes que está en mi escritorio.

–Buenos días...papá...

–¿Sí, Makita?

–Me he perdido las dos primeras clases de instituto.–Dije atemorizada.

Mi padre sonrió y asintió.

–Lo sé, Maka.–Dijo mirando la aspiradora.

Silencio abrumador en la habitación. Me quedó blanca y miró sorprendida a mi padre, porque...carajos, él sabe que he faltado a las dos primeras clases y no me dice nada, ¿qué clase de padre es?

–Pero, ¡me he quedado dormida, papá!¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

–Oh, porque apagué tu despertador para dejarte dormir. Hoy no irás al instituto.

¿Qué?

Miré confundida a mi padre, quien esbozó una sonrisa dulce y comenzó a pasar la aspiradora por la habitación.

¿Él había apagado el despertador?Eso si que era raro y más, cuando él es profesor. Fruncí el ceño.

–Iré a desayunar.

–Me parece bien.

No me miró, se había dado la vuelta y arreglaba mi escritorio, el cual estaba repleto de libros y cuadernos. Volvía bostezar y pase una mano por mi pelo alborotado.

Baje las escaleras hacia la cocina, con los entrecerrados por el sueño y arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Parecía un auténtico zombie.

Entro en la cocina y comienzo a buscar los cereales y el cartón de leche. Saco un bol y lo lleno hasta arriba de leche y cola-cao.

Lo llevo al microondas y lo pongo a calentar. Mientras, me siento a esperar.

Oigo los pasos de mi padre bajando las escaleras y quejándose de lo pesada que es la aspiradora. Doy un sorbo al cola-cao y bostezo.

¿Por qué mi padre ha apagado el despertador?No es muy común en él hacer eso.

Se oye el timbre de la puerta y miró a mi padre, él mira la puerta y va hacia ella a abrirla y, para sorpresa mía, no es nada más y nada menos que mi _querido_ y_ maravilloso_ tío Stein.

Lleva puesta su bata de científico,-cosa que no es,-y un maletín marrón, por el cual, sobresalen algunas hojas que tachones rojos. Serían exámenes.

Stein entra en casa y se sienta en uno de los sofás. Mi padre cierra la puerta y va con él. Yo sigo desayunando hasta que la voz de mi padre me llama:

–Ven, Maka, tenemos que hablar.

Ese "tenemos que hablar"suena a problemas. Suspiro y me levanto de la silla,-con hambre aún,-y voy con ellos al salón.

Stein me evalúa con la mirada y sonríe divertido, parece que va a decir alguno de sus chistes ingeniosos referido, esta vez, a mi aspecto;pero mi padre le mira serio y él se mantiene en silencio.

Sonrío.

Me siento en el sofá que está más cerca y recojo mi pelo en una sola coleta.

Mi padre se quita su coleta, dejando su pelo rojizo suelto, y nos mira a los dos con seriedad. Entrecierro los ojos y les miro seria, ¿le pasaba algo?

–Maka, hay algo que tenemos que decirte..

Oh, si, yo tenía razón: aquí huele a problemas. Pero que yo sepa, yo no he hecho nada...

Intento sonreír y asiento, esperando su respuesta. Ellos solo intercambian una mirada.

–Maka, ¿sabes que día es mañana?–Me pregunta serio Stein.

–El día de todos los santos, ¿por?

–Maka, ya sé que hoy es el baile, y que querrás estar hasta muy tarde, pero...por lo que más quieras, tienes que estar en casa antes de las doce de la noche, ¿vale?–La voz de mi padre denotaba ansiedad, la cual no entendía.

Empecé a reír y los dos me miraron confusos.

–Claro, claro, como la Cenicienta, estaré aquí a las doce, jajaja.–Dije riéndome.

Mi padre se puso más nervioso y Stein me miró molesto.

–Maka...–Susurró Stein.

Dejé de reírme y miré a Stein, intentando ponerme algo seria. Pero la verdad, es que no podía.

–¿Qué?

–Si no haces lo que te decimos...

Se calló a mitad de la frase y su mirada se oscureció. Se ajustó las gafas y una extraña sonrisa surcó sus labios. Me estremecí y por un segundo, sentí que mi corazón se había paralizado.

–...te pasara algo muy malo.

Lo último, no fue una amenaza. Más bien, fue una advertencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**_ I am Cinderella dead:_

–Siguiente.

La señora que iba delante mía, guardó lo que había comprado en una bolsa de plástico y fue directa hacia la puerta, después de haber pagado.

Yo estaba detrás de otra persona, la cual llevaba,-por desgracia,-mucha compra. Esto llevaría su tiempo.

Suspiré y miré las pocas cosas que había comprado para la cena de esta noche,-la cual no asistiría por el baile,-:huevos, un kilo de patatas, filetes congelados...Stein y mi padre se iban a poner morados de tanta comida.

Me puse nerviosa al nombrar a Stein y al pensar en la extraña situación que había tenido hace una hora atrás.

¿A qué venía eso de "en casa antes de las doce"?La verdad, al principio había pensado que era una broma, por parte de los dos, pero...cuando Stein me dijo serio que me pasaría _algo_ _malo_ si no estaba en casa a esa hora, bueno, eso me ha hecho dudar.

¿Y si es cierto?Mejor será hacerles caso...

De repente, alguien me empuja por detrás y el kilo de patatas cae al suelo, junto a mí. Suelto varias maldiciones y miró hacia atrás a la persona que me ha empujado.

–¡Lo-lo siento!¡Lo siento, per-perdón!No te-te había visto.

La chica se pone más nerviosa y, puedo jurar que, hasta está empezando a sudar. Tiene las mejilla sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

Me incorporó un poco y la sonrío amablemente.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada.

–Yo...yo..¡lo siento, es que no sé lidiar con estas situaciones!

¿Ein?

–Que no pasa nada, de verdad.–Digo ya por pasiva. Ella suspira y asiente levemente con la cabeza.

–De-deja que te ayude a recoger las patatas... –tartamudea, mientras se agacha y comienza a recoger las patatas.

La sonrió y le digo un simple "gracias", me uno a ella y comienzo a recoger lo que se ha caído. Ella me muerta una sonrisa avergonzada, pero llena de simpatía.

Amontonamos las patatas y las guardamos en la bolsa. La señora que estaba delante mía, paga a la cajera y se va.

–Siguiente.

Paso adelante y comienzo a colocar en la comida en la cinta, mientras la cajera va cogiendo lo que dejo y lo apunta en la registradora.

Miró a la chica y la sonrió. Su pelo rosa revuelto, cayendo por su cara en mechones desiguales, le da un aspecto gracioso, pero que desaparece cuando miras sus ojos de un morado muy oscuro. Parecen vacíos de sentimientos.

En cierto modo, me recuerdan a los ojos de Soul...

Mi corazón empieza a latir desenfrenadamente nada más pronunciar el nombre del albino. A mi cabeza, viene su sonrisa de tiburón y una enorme guadaña, sin las manchas de sangre del cadáver de aquella mujer..

Espera, ¿eso no fue un sueño?Si, eso tuvo que ser un sueño.

–¿Estás bien, chica?–Preguntó la pelirrosa.

–Me llamo Maka.–La dije sonriente.–¿Y tú eres...?

–Chrona.

–Encantada, Chrona.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y desvió la mirada. La cajera guardó toda la comida en la bolsa y me miró:

–Son trece con cincuenta euros, señorita.

Saque el dinero que me había dado mi padre y se lo entregué. Me dio, rápidamente, el cambio y cogí las bolsas. Chrona miró a la cajera y dejó una barrita de chocolate, la cual pagó y se la llevó a la boca.

Me siguió hasta la entrada, mientras comía la barrita de chocolate.

–Y, dime, Chrona, ¿dónde estudias?

–En casa. Tengo profesores particulares.

–Oh...¿y no te gustaría ir al instituto?

–No. Mi madre dice que es mejor así.

Oh, vaya...

La sonreí y fui hacia el paso de cebra.

–¿Y tú vas al instituto, Maka?

–Si, voy al Shibusen. Hoy haremos el baile de Halloween. Será genial.–Dije recordando la petición de Hero.

Chrona sonrió.

–Parece divertido.

–Si...–miré la hora en mi móvil y vi que me quedaba poco para que Tsubaki, Justin y Hero me vinieran a buscar. Suspiré y miré a Chrona.–Tengo que irme ya a casa o se me echara la hora encima.

–Oh, vale...–dijo disgustada.

–Espero volver a verte, Chrona.

–Yo también. Pero, Maka...

Estaba apunto de cruzar el paso de cebra, cuando Chrona me llamó. La miré de reojo y vi que ella estaba más nerviosa que antes. Aunque sus ojos se mantenían serenos.

–Antes de las doce en casa, o pasará algo malo.

Y así, nada más decir eso, se volvió a llevar la chocolatina a la boca y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose en uno de los callejones más cercanos.

Yo me quedé estática en mi sitio y con la mirada fija por donde se había ido Chrona. El semáforo se puso en rojo y la gente comenzó a cruzar la calle con prisa.

Los ojos de Chrona habían brillado de esa forma tan sobrenatural como los de Soul. Como los ojos de Soul cuando mató a esa mujer...

* * *

La música había cesado, pero seguía habiendo mucho ruido en el salón principal del Shibusen. Toda la habitación estaba decorada con calabazas con caras siniestras, telarañas y esqueletos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

En la entrada, Sid, disfrazado de zombie y con el cuerpo pintado de azul, vigilaba a los que entraban y salían. Pero tanto los que entraban, como los que salían, recibían por parte del conserje un sonoro susto por parte de Sid y un "pásenlo de muerte".

En un rincón, muy escondido, estaba la barra con la comida y las bebidas, aunque la gente apenas iba allí.

Todos estaban bailando y riendo, disfrazados de cualquier cosa, desde vampiros hasta Freddy Kruger.

Black Star estaba en uno de los rincones de la sala, con un disfraz de hombre lobo y la mirada fija en Tsubaki. Hace una hora atrás que él y Justin tuvieron una especie de pelea, pero Tsubaki no se enteró. Estaba en el baño cuando eso pasó.

Miré a Black Star una vez más y me pregunté donde se habría metido Soul.

Yo bailaba lentamente, al lado de Hero, quien se había disfrazado de demonio. Me hubiera gustado verle disfrazado de ángel, pero que se le va a hacer...se ve _sexy_ así.

Tsubaki estaba sentada en el regazo de Justin, quien había optado por disfrazarse de vampiro. Habían dejado de bailar hace un rato y ahora estaban solamente "hablando".

Hero suspiró por quinta vez y me miró molesto.

–Llevas desde que vinimos callada...¿se puede saber qué te ocurre?

Dejé de mirar el suelo y le miré algo aturdida. La música volvió a sonar, esta vez, era una canción de _Three days grace_ llamada _Break_, una canción algo movidita para bailar.

–No me pasa nada...

–Ya claro.

_Tonight my head spinning._

_I mean something_

_To take me up._

Tsubaki me miraba pensativa y curiosa, desde donde se encontraba. La verdad, hoy debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida, pero desde que me desperté, no dejan de pasar cosas..._extrañas_ a mi alrededor.

Estoy algo angustiada...

_I will try, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop._

_I won't say i have enough._

No, ni hablar. Estoy bailando con Hero, con el chico de mis sueños, no puedo ponerme así por varias tonterías. Porque solo eran tonterías.

1-Lo de Soul con una guadaña y con un cadáver sangrando, fue solo un sueño. Porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba en mi cama.

2-Lo de estar en casa a las doce, es porque mi padre es demasiado sobreprotector, así que, por eso me lo han dicho.

Pero...¿y lo de Chrona?A ella la conocí hoy, ella no sabía lo de mi padre. Además, es cierto que su mirada era igualita a la de Soul.

¡Bah!No tengo porque pensar eso, es solo coincidencias. Solo eso.

Hero sigue mirando molesto algún rincón de la habitación hasta que llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla. Hero me miró serio, para al final sonreírme feliz.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

–Lo siento, es que me encontraba mal...

–¿Sigues encontrándote mal?Si quieres, puedo llevarte a casa...

Sonreí. No es que la fiesta fuera aburrida. Pero, podría tener algo de intimidad si Hero y yo nos fuéramos ahora.

Me puse más roja y me separé un poco de él. Me ajusté el sombrero de bruja y le sonreí feliz.

–Vayámonos.

Hero me devolvió la sonrisa y me tomó de la mano. Sentí la mirada de Tsubaki en mi espalda y me di la vuelta para sonreírla. Ella solo me guiñó un ojo.

Black Star también nos miraba, aunque él estaba hablando por el móvil. Estaba discutiendo con alguien...

Salimos fuera, el frío invadió mi cuerpo, haciendo que tiritara y me pegara más al cuerpo cálido de Hero.

Él pasó una mano por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él con cariño. Suspiré.

No dijimos nada, solamente caminamos abrazados por las calles de Madrid, las cuales estaban llenas de gente disfrazada de personajes terroríficos. Algunos niños llamaban a las casas, pidiendo golosinas.

Hero comenzó a reír cuando los vio y me dio un apretón cariñoso, en la mano.

A cada paso que dábamos, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien nos seguía de cerca. Aunque, solo era un presentimiento.

El móvil de Hero sonó, interrumpiendo nuestro silencio y se apartó de mí,-cosa que me desagradó,. Miró la pantalla de su móvil y suspiró.

–¿Te importa si te adelantes?Es una llamada importante.

–Claro.–Dije algo disgustada.

Él me sonrió y se dio la vuelta, hablando ya por el móvil.

Dejé de mirarle y me quité el sombrero de bruja, caminando hacia la plaza que teníamos en frente. Volví a mirar a Hero y me mordí el labio inferior.

Quería que esta noche fuera perfecta y, aunque apenas disfruté del baile que habíamos tenido, deseaba con creces que...bueno...¡demonios!que el me besara.

Porque yo nunca había besado a nadie y me moría de ganas de que Hero, fuera el primero en besarme.

Pero ahora se le veía muy inquieto por la llamada que acababa de recibir y estaba recargado en una pared, hablando por el móvil.

Suspiré y di un paso hacia adelante.

–Oye, Hero, ¿qué hora es...?

Entonces, lo oí perfectamente, ese estrepitoso y molesto sonido que se quedó bien grabado en mi cabeza: el sonido de las ruedas de un coche.

El coche iba a gran velocidad, con las luces de los faros encendidas, impidiéndome ver al conductor. Y todo fue cuestión de segundos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, la adrenalina hizo que mi cuerpo se quedara en donde estaba, como si fuera una estatua. Solo pude levantar los brazos, cubriéndome con ellos.

El ruido de las campanadas de la iglesia marcó las doce en punto exactas. El grito de Hero resonó una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Y mi cuerpo fue cayendo poco a poco, mis ojos seguían abiertos antes de caer, y apenas sentía el dolor que había provocado el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el capot del coche.

Ahí estaba _él_, sentado al borde de uno del tejados del edificio que se encontraba delante mía, con una sonrisa de tiburón en los labios y sus ojos brillando con malicia.

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, pero el auto no paró. Siguió conduciendo con la misma velocidad con la que me atropelló.

Levanté la vista y vi que Soul reía. Antes de que mi cuerpo se congelara por completo, pude oír lo que decía:

–Te dijeron que a las doce en casa...no hiciste caso.

Y cerré los ojos.

Que yo recordara...el cuento de la Cenicienta, acababa con ella y su príncipe azul besándose. No acababa con ella muerta...

"_**P**ara salir de las dificultades es necesario tener miedo. **N**o hace falta otra arma o virtud. **E**l hombre que no tiene miedo está perdido. **U**n día u otro caerá..."_

_**Louis Ferdinand Céline**_

* * *

_**Vale, lo dejé en lo interesante y en la parte en la que, vosotros, venís con estacas a matarme. Pero antes de matarme, les diré una cosa...Maka está bien, así que no hay razón para que me maten.**_

_**Ya salió Chrona, aunque fue poco y para lo que salió, es para asustar más a Maka. Pero créanme cuando les diga que ella saldrá nuevamente.**_

_**¿Y ahora qué pasará?**_

_**Si lo quieren saber, solo dejen reviews y yo intentaré subirlo lo antes posible.**_

_**¿Abucheos?¿Más personas diciéndome que escriba mi testamento?¿Estuvo bien?**_

_**¡Nos vemos mortales!**_

_**Escuchando Paranoid Android, Radiohead. **_


	4. Capítulo IV:

_**Oh, si, me volví a tardar con la continuación. Pero el instituto me tiene atrapada y a partir de ahora me tardaré en subir las continuaciones de mis fics, ya que, sintiéndolo en el alma, el instituto está antes. u.u**_

_**Después del trauma que les causé en el capítulo anterior, les traigo este capítulo para que sepan que ocurrió. Así que, disfruten del capítulo, lean y comenten:**_

* * *

"_**M**e sostengo de tu cuerda, **m**e mantiene a diez pies del piso, **e**stoy escuchando lo que dices, **p**ero no puedo hacer ningún sonido. **T**ú me dices que me necesitas , **e**ntonces vienes y me cortas...**"**_

_**Apologize, One republic. **_

–_Acabas de morir_-Susurró una voz suave.–_Te has separado de tu cuerpo y ahora existes solo como alma..._

El chico que tenía delante, se arrodilló con cuidado a mi lado, colocando con suavidad, su mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Me sonrió.

No supe que hacer o que decir, así que, lo único que pude hacer, fue devolverle la sonrisa, con la mirada aturdida por la oscuridad.

–¿He muerto? –Pregunté aún sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–_Me temo que sí._

–¿Dónde estoy?

–_Este lugar es conocido por muchos nombres, como el Limbo o el río Sanzu*, dependiendo de la cultura..._

Durante un rato, me mantuve en silencio, observando el lugar en el que me encontraba. La oscuridad había empezado a desaparecer, dejándome ver que me encontraba en un bosque, en el que los árboles estaban muertos.

Estaba sentada entre un montón de arbustos. Podía escuchar el rumor lejano de un río y también, podía oír, el abrumador sonido de un montón de voces hablando a la vez.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

–...yo no estoy muerta.–Contesté con seguridad.–Ahora mismo debo volver a casa, le prometí a mi padre que estaría antes de las doce...

El chico solo me miró tristemente, sus ojos dorados, carentes de brillo, se achicaron cuando yo dije eso. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo negruzco que, curiosamente, tenía tres rayas blancas en el lado derecho de su flequillo.

–_Negación._–Susurró. Miró atrás y se dio la vuelta.–_Ojala todo salga bien y puedas tener una oportunidad más..._

Me dedicó una última sonrisa, de lo más cálida, haciendo que me sonrojará un poco. Comenzó a caminar, adentrándose más y más en la oscuridad, ignorando mis llamadas, preguntándole por la salida.

A los pocos segundos de irse aquel extraño chico...el lugar en el que me encontraba, desapareció, dejándome sola en la oscuridad.

Comencé a sentir un dolor casi insoportable. Y digo casi, porque el dolor venía y se iba. Como el péndulo de un reloj. No sentía las piernas, los brazos no me respondían y solo había oscuridad. Cerré los ojos. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa y a llorar, no encontraba mi voz, por lo que no podía avisar a nadie.

¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Dónde estaba Hero?¿Tsubaki?¿Papá?¿Stein?

Seguí llorando y gimiendo de dolor en aquel sombrío lugar, desando que ese chico apareciera y me indicara la salida...

Hasta que oí la música de _Poker Face._

…

¿Eh?¿Poker Face?

Abrí los ojos y me aparté del suelo. Sentí una oleada de frío y vacío que se me hicieron de lo más desesperante.

Me puse en pie,-lo cual me sorprendió,-y miré a mi alrededor:solo me encontré con una gran habitación que, a mi parecer, parecía un salón.

No estaba en mi casa...entonces, ¿dónde...?

De repente, un sonido brusco y ruidoso,-que se repitió varias veces-, me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome voltear a ver de donde venía el sonido,

_Dang, dang, dang..._

Un reloj. Un cutre reloj con la forma de Cheshire , el gato del libro de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. Que mal gusto debe tener el que compró ese reloj, es la mar de siniestro...suspiré y me puse a pensar en la situación en la que estaba sentada: acababa de salir del baile de Halloween, iba por la carretera y...¿y qué pasó?¿me atropelló ese coche?Negué con la cabeza. Esto es demasiado confuso, debo buscar a mi padre y...

–Oh, pensé que no sería tan rápido..._cool_...

Y ahí estaba, delante mía, sentado cómodamente en el sofá, con esa enorme guadaña en las manos. Soul. Y su sonrisa de tiburón...pero, espera, ¡¿qué hago yo con él?

–Bienvenida a mi casa, Makitaaaa...–rió.

_Oh, oh, oh._

_I will get him hot, show him what i`ve got._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_I will get him hot, show him what i`ve got._

_Can't read my, can't read my._

_No he can`t read my poker face._

Solo pude mirarle confusa y volver a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, en un intento de buscar algo familiar en ella. Me pellizqué las mejillas.

"_Despierta, Maka,esto es solo un sueño..."_

Soul solo había fruncido el ceño y me miraba totalmente concentrado. Chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió el pelo.

–¡No!Mierda...¿en qué habré fallado?

¿Y ahora que le pasaba?Este chico está tan mal como el de las tres rayitas que me dijo que estaba muerta. Puse los ojos en blanco y tosí varias veces para llamar la atención del albino.

–_Perdona, pero será mejor que me vaya ya, porque...¡mi voz!_–Ahogué el grito que estaba apunto de salir de mi garganta, tapándome la boca asustada.

¿Qué narices le pasaba a mi voz?Sonaba diferente, como si fuera un eco. Soul dejó su crisis mental de lado y me miró con curiosidad.

¿Curiosidad?¡Y un cuerno!¡Qué alguien me explique lo que está pasando!

–¿Qué ocurre?–Preguntó.

–_Mi voz...¿qué...qué le pasa...?_

–Nada.

–_Pe-pero suena rara._ –Le dije. Estaba apunto de tirarme de los pelos de la tensión.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies y noté, horrorizada, que no tocaban el suelo. Estaba flotando. Solté un grito y al hacerlo, mi cuerpo se elevó hasta el techo.

Soul me observó divertido, aún con esa mirada de curiosidad.

–_¡¿Por qué estoy flotando?_

–Baja de ahí.–Dijo riéndose.

–_¡Respóndeme!_

Soul entrecerró los ojos y se rascó la cabeza confuso. Mi cuerpo comenzó a descender hasta quedar a su altura. Soul me miró y suspiró molesto.

–¿Kid no te ha dicho nada?

¿Kid?¿Sería el chico de las tres rayas blancas?

–_¿El qué?_–Pregunté molesta, lo cual, pareció desagradar,-aún más,-a Soul.

–Maka...acabas de morir...te atropelló un coche hace una hora atrás.–Dijo señalando con su guadaña el reloj.

Solo pude darme la vuelta, para mirar,-una vez más,-el reloj de Cheshire. Las agujas del reloj marcaban la una de la madrugada en punto.

"_Antes de las doce en casa, o pasará algo malo..."_La voz de Chrona resonó en mi cabeza, una vez más...

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Need equals death?

Soul bostezó nuevamente y compró el ticket del tren. Yo le seguí de cerca y en silencio. Había pasado tres días desde que desperté en la casa de Soul. Muerta.

Y ya era miércoles. Soul se había pasado los tres días estudiando para el control que tenía hoy de historia y se le veía muy tranquilo.

Fruncí el ceño y floté hasta ponerme a su altura.

–_¿Seguro qué te lo sabes?_

Soul sonrió torcidamente y esquivó a varias personas. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

–Claro. ¿No me has visto estudiar?

–_Es que no me fío de ti..._

–Pues piensa lo que quieras.

–_Apuesto lo que sea a que harás trampas._

Soul se paró en seco y me miró de forma reprochante. Alzó una ceja y bufó molesto.

–Por favor, Maka, ¿por quién me has tomado?

–_No sé...¿por un brujo que es capaz de aplicar uno de sus miles de hechizos para hacer trampa?_–Contesté sonriente.

Soul desvió la mirada enfadado y comenzó a soltar maldiciones. Me reí divertida.

Soul entró en el tren y se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas del vagón, dejando su mochila en el suelo. Hoy debía de hacer mucho frío, ya que de los labios de Soul escapaba el vaho y se frotaba las manos concienzudamente.

El tren estaba apunto de ponerse en marcha, cuando Black Star hizo su _grandiosa _aparición. Entró de un salto al vagón e hizo su pose de dios.

Soul solo sonrió torcidamente, pero aún seguía serio.

–Hey, llegas tarde, Black.

–Cállate, solo me he quedado dormido porque estuve toda la noche estudiando y...

–No, ¿lo dices en serio?

–Jajajaja, tu dios también estudia para sacar la mejor puntuación, nyajaja.

–O la peor puntuación.–Dijo Soul tranquilamente. La reacción de Black Star fue de lo más cómica.

No pude evitarme reírme. Soul me miró de reojo, pero no me dijo nada.

–Oye, viejo, últimamente has estado muy ocupado, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

Uy, eso es meterse en terreno peligroso.

Soul desvió la mirada, fijando su vista en la ventana y se encogió de hombros.

–Estaba ocupado en los estudios...

–Ya y yo soy Harry Potter.

Soul rió.

–¡Hey, Harry!¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts?

–Calla, mortal.

–No, se dice _muggle. Muggle._

Black Star le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Soul y éste se le devolvió, los dos se rieron y comenzaron a darse de golpes.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Los chicos son tan...primitivos. El tren comenzó a frenar.

"–_Próxima parada, Lavapiés."_

Soul se levantó de su sitio, cogió su mochila y se tambaleó hacia la puerta del tren. Black Star le siguió, mientras reía y decía lo genial y maravilloso que era.

Yo miré la ventana y suspiré, seguí a los dos chicos de cerca, flotando a su alrededor. Black Star no notó mi presencia, lo cual era normal.

Él no podía verme. Puesto que ahora era un fantasma y puesto que él era un simple mortal. Lo cual era de lo más irónico.

Los dos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, mientras caminaban hacia el Shibusen. Una presión invadió mi pecho al recordar el Shibusen. Y al saber que no volvería a estudiar en él hasta que ayudara a Soul.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y los coches se pararon por completo. Black Star cruzó la calle, haciendo que muchas de las personas que nos rodeaban, le miraran con pena y molestia.

Soul fue a cruzar cuando sintió que yo no me atrevía a cruzar.

–¿Maka?

Miré los coches con algo de miedo y trague saliva. Soul miró a Black Star, el cual no se había enterado de que Soul había parado, y suspiró. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me repetí mentalmente que no pasaba nada.

Sentí la mano de Soul rozar la mía y me estremecí. Estaba demasiado caliente o era yo, que estaba demasiado fría.

–¿Estás bien?

–_Si...no pasa nada._

–¿Seguro?

–_Si-si, de verdad._

Soul asintió y alejó su mano de la mía.

–Pues entonces, vamos.

Se dio la vuelta, sin preguntarme si quiera si quería seguirle o no, y cruzó la carretera. Sentí un leve tirón y no tuve otra que seguir a Soul.

Black Star ya estaba en la entrada del Shibusen, con la mirada fija en mi amiga Tsubaki. Soul miró a Black Star y luego a Tsubaki. Pero no dijo nada, aunque yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

–_¿Crees que algún día sería capaz de decirle a Tsubaki sus sentimientos?_

–¿Para luego ser rechazado?Ni de coña. Black sería incapaz de hacer algo así; además, tú eras amiga de Tsubaki, tú mejor que nadie sabe como le mola el tal Justin.

–_Si, pero..._

–¿Decías algo, Soul?–Preguntó Black, con la mirada fija en Tsubaki aún.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

–No, no decía nada.

–Ok, entonces te veo luego, iré a clase.–Dijo sin mirar a Soul, pasó por mi lado y se encaminó hacia el Shibusen, cabizbajo.

Tsubaki le dirigió una tímida mirada, sin que Justin se diera cuenta. Dejé de mirar a Black Star y me concentré en Tsubaki. Me moría de ganas de salir corriendo a abrazarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo único que sentiría Tsubaki sería una brisa fría acariciar su cuerpo.

Mi rostro se contrajo por el dolor. Solo Soul era capaz de tocarme. Bueno...no era él único...

Soul miró a Tsubaki y entrecerró los ojos. Tsubaki comenzó a reír por algo que le había dicho Justin y, curiosamente, nos miró a los dos. Se quedó quieta, estática en su sitio y mirándonos con seriedad.

Vi como Soul se tensaba y rápidamente iba hacia el Shibusen.

–_¿Soul?_

No me contestó. Solo siguió andando hacia el Shibusen. Cruzó sus puertas y fue directo hacia su clase. Le seguí de cerca.

Ya habíamos dejado a Tsubaki atrás y estábamos en el pasillo de los que estaban en el tercer año de secundaria. Me sorprendí y miré a Soul con interés.

–Tu amiga me ha puesto nervioso, creo que te ha visto.

–_¿Tsubaki?Imposible..._–dije sin darle mucha importancia, aunque una parte muy pequeña de mí deseaba que fuera cierto.–_Oye, ¿qué hacemos en este pasillo?_

Soul sonrió y se dirigió a su clase.

–Maka, tengo 15 años.

Le miré incrédula.

–_¿En serio?_

–Si, ¿por?

–_Por nada..._

"_Tiene dos años más que yo...y toda la vida por delante."_

Soul entró en clase y fue a sentarse al final del todo. Miré su clase y luego a sus compañeros. Soul los ignoraba completamente y, al parecer, ellos también.

Dejé de flotar y caminé hacia Soul, sentándome cerca suya.

–_Aún quedan cinco minutos para que empiece la clase, ¿no vas a ir a hablar con algún compañero?_

Soul me ignoró olímpicamente, haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño y le mirará molesta.

–_Soul, que te estoy hablando..._

–Ya te he oído. Maka, hazme un favor y cállate, ¿quieres?

–_Que simpático eres..._

Me crucé de brazos y bufé molesta. Tampoco tenía que ser así, todo el rato molesto y refunfuñando. La que debería estar molesta y refunfuñando soy yo, no por algo estoy en este estado. Además, esto es su culpa.

Ag...me irrita.

El profesor Stein entró en clase, haciendo que, rápidamente, todos los alumnos que estaban de pie y charlando animadamente, se sentarán acobardados en sus sitios.

Por una vez, me alegré de ver a Stein e incluso sonreí. Y, como con Tsubaki, recé para que me viera y dijera algo como "Maka...sigues entre nosotros"o "Maka, me alegro tanto de verte".

Crucé los dedos para que eso ocurriera y floté hasta elevarme por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos, para que se me pudiera ver.

Pero nada. Stein se encaminó hacia su escritorio, sin prestarme la menor atención. Suspiré y bajé lentamente, hasta volver a ponerme al lado de Soul, el cual, me miraba con curiosidad.

"_No me ha visto."_

–Bien, he oído que a segunda hora tienen el examen de historia y más de un compañero ha venido a pedirme que en esta hora os dejé repasar un poco...

–¡Genial!–Exclamaron algunos alumnos.

Stein se ajustó las gafas.

–...pero como hoy me han traído un montón de _indefensas _ranas, siento informales que no les dejaré estudiar.–Ese "siento informarles"no sonó nada sinceró. Stein se dio la vuelta para coger la caja llena de ranas y alcancé a verle sonreír macabramente.

La clase se llenó de súplicas y de bufidos.

Soul frunció el ceño y maldijo varias veces a Stein. Se estiró en su sitio y colocó sus brazos en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en ellos y ocultando su rostro.

Vi como cerraba los ojos, bostezaba y se quedaba dormido.

Bueno, no se lo iba a reprochar, eso era una muy buena forma de aprovechar las clases de Stein.

¿Cómo no se me habría ocurrido antes?

* * *

Soul pagó la revista y salió del estanco con una sonrisa. Llevaba la mochila a los hombros, colgado de una sola asa. Su pelo blanco estaba más revuelto que esta mañana, por culpa del viento, pero parecía no importarlo.

Abrió la puerta del portal de su casa y se encaminó hacia su apartamento. Mientras subíamos las escaleras, pude escuchar de nuevo, la canción de _Poker Face. _

Los dos nos paramos y resoplamos. Blair había vuelto a poner _Lady Gaga_ y eso significaba que hoy nos tocaría aguantar su voz chillona cantando _Poker Face._

Vi como Soul miraba pensativo la puerta de la calle y se planteaba la posibilidad de irse y esperar a que a Blair se le pasara la tontería.

Pero tanto él como yo, sabíamos que era imposible. Había que afrontar el problema de una vez y ya.

–Recuérdame que mate a Blair.

–_Ok, pero también dijiste que querías matar a Kid y no lo has hecho, ¿recuerdas?_

Soul rió y asintió.

–Cierto, muy cierto.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura del apartamento. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Creo que incluso le oí decir un "que sea lo que dios quiera", pero me pareció muy raro.

Y más siendo lo que es Soul.

Abrió la puerta y fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Yo también quise ir con él, pero Blair fue más rápida.

–¡Maka!Blair te añoró, ¡nya!¿Añoraste a Blair?–Dijo abrazándome con fuerza, haciendo que no pudiera moverme.

Miré a Soul con las esperanzas de que él me ayudará, pero él se escabulló rápidamente hacia su cuarto.

Maldito, es un asqueroso, mira que dejarme aquí a merced de Blair. Está me la paga.

Blair siguió abrazándome durante un rato más, hasta que la sensación de frió se le hizo insoportable y me soltó con un jadeo.

–Jo...Maka tan fría como siempre...

Solo pude sonreírla y mirar hacia otro lado algo incómoda. Odiaba el frío y ahora yo estaba helada, como un témpano. Que triste...

Vi como Blair se estiraba y daba una vuelta, bailando al compás de la música. Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en cosas agradables antes de oír la voz de _Lady Gaga_ mezclada con la de Blair.

_I won`t tell you that i love you._

_Kiss or hug you._

_Cause im bluffing with my muffin._

_Im not lying im just stunnin with my love-glue-gunning_

Blair me miró con curiosidad, me sonrió y, dándo una vuelta sobre sí misma, se transformó en un gato. Fue corriendo hacia la encimera y comenzó a comer pescado. La radio se apagó y vi que la puerta de la habitación de Soul se abría, él habría apagado la radio.

Soul salió de su escondite y miró, ya tranquilo, a Blair. Le fulminé con la mirada.

–_Eres de lo peor, Soul, me dejaste sola con Blair._

–Perdona, pero no quería que ella me atrapará.–Me miró y sonrió burlonamente.–No como a ti, que te ha atrapado a la primera.

–_Oh, cállate. La culpa es tuya por transformar a Blair en humana. Deberías haberla dejado siendo un gato..._

–Ya te dije que fue un error. Solamente quería que Blair hablara, no pensé que se transformaría en una mujer.

–_¿Seguro?Porque yo te veo muy feliz cuando ella te despierta._

Soul se sonrojó un poco y empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes. Me reí y eso le molesto más.

–Bueno, al menos ella tiene pechos, no como tú.

–_¡¿Qué has dicho, imbécil?_

Soul se llevó las manos a los oídos y se retorció de dolor. Le oí gruñir y maldecirme varias veces.

–No grites, que me revientas la cabeza.

–_Vayaaa, se me olvido._

Soul me miró enfadado.

–Si, seguro.–Se puso en pie,-aunque le costó,-e hizo aparecer su guadaña.–¿Localizaste a la bruja Saron?

Blair dejó de comer pescado y nos miró interesada. Yo, por mi parte, dejé de reírme y asentí levemente con la cabeza. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Soul sonrió y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Al igual que su guadaña, su sombrero de brujo apareció, junto a su capa.

Le seguí con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Pues vamos a por ella, _mon petit fantôme. _

Acto seguido, Soul se subió en la guadaña y yo fui a su lado. Flotando como siempre.

Hace tres días, morí cuando un coche me atropelló al salir del baile de Halloween. Hace tres días que aparecí en el apartamento de Soul, después de que Kid me dijera que había muerto.

Soul es un aprendiz a brujo, un hechicero de la necromancia*, que para conseguir ser un brujo maestro necesita acabar con 600 brujas y haber robado 66 libros de brujería.

666, el número del diablo. Puesto que los brujos y las brujas, para adquirir sus poderes y llegar a ser inmortales, necesitan hacer un pacto con el diablo y rendirle culto. Y éste, para divertirse, deja ser un brujo maestro a aquellos que le den 600 almas de brujas y 66 libros. Lo mismo se aplica con las brujas, solo que éstas deben matar a los brujos.

Pero para que un brujo mate a una bruja, necesita localizarlas y para eso estoy yo. Sin mí, Soul es incapaz de encontrarlas y exterminarlas.

Porque necesita el alma de un muerto para poder ver a las brujas. Yo soy los ojos de Soul, él me necesita para ser un brujo.

Y aunque, sí, estar muerta no me haga nada de gracia y estuve un día entero en estado shock, cuando pasé un año y Soul consiga todo, yo podré volver a la vida. Y tener la vida que me merezco y no la vida que iba a tener.

Porque sino me hubiera atropellado el coche el 31 de Octubre, mi vida...

–Buena suerte, chicos.–Nos deseó Blair.

Soul y yo asentimos y salimos de casa.

–_Gracias, Blair._

...habría sido una auténtica mierda.

* * *

_**Si, quedó más confuso, ¿verdad?Ays...pues es lo que hay. En el capítulo siguiente, explicaré porque Maka debía morir y todo lo que he resumido. Lo del pacto con el demonio es totalmente cierto, las brujas hacían pactos satánicos y les rendían culto al Diablo. **_

_**La necromancia es la magia negra, el arte que se dedica al estudio de la muerte y se centra en el control de los muertos. También consiste en la adivinación, mediante la consulta de los muertos o los espíritus.**_

_**Oh, y no todo será siempre así. Oh, claro que no. Hay muchas cosas que cambiarán en el capítulo 5, XD**_

_**Y Kid apareció y ya explicaré quien es en el fic. XP**_

_**¿Abucheos?¿Más comentarios con"haz tu testamento, Miyoko"?O, por el contraio,¿estuvo bien?**_

_**Escuchando Savoir de Rise Against**_


	5. Capítulo V:

_**Nuevo capítulo, lean y comenten:**_

* * *

"_**D**__ejaste un hoyo en donde mi corazón debería de estar, __**t**__ienes que pelear solo para atravesarlo. __**P**__orque yo seré tu muerte...__**"**_

_**Breath, Breaking Benjamin. **_

_**1 de Noviembre del 2010**_

Alzo las manos frente a mí y las observo en silencio. Las veo claramente y, sin embargo, no son como antes: se han vuelto pálidas, pero no llegan a ser translucidas. Aunque las envuelve una extraña luz que parece estar hecha de niebla.

No, esto no puede estar sucediéndome. Tiene que ser una pesadilla o un error...

Pero...sino lo es, solo hay una explicación para lo que me está pasando.

Soy un fantasma...¡estoy muerta!¡oh dios, estoy muerta!

Quiero llorar, pero no tengo lágrimas; intento desahogarme de alguna manera, pero me es imposible. Los nervios pueden conmigo, el miedo me paraliza.

Y aunque lo hayan dicho Kid y Soul, era incapaz de creerles. No quería creerles, pero era cierto. Estaba muerta.

Lo único que hago es concentrar mi mirada en el espejo que tengo al lado y, veo horrorizada, que mi cuerpo está completamente blanco. Pálido como mis manos. Mis ojos ahora son como los de Kid, carentes de brillo, de vida. Llevo puesto,-aún,-el disfraz de bruja, el cual tiene algunos cortes en el escote y en la falda.

Por suerte, no tengo ninguna marca o herida producida por el atropello. Pero eso no me hace sentirme bien, porque...¡por el amor de dios, soy un fantasma y estoy muerta!

¿Qué timo es éste?¿Dónde está el cielo, los ángeles y Dios?Aunque, tampoco era muy creyente, ahora que me paraba a pensarlo. Pero, mejor eso que estar muerta y en casa de Soul.

Y nada más pronunciar el nombre del albino, me doy la vuelta para encararme a su mirada.

Tiene clavado sus ojos rojos en mí, los cuales, brillan de forma siniestra en la oscuridad del apartamento, aunque con una pizca de curiosidad.

Parece molesto, pero, ¿por qué...?

–¿Te has tranquilizado ya? –Pregunta con voz suave, pero con un ápice de molestia.

Frunzo el ceño y le miro enfadada.

–_¿Perdona?¿Cómo que si me "he tranquilizado ya"?¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?¡Estoy muerta!_–Chillo fuera de mí.

Al alzar la voz, mi cuerpo se eleva hasta el techo. No me queda otra que ir acostumbrándome a ésto, aunque, ojalá que todo esto sea un error.

¡Yo no puedo morir en la flor de la juventud!

Soul se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos y gime de dolor. Se tira al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y gruñe varias veces, mientras suelta maldiciones.

–No grites...–susurra con un hilo de voz.–Vas a destrozarme la cabeza...

–_Lo siento_.–Digo avergonzada. Descendió un poco y me acercó hasta él. Me pongo de puntillas para ponerme a su altura.–_¿Me puedes explicar que tenía que decirme Kid?O, mejor,¿qué me pasa?_

Soul deja de quejarse y me mira seriamente. Coge la guadaña,-que había lanzado al suelo cuando le grité,-y la deja en la mesa que está en frente nuestra.

Suspira y se rasca la cabeza, pensativo.

–Si, creo que una explicación si te mereces...

–_Gracias._–Digo aliviada, lo cual no duró mucho.

–Estás muerta, ahora eres un fantasma gracias a que apliqué un conjuro de _revivir_, antes de que tu alma fuera al...Infierno. –Me evaluó con la mirada y, al no decir nada, continuó. –Necesito tu ayuda para ser un brujo maestro.

"Si, soy un brujo, pero por ahora, solo soy un simple aprendiz.–Puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado con expresión de desagrado.–Te necesito porque, al estar muerta, eres capaz de localizar a las brujas, a las cuales debo matar.

"Los brujos y las brujas somos enemigos desde hace demasiado tiempo; los dos bandos queremos lo mismo, la inmortalidad y ser consagrados brujos y brujas maestros por el Diablo. El Diablo nos concede nuestros poderes, a cambio de que le adoremos, le rindamos culto y bla, bla, bla...

"También es él, como he dicho antes, quien nos concede el privilegio de ser brujos maestros, pero eso es cuando conseguimos 600 almas de brujas y robamos 66 libros de hechicería. Lo mismo se aplica con las brujas, pero ellas no cazan a nosotros..."

Hace una pausa para valorar mi estado y continua hablando:

–Yo soy incapaz de distinguir a las brujas y ellas a mí. Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo. Solo tienes que aceptar ser mi compañera y, a cambio, te devolverán tu vida cuando consiga ser un brujo maestro.

"Tenemos un año para conseguirlo, si finaliza el año y no hemos conseguido todo, tú irás al Infierno y yo seré castigado."

Silencio. Un silencio de lo más incómodo.

Miró incrédula a Soul durante un rato, hasta que por fin abro la boca para soltar un simple "¿cómo?"

Soul resopla exasperado.

–_Pe-pero, yo...¿por qué yo...?_

–Porque eras la candidata perfecta. Ibas a tener un futuro de lo más...–Se piensa la palabra y luego me mira serio:–Jodido.

–_¡¿Qué?_

Nuevamente Soul se lleva las manos a la cabeza y, está vez, me fulmina con la mirada. Me estremezco de terror al ver aquella mirada y me tapo la boca.

No sabía que decir, todo en mí era un caos.

Brujas, el Diablo, muertes y más muertes...¿qué clase de broma era ésta?¿ésta era la forma que tenía el _más allá _de decirme, "has muerto, disfruta de la eternidad"?

¡Pues que bien!

Pero, espera...ha dicho que si le ayudo, volveré a la vida, ¿no?Volver a la vida.

–_¿Es eso verdad?_–Le preguntó nerviosa.

Soul me mira confuso.

–¿Qué cosa?

–_Volveré a la vida...¿es verdad?_

–Si. Pero solo si me ayudas.

–...¿solo eso?¿solo tengo que decirte, "ella es una bruja"y ya?

–Exactamente.

Titubeé unos segundos y medité mis palabras. Volvería a la vida, todo estaría bien. Dejaría de ser un fantasma y no tendría un futuro horrible.

Pero, ¿qué es eso de un futuro horrible?

Sin mirar a Soul a los ojos, le pregunté por ello y él, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé...el Diablo me dijo que tú eras mi compañera. Aunque...ahora que lo pienso...no sé porque te mató de esa forma.–Dijo mirando la nada.

Suspiré y miré el suelo.

Había algo en lo que me había equivocado el día de Halloween: no era el mejor día de mi vida.

Sino el peor.

–Acepto ser tu compañera.

Soul me miró y mostró un sonrisa torcida.

–Soy Soul Eater Evans, un placer Maka.–Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

La acepté y sentí el calor que emanaba de ella. Me estremecí.

–Encantada.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **_Gracias:_

_**4 de Noviembre del 2010**_

La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura. Blair dormía,-bajo su forma gatuna,-a mi lado, acurrucada a un lado del sofá.

La televisión estaba apagada, hacía una hora atrás que me había cansado de verla. Se podía ver a través de la pantalla, nuestro reflejo.

Desvié la mirada hacia el reloj de Cheshire y vi que faltaban cinco minutos para dar las siete. ¿Ya era de día?

Suspiré.

Tendría que ir a despertar a Soul o, sino, llegaría tarde al Shibusen. Aunque, tampoco parecía importarle.

Pero, después de lo de ayer, estaría muy agotado.

Se me revolvió el estómago,-si es que aún lo tenía,-recordando la pesadilla que había vivido ayer. Cerré los ojos y me pellizque el puente de la nariz, necesitaba tener la mente clara.

Pero me era del todo imposible no pensar en la imagen de Soul a travesando el cuerpo de la bruja Saron con su guadaña.

No era la primera vez que veía una escena así, pero, lamentablemente, no sería la última.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, cuando el reloj empezó a sonar, indicando que ya eran las siete. Me incorporé de un salto y fui hacia el cuarto de Soul.

Solo di cuatro pasos y llegué hasta él y, para mi pesar, vi que tenía la puerta cerrada y un estúpido cartel en inglés que ponía "no pasar".

Rodeé los ojos y a travesé la puerta limpiamente.

Las persianas estaban bajadas, impidiendo que entrara algo de luz por las ventanas. Pero eso no me impedía que yo no viera la silueta acostada en la cama de Soul. Mi vista había mejorado notablemente ahora que estaba...en este _estado._

Caminé vacilante hacia su cama y miré a Soul. Dormí plácidamente, con los ojos cerrados,-haciendo que no pudiera ver sus orbes rubíes,-y con la boca abierta, de la cual escapaban leves ronquidos.

Reí quedamente y me agaché, poniéndome de puntillas para poder verle mejor la cara. Su pelo blanco estaba revuelto por la almohada.

Se veía muy mono así, pero cuando estaba despierto era tan...molesto.

Me mordí el labio inferior, dudando de mis acciones y resistiéndome a poner una mano en su mejilla. Pero no pude resistirlo y acaricié, con la yema de mi dedo su mejilla.

Era suave, cálida, me hacía sentirme bien. Más viva al sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Sentí que mi ectoplasma se estremecía solo de pensar eso y sacudí la cabeza avergonzada. Oh, por dios, ¿en qué estaba pensado?

Oí una risa suave y me sorprendí al ver a Soul con los ojos abiertos, mirándome con una sonrisa de tiburón en los labios.

Aparté al instante la mirada.

–¿Me estabas mirando mientras dormía?

Negué con la cabeza y le miré mal.

¿Qué se había creído él?

–_Solo he venido a despertarte. _

–Ya...–Soul rodó los ojos. Se levantó, se estiró y bostezó, como de costumbre.

Me alejé de él,-ya que estábamos demasiado cerca,-y miré hacia la puerta.

Soul se pasó una mano por su pelo blanquecino, revolviéndolo y echó un vistazo hacia la puerta.

Salió de la cama y abrió,-con sumo cuidado,-la puerta, para mirar varias veces el pasillo. Una vez hizo eso, se deslizo fuera de la habitación, como si fuera una sombra.

Le seguí de cerca, observando como abría la nevera, para llevarse a la boca una tableta de chocolate. La devoró rápidamente y dio un sorbo al cartón de leche que había en la nevera. Le miré reprochante, le había dicho varias veces que no hiciera eso.

Se secó la boca con la manga de su camiseta y fue hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes y demás cosas.

Mientras, yo miraba el sofá y vi que Blair comenzaba a removerse inquieta en él. Me estremecí y miré alarmada el baño.

Faltaba muy poco para que ella se despertara.

–_Soul..._

Él salió con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y dirigió una fugaz mirada al sofá. Ahogó un grito al ver que Blair comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Salió disparado hacia su cuarto, dejando la luz del baño encendida.

La apagué y floté hasta él. Miré como cogía su ropa y otras cosas a gran velocidad, mientras gruñía molesto.

Miré el pasillo y oí un maúllo.

Blair se había despertado del todo.

–Mierda...–Maldijo Soul.

Abrió la ventana e, inmediatamente, subió las persianas. Ya estaba vestido, pero llevaba en sus manos, una chaqueta, las deportivas y su guadaña.

Miró una vez más el pasillo y los dos nos estremecimos al oír la dulce y melodiosa voz de Blair:

–¡Ya he despertado, chicos...!

Soul trago saliva desesperado y, sin pensárselo ni si quiera una vez, saltó por la ventana. Cayó al suelo perfectamente y me miró, esperando que le imitara.

Le seguí al instante en el que escuché los pasos de Blair, aproximándose al cuarto de Soul.

Soul echó a correr, escupió el cepillo de dientes de su boca y se colocó la guadaña en su espalda. Reí jocosa ante sus acciones desesperadas, lo cual provocó que Soul me mirara enfadado.

Paró de correr,-después de haber corrido unos cuantos metros,-y se apoyó en la pared de un edificio para tomar aire. Se puso la chaqueta y comenzó a ponerse las deportivas.

–¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

–_No sé...quizás el hecho de que hayas salido corriendo de esa forma de casa._

–¿De qué forma?–Alzó una ceja interrogante.

Me lo pensé antes de contestar.

–_Pues...de una forma tan cobarde_.–Iba a añadir patética, pero era mejor no echar más leño al fuego.

Soul bufó molesto y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

–Mejor así. Si me hubiera quedado, habría sido torturado por Blair por no haberla dado de cenar pescado ayer.–Dijo estremeciéndose del miedo.

–_Oh, claro._–Dije conteniendo la risa.

Soul me miró enfadado, para después, comenzar a caminar hacia el frente, sin esperarme. Le fulminé con la mirada.

Idiota.

Él sol ya estaba saliendo de entre las nubes, hacía una mañana fría y desagradable en Madrid. Ya había ruido en las calles y mucha gente.

Algunos coches pitaban el claxon desesperados por avanzar entre las calles, haciendo que los viandantes les insultaran y se quejaran.

Una mañana de lo más desagradable, pero parecía que a Soul no le molestaba.

Caminaba con paso tranquilo, esquivando a la gente; sujetando la guadaña con una mano, mientras que la otra permanecía en su chaqueta.

Algunas personas se fijaban en la guadaña, pero no decían nada.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque costara creerlo, no muchos se sorprendían al ver a un chico de quince años paseando con una guadaña por las calles de Madrid.

Cualquiera pensaría que es un friki que intenta imitar a alguno de sus ídolos de dibujos animados.

Reí ante esa idea. Imposible y menos siendo Soul. Si ellos supieran que en realidad es un brujo...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estábamos en la Gran Vía y habíamos dejado muy atrás, el Shibusen.

Faltaba muy poco para que empezaran las clases, ¿qué hacíamos en plena Gran Vía a las ocho de la mañana?

Fui a preguntárselo a Soul cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Soul no estaba a mi lado. Y no le veía por ningún sitio.

Me alarmé y empecé a mirar hacia todos lados, en busca de alguna señal de mi compañero.

¿Dónde se había metido?No, mejor, ¿por qué me había dejado en medio de la Gran Vía sola?

Había demasiada gente y era incapaz de localizar a Soul. Fruncí el ceño y decidí que iría a buscarle.

Floté, elevándome por encima de las cabezas de las personas que pasaban por las calles y miré a todos lados.

Nada. No había ni rastro de Soul.

Suspiré frustrada, comenzaba a desesperarme y maldije varias veces a Soul.

¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido ese idiota?

Y en ese momento, vi la guadaña de Soul entre la multitud. Vi como se metía en el interior de una casa.

Aliviada, suspiré y floté hasta ir al edificio en el que había visto a Soul. Cuando llegué, me estremecí y una sensación de mal estar invadió mi cuerpo. Olía mal, muy mal.

¿De qué...me sonaba ese olor...?

Negué con la cabeza y entré. Me topé con una amplia escalera de caracol que conducía al piso de arriba.

Se oí el goteo incansable de un grifo abierto y, también, el crujir del suelo del cuarto de arriba. Había alguien en el piso de arriba. Podría ser Soul...

"_O podría no serlo."_ Pensé.

Sacudí la cabeza angustiada, evitando ese pensamiento y decidí subir.

La escalera desembocaba ante una enorme puerta, cubierta de telarañas y cables. A mi derecha se podía ver una puerta más pequeña que daba a una terraza.

La casa estaba abandonada, la acumulación de polvo, las ventanas cerradas y el montón de muebles envueltos con unas sabanas blancas, confirmaban el abandono del edificio.

Y aún así, se seguía oyendo el ruido de alguien caminando por ella.

¿A qué había venido Soul a esta casa?

De nuevo, el olor a pescado crudo llegó hasta mí, haciendo que arrugara la nariz.

–_¿Soul?_

No obtuve respuesta. Sentí como todo mi ser se estremecía del miedo.

Si esto era una de las bromas de Soul, se iba a enterar de quien era yo.

–_No tiene gracia, Soul..._–Susurré, aunque mi voz tembló cuando lo dije.

Nada, seguí sin contestar.

Me sobresalté cuando los pasos dejaron de oírse y fueron sustituidos por una melodía infantil. Miré confusa lo que tenía delante de mí y me agaché hasta quedarme a la altura de la pequeña caja de música.

Era una caja de música blanca, con imágenes de la antigua ciudad de Madrid en su tapa. Estaba llena de polvo. La bailarina, de un color crema descolorido, bailaba lentamente sobre sí misma, mientras la música sonaba.

Vi que tenía un pequeña espejo y miré mi reflejo en él. Me quedé paralizada, hechizada por la mirada de la bruja que tenía detrás de mí.

Esbozó una sonrisa macabra y alzó sus manos al aire, haciendo que una extraña luz rojiza apareciera en ellas.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y supe que había sido un error entrar en la casa.

–Hola y adiós.–Canturreó antes de lanzar su hechizo hacia mí.

Grité y, como pude, me levanté del suelo, corriendo hacia otro lado. EL haz de luz rojiza solo alcanzó mi brazo y, descubrí, totalmente horrorizada, que me dolía.

Me dolía y demasiado. Chillé de dolor y me sujeté el brazo con fuerza.

Pero...¡¿cómo narices podía sentir dolor estando muerta?

No pude parar a pensármelo, porque vi que la bruja se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia mí y, esta vez, con una guadaña en las manos.

Chillé y me cubrí el rostro con los brazos, esperando el impacto inminente de su guadaña.

Pero, entonces, algo tiró de mí y me arrojó con violencia a un lado, apartándome de la bruja.

Caí al suelo y meneé la cabeza aturdida, me giré para ver que estaba pasando y me sorprendí al ver a Soul blandiendo su guadaña.

La bruja lo miró entre pensativa y sorprendida, pero adoptó una postura de cautela y serenidad.

Soul se puso en guardia delante de mí, de forma protectora y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía.

De repente, un ruido brusco y atronador llamó mi atención y vi atónita como un armario salía volando en dirección a donde se encontraba la bruja. La bruja no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y recibió el impacto.

Gritó enfurecida, mientras caía al piso de abajo.

Miré a Soul y vi que él seguía impasivo, mirando atento el piso de abajo.

Fue a saltar al piso de abajo, cuando la bruja saltó y le empujó violentamente, volcando una mesa.

–_¡Soul...!_

La bruja miró confusa hacia donde me encontraba y me sonrió. La miré horrorizada.

Alzó la guadaña y rió con júbilo. Iba a matar a Soul.

–_¡NO!_

Antes de que hiciera algo, vi como la guadaña de Soul desgarraba de un tajo el pecho de la bruja. Pronto, la casa se llenó de un desgarrador grito de dolor y rabia.

Me asusté, me llevé las manos a los oídos y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando no escuchar el sufrimiento de la bruja.

No quería oír eso.

Para.

Para...

¡Para!

Sentí la calidez de los brazos de Soul, rodeándome por la cintura y alzando mi cuerpo, quedándome, por tanto, acurrucada en su cálido y reconfortante pecho.

–Shh...no pasa nada...Maka...mírame...

Pero no lo hice.

* * *

Parpadeé varias veces confusa y miré a Kid, quien sostenía con una sonrisa triunfante nuestro primer libro de hechicería robado.

Soul, sentado a mi lado, tenía una expresión de molestia y cansancio en su rostro. En sus mejillas había dos pequeños cortes, producto de la batalla contra la bruja.

No habíamos hablado en todo el camino hasta llegar al lujoso apartamento de Kid.

Vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, en un apartado barrio lujoso, en el que había varios y varios bloques de pisos y, como decía Kid, totalmente simétricos.

Aunque eso último no lo comprendía muy bien.

No aguanté más y miré furiosa a los dos, tanto a Soul como a Kid.

–_¿Me estáis queriendo decir que sabíais desde un principio que había una bruja en ese edificio?_

Kid asintió nuevamente y me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más encantadora.

–Eso es.

Soul suspiró y miró sus pies. Le miré enfadada, estaba que echaba chispas.

–_¿Y tú lo sabías desde ayer y no me lo dijiste?_

–Así sería más fácil cazar a la bruja.

¿Más fácil?Oh, oh, yo le mato.

–_¡Casi me matan!No sé como, pero esa bruja estuvo a punto de...de...espera, ¿pueden matarme?¡Si ya estoy muerta!_

Vi como los dos se llevaban las manos a la cabeza por el dolor y guardé silencio. Pero se lo merecían, por ocultarme las cosas.

–Si...pueden matarte, pero solo si utilizan sus poderes mágicos.–Me explicó Kid con un gemido.–Lo malo de ésto, es que si te matan, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

–_¿Eh?_–Dije sin entender.

–Como decirlo...si una bruja llegara a clavar en tu corazón una de sus armas o te diera de lleno un conjuro...morirías definitivamente. Tu alma iría al Infierno y Soul, lamentablemente, no podría ser brujo...

Miré a Soul y vi que él también me miraba de aquella forma tan intensa. Suspiré y miré pensativa el suelo.

Ag, esto era tan frustrante. Incluso cuando ya estás muerta, pueden hacerte daño. Genial, esto no podía ser mejor.

Soul carraspeó varias veces y sonrió de forma torcida:

–Al menos ya tenemos dos brujas y un libro, ¿no es cool?

Oh, si, demasiado, ¿sabes qué para conseguir eso casi me matan?

Le miré mal, pero él me ignoró olímpicamente.

Kid asintió levemente y dejó el libro de la tal Mónica,-la bruja a la que acababa de matar Soul,-en la mesa, miró de forma inexpresiva el hueco del sofá y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

–Lo que no comprendo, es como Maka no localizó el alma de la bruja.

–_Si lo hice, pero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías._–Confesé avergonzada.

Kid entrecerró los ojos.

–No debes dudar nunca de tus predicciones, Maka.–Me regañó molesto.

–_Lo siento..._

–Ag, a veces pienso como puedo tener un fantasma tan idiota como Maka. Mira que ignorar tus instintos...

Me sobresalté al oír lo que había dicho a Soul y me giré para mirarle.

–_¿Qué?_

–Lo que oyes. No deberías ser tan despistada. Debes estar más atenta, porque a este paso no conseguiremos nunca las almas de las brujas ni los libros y...

–_¡¿Pero tú qué te has creído?_

Tanto Kid como Soul me miraron sorprendidos por mi tono de voz. Me levanté del sofá y le miré totalmente enfadada.

Estaba harta.

–_Siempre igual, no paras de reprocharme las cosas y de actuar de esa forma tan...tan..tan estúpida. Pero, claro, a ti solo te importa ser un brujo maestro y ya, lo demás te da igual. Es más, te importa muy poco que yo esté muerta y que haya estado apunto de haber sido aniquilada por una bruja..._

–Maka...–Susurró Kid.

Vi extender su brazo hacia mí, para tranquilizarme, pero me aparté justo a tiempo. Los ojos de Soul se opacaron por unos segundos, pero volvieron a la normalidad.

Seguía mirándome seriamente, con aquella actitud suya de "me la suda todo". Apreté los labios con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

–_¿Sabes qué?¡Haz lo que quieras!Me da igual..._–Grité.

Y acto seguido, salí del apartamento, atravesando la pared del salón.

Me pareció escuchar una vez más la voz de Kid llamándome, pero no me di la vuelta para comprobarlo.

No es que odiara a Kid, no, él era una de las pocas personas que, desde que morí, me sonrió y me trato bien. Pero tampoco me quería dar la vuelta para volver a ver a Soul.

Ahogué un gemido de dolor y seguí flotando por el cielo, alejándome a gran velocidad del barrio de Kid.

Comprenderme, esto es realmente difícil para mí. Muy complicado. Que con trece años haya acabado tu vida y justo el día que se suponía que iba a ser el más feliz de todos, no era de lo más agradable.

También estaba el hecho de que, para poder volver a vivir, tenía que ayudar al engreído y egocéntrico de Soul, que para colmo, no me daba las gracias cada vez que le ayudaba en cualquier situación.

Siempre tan frío, tan distante, como aquellos días en los que yo le observaba, mientras esperaba a que el tren parara en mi destino.

Entrecerré los ojos al recordar ello y sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho. Parecían tan lejanos esos días, cuando en realidad llevaba muerta solo cuatro días.

Solo cuatro días y ya se me estaba haciendo de lo más insoportable, no quería seguir así.

Alcé la vista al frente y me di cuenta de que había llegado hasta la casa de mi padre. Algo en mi interior,-quizás mi marchito y frío corazón,-saltó de alegría al visualizar mi casa. Mi hogar.

No me lo pensé dos veces y descendí hasta ella, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la ventana que daba el salón.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta la ventana y miré el interior de la casa: la luz de la lámpara del salón estaba encendida, iluminando por completo el interior. En la mesa central, descansaba una bandeja con unas galletas y cuatro tazas de café, aún sin beber.

La televisión permanecía apagada.

En el centro de la habitación, mi padre miraba seriamente a dos hombres que vestían de negro, a los cuales no pude ver la cara. Stein estaba sentado al lado de mi padre, con un cigarrillo en la boca, dando, de vez en cuando, una calada a éste. Su vista estaba fija en algún rincón de la casa.

Suspiré y sonreí feliz al verles.

Pero mi corazón se aceleró más al ver a la persona que estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala:Hero.

Miraba sus pies de forma aburrida, dejando que su pelo rubio le tapara sus hermosos ojos celestes. Tuve ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarle o, incluso, a besarle.

Me estremecí ante tal pensamiento y seguí observando el panorama.

–¿Van a decirme dónde está mi hija?–Preguntó mi padre con voz dura.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

Mi padre les miró enfadado.

–¡Díganmelo ya!No aguanto más, necesito saber que le ha pasado a Maka.

¿Cómo?¿Cómo es que mi padre no lo sabe?¿No se lo ha contado Hero?

Miré confusa a Hero y vi que no hacía absolutamente nada, solo miraba sus pies. Me pareció verle sonreír.

–Señor...

–Spirit, sino les importa.

El hombre refunfuñó, pero no dijo nada más. Mi padre, Stein y yo esperamos impacientes lo que quería decir el hombre.

–Bien, _Spirit_, tenemos malas noticias que decirle...

Vi que a Stein casi se le escapaba de entre las manos el cigarrillo y se sentaba al borde del sofá, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Mi padre, en cambio, se echó hacia atrás, tapándose con la mano la boca.

–No...–Susurró.–No, no...

–Sentimos decirle, que el cuerpo de su hija ha sido encontrado en el embalse de Manzanares el Real. Su cuerpo presentaba varias heridas, pero no encontramos ni rastro de sangre en ella.–Titubeó antes de decir:–Lo sentimos, mucho.

Y nada más decir eso, mi padre cayó al suelo llorando a más no poder. Abrazándose a sí mismo y gritando de dolor.

Stein se paso una mano por el pelo y vi que cerraba sus ojos. No pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, así que, se echó a llorar en silencio.

Los dos hombres se sumieron en un silencio, en respeto de mi padre y mi tío. Hero en cambio, no decía nada, como sino le importara lo que estaba pasando.

Gemí de dolor y golpeé la ventana, intentando llamar la atención de los presentes. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que algo en mí estaba quebrándose poco a poco.

Quería correr a los brazos de mi padre y decirle que seguí entre ellos, que iba a volver a la vida, que no se preocupara.

Pero no pude. Seguí sollozando y golpeando la ventana, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de mi padre.

Me pareció ver como Hero miraba hacia donde yo estaba y pronunciaba mi nombre. Pero no me paré a comprobarlo, porque sentí los brazos fuertes y protectores de Soul envolver mi cintura suavemente atrayéndome a su pecho.

–No pueden verte, no pueden escucharte...–Susurró en mi oído. Pasó suavemente una mano por mi pelo y suspiró.–Tranquila, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, no me separaré de ti...

Le miré sorprendida, pero él no me miraba. Miraba algún lugar del jardín de mi casa, con expresión seria. Pude notar, que en sus ojos había un ápice de dolor.

Iba a decirle que hacía aquí, iba a decirle lo que acababa de escuchar, peor no pude. Gemí de dolor y volví a sollozar sin lágrimas, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

Sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza, de forma cariñosa. Siguió acariciándome el pelo y comenzó a entonar una suave nana.

Me dolía tanto el pecho, quería descargar todo el sufrimiento que tenía desde que morí. Lo necesitaba.

Me apreté más a Soul, sintiendo su calidez invadir cada rincón de mi alma y grité de dolor. Él besó suavemente mi frente.

"_Gracias, Soul."_ Pensé, mientras seguía sollozando.

* * *

_**Je fini! **_

_**Bueno, en primer lugar, siento el retraso. Entre los exámenes, los problemas familiares y mi mal estar(estaba depre), no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de escribir.**_

_**Pero al final lo hice y disfruté como una niña escribiendo este capítulo y el de Gusto por lo diferente que no sé si subiré hoy o mañana(seguramente mañana)**_

_**Aquí ya les he explicado ya todo, bueno, salvo el papel de Kid, aunque eso en el próximo capítulo. Así, Maka si sigue sintiendo algo por Hero, -.-, si, es un incordio y hasta a mí me **__**molesta, pero en fin...eso es así.**_

_**Río Sanzu: puff...se me olvidó explicar que era...según el budismo, los muertos deben atravesar el río Sanzu para llegar al otro mundo.**_

_**Y Cheethan, el traje de Soul no es en plan bruja bruja, más bien, yo me lo imagino como si fuera el traje de la muerta(capa negra y capucha)solo que con un sombre negro de brujo(como el de Harry Potter). Aunque normalmente, no va a vestir ese traje, XD**_

_**Espero haberos resuelto dudas, T.T, la verdad es que el comienzo fue lioso, pero en fin...**_

_**¿Abucheos?¿Críticas?¿Estuvo bien?¿Merezco un review?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado =)**_

_**¡Nos vemos mortales!**_

_**Escuchando I hate everything about you, Three days grace.**_


	6. Capítulo VI:

_**¡Nuevo capítulo!¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!¡Hacen muy feliz a esta autora!T-T **_

_**No entretengo más. Lean y comenten:**_

* * *

"_**E**llos vienen en la noche, **d**emonios, **e**spíritus,** h**adas negras. **S**alen del sótano, verán debajo de tus sabanas.** A**hora queridos niños tengan cuidado, **s**oy la voz de vuestra almohada..."_

_**Evangelion, Rammstein + T.A.T.U**_

_**5 de Noviembre del 2010**_

Nunca había sido una persona muy quejica. No protestaba mucho, lo justo, ya que,-como decía mi padre,-a mi edad es muy normal que no pare de protestar y quejarme por todo.

Pero nunca he sido una persona así.

Y aquel cinco de noviembre no pude evitar quejarme una y otra vez, pidiéndole casi de rodillas a Soul que nos fuéramos de ese lugar.

Pero mi compañero no me escuchaba, estaba mirando la nada, con las manos en los bolsillos y los labios apretados, aguantando el frío como podía.

Y es que me era de lo más doloroso estar en el Shibusen, cuando el subdirector,-nunca había visto al director del Shibusen,-había pedido que guardaran todos los alumnos y profesores, un minuto de silencio en mi honor.

Mi padre había salido al entarimado del pequeño escenario que habían construido para decir unas breves, pero conmovedoras, palabras acerca de mí. Pero a mitad del discurso, se había echado a llorar y había salido corriendo hacia otro lugar. Stein le sustituyó.

Tsubaki, muy cerca del escenario, lloraba amargas lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Justin, quien también parecía muy afectado por todo ésto. Sin embargo, él no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

Hero no estaba. Al parecer, no había asistido hoy al Shibusen; su padre le había dicho a Stein que estaba demasiado conmocionado por lo que me había pasado y que le resultaba de lo más difícil venir a clase.

Al lado de Soul, estaba Black Star, quien miraba el suelo en silencio. Él sabía quien era yo, por supuesto, me había visto durante mis dos últimas semanas de vida subiendo y bajando del mismo tren, además de que yo era la mejor amiga de la chica de la que está enamorado. Pero nunca nos habíamos hablado y, aún así, guardaba un riguroso silencio, muy atípico en él.

Suspiré y miré el cielo, esperando que en algún momento se pusiera a llover y todos se fueran adentro del Shibusen, a dar clases. Entrecerré los ojos y volví a mirar a Soul.

Él seguía sin mirarme, llevaba todo el día actuando de una forma muy fría, distante, como si le molestara que yo estuviera cerca.

"_No como ayer..."_

Volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos, estaba cansada de suplicarle que nos fuéramos de aquí.

De repente, escuché la voz de Stein, que interrumpía el silencio agobiante que se había formado entre los presentes:

–Muchas gracias a todos por guardar silencio.–Les dijo, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.–Muchas gracias, os lo agradezco.–Inspiró y exhaló varias veces, antes de continuar hablando.–...Maka...mi sobrina...ojalá estuvieras aquí...porque yo...

Miré a Stein y floté un poco, elevándome por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos y profesores, para poder verle mejor.

Él miró el cielo con una sonrisa amarga y susurró:

–...te quiero mucho, Maka.–Y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Pronto, el patio del Shibusen se llenó de aplausos. Sonreí feliz y volví a bajar, poniéndome al lado de Soul y Black Star.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así de la boca de Stein. Estaba muy feliz.

Aunque hubiera deseado oírlo cuando estaba viva.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**_Dark secrets:_

**18 de Noviembre del 2010**

Y se escuchaba a la gente gritar y aplaudir, moviendo sus cuerpos al son de la música que sonaba con fuerza en el local.

Meneaban sus cabezas, saltaban y reían, mientras cantaban a pleno pulmón, la canción que el pequeño grupo de _grunge _tocaba en medio de la sala, en un escenario en el que los focos eran las lámparas colgadas en el techo del local.

Era una especie de bar del centro de Madrid, un garito de mala fe al que jamás de los jamases, se me habría ocurrido entrar cuando estaba viva.

El cantante gritó el estribillo de la canción, inclinando el micrófono hacia delante. El bajista, sonrió excitado por el sonido y movió a gran velocidad los dedos por las cuerdas del bajo.

Y mientras todos ellos se divertían y disfrutaban de la noche, en la sala vip de local, Soul se enfrentaba a la bruja Eva.

De nuevo, el sonido del hierro de la guadaña de Soul y la espada de Eva, llamó mi atención e intenté seguir la pelea. Pero eran demasiado rápidos.

Soul movió la guadaña con movimientos ágiles y rápidos, girando la guadaña con sus manos y, antes de que Eva lanzara una nueva estocada, él se protegió. Ella chilló molesta y vi como mi amigo brujo sonreía pícaramente, disfrutando de la rabia de la bruja.

Susurró unas rápidas palabras y, la chimenea que se encontraba detrás de Eva, hizo que el fuego que estaba encendido, saliera disparado en dirección a Eva.

Un nuevo grito del cantante y la batería golpeó con fuerza los platillos. Eva consiguió esquivar el conjuro de Soul a tiempo y mi compañero chasqueó la lengua molesto.

La bruja rió y saltó hacia atrás.

–_Occidere tabula_.–Gritó ella.

Y acto seguido, la mesa de cristal que estaba en el centro de la habitación, voló por encima de nuestras cabezas, en dirección a Soul.

Él solo esperó a que la mesa estuviera un poco más cerca de él y, antes de que la mesa se estrellara contra su cuerpo, Soul en un suave movimiento de muñecas, cortó la mesa por la mitad con la guadaña.

Los pedazos de cristal salieron volando, esparciéndose por la habitación. Ahora solo se podía escuchar un solo de guitarra.

Soul le sonrió a la bruja y alzó su mano. Una esfera rojiza apareció en su mano, haciéndose más y más grande y, cuando a Soul pareció molestarle la energía que emanaba de su mano, la lanzó con fuerza hacia la bruja.

Esta vez, ella no pudo esquivarlo y su cuerpo desapareció, nada más que la bola de magia oscura envolvió su cuerpo. La bruja grito de dolor, aunque a penas se escuchó por culpa del sonido brutal de la música del local. Después de eso, la bruja se convirtió en cenizas, dejando únicamente su libro de hechicería y su alma.

Soul cayó al suelo rendido, con la respiración agitada y sonrió triunfante al ver el libro de hechicerías. Nuestro tercer libro.

Me acerqué hasta él y me arrodillé a su lado. Él abrió los ojos,-ya que los había cerrado por unos segundos,-y esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

–Bien hecho, Maka...–Me dijo sonriente.–Nuestra bruja número 50.

Sonreí alegre y miré hacia otro lado, algo nerviosa.

–_De-de nada. ¿Estás bien?Era muy fuerte._..

Soul rió.

–Bah, al final no ha sido para tanto...–Dijo con tranquilidad.

"_Creído."_Pensé molesta. Puse los ojos en blanco y le tendí una mano. Soul miró mi mano un momento y luego la aceptó, levantándose de un salto.

Se sacudió los pantalones,-los cuales estaban manchados de tierra,-y fue a recoger el libro y el alma. La música del local había terminado.

Nos sobresaltamos al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta y la cabeza del propietario del local, se asomaba por la puerta.

Miró hacia todos lados para luego mirar a Soul.

–Oye, chico...¿dónde se ha ido Eva?–Le preguntó a Soul.

Soul se encogió de hombros y se guardó las manos a los bolsillos.

–Ni idea. Se fue muy temprano, al parecer tenía mucha prisa...–Dijo con aburrimiento.

–Pe-pero, ahora mismo ella tenía una cita muy importante conmigo y...

Vi a Soul fruncir el ceño. Suspiré.

Había veces, que Soul perdía la paciencia muy rápidamente. En esas ocasiones, solo recurría a una cosa muy rápida y sencilla.

Magia.

–¿En serio?¿Tenías una cita? –Le preguntó sorprendido Soul.

El propietario del local le miró confuso y asintió levemente.

–Si-si, teníamos una cita ahora mismo, después de que tú resolvieras algunas cosas con ella, chico. –Confesó algo intimidado por la mirada de Soul.–Además...¿qué le ha pasado a la sala...?La veo muy...

–_Oblivisci_.–Pronunció Soul, encaminándose a la puerta de la sala.

–...destrozada...¿eh?–El propietario miró confundido el lugar. Suspiré.–¿Qué hago aquí...?–La confusión adornaba los ojos del propietario del local, quien miraba a su alrededor.–Pero si yo debería de ir a buscar a mi hijo al aeropuerto, no debería estar aquí.–Dijo alarmado. Y antes de salir, volvió a preguntarse que hacía en el local.

Salió malhumorado de la habitación y Soul salió después de él.

Soul salió fuera de la sala vip, sin que nadie recayera en él y en su guadaña. Yo iba detrás de él, mirando a mi al rededor nerviosa. No sé porque tenía tantos nervios, ellos no podían verme.

Volví a oír al propietario preguntándose a si mismo que hacía en la sala vip, cuando tenía que ir a por su hijo. Poco después, su mujer abrió la puerta de la sala y bramó horrorizada:

–¡¿Quién ha destrozado esta habitación?

Los clientes y el grupo no pudieron evitar asustarse por el grito.

Salimos a la calle y Soul se puso el abrigo. El vaho escapaba de su boca, miró el cielo nocturno de Madrid y se encaminó hacia uno de los taxis que estaban aparcados cerca.

Entró en el primero que vio y se sentó en la parte trasera del coche. El taxista saltó en su asiento sorprendido,-y asustado,-al ver la guadaña de Soul. Su miedo creció cuando los ojos rojizos de Soul miraron de forma inquisidora al taxista.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–A la calle Fuencarral. –Dijo Soul acomodándose en el asiento y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, con los ojos cerrados.

De nuevo, el taxista le miró a través del retrovisor y asintió, poniendo el coche en marcha.

Soul suspiró agotado y yo me senté a su lado, cruzándome de brazos. Soul abrió los ojos y me miró de reojo.

–¿Qué?–Preguntó con un tono irritado.

–_Le has borrado la memoria a ese hombre._–Dije enfadada.

Soul entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Y qué?–Dijo alzando una ceja.

–_¡Está mal!No deberías haberlo hecho, él no se lo merecía..._

–¿Y a mí qué?Así era más fácil librarme de él. No tendría que discutir con él sobre lo que le pasó a _Eva._–Dijo sonriendo.

A veces, me preguntaba si sabía el significado de la palabra "remordimientos", pero creo que Soul no la conoce. Le miré tristemente unos segundos y, luego, aparté la mirada, mirando el paisaje urbano de Madrid por la ventanilla del taxi.

El coche había parado en frente de un semáforo en rojo.

El calor que salía de la calefacción del taxi era de lo más agradable. El conductor había puesto la radio y sonaba una suave melodía de jazz.

No quería discutir con Soul, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, estaba exhausta. Me había costado mucho localizar a esta última bruja y había requerido de toda mi percepción fantasmagórica.

El coche se puso nuevamente en marcha y giró en la rotonda, adentrándose en plena Gran Vía. Ya estábamos llegando a la calle Fuencarral.

Soul volvió a suspirar cansado y, cuando el taxista paró, sacó de su bolsillo veinte euros y salió con prisa del coche. La cara del taxista era de lo más cómica, mientras sostenía el billete de veinte y miraba a Soul sorprendido.

Una vez fuera del taxi, fui a preguntarle a Soul que narices hacíamos cerca de su casa, cuando debíamos ir a casa de Kid a dejar las cosas obtenidas. Pero no pude hacerlo. Porque vi como a mi compañero se le doblaban las rodillas y tenía que apoyarse en una farola para poder mantenerse en pie.

Maldijo varias veces su debilidad. Me acerqué a él alarmada.

–_¿Estás bien, Soul?_

Obtuve un gruñido como contestación.

–He gastado mucha energía mágica...–Dijo con voz entrecortada por el cansancio.–Y ahora me pasa factura...

–_Oh...¿puedes caminar?_

Algunas personas que pasaban por la calle, miraron preocupadas a mi compañero, pero no le hicieron ni le dijeron nada.

–Puedo caminar.–Afirmó él.

Se apartó de la farola y fue arrastrando los pies, dirigiéndose hasta su apartamento. Apoyó la guadaña en el edificio y buscó las llaves en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Desesperado, soltó otra maldición y, después, recitó un conjuro. La puerta se abrió y Soul cogió la guadaña. Subió las escaleras con cansancio hasta el segundo piso.

Le seguí en silencio.

Una vez arriba, volvió a pronunciar el conjuro y abrió la puerta, entrando en el apartamento. Soul se dejó caer en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro de alivio. Sonrió.

Miré a mi alrededor, la casa estaba a oscuras y Blair se había ido,-transformada en gato, claro,-a dar un paseo.

Vi que el teléfono parpadeaba una y otra vez con una luz rojiza. Había mensajes.

–_Hay mensajes_.–Le informé a Soul.

–¿De quién?

Me encogí de hombros. Soul se levantó del sofá y comprobó los mensajes. Un suave pitido dio comienzo al primer mensaje.

–_¡Viejo!¿¡Dónde narices te has metido hoy?Has vuelto a faltar a clases, a este paso me superarás en tener la peor falta de asistencia, nyajajaja...oye, hay que hacer un trabajo de historia, ven a mi casa. Adiós._

Soul trago saliva al ver que había nueve mensajes más.

–_Oye, viejo, ¿sabes lo qué es un móvil o no?Porque si lo sabes, no sé que haces con tu móvil, todo el rato lo tienes apagado. Bien, patético mortal, quiero que muevas tu culo hasta mi casa, ¿vale?__Necesito tu ayuda para hacer el trabajo. Llámame cuando oigas el mensaje. Sino lo haces...te juros que te daré una paliza..._

Soul desenchufó el teléfono y no pude evitar reírme. La mirada asesina de Soul se clavó en mí y comenzó a tirarme de las mejillas.

–Deja de reírte.–Me ordenó.

Negué con la cabeza y le saque la lengua de forma infantil. Soul frunció el ceño y se acercó más a mí.

–Qué no te rías.–Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su aliento rozar mi rostro.

Suspiré y le miré directamente a los ojos.

–_¿Irás a ayudarle, no?_

–Bueno...yo...

–_Es tu amigo._

–Y yo estoy agotado. He tenido que utilizar un conjuro bastante fuerte para eliminar a esa bruja...–dijo bostezando. Tenía sueño.

Le miré mal y me aparté de él.

–_No le hagas eso, ve a su casa._–Le dije. Soul fue a protestar de nuevo, pero entonces añadí:–_por_ _favor..._

Él me miró molesto y apartó sus manos de mis mejillas. Dejé de sentir aquel calor que tanto me gustaba cuando sentí su piel rozar la mía.

–Estás bien, iré.

Sonreí de forma burlona y fui hacia la puerta.

* * *

La casa de Black Star estaba muy cerca de uno de los muchos barrios chinos de Madrid. Aunque Black Star era de origen japonés.

Sus padres se había enamorado años atrás de España y decidieron que, cuando Black Star naciera, ellos vivirían en Madrid. Lamentablemente, el padre de Black Star murió cuando él tenía cinco años y su madre tuvo que trabajar para mantener a su pequeña familia.

Por lo que, la mayoría del tiempo, Black Star lo pasaba solo en su casa. A veces, incluso, su madre se tenía que ir de viaje de negocios y tardaba unas semanas en volver.

Hoy, al parecer, no se daba el caso. Su madre estaba en casa, preparando la cena; mientras tanto, Soul y Black Star jugaban a la play station, con los libros de historias sin abrir.

Yo seguí refunfuñando y torturando mentalmente a Soul, el cual a veces gemía de dolor y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

–¿Seguro qué no quieres una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, Soul?–Preguntó Black Star con la mirada fija en la pantalla de televisión.

–No, estoy bien.–Lo último lo dijo mirándome de forma amenazadora.

–Ajá, claro, claro.–Dijo Black Star sin prestarle atención. Pulsó rápidamente los botones del mando,-yo no entiendo de estas cosas,-y sonrió triunfal.–¡Yahoo, el dios de dioses te ha vuelto a ganar!

Soul tiró el mando al suelo y se tumbo en la cama, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

–Pues que bien...–susurró.

–¡Te he ganado, nyajaja!

Suspiré y miré la pantalla de televisión. Era un videojuego de peleas. Si Black Star supiera que, en realidad, Soul era todo un experto en lo referente a la lucha, no se creería tan "superior"ahora por haberle ganado una partida a un videojuego. Más bien, se callaría la boca.

Pero al parecer, Black Star no sabía nada de la verdadera vida de Soul. Y Soul no parecía tener intención alguna de contárselo a él.

–Oye, Black...

–¿Hmm?

–¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos ya con el trabajo de historia?–Dice Soul jugando con una pelota de béisbol.

Black Star mira pensativo a Soul y, mi compañero, le devuelve la mirada. Se quedan en silencio un rato, hasta que los dos lo rompen con sus ruidosas risas.

–Luego, luego, que ahora tengo hambre.–Dice Black Star riendo.

"_Vagos."_Pienso molesta.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y la madre de Black Star entra con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

–Soul, ¿te quedas a cenar hoy?

Soul parece dudar, pero su amigo contesta por él.

–Se queda, mamá. De todas formas, tenemos que acabar el trabajo.

–¿No lo han hecho aún?–Preguntó incrédula. Los dos niegan con la cabeza y ella suspira con resignación. Luego miró a Soul y le sonrió.–¿Te deja tu madre, Soul?

Su madre. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había preguntado por su familia a Soul. Es más, nunca he visto ninguna señal de que la tenga.

Miró a Soul y veo que sus ojos se han oscurecido. Han pasado a tener un color borgoña oscuro, y sus pupilas se han dilatado. Pero no refleja nada de tristeza en ellos.

Más bien...es una mirada fría. Me estremezco al ver su mirada y, a continuación, esa sonrisa suya de tiburón.

"_Parece que te va a devorar."_

–Mi madre ya lo sabe.

* * *

–Y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir ésto, ¿vale?–Dijo Spirit, dejando los exámenes de física-química sobre su escritorio. Miraba enfadado a la clase, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida.–No quiero tener que suspenderos a todos. Bien sigamos con la clase.

Todos bufaron molestos e, incluso, alguno se puso a llorar. La mitad de la clase,-por no decir que solo había aprobado cinco personas,-habían suspendido y, mi padre, estaba muy enfadado. Quizás demasiado...

Soul, mirando fijamente la ventana, sin prestar atención a la clase; también había suspendido. Pero, al contrario que el resto, no le daba nada de importancia. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo y miraba la pizarra con atención. Pero no me estaba fijando en lo que estaba escribiendo mi padre, sino, en él.

Le añoraba tanto. Nunca pensé que le añoraría tanto y, ahora que había descubierto que era el profesor de física-química de Soul, me hacía ilusión verle casi todos los días,-había dos días a la semana que Soul no daba esta materia.

Sonreí al ver que se le volvía a caer la tiza al suelo.

–Maka...

La voz de Soul llamó mi atención y me giré para verle. Tenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos. Su pelo blanco le cubría también la cara.

–A la salida, nos espera Kid, viene a por el libro de hechicería y la cabeza.

Miré su mochila y vi como sobresalía por ésta, el viejo libro de conjuros de Eva.

–_Ok._

La campana que finalizaba las clases sonó y Soul levantó la vista. Spirit le imitó y miró el timbre. Los alumnos no tardaron en levantarse y salir corriendo del aula, ya que está había sido la última hora y ya nos podíamos ir a casa.

–¡Hey, hey, chicos!¡Qué aún no les he puesto los deberes!–Gritó mi padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos habían huido. Mi padre frunció levemente el ceño y se dio la vuelta para recoger las cosas.

Soul se levantó del sitio, cogiendo su mochila,-la cual, como de costumbre, no llevaba nada, salvo el libro de conjuros y un cuaderno,-y fue hacia la puerta. Spirit también fue hacia la puerta y los dos se chocaron, cayendo la mochila de Soul al suelo y los exámenes de Spirit.

Ambos gruñeron y, ambos, se agacharon a recoger sus cosas. No se pidieron disculpas. Pasé eso por alto y esperé a que Soul recogiera lo que se le había caído.

Pero, mi padre sostuvo entre sus manos el libro de hechicería de Eva, bajo la atenta mirada de Soul, la cual mostraba algo de miedo y desconfianza ante la mirada absorta de mi padre. Spirit acarició la tapa del libro y lo observó con mucha atención.

–_Soul..._

–¿Me lo devuelve, Spirit?–Dijo con arrogancia Soul.

Mi padre siguió mirando el libro y luego miró, aún pensativo, a Soul. Se lo dio y Soul lo cogió rápidamente, guardándolo en la mochila.

–¿Dónde lo has conseguido?–Preguntó mi padre con voz ronca.

Me puse nerviosa.

–_Soul, vayámonos...Kid espera._

–En una biblioteca.–Contestó Soul, mirándolo de forma retadora. Se levantó del suelo y mi padre lo imitó.

–¿En cuál?

–¿Acaso le importa?

La pregunta de Soul le pilló desprevenido. Vi que en los ojos de mi padre, aparecía un atisbo de luz, de vida.

–No, realmente no...–Dijo sin aparta la vista del libro.

–Bien, será mejor que me vaya ya.–Dijo Soul dando media vuelta.

–Si.–Concordó mi padre. Soul comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del Shibusen, dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la voz de mi padre le llamó:–Evans.

Soul pareció irritarse, cuando mi padre le llamó por su apellido. Se giró para ver a mi padre y nos sorprendimos cuando esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

–Tendré un ojo puesto en ti.

Y acto seguido, se dio la vuelta, internándose en la oscuridad de los pasillos del Shibusen. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y vi que Soul, entrecerraba los ojos y miraba seriamente la dirección por la que mi padre se había ido.

Le oí decir algo en un idioma que no reconocí y luego me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

–Vamos, tu _padre_ me ha hecho perder el tiempo.–Al pronunciar la palabra "padre", su voz se había vuelto de lo más fría.

Asentí y le seguí a fuera del Shibusen.

El patio principal estaba desierto, todos los alumnos se habían ido corriendo del instituto para ir a disfrutar del viernes y de la libertad que éste te daba. Al contrario que nosotros.

Kid, apoyado en la puerta principal que conducía a la calle, nos esperaba en silencio con la mirada fija en el Shibusen.

Cuando Soul llegó hasta él, nos miró y me sonrió cálidamente.

–¿Qué tal, Maka?

Le sonreí.

–_Bien, gracias Kid._

Soul lanzó su mochila hacia Kid y éste la cogió sorprendido.

–Ahí tienes el libro de Eva, dáselo lo más rápido posible al Diablo.–Le dijo Soul.

–¿Y el alma de la bruja?–Preguntó Kid, sacando el libro de la mochila.

–Aquí.–Dijo dándole el alma de Eva. El alma había aparecido,-de repente,-en la palma de la mano de Soul, brillando con fuerza.

Nunca me había imaginado que el alma de una persona fuera tan pequeña y tan...

"_...¿valiosa?"_

Si, podría ser ese el término. Las almas de las brujas eran de un color morado oscuro, aunque algunas eran de color negro. De pendiendo del poder de ésta.

Kid tomó el alma y la evaluó con la mirada. Sonrió y la acarició. Guardó el libro en una bolsa, mientras seguía observando la pequeña alma.

–Muy bien, chicos, seguir así y conseguiréis lo que queréis.–Nos dijo con una sonrisa. –Ahora bien, Soul, tenéis que buscar a una bruja, una tal Helena que está causando muchos daños en...

–¿...una bruja?

Los tres nos sobresaltamos y miramos sorprendidos a Black Star, quien tenía la mochila en el suelo y el rostro totalmente blanco. Miraba horrorizado el alma que sujetaba Kid.

Trague saliva y vi que Black Star me miraba, totalmente incrédulo.

–¡Joder...!–Gritó al verme. Cayó al suelo aturdido, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

Espera, ¿me puede ver?pero...¿por qué...?Miré confusa a Soul, pero él estaba igual de confundido y, también, nervioso.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?¿No-no estabas muerta?–Preguntó alterado.

Iba a decir algo,-no sabía el qué,-pero Kid se me adelantó:

–Y lo está. –Contestó serio.

Black Star le dirigió una mirada y trago saliva. Vi que su cuerpo estaba temblando.

–Pe-pero, ¿qué narices...?

–Has visto el alma de la bruja–dijo señalando con la mirada el alma de Eva,–y sus poderes mágicos han hecho en ti, mortal, que puedas percibir a Maka.

–¡¿Qué-qué?

Kid suspiró y se acercó a Black Star con pasos lentos, pero decididos. Black Star no se lo pensó dos veces y se incorporó, poniéndose en guardia.

–Se karate, ¿me oyes? Puedo derribarte de un solo golpe.

Kid puso los ojos en blanco.

–Más quisieras.–Dijo tomando a Black Star de la tripa y, de un suave movimiento de brazos, lo tiró al suelo; dejando a un muy confundido Black Star en el suelo del patio. Se puso de rodillas y le miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Black Star se alterar:–Escuchame bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir.

"Ahora que nos has visto, solo nos quedaría la opción de borrarte la memoria y hacerte olvidar todo lo que has visto. Pero, pensándolo bien y ya que eres amigo de Soul, nos puedes ser útil..."

Black Star miró a Kid y luego miró a Soul, quien no había dicho nada aún.

–¿Qué sois?–Preguntó, mirando fijamente a Soul.

Kid se puso de pie y sonrió amablemente a Black Star.

–Soul es un aprendiz de brujo, amigo mío. Y yo, soy el guardián de la puerta del más allá, también conocido como Shinigami, dios de la muerte.

Soul chasqueó la lengua molesto y se acercó a Black Star. Yo seguía en mi lugar.

Black Star balbuceó algunas palabras que no entendí y Kid volvió a suspirar.

–Mi deber es guiar a las almas que han fallecido al paraíso. También, recojo las almas y libros de hechicería que me entregan los brujos aunque, en mi caso, solo estoy ayudando a un solo brujo, que es Soul.

"No soy el único Shinigami en el mundo, pero si soy el único guardián. Y ahora que sabes ésto, chico, te haré una pregunta..."

Black Star no levantó la mirada, seguía nervioso. Estaba tiritando.

–¿Cuál?–Dijo serio.

–¿Quieres servir al Diablo o prefieres que te borre la memoria?

Ante esa pregunta, vi que Soul se tensaba y miraba con cautela a su amigo. Yo también miraba a Black Star.

Él era mortal y no guardaba ninguna relación con todas estas cosas,-aunque debía admitir que yo tampoco guardaba relación hasta que me morí,-y podía librarse de ésto si le decía a Kid "bórrame la memoria."

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, podría ser genial que Black Star estuviera con nosotros. Así Soul, no tendría que mentirle todo el rato.

Kid se apartó de Black Star y se acercó a Soul, quien le miraba serio.

–No debiste haberle contado todo eso.–Espetó Soul.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

–Es necesario. Solo depende de lo que él conteste.

Black Star frunció el ceño y, como pudo, se incorporó. Limpió su camiseta y miró desafiante a Kid y a Soul.

–¿Dónde está el Diablo?–Preguntó serio.

Solo vi como Kid y Soul esbozaban una extraña sonrisa, un tanto siniestra. Me asusté y miré a Black Star.

Él ya había dejado de temblar.

* * *

_**¡Hasta aquí!Waa, el capítulo 6, ¡yupi!Estoy feliz y, como ven, lo subí antes del viernes. Y es que ya no tengo más exámenes hasta diciembre (finales de diciembre)¡wii!**_

_**Quiero decirles unas cosas:**_

_**1-Que Maka si puede morir, pero solo si la mata una bruja, brujo o Shinigami. Si uno ellos lo hiciera, Maka iría al infierno sin oportunidad a una segunda vida. Esto, aunque suene raro, no me lo he inventado así porque sí, más bien, lo vi en una película hace mucho tiempo, en el que el protagonista ya estaba muerto y podía volver a "revivir"una y otra vez. Se hacía molesto ¬¬**_

_**2-No solo narrará Maka el fic, también habrá un Interludio,-así se llamará el pov,-en el que intervendrá Black Star. Solo narrarán ellos dos el fic.**_

_**3-Me gusta oír sus suposiciones y, hay una,-no diré cual,-que es correcto XP**_

_**En fin, ya les hice más lío, así que...**_

_**¿Abucheos?¿Críticas?¿Algún review?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Nos vemos mortales!**_

_**Escuchando my leftovers, Porcelain & Tramps.**_


	7. Capítulo VII:

_**¡Nuevo capítulo!Siento el retraso, pero por ahora estoy ocupada, ya que me he presentado,-no, que digo, me han presentado,-a un concurso de microrrelatos y estoy trabajando en ello. Lo siento nuevamente u.u, pero aunque la idea al principio no me llamaba la atención, luego me acabó gustando y, más aún, al saber que uno de los integrantes del jurado, era mi antiguo profesor de literatura,-xD, tengo una apuesta con él y no pienso perder.**_

_**En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, ^^, lean y cometen:**_

* * *

"_**L**o nunca dicho se disuelve en un té.** C**omo el infiel dice nunca lo haré. **S**iento que estoy en una cárcel de amor.** M**e olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración. **M**e abrazaría al Diablo sin dudar..."_

_**Muñeca de trapo, La oreja de Van Gogh**_

El simple hecho de ir a conocer en persona al Diablo, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, llegando casi al borde de la histeria.

Bueno, es que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que algún día llegaría a verme cara a cara con el mismísimo Satanás,-o como quiera que se haga llamar.

Aunque estando muerta, contaba con la ventaja de que él no pudiera hacerme daño. Pero...si las brujas eran capaces de dañarme, ¿cómo estaba tan segura de que Satanás no podría hacer lo mismo?

Me estremecí y miré algo nerviosa a Soul, en busca de algo de ayuda para enfrentarme a mi nerviosismo,-no piensen mal, no necesito que este estúpido brujo me consuele, pero a veces está bien mantener ocupada tu mente hablando de cualquier trivialidad para mantener a raya tus nervios. Él me mira de reojo, para luego ignorarme olímpicamente,-idiota,-y sigue conversando en ese singular idioma con Kid, quien, de vez en cuando, nos mira tanto a Black Star como a mí.

Y, hablando del rey de Roma...

Miro de reojo a Black Star y veo que, por fin, ha dejado de temblarle los dedos de sus manos y mira hacia delante con firme decisión. Frunzo el ceño confundida, ¿no tiene miedo?Porque, la verdad, yo sí lo estaba.

¿No se siente raro?Quiero decir, se acaba de enterar de algo muy confuso y que él no se esperaba, debería de estar aturdido o, incluso, preguntando a Kid y a Soul si les faltaba algún tornillo de la cabeza. Pero él sigue normal, actuando de esa forma tan impasiva. Sorprendente.

Además, cabía añadir que la delicadeza no era una de las especialidades de Kid, ya que le contó todo sobre nosotros de golpe, sin tener en cuenta si eso le dejaría un trauma de por vida o, en todo caso, que Black se riera en nuestra cara por todas las _tonterías_ que le había dicho Kid.

Suspiro y sigo flotando, intentando llevar el ritmo que nos imponen tanto Kid como Soul.

–¿Por qué moriste?

–_¿Eh?_

Black sigue con la mirada fija en el horizonte, como si le diera _cosa_ mirarme.

Juego con mis dedos nerviosa y trago saliva sonoramente.

–_Bu-bueno...me atropelló un coche el día del baile de Halloween_.–Contesto a su pregunta.

Black no dice nada, solo entrecierra los ojos.

–Amm...–Suspira y luego dirige una breve mirada al cielo.–¿No deberías de estar allí arriba?

Debería.

–_No, no puedo. Debo de ayudar a Soul para que sea un brujo maestro; después de eso, tendré una segunda oportunidad para volver a la vida_.–Sonrió.

–Que lío...–dice cerrando los ojos.

–_Lo sé._–Admito.

Black Star al fin se digna a mirarme y suspira. Ya estamos cerca de la casa de Kid, hemos venido andando desde el Shibusen.

–¿Cómo se siente?

–_¿Hmm?¿El qué?_

Le veo titubear unos segundos. Le miró impaciente y espero a que hable, mientras tanto, Kid ya ha entrado en el portal de su edificio y comienza a subir las escaleras hacia su apartamento. Veo que Soul se ha parado en la puerta del portal y alza una ceja, mirándome con curiosidad.

Black se gira para mirarme y me dice, por fin:

–¿Cómo...te sientes al estar...?Joder, tú ya sabes.–Dice molesto.

"_Muerta."_

Me encojo de hombros y desvió la mirada incómoda.

–_No sabría que decirte.._.

"_¿No lo sé...o no quiero decirlo?"_Pienso agobiada. Ladeó la cabeza pensativa y cierro los ojos. Posiblemente, era lo segundo, que no quería decirlo, porque no me sentaba muy bien hablar de como me siento ahora que estoy muerta.

¿Qué quieren que diga?Algo como "jaja, tío, pues me siento como una mierda. Pero no me quejo, solo espero pacientemente a volver a sentir mi corazón latir contra mi pecho." Pues no, no me apetece soltarle algo como eso a Black.

Además, eso de dar pena, nunca me ha gustado.

Black frunce el ceño, ya hemos subido las escaleras y ahora estamos en frente de la puerta del departamento de Kid.

–Oye...–Me llama Black.

–_¿Qué?_

–Siento haberte preguntado sobre "eso".–Me dice arrepentido.

Le sonrió.

–_No pasa nada._

–¿En serio?

–_Jaja, si, de verdad._–Le digo. La verdad, siendo como es, nunca me hubiera imaginado que me pediría disculpas de esa forma tan...amable. Eso me gusto.–_¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?_

Él me mira incrédulo. Oye, eso ya no me gusta tanto.

–¿Amigos?¿Tú y yo?

–_Mmm, ¿si?_

–Tendrás que estar al nivel de un dios como yo para ser mi amigo...

Oh, por dios...no fastidies.

–...pero, vale. Me caes bien, _plana._

–_¡Genial!¿Eh?¿"Plana"? _–Digo confusa.

Aunque mi confusión no duró mucho, ya que la risa de Black junto a la de Soul, me dieron a entender de que se estaban burlando de cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

–_¡Idiotas!_

Y los dos cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando, mientras se sujetaban con fuerza la cabeza. Exagerados, tampoco he gritado tanto. Kid se mantenía quieto, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirando serio el espectáculo que estaban haciendo Soul y Black.

Al parecer, a él no le había afectado mi grito.

–Dejen de hacer el payaso.–Les regaño.–Mi padre está aquí.

¿Kid tiene un padre?Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Miré a Soul y le vi sonreír pícaramente. No entendía nada, pero Kid me invitó a entrar a casa con un simple movimiento de su brazo.

Di dos pasos hacia la puerta y no pude evitar poner una mueca de sorpresa en mi cara. Bueno, creo que era de sorpresa...o de desagrado...

–Os presento al Diablo, mi padre.–Dice Kid sonriente.

Oh, venga ya...debía de estar de coña...

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**_Interrogantes.¿Hero?:_

Lo intentó una vez más. Black lanzó otra estocada con su espada, que fue directa al pecho desnudo de Kid.

Desgraciadamente, Kid se cubrió con su propia espada, por lo que no dio en el blanco. Black Star se apresuró a corregir su error, dando un paso hacia atrás y girando su cuerpo, de tal manera que cuando alzo su espada en el aire, ésta iba directa a la cabeza de Kid.

Pero falló otra vez.

Y esta vez, perdió el equilibrio por el peso de la espada y cayó al suelo. Pronto, el frío acero de la espada de Kid rozó suavemente el cuello de Black, quien tembló ante el contacto de la hoja de la espada.

–Has vuelto a morir.–Dijo sonriente Soul.

Kid no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y miró a Soul. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Por el contrario, Black se encontraba fuera de sí.

–Vale, vale, Kid vuelve a ganar. –Refunfuñe.

La hoja de la espada se retira.

–No seas así, Black. No debes ser impaciente...–le dice sonriente Kid.–Cuatro semanas de entrenamiento no dan para mucho. Aunque debo de admitir que tienes potencial.

–Ya, ya, muchas gracias por tu observación, _Kid._–Si, se nota que está muy irritado, no parece que le guste perder.–Como tú ya eres todo un _experto._

Kid frunció el ceño disgustado.

–Black Star, necesitas años de entrenamiento para poder tener mi nivel o el de Soul, pero no te pongas así solo por haber perdido cinco veces contra mí.

Reprimí una mueca.

Vale, es cierto que Kid era un buen espadachín y que controlaba a la perfección,-esa parecía ser su palabra predilecta,-todas las formas de combate. Y lo mismo va por Soul, pero, ¿no se lo tenía un poco creído?

Al parecer, Black Star opinaba lo mismo que yo:

–Creído de mierda.

Bueno, yo lo dije sin faltar.

Kid se dio la vuelta y en un ágil movimiento que no pude ver bien, tiró a Black Star al suelo, dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en él y agarrándose la tripa con ambas manos.

–Respeta a tu maestro.–Le dijo con una sonrisa y, acto seguido, le tendió una mano.

–¡Qué amable por tu parte! –Dijo Black con sarcasmo y aceptando su mano para levantarse.

Suspiré y me acerqué a Soul, quien se mantenía apoyado en la pared del gimnasio con la mirada perdida en algún rincón de la sala.

¿En qué estaría pensando?

Me acerqué lentamente a él, para preguntarle qué le pasaba,-llevaba unos días en los que actuaba de forma extraña, desde que Black se unió a nosotros para ser exactos,-pero cuando me acerqué lo suficientemente a él, Soul fue más rápido y me atrapó del brazo, haciéndome girar, quedando yo pegada a la pared y acorralada por los fuertes y protectores brazos de Soul.

Sentí como todo mi ser comenzaba a temblar.

"_Serán los nervios...¿no?"_

Soul clavó su mirada carmesí en mí y me mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Desvié la mirada algo incómoda.

–Hoy no me despertaste.–Susurró de forma, ¿seductora?

Mi cuerpo o mi ectoplasma,-¡lo qué sea!,-comenzó a temblar.

–_Blair te despertó, ¿cuál es la diferencia?_–Dije intentando que mi voz sonara seria.

Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi brazo, frunció el ceño y soltó una risita. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

–La diferencia está en que _tú_ no me asfixias cada mañana con tus _enormes _atributos.

Bien, ahora tengo ganas de ahorcarlo. Será imbécil...

–_Te fastidias._–Le digo enfadada.–_En el fondo, te gusta que Blair te despierte, porque..._

–No.–Me corta él tajantemente.–Me gusta que _tú_ venga a despertarme cada mañana...

Su mano descansa sobre mi hombro izquierdo y siento que se aproxima lentamente a mi rostro. Me quedó inmóvil en mi sitio con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración agitada.

La proximidad de nuestros rostros es cada vez menor, siento su aliento dulce rozar mi rostro y me veo reflejada en sus ojos color sangre.

Trago saliva y cuando estoy a punto de dar mi primer beso, de averiguar el sabor de sus labios, Soul se separa de mí y se acerca a mis oídos.

–Deberías ver tu cara, es de lo más cómica,–dice riendo. Y añade:–parece que querías besarme.

Y vuelvo a la realidad de golpe.

–_¿Qué-qué?¿Be-besarte a ti?Deja que me ría..._

Soul pone los ojos en blanco y aparta sus brazos de la pared. Respiro ya tranquila.

–Ya, claro...pero si Blair vuelve a despertarme, no me quedará otra que _castigarte_.–Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sentí como los nervios se volvían a apoderar de mi cuerpo y, estaba apunto de decirle que era eso de "castigar", cuando Black se nos acercó.

–Hey, es hora de ir a clase.

–Cierto. –Dijo Soul yendo hacia la salida del gimnasio. Me miró, volviendo a su estado de serenidad y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos–Vamos, Maka.

–_Si-si._

Black alzó una ceja al oír mi voz temblar y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Kid estaba recogiendo las espadas y demás útiles de pelea.

–Les veo por la tarde, chicos. Tenemos una reunión importante con mi padre.–Nos informa con una sonrisa encantadora.

–Vale.–Contestamos los tres a la vez.

Y nos encaminamos hacia la salida del gimnasio, el cual, pertenecía a Kid. Ya que el gimnasio estaba dentro del apartamento de Kid, ¿no es genial?

* * *

Mi padre siguió explicando unas fórmulas de física,-sin mucho éxito, puesto que las caras de sus alumnos demostraban que, no se estaban enterando de nada,-y se dio la vuelta.

–Ox, ¿podrías resolverme la siguiente ecuación?–Dice mi padre, sentándose con total tranquilidad en su asiento.

Ox, un chico con gafas graduadas y un extraño peinado,-que digo yo de peinado, está calvo y solo tiene dos pelos a cada lado de la cabeza, parece Homer Simpson,-se levanta de su asiento, con su hoja de ejercicios y se encamina hacia la pizarra.

–Lo haré con mucho gusto, profesor.

–Pelota...–susurra Soul con una sonrisa burlona.

–¿Dijo algo, Evans?–Pregunta mi padre sin mirarle a los ojos.

–Nada.

Oh, si, se me había olvidado por completo. Desde que mi padre vio el libro de brujería de Eva en las manos de Soul, le trata a mi compañero de una forma muy distinta que al resto de alumnos.

Le mira mal, le dice que se quedé el último al final de las clases para hablar o, simplemente,-aunque no era el primer profesor que hacía eso,- echaba de clase a Soul. Y eso empezaba a molestar a Soul.

En cambio a mí, me preocupaba. Mi padre nunca cogía manía a nadie y, menos a un alumno. Pero estaba actuando muy raro.

¿Acaso mi padre...sabe algo de brujería?

Negué con la cabeza. Imposible, mi padre no sabe nada, pero...

Los recuerdos de aquella mañana en la que me advirtió que viniera a casa a las doce, me dicen lo contrario.

¿Por qué me diría eso?No lo entiendo.

Ox termina el ejercicio y se sienta en su sitio orgulloso. Minutos después de que mi padre diga que el ejercicio está bien, un montón de bolas de papel se estrellan contra la cabeza de Ox. Pobre...

–Bien, puesto que quedan dos minutos para que suene la campana, les diré ya cuando es el próximo examen.

Un montón de protestas y abucheos resuenan por toda la clase. Mi padre les mira con desaprobación.

–Callaros un rato.–Les grita. Me doy cuenta de que tiene ojeras y que está más pálido de lo normal, ¿está enfermo?Me alarmo.–El examen será la próxima semana y más les vale estudiar, ya que la mayoría están suspensos.

Ox sonríe triunfante,-ya que él sí ha aprobado,- y, nuevamente, un montón de bolas de papel acaban estrellándose contra su cabeza.

La campana suena y todos se levantan de sus sitios. Flotó, levantándome del suelo frío del aula y miro a mi padre, quien se ha dejado caer en su asiento agotado.

Tiene mala cara.

–_Soul..._

–¿Hmm?

–_¿Podrías preguntarle a mi padre si se encuentra bien?_

Soul pone cara de incredulidad.

–¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, Maka?

–_¡Mírale!Parece un auténtico zombie...estoy preocupada.–_Susurro con un hilo de voz.

–Tu padre me odia a muerte, Maka. Es más, empiezo a creer que tiene muñequitos vudú de mí y por eso me duele tanto los ojos y el resto del cuerpo-

–_Te prometo que si me haces este favor, haré que Blair no vuelva a darte los "buenos días"._

Le veo sonreír, pero sigue mirándome serio.

–¿Lo juras?

–_Te lo juro por Bob Esponja._

–Bien, bien, pues no me queda otra que ir...–Dice con poco entusiasmo.–Joder...

Suspira y gruñe varias veces antes de ir hacia la mesa de Spirit, donde mi padre,-con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, sujetándose en la cabeza-, mira los exámenes de otra clase.

Soul se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de mi padre. Éste, levanta la vista de los exámenes y le fulmina con la mirada. Veo a Soul vacilar antes de decir:

–¿Estás bien?–Dice despreocupadamente.

La incredulidad adorna los ojos de mi padre.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa, Evans?

Mi amigo se encoge de hombros.

–Tienes razón, no me importa.–Dice molesto y dándose media vuelta, para irse de la clase. Pero chasquea la lengua y se vuelve para mirarle.–Pero creo que a Maka si le importaría.

Mi padre abre los ojos desmesuradamente y le veo que tiembla un poco. Se me oprime el pecho.

Traga saliva y desvía la mirada. Soul gruñe molesto.

–Vete Evans, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer...

Soul entrecierra los ojos y no dice nada más. Se da la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la puerta para ir a la cafetería a comer.

Yo me quedo quieta, mirando a mi padre, enfadada.

Él no puede verme, sigue trabajando, corrigiendo los exámenes. De vez en cuando, tose y se tapa la boca.

–_Papa..._

Él suspira y saca un bolígrafo nuevo de su estuche. Vuelvo a llamarlo.

–_Papa...Spirit, idiota, no te maltrates de esta forma. Te prometo que volveré a la vida y todo será como antes._

Mi padre alza la mirada, como si me hubiera escuchado y me mira. Pero aún así, sé que no es a mí a quien mira, sino a la persona que está detrás de mí:Stein.

–Es hora de comer, ¿te vienes?

–Ahora. Quiero corregir este examen que me queda.

Stein sonríe maliciosamente y se ajusta las gafas.

–¿Va a suspender?

–Quizás...ronda entre un cuatro y un cinco.–Dice mi padre despreocupadamente.

–Mmm...te espero en la cafetería.

–Si, si.

Stein se aleja de la puerta y se reúne con otros profesores para ir a la cafetería. Miro a mi padre y, rápidamente le beso la mejilla. Él se estremece y mira la ventana.

–Que frío...–susurra.

Sonrió divertida y me alejo de él, yendo en la misma dirección por donde se ha ido Stein.

Ahora mismo, todos los alumnos están en la cafetería comiendo y preparándose para la siguiente clase. La clase que le tocaba ahora a Soul era gimnasia.

Miré a mi alrededor y seguí flotando, observando con total tranquilidad cada rincón del Shibusen.

Miré hacia delante y me encontré con la puerta de la cafetería. A mí vinieron los olores de la comida y del café recién hecho.

También se oía todo el jaleo que montaban los alumnos, gritando a viva voz.

Fui a entrar para reunirme con Soul, cuando alguien se me adelanto. Y no pude evitar quedarme petrificada en mi sitio al ver a Hero.

Él estaba delante mía, mirando la cafetería con mucho interés. Me fijé que estaba mirando a Soul y a Black, los cuales estaban teniendo una épica batalla de guerra de comida.

Hero frunció el ceño y fue a abrir la puerta cuando...

...me miró.

–¿Maka?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y miré incrédula a Hero. Aunque, él estaba más sorprendido que yo.

–¿Eres tú?

Doy un paso hacia atrás y veo que él sonríe ante mi nerviosismo. Pero no es su típica sonrisa cálida, de la cual estoy enamorada. No, es una fría, carente de sentimientos.

Me asusta.

–Vaya...sigues entre nosotros. No me lo esperaba.

Los ojos de Hero brillan de un forma que me resulta muy familiar. Demasiado, quizás...son como los de...

"_¿Soul?"_

–_¿Hero?_

Él empieza a caminar en mi dirección, sin perder su sonrisa y extiende una mano hacia mí. Sigo retrocediendo.

–Aquella noche, me asusté, Maka. Cuando el coche te atropelló, cuando vi tu cuerpo caer...que miedo pasé...y a la vez como me...

–Maka.

Una voz firme y con un deje de ira, me llama. Miró al frente y veo que detrás de Hero, está Soul, junto a Black Star, que mira la situación confuso.

Hero para de caminar y mira a mis amigos.

–Oh...–dice sorprendido.

–Maka, vamos. Tenemos que irnos _ya_ a casa de Kid.–La voz de Soul es amenazante y en ningún momento aparta la mirada de Hero.

Hero le mira igual.

–_Voy..._

Soul me toma de la mano y nos damos media vuelta, pero la voz de Hero nos para:

–¿Tanta prisa tienes, Soul?

Soul entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los puños. Su mano aprieta suavemente la mía y le miró preocupada y sin entender la situación.

¿Acaso...se conocen?

–Si, tenemos mucha prisa. Así que, si nos permites...nos vamos.–Dice con un tono irritado.

Hero sonríe a Soul y se da la vuelta.

–Claro, el tiempo es oro. Y más en vuestro caso.–Dice Hero, soltando una carcajada. Los ojos de Soul se dilatan y veo que brillan de una forma siniestra.–Cuídense entonces. Nos vemos, _Maka._

* * *

La habitación permanecía en un silencio de lo más incómodo.

Kid me miraba interrogante, ya que Soul se había apartado de todos y se mantenía sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, con una mirada que daba miedo.

Black gruñía y miraba los dulces que había sobre la mesa, se notaba el hambre que tenía.

El Diablo, un hombre vestido de negro completamente y una máscara en forma de calavera, que cubría al completo su rostro, daba sorbos a su taza de té, mientras suspiraba.

Kid le llamaba Shinigami, así que, como el nombre de "Diablo" nos incomodaba a todos, le llamábamos por ese nombre.

–Humm...ya veo...–Susurró con su suave voz.

Kid alzó una ceja sin entender y miró a Soul. Mi compañero apretó las labios y se levantó de su sitio. Fue hacia la puerta y salió de casa.

Suspiré y miré a Shinigami.

–En fin, dejarle solo un rato. Soul es un chico muy gruñón y necesita estar un rato a solas para que se le bajen los humos.–Nos dice sonriente,-o eso me parece,-Shinigami.

Black, al igual que yo, nos estremecemos ante la risa de Shinigami.

–Pero...¿qué ha ocurrido?–Pregunta Kid desconcertado.

Shinigami niega con la cabeza.

–Nada, nada, olvídate Kid. Son cosas de Soul y mías...bien, pasemos a lo importante.–Mira a Black y le sirve la bandeja de dulces.–¿Tienes hambre, chico?

–Mucha.

–Come todo lo que quieras, entonces.

Y con esa clara invitación, Black se abalanza como una fiera hambrienta hacia los dulces, metiéndoselos en la boca de dos en dos.

Es todo un espectáculo verlo comer.

–Black Star, ahora que trabajas para mí, siendo mi Hermes*, tengo una misión para vosotros.

–_¿Para nosotros?_–Me atrevo a preguntar.

Shinigami asiente.

–Si, Makita. Tú y Soul tendrán que acompañar a Black Star a Suiza.–Nos dice alegre. Black y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

"Verán, últimamente han empezado a haber más y más crímenes por parte de una bruja que, llevo años queriendo que atrapen. Se llama Morgan, y me gustaría que acabaran con ella. Además, si Soul acaba con ella, conseguirán otra alma más y...otro libro más. –Ante eso, no pude evitar sonreír. –Mientras tanto, Black Star irá a Suiza para conseguir la espada de Uriel*, un viejo amigo mío la poseé y te la dará para que empieces a cumplir con tu trabajo."

–Genial.–Dice Black con la boca llena de dulces.

"_Maleducado."_

Shinigami no le dice nada, solamente se gira para ver a Kid.

–Kid, acompáñelas e informarme sobre la situación.–Le ordena serio.

–Como usted ordene, Shinigami.

–Muy bien. Quiero que estés atento, tengo la impresión de que los Kishines andan tras los pasos de Morgan y, no solo ellos...la organización de La Sibila* están en movimiento.

¿Kishines?¿La organización de La Sibila?¿Quiénes eran?

Kid se estremece y se levanta de su asiento. Black y yo seguimos sin entender nada.

–¿Por eso Soul estaba así...? ¿Acaso ha visto a...?

Shinigami asiente. Kid se deja caer en el asiento, con el ceño fruncido y pensativo. Suspira y pronuncia rápidamente unas palabras en aquel extraño idioma.

–Iremos a Suiza...pero hay que estar atentos.–Nos dice fríamente.

Black Star y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

¿Qué significa todo ésto...?¿Tenía algo que ver con...Hero y Soul...?

* * *

_**Oh, fail. Me salió otro final fail, ¡wii!XD**_

_**Pero no puedo desvelar nada más hasta el siguiente capítulo. En el que, por cierto, habrá un pequeño soulxmaka ^^**_

_**También se verán algunos personajes que aún no han salido y se explicarán estas cosas tan extrañas que os habrán dejado con cara de "wtf?"**_

_**Hermes: dios olímpico, mensajero de los dioses y quien conduce a las almas al inframundo. Black Star es considerado el Hermes del futuro y ya verán porqué. En este capítulo no lo explico, pero lo iré explicando.**_

_**Uriel:creo que hice mención de este arcángel en otro de mis fics, pero no me importa explicar quien es. Es el guardián de la puerta del paraíso, quien poseía una enorme espada llameante de fuego.**_

_**Sibila:es un profetisa,-considerada por algunos una bruja,-que conocía el futuro. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**¿Qué relación hay entre Hero y Soul?¿Qué sabe Spirit?¿Cuál es el trabajo de Black Star?¿Y esa organización y los kishines?¿Y Tsubaki?Todo en el siguiente capítulo ^^**_

_**¿Algún reviews?**_

_**¡Nos vemos mortales! **_

_**Escuchando Just dance, Vanilla Sky.**_


	8. Capítulo VIII:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_¡Nuevo capítulo!¡Al fin llegamos a los 100 reviews!No me esperaba eso...T-T_

_Muchas gracias a **Iz Wland He Cu, Anonima676, Mumi Evans Elric, Mary-AlbarnxEvans,Catsuna, Monotone. Princess, Vale-Alice, AngelDust32165, Delirium Land, Mitsuki-Wing, Naomi Hatsune, y** a todos los demás que se pasan a leer mi fic y dejan un comentario ;)_

_Me hicieron la persona más feliz del mundo, ¡gracias a todos!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo *sonrisita malévola*, jeje, no les diré nada de lo que pasa._

_Así que...¡lean y comenten!:_

* * *

"_**C**amino por esta calle vacía, **e**n el bulevar de los sueños rotos. **D**onde la ciudad duerme, **y** soy el único y camino solo. **C**amino solo, camino solo..."_

_**Boulevard of broken dreams, Green day.**_

–¿Pasaportes?

–Aquí tiene.–Dijo Kid con una sonrisa encantadora.

La joven tomó los pasaportes de mis amigos, algo sonrojada por la sonrisita de Kid y los revisó rápidamente. Detrás de nosotros, había varias personas,-con caras de tener mucho sueño,-que miraban el reloj de la pared con impaciencia.

Black Star también parecía ansioso. Pero sería por los nervios, ya que, según lo que él nos había contado, nunca había viajado en avión.

Yo sí, un par de veces con mi padre y Stein, para ir a Nueva York, a visitar a la tía Susan,-es la hermana menor de mi tío Stein.

Pero nada más, solo viajaba a Nueva York en navidad o en verano, únicamente en vacaciones, ya que el trabajo como profesor no les permitía estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Suspiré ya aburrida y miré de reojo a Soul: estaba sentado en el suelo, con las maletas al lado y una expresión serena en su rostro. Esperaba tranquilamente a que Kid le dijera que trajera las maletas para embarcarlas en el avión, que pronto despegaría.

No le había preguntado nada referido a Hero, no me atrevía hacerlo. Además, no quería que me mirara de esa forma suya tan..._amenazante_, que solo ponía cuando no quería que hicieras preguntas.

Soul era todo un misterio.

–Puedes hacerme una foto, Maka...así podrás verme siempre.

Me sobresalté al ver que Soul me miraba con sus ojos rubíes, escrutándome con la mirada. Me sentí incómoda, me crucé de brazos e inflé las mejillas.

–_No te estaba mirando a ti._

–¿No?

–_No._

–Hmm...entonces estabas mirando a ese _atractivo_ chico de allí. –Dijo señalando con su dedo índice y sin volverse hacia atrás.

Cuando dirigí un breve vistazo a lo que "supuestamente"estaba mirando, no pude evitar fulminar con la mirada a Soul.

Estaba señalando un enorme espejo que se encontraba dándole la espalda. En él, se veían varias personas reflejadas, pero Soul señalaba a una de ellas, la cual tenía el pelo blanco y revuelto por el aire...

Vi que una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios y no pude hacer otra cosa que gritarle:

–_¡Idiota!_

La gente que estaba cerca le miró con preocupación, ya que mi compañero se estaba retorciendo en el suelo de puro dolor. Se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y me maldecía una y otra vez.

–Dios, algún día me matarás con tus gritos.–Se quejó molesto.

–_No exageres._

Kid se acercó a por las maletas y nos miró con una sonrisa.

–¿Todo bien, chicos?

–Perfectamente.–Contestó enojado Soul.

Se levantó del suelo y cogió algunas de las maletas,-tampoco es que llevaran gran cosa en ellas,-yendo hacia la sala de embargue.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que algunas personas me impidieron seguir mirándolo, ya que se pusieron en medio.

Kid me miró y suspiró.

–No te preocupes, Maka. Soul es algo difícil de tratar...pero ya os acostumbraréis el uno al otro.

–_Yo no tengo ningún problema con él. Es él quien siempre está de ese humor conmigo._–Repliqué.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

–Tiempo al tiempo.–Susurró, mientras cogía con ambas manos las dos últimas maletas. Me volvió a sonreír.–Además, gracias a ti, Soul sonreía más.

–_¿Gracias a mí?_

Antes de que Kid pudiera contestar, la cabeza de Black Star se asomó por encima de la multitud de gente:

–¡Vamos, asimétrico!¡Qué quiero subir ya en el jodido avión!–Gritó emocionado, como si fuera un crío que va a ir a Disneyland por primera vez.

Kid puso cara de fastidio.

¿Por qué Black Star tenía que ponernos a todos un absurdo mote?

–¿Asimétrico?¡Yo no soy asimétrico! –Y acto seguido, se miró al espejo, recayendo toda su atención en las tres líneas blancas de su pelo.–Cerdo, me doy asco...¡soy asimétrico, dios santo!

–Ya llevo yo las maletas.–Dijo Soul apareciendo detrás de Kid y cogiendo las maletas que Kid había tirado al suelo en un ataque de histeria. Soul me miró,-aún molesto,-y dijo:–Tú encárgate de él.

Y volvió a desaparecer entre la multitud, como un auténtico fantasma.

Suspiré y me acerqué a Kid, ayudándole a caminar,-e intentando consolarle,-hasta llegar a la sala de embargue.

Bien, este viaje iba a ser muy largo...ojalá pueda disfrutar de algo de paz en Suiza. O, por lo menos, conseguir que Soul y yo hagamos las "paces"...

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**_Basilisco. El sueño de Maka: _

La sensación de vértigo inundó todo mi cuerpo cuando eché un vistazo al precipicio que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Trague saliva y desvié la mirada, reprimiendo un gemido de angustia. Volví a concentrarme en Soul, que peleaba contra la bruja Morgan, quien reía macabramente por los intentos de mi amigo por acertar con su guadaña en su pecho.

Soul saltó hacia atrás y maldijo varias veces a la bruja.

Hacía una hora atrás que habíamos decidido abandonar el hotel en el que estábamos alojados,-un rústico hotel del siglo XIX, con muchos cuadros de burgueses colgados en sus paredes y con muy buenas vistas hacia los Alpes,-dejando a Kid y a Black Star en el hotel, mientras nosotros salíamos a cazar a la bruja.

La había localizado muy cerca de donde ahora nos encontrábamos; tenía un alma muy poderosa y la pude distinguir enseguida gracias a ello.

Pero, a pesar de haber localizado a Morgan, Soul lo estaba teniendo muy difícil para poder vencerla o, al menos, para poder hacerla _algo_ de daño.

Soul movió la guadaña entre sus manos, girándola sobre sí misma. Sonrió torcidamente y susurró unas rápidas palabras, que interpreté como un conjuro al ver que de las manos de Soul brotaba un haz de luz muy potente.

Y, como si su guadaña se tratara de un bate de béisbol, lanzó la bola de energía que se había formado en sus manos al aire y golpeó con su guadaña la bola.

Me di cuenta que la pequeña bola estaba hecha de electricidad.

El haz de luz fue con gran potencia hacia la bruja, arrollando todo lo que se le ponía por medio.

–_Increíble..._–susurré sin darme cuenta.

La bruja esperó pacientemente a que la bola de energía se le acercará lo suficiente para contraatacar. Alzó las manos al frente y murmuró:

–_Aqua et destruit._–Y, como el hechizo de Soul, una bola de agua se formó en las manos de la bruja.

Lanzó la bola hacia la energía eléctrica que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, y los dos conjuros chocaron, haciendo que explotaran y varios de los árboles que se encontraban cerca quedaran arrasados, hechos cenizas.

La bruja sonrió ante la perplejidad de Soul.

Vaya, así que Morgan era dura de roer, no me extraña que haya estado causando tantos problemas y que Shinigami quisiera librarse de ella.

"–Si alguien causa problemas a la humanidad, soy yo. Y no un ser tan inferior a mí. –Había dicho Shinigami."

Soul entrecerró los ojos y miró a la bruja pensativo. Ella siguió riendo.

–No eres rival para mí, chico.¡Vete ahora y te perdonaré la vida!–Gritó eufórica.

Soul sonrió, mostrando aquella curiosa sonrisa de tiburón y sujetó con fuerza la guadaña:

–Tsk, en el fondo, no quieres que yo me vaya, _encanto_.

Y, veloz como un rayo, Soul se abalanzó a la bruja. Ella sacó de quien sabe donde, un látigo llameante y lo chasqueó en el suelo, esperando a que Soul llegara para atacar.

Pero, sorprendentemente, cuando Soul estaba apunto de volver a golpear a la bruja, él desapareció en una nube de oscuridad, dejando a la bruja anonadada en el sitio.

Yo miré a mi alrededor, buscando a Soul con la mirada. Y lo encontré detrás de la bruja, con una sonrisa gatuna en los labios, mientras alzaba la guadaña por encima de su cabeza.

La bruja esquivó,-para nuestra sorpresa,-el golpe de Soul y saltó hacia atrás, riendo de forma desquiciada.

Soul chasqueó la lengua y siguió lanzando estocadas a diestro y siniestro, sin acertar. Me mordí el labio inferior. Si seguíamos así, no conseguiríamos nada.

"_Lo único que podríamos conseguir, es que Soul acabé muerto en este combate."_

Sentí un escalofrío al ver que la bruja golpeaba con su látigo el brazo de Soul. Mi amigo gritó de dolor y saltó hacia atrás, mirando alarmado su brazo, en el cual había aparecido una mancha roja. Gruñó varias veces.

No pude aguantar más y,en un arranque de valentía, corrí hacia ellos con firme decisión.

Me coloqué al lado de la bruja, rozando suavemente su brazo y haciendo que me mirara. La adrenalina recorría cada parte de mi ectoplasma, haciéndome estremecerme.

La bruja se giró para verme y me sonrió maliciosamente, alzando una mano para atrapar mi brazo. Cosa que no sucedió. Sonreí y me aparté a tiempo de ella.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos: la guadaña de Soul atravesaba el cuerpo de Morgan, haciendo que la bruja lo mirara confusa, para luego proferir un grito de dolor. Y después, su cuerpo despareció, dejando solo su alma morada flotando y un montón de cenizas en el suelo.

También dejó su viejo libro de hechicerías en la hierba del bosque.

Soul se apoyó en la guadaña, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando agitadamente. Apretó con fuerza con su mano derecha su brazo, mientras que con la otra se mantenía apoyado en la guadaña. Floté hasta quedar a su altura, y miré preocupada su brazo. Recogí el libro del suelo.

–_¿Estás bien?_

–Si...–dijo agotado. Alzó la vista y observó el libro.–Al fin, otro más...

Asentí y me fijé en la portada: era muy distinta a la de los demás libros de hechicería que habíamos conseguido. Tenía un dibujo algo borroso en el que se veía a un par de brujas bailando al rededor de una hoguera.

Miré el título y fruncí el ceño.

–_¿Qué significa?_

Soul dejó de apoyarse en la guadaña y miró el título.

–"Haeresis potentiam", significa "la herejía tiene el poder". –Soul sonrió y apoyó su enorme guadaña en su hombro izquierdo. –Es un libro de brujería muy antiguo...datará sobre el año 1487.

–_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Soul se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo,-después de haber guardado el alma de Morgan en su mochila y de haberme quitado de las manos el libro-;observaba pensativo el libro.

Seguía sujetándose el brazo herido con una mano. Suspiré.

–Lo sé, en principio por la imagen de la portada.–Explicó serio.–En la imagen, las brujas están quemando en una hoguera unas cruces católicas, como forma de rebeldía contra la Inquisición. –Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y alzó la mirada al cielo. –En aquella época, la Iglesia estaba muy concentrada en exterminar a todos aquellos _herejes_ que tenían algo...místico. Vamos, en términos del folclore, los que eran guiados por el Diablo.

–_Entonces...¿las brujas surgieron en aquella época?_

Soul negó con la cabeza.

–No, son mucho más antiguas. Lo que pasa es que Morgan surgió, al parecer, en la Edad Media. Además, en aquella época es cuando la gente empezó a asustarse por la brujería y demás. Antes...les parecía fascinante.

–_Ya veo.¿Y cómo sabes que ella surgió en...la Edad Media?Quiero decir...que su libro es de esa época...–_Pregunte.

Soul lo meditó unos segundos. Acabábamos de dejar atrás el bosque nevado y ahora nos internábamos en el pueblo, yendo al centro de este mismo.

Apenas había gente por la calle, ya que era muy temprano. El sol, aún no había salido, pero por las montañas se veía algunos claros reflejos provocados por los rayos del sol. Pero la oscuridad seguía predominando.

–Cuando los brujos y las brujas nacemos, aparece junto a nosotros nuestro libro de hechicería. En él, al final de las páginas, viene nuestra fecha de nacimiento. Así, el Diablo puede saber cuan antiguo es cada brujo o bruja y lo fuerte que es.–Me miró y prosiguió hablando, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con alguien de esta forma. Me sentí feliz.–En cambio, hay algunos brujos que no son de nacimiento brujos y, en ese caso, tienen que conseguir por si mismo su libro.–Me evaluó con la mirada y me sonrió ampliamente.–Tranquila, no hace falta que lo entiendas, tampoco es algo muy importante...

–_Tu mundo es complicado._–Admití con una tímida sonrisa.

Soul alzó una ceja y meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

–No, el tuyo lo es. Y mucho más.

Paramos en frente de un restaurante que tenía la bandera de Suiza colgada en el techo y que, la forma del restaurante, tenía la misma forma que la casa del abuelo de _Heidi,_-aunque mucho másgrande que la casa de_ Heidi._

El nombre del restaurante venía en alemán: _House Zauber._

Miré a Soul.

–¿Tienes hambre?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–No.–Suspiró y abrió la puerta del restaurante.–Pero dentro nos esperan Kid y Black Star.

Soul entró en el restaurante y yo le seguí. Nada más poner un pie en el restaurante, sentí una oleada de calor de lo más confortable. En las paredes del restaurante había imágenes de chicas sonrientes y niños que tenían una botella de Coca-cola y decían: _Coca-Cola getränke. _También había alguna imagen de los Alpes. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue las fotos en blanco y negro, de niños disfrazados de brujas y brujos en Halloween.

Aparté la mirada de ellas.

En la mesa del fondo,-tampoco es que hubiera mucha gente en el interior del restaurante,-estaban Black Star y Kid desayunando.

El plato de Kid se mantenía intacto, el shinigami leía un periódico en francés con sumo interés.

Mientras, Black Star devoraba un plato de _rösti_ con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía un cerdo comiendo.

–Esto está buenísimo, Soul. Prueba.–Y le puso el tenedor que, se había metido en la boca minutos antes, en la cara.

Soul hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–No, gracias.

Black Star se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, como un auténtico cerdo.

Kid apartó la vista del periódico y miró la mochila de Soul con una mirada expectante. Soul le sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes y se observaron en silencio. Como si estuvieran comunicándose mentalmente.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

Soul le dio la mochila a Kid y éste, la abrió, sacando de su interior el alma de la bruja y el libro. Acarició el alma morada de Morgan, bajo la atenta mirada de Black Star.

Los ojos de Black Star brillaban de una forma muy extraña.

"_Como aquella vez que nos vio con el alma de Eva..."_

–La atraparon, muy bien.–Nos dijo con una sonrisa. Luego miró el alma de Soul y suspiro.–¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Soul se encogió de hombros.

–Ya sabes como son las mujeres, Kid. Si les pareces atractivo, se abalanzan sobre ti como auténticas fieras.–Suspiró.

Le miré mal.

"_Modestia aparte, Soul."_

Kid sonrió y escondió el alma en su bandolera. La camarera,-una chica rubia con una sonrisa radiante que me daba grima,-llegó y sirvió un café a Kid.

Me di cuenta de que había aproximado sus _atributos_ al cuerpo de Kid. Kid la miró y sonrió, apartándose con cuidado de ella, dejándola con una cara de disgusto.

–_Dank._–Dijo Kid dando un sorbo a su café.

La chica no dijo nada, solo le miro de hito en hito y se fue con cara de decepción. Soul alzo una caja, pero no dijo nada.

–Soul, ¿has dormido algo?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kid entrecerró los ojos.

–Tienes ojeras.

–Hmm...

–Ve al hotel y descansa. Esta noche iremos a buscar a Eibon para recoger la espada de Black Star.– Miró a Black Star, quien se estaba terminando su plato y volvió a mirar a Soul.–Iremos a su casa.

–Bien.

Kid me miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Creo que tú también deberías descansar.

–_¿Yo?Imposible._–Y menos en mi estado.¿Cómo puede descansar alguien que está muerto?

Soul me miró por de reojo y se levanto.

–Vamos.–Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta del restaurante.–Dale tú el alma de Morgan a Shinigami, Kid.

–Si. Adiós Maka, cuidate.

–_Gracias..._

Seguí a Soul, quien ya había salido del restaurante. Miré una última vez a Kid y a Black Star y suspiré.

¿Cómo narices voy a descansar?A veces, Kid tenía unas ideas muy raras.

* * *

El hotel en el que nos alojábamos estaba a las afueras del pueblo. Muy cerca de las montañas,-bueno cerca lo que se dice cerca, había que caminar unos kilómetros. Era un hotel de lo más lujoso y me había dejado con la boca abierta cuando entré en el recibidor.

En aquel instante, me pregunté cuanto dinero poseían tanto Soul como Kid, para permitirse el lujo de permanecer en una estancia así durante una semana.

El taxi paró justo en la entrada del hotel, y Soul le pagó. Bajamos del coche y nos adentramos dentro del hotel, donde nos recibieron todos los empleados que trabajaban en él.

–Bienvenido.–Dijeron en un perfecto castellano.

Soul no dijo nada, solo fue hacia el ascensor,-tapándose con una mano la herida,-sujetando con fuerza su guadaña.

Entró en el ascensor y pulsó uno de los botones.

–_Creo que deberías dejar que un médico viera esa herida..._

–No hace falta, Makita.–Me dijo con una sonrisa.–Yo me curo muy rápido.

Apartó la mano de su brazo y me mostró,-para mi asombro,-que se había curado la herida. Solo quedaba la mancha de sangre en la manga de su chaqueta.

–_¿Cómo...?_

–Magia, Maka.–Contestó rápidamente.–Aprendí uno que otro hechizo de magia blanca cuando era un crío.

Era la primera vez que Soul me decía algo de...bueno, de su infancia.

Salió del ascensor y fue directamente hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta, sin necesidad de utilizar una llave y tiró su guadaña al sofá.

Soul se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el suelo,-si, él es así, todo por en medio,-y abrió la puerta del baño.

–Iré a darme una ducha.

Asentí y me senté en el sofá. Él cerró la puerta y me quedé sola en la pequeña habitación.

En la habitación solo había unos pocos muebles: una cama enorme,-matrimonial,-un armario de roble, una mesilla de noche, un sofá y un televisor. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Pronto escuché el ruido de la ducha y el sonido de la radio. Estaba sonando una música muy suave y dulce, provocada por un piano y un violín.

Miré una vez más a mi alrededor y, de forma inconsciente, puse una mano sobre el frío acero de la guadaña de Soul.

Tirité de frío y sentí un cosquilleo en mi tripa. Cerré los ojos y sentí como una sensación fría que aprisionaba mi alma, recorría todo mi cuerpo.

El frío desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dejando paso a una calidez insoportable. Jadeé y miré la guadaña.

"–Maka..."

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y miré confundida a mi alrededor. _Alguien_había pronunciado mi nombre. No, pronunciado no..._siseado._

Miré la guadaña de Soul y vi que el color rojizo de su hoja brillaba de forma siniestra, aunque había algo bello en esa forma de brillar...pero que no dejaba de asustarme.

Por primera vez, me fijé que en el pomo de la guadaña, estaba inscrito una palabra: _Basilisk._

Entrecerré los ojos y tuve la tentación de volver a acariciar la guadaña. Pero en el momento que iba a rozar el arma, la puerta del baño salió, dejando ver a Soul, con una toalla en el pelo y unos pantalones de deportes puesto.

No traía camiseta.

De haber podido sonrojarme, ahora mismo, estaría más roja que un tomate. Pero no aparté la vista, es más, me deleite con la imagen que Soul me estaba mostrando.

"_Sorprendente, Maka. Estás hecha todo una pervertida."_Pensé nerviosa.

Me mordí el labio.

Soul tenía la piel morena, la cual brillaba radiante a causa de la luz de la lámpara del techo de la habitación y por las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, trazando suaves líneas en su escultural pecho hasta desaparecer por sus pantalones rasgados. Para ser un chico de 15 años, Soul estaba musculoso, en su torso se podían ver unos perfectos pectorales producto del ejercicio continuo y de los combates. También sus brazos se veían imponentes a mis ojos.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, era el tatuaje que tenía. Era la primera vez que veía algo así:era una especie de serpiente, de un color negruzco, que comenzaba en su hombro izquierdo y que acababa en su brazo izquierdo. La serpiente parecía real, se deslizaba por su hombro y se enroscaba en su brazo hasta que la pequeña cabeza del reptil acariciaba la muñeca de Soul. Ahí, pude fijarme que tenía dibujada un ojo rojizo del mismo color que el de Soul.

La observé fascinada.

¿Cómo es que Soul tenía un tatuaje de esa clase en su cuerpo?¿A sus padres les gustaba la idea?No sé, vale que sus padres nunca estuvieran por casa,-es más, Soul nunca hablaba de ellos,-pero, ¿eran tan liberales como para dejar que Soul se haga tal tatuaje en su cuerpo?

"–¿Te deja tu madre, Soul? –Había preguntado la madre de Black Star hace unos días."

Soul había contestado que sí, pero...¿dónde estaba ella?¿y su padre?

–¿Te gusta lo que ves, Maka?

La voz sensual de Soul llamó mi atención y no pude hacer otra cosa que fulminarle con la mirada.

–_No-no te estaba mirando..._

–¿A no?Entonces...¿por qué te tiembla la voz? –Preguntó alzando una ceja divertido.

Soul se encaminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, tirando la toalla al suelo. Su pelo blanco revuelto le hacía ver más..._sexy._

Meneé la cabeza agobiada. Debía de dejar de pensar cosas raras. Ag, estúpidas hormonas, ¿es qué incluso siendo un fantasma me siguen torturando estas tipo de cosas?

–_¿Por qué te la hiciste?_–Dije cambiando de tema y evadiendo a la pregunta que me había formulado Soul.

Soul me miró y cambio de postura, mirando ahora al techo con expresión aburrida.

–¿Hmm?¿El qué?

–_El tatuaje._

Soul se acarició el brazo pensativo. Yo volví a fijar mi mirada en la serpiente.

–No me la hice porque yo quisiera...me la _hicieron._

–_¿Te hicieron?¿Quién?_

–Hmm...mi tía.–Contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

–_¿Qué-Qué?¿Por qué te la hizo?_

–Digamos que es un castigo por haber venido al mundo.–Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Sentí un presión en el pecho y mi cuerpo se elevó un poco por los nervios.

–_Pe-pero...¿y tus padres?¿no se enfadaron?¿no la dijeron nada?_

Soul entrecerró los ojos. Sorprendida, vi que sus ojos carmesí se habían oscurecido de tal manera que ahora eran de un color borgoña. Podía jurar, que sus ojos eran más oscuros que los míos ahora.

–¿Mis padres?Interesante. Mi madre le da igual lo que me pase y me deje de pasar y, bueno, mi padre...–Titubeó y me miró, sin perder la sonrisa. Aunque sus ojos brillaban ahora de aquella forma que tanto me había asustado cuando estaba viva:–Mi padre está muerto.

Silencio.

Me quedé sin habla, abría la boca de vez en cuando en un intento de que las palabras salieran de ella, pero nada. No conseguí articular ni una palabra.

Es cierto que siempre me estaba quejando de que Soul no me contaba nada de él, pero...no quería enterarme de algo así. Me sentí mal, aunque no sabía si era por él o por mí.

Sentí otra punzada donde se supone que debería de estar mi corazón.

–_Lo siento...yo no quería..._

–No pasa nada.–Me cortó él con brusquedad.–No hace falta que pidas perdón. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada...

Su voz se apagó con la última palabra. Miré a Soul de reojo y vi que sus ojos destilaban odio, pero también, tristeza.

Los cerró por un momento, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y, luego los volvió a abrir para mirarme.

–Ven, me gustaría agradecerte que me ayudarás antes a matar a esa bruja.–Dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema y sonriéndome con picardía.

–_¿Agradecerme?¿Cómo?_–Pregunté dudosa.

Soul amplió su sonrisa.

–Bueno...¿no añoras el poder dormir?

¿Añorarlo?Eso era poco. Desde mi muerte, me pasaba las horas en las que Soul dormía, pegada al televisor, viendo series hasta que amanecía o, leyendo los pocos libros que Soul poseía,-estaba apunto de leerme todos los que había en su estantería.

Pero no entendía su pregunta.

–Puedo hacer, mediante un hechizo de magia blanca,–Soul hizo una mueca de disgusto con la cara que pasé por alto,–que puedas dormirte durante un rato.

Le miré incrédula.

–_¿De verdad que puedes hacer eso?_–Le dije entusiasmada.

Él asintió.

–Claro, aunque no me agrada la idea de hacer magia blanca...pero ya que Kid quiere que descanses y que me salvaste antes, valdrá la pena hacerlo.

Se incorporó en la cama, haciéndome un sitio y puso una mano en la colcha, indicándome que me sentara con él.

Le hice caso y me senté a un lado, nerviosa.

Soul me evaluó con la mirada, haciéndome sentir de lo más cohibida. Él siguió mirándome de arriba a abajo, mientras yo contaba hasta diez para no gritarle y hacer que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

Y de improviso, Soul me abrazó, atrayéndome por la cintura hasta su pecho y haciendo que los dos nos tumbáramos en la cama.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y le miré enfadada.

–_¿Cómo te atreves a...?_

–Calla, necesito concentrarme.–Me ordenó molesto.

A pesar de su orden, seguí refunfuñando molesta y protestando. Las manos de Soul acariciaban mi espalda con suavidad, sintiendo la calidez de sus dedos trazar delicados círculos en mi espalda.

Me estremecí y me sentí como una niña pequeña, protegida por sus fuertes brazos.

"_Como aquella vez...en ese momento, también me abrazo."_

Las caricias de Soul por mi cuerpo eran de lo más agradable. Se me había olvidado por completo, que estaba molesta con él por abrazarme de esa forma tan repentina. Su aliento suave rozaba mi pelo, haciéndome cosquillas. Sentí sus manos deslizarse hasta mi pelo y depositar suaves caricias en él.

Miré a Soul y vi que su cuerpo brillaba un poco, con una luz blanquecina muy tenue. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, estaba muy concentrado.

Me abrazó con fuerza, y sentí como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Era una melodía muy hermosa, el sonido de su corazón, haciéndome ver lo vivo que él estaba.

Pronto, comencé a sentir como mis párpados me pesaban, como mi cuerpo se iba entumeciendo y me dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, aunque, en este caso, sería por los brazos de Soul.

Una suave nana fue lo último que escuché.

* * *

_Se oía mucho ruido, un barullo de voces lejanas y de risas._

_Abrí los ojos y me incorporé la cama de golpe. Aturdida miré a mi alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Soul._

_Pero no había rastro de mi amigo. Y además...no estaba en la habitación del hotel de Suiza. No, estaba en mi habitación. Reconocería el color canela de las paredes y olor a frambuesa que ponía mi padre en mi cuarto, para que durmiera mejor._

_Pero, a pesar de reconocer mi cuarto y de sentir una oleada de felicidad al verlo, también estaba el hecho de que mi cuarto estaba muy cambiado: había muchísimos peluches y muñecas, en las estanterías había libros como Kika superbruja o las aventuras de los cinco. Libros infantiles._

_¿No los había donado a la guardería en la que había ido yo de niña?_

_No le di muchas vueltas a ello y bajé de la cama. Al saltar de ésta, me sorprendí de lo alta que era y del dolor que había aparecido en mis pies al caer de la cama. Que yo recordara, mi cama no era muy alta y yo no era tan bajita._

_Y, entonces, me di cuenta de la razón por la que todo me parecía tan raro: en el espejo de mi armario me vi a mi misma reflejada, volvía a tener el color rosado en mi piel y mis ojos verdosos volvían a brillas cuales esmeraldas. Pero...el problema era...¡qué era una niña de siete años!_

_Me llevé las manos a las mejillas horrorizada y las toqué. Eran muy suaves. Mi yo del espejo me imitó y pude ver el horror que reflejaba mi cara._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a mi padre, que llevaba su pelo rojizo recogido con una coleta y llevaba puesto un ridículo gorrito de plástico con colorines. En sus manos llevaba una tarta de chocolate, con fresas alrededor y el número 7 en el centro de la tarta, con un llamita que brillaba con fuerza._

_Me sorprendí al ver a mi padre con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Tuve el impulso de ir corriendo a abrazarlo._

_Pero no lo hice por culpa del comentario que soltó:_

–_¡Feliz séptimo cumpleaños, Makita mía!¡Qué mayor te estás haciendo! –Lo último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

–_¿Séptimo cumpleaños?–Pregunté confusa._

–_Sopla la velita y pide un deseo.–Dijo eufórico._

–_Papá...pero, ¿qué dices?Si yo ya..._

–_Vaya, que escándalo montas, Spirit. Vas a hacer que los vecinos llamen a la policía. –Rió Stein, entrando con un cigarrillo en la boca y una sonrisa en los labios. Me miró y frunció el ceño.–Así, feliz cumpleaños...Maka._

_Spirit infló los mofletes._

–_Es un día importante para Maka, ¿no podrías sonreír un poco?_

_Stein le miró y luego a mí. Puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió y, tanto Spirit como yo, pusimos una cara de terror._

–_Mejor no sonrías.–Dijo mi padre agobiado._

–_Humm...–Pronunció Stein molesto, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y el olor a tabaco se mezcló con el olor a frambuesa de la habitación._

_Se oyeron unos pasos aproximándose a la habitación y, entonces..._

_...entró ella._

–_¿Ya ha despertado?Cariño, te dije que me avisaras..._

–_Perdona, mi amor, se me olvidó hacerlo. Estaba tan emocionado con ir a enseñarle a Maka el pastel, que se me pasó por completo._

_Ella sonrió dulcemente a Spirit y, a continuación, me miró a mi._

–_Felicidades, tesoro. Mamá está muy feliz por ti, ¿sabes?.Te he comprado algo, mira...–De la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos, sacó un oso de peluche con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Me sonrió y luego al oso.–¿Te gusta?_

_Sentí como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y como mi corazón dejaba de latir. Mis piernas me temblaban y no paraba de tartamudear la palabra "mama"._

_Mi madre me miró preocupada, al igual que mi padre,-incluso Stein,-y se aproximó a mí. _

–_¿Maka?¿Estás bien...?_

–_Mami...–Susurré. Hacía mucho que no decía "mami", me parecía muy infantil por mi parte. Pero ella estaba aquí, a mi lado. La había añorado tanto, la necesitaba tanto. _

_Ella puso una mano en mi mejilla y la acarició._

–_No llores, Maka...mamá está aquí para lo que necesites,¿si?_

–_Ma..._

–_Sonríe, Maka. Hoy es un día especial.–Miró a mi padre y a Stein y les sonrió.–Un día especial para todos._

_Y ya no pude contenerlo más. Lloré y grité angustiada:_

–_¡Mamá...!_

_Y justo cuando iba a abrazarla, sentí como algo tiraba de mí, alejándome de Spirit, Stein y, sobretodo, de mi madre..._

* * *

–_..._Oye, princesa, siento despertarte, pero llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo.–Susurró una voz, muy cerca de mi oído.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé de golpe, jadeando. Miré aturdida el lugar y luego me concentré únicamente en los que me rodeaban: Soul, Kid, Black Star y...

–Ah, él es Eibon.–Dijo Soul mirando al hombre que me sonreí amablemente desde el centro de la habitación.–Él es forjador de armas mágicas.

Me pase una mano por los ojos y miré a Eibon confusa. ¿No estábamos en la habitación del hotel?¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

–_¿Cuánto he dormido?–_Pregunté con voz ronca.

–Teniendo en cuenta que ahora son las ocho de la noche...unas trece horas.

–_¡¿Trece?_–Pregunté sorprendida.

Soul asintió y me sonrió burlonamente.

–Si, ¿y sabes qué es lo peor?Roncas.

Fruncí el ceño.

–_Yo no ronco..._

–Lo sé, lo he dicho con el único y exclusivo fin de molestarte, siente halagada.

–_Serás..._

–Siento interrumpir vuestra "pelea", niños.–Rió Kid.

–¿Niños?–Preguntó Soul alzando una ceja y con tono de molestia.

Kid no miró a Soul, pero le vi sonreír divertido.

–Eibon dice que tendrá la espada lista mañana mismo, mientras tanto, tendremos que seguir aquí, aunque debemos estar alerta, hay muchos kishines rondando por aquí...¿no, Eibon?

–Así es. Al parecer un grupo importante de los kishines andan por aquí, por los rumores que se extendieron por otros pueblos, de que una bruja estaba atacando aquí.–Explicó Eibon.

Eibon era un hombre mayor, al rededor de 60 años, pero, a pesar de su edad, se le veía sano y fuerte. Sus ojos transmitían una fiereza inigualable.

Vestía una túnica negra y sujetaba en una de sus manos una enorme espada, que brillaba débilmente.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Soul y comprobé que llevaba su guadaña en las manos. Me vino a la cabeza las sensaciones que me transmitió el arma al tocarla y, de nuevo, volví a escuchar aquel escalofriante siseo que me llamaba.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza.

–¿Qué son los kishines?–Preguntó Black Star, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, mirando el montón de armas que descansaban en las paredes de la casa.

Eibon miró a Black Star y luego a Kid y a Soul.

–Mm...los kishines son los cazadores de brujas. –Vi como Soul fruncía el ceño molesto, al igual que Kid. –En un principio, fueron contratados por la Inquisición del siglo XIII para acabar con las brujas; pero el clan de los cazadores se fue desarrollando y fue creciendo hasta que, al final, dejaron de trabajar para la Inquisición y solo mataban brujas como entretenimiento y...porque las odiaban por ser aberraciones de la creación.

–Oh, que malotes son.–Dijo Black Star riendo.

Eibon le miró con disgusto.

–Joven, yo que tú no les infravaloraría. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos.–Susurró amenazante.

Black Star le miró y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes, viejo?

–Porque una vez fui uno de ellos.–Dijo depositando la espada en el suelo.–Pero de eso hace mucho, hasta que comprendí que no todos los brujos y brujas son iguales...–Miró a Soul y luego a su guadaña.–Veo que sigues cuidando a _Basilisk_, me alegro.

–_¿Basilisk?_–Pregunté yo.

Soul acarició su guadaña y miró a Eibon.

–Es el nombre de mi arma. Significa "basilisco", ya que contiene el alma de un basilisco en su interior.

–_¿Tu-tu guadaña ti-tiene una serpiente dentro?_

Eibon me sonrió amablemente. Me recordaba al abuelito de _Heidi_ con esa sonrisa.

–Las armas mágicas se forman con el alma de una criatura mágica. Por eso son tan especiales y eso las distingue de las armas de los mortales. Las hace más poderosas.–Dijo sonriente.

¿Un basilisco?A mi cabeza, vino la imagen del tatuaje que había visto esta mañana en el brazo de Soul.

"–Digamos que es un castigo por haber venido al mundo.–Había dicho antes Soul."

Suspiré y abrí la boca para seguir preguntando, cuando se oyó un ruido muy fuerte y, a continuación, un montón de gritos.

Todos nos miramos confusos y corrimos hacia la puerta de la casa, abriéndola de par en par. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi tripa que ya me era muy familiar.

–_Una bruja..._–Susurré.

Soul se giró para mirarme incrédulo, al igual que Black Star y Eibon.

–¡¿Otra?–Preguntó Soul.

Kid entrecerró los ojos furioso y siseó:

–Y no es una cualquiera, Soul...

–¿Qué...?

A lo lejos, pude distinguir a una chica. El humo de las explosiones difuminaba su silueta, pero pude distinguir su pelo rosa iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Ahogué un grito.

Esa persona es...

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!Jiji, soy mala y lo corto en lo mejor XP_

_Se siente, así es el mundo, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber que ocurre. Como les prometí hubo un poco de soulxmaka, no tanto ya que aún es muy pronto, pero si lo suficiente para dejarme una sonrisa tonta XD_

_¿Y bien?¿Les gustó?Muchas cosas han sido reveladas y también nuevas situaciones han aparecido._

_¿Abucheos?¿Lo sigo?¿Me merezco un mísero review, al menos?_

_Estoy muy feliz, no solo porque hoy acabé,-y bastante bien,-los tres exámenes que tenía, sino que me siento orgullosa de cierta personita que le está yendo muy bien en FF. ^^_

_Así que...¡todos a sonreír!XD_

_Y ahora, si me permiten, iré a leer algunos fics que aún no he leído u.u_

_Siguiente capítulo: _**Capítulo 9: **_Viejos conocidos._

_¡Nos vemos mortales!_

_Escuchando Closer de Cauterize._


	9. Capítulo IX:

_**Los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, ¡ya acabé todos los exámenes!Dulce libertad, hacía tiempo que no gozaba de ella. XD_

_En serio, vosotros, todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews, han hecho de esta autora alguien feliz. Estuve algo deprimida estos días, por un comentario de alguien al que...bueno, dejémoslo en el anonimato. Pero sus reviews me animaron ;) Así que...un abrazo virtual a **Vale-Alice, clara, Delirium Land, Nikolas Sur, Agrias-chan, sky numb, Mumi Evans Elric, Mary AlbarnxEvans, anne, Catsuna, Anonima676, Kaoru-kun, Mitsuki-Wing, priscineko-chan, ValeziiTha, Naomi Hatsune, AngelDust32165 y Monotone. Princess, **así como aquellas personas que me han dejado un review o han preferido leer en silencio =) thanks, me levantaron el ánimo para seguir escribiendo o, al menos, para seguir actualizando._

_La verdad es que la situación se ha complicado mucho para nuestros protagonistas, y nuevos misterios han surgido. Pero eso...son solo pequeñeces...aún falta mucha trama por contar._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo ^^_

_Lean y comenten:_

* * *

"_**C**ada sensación que tengo(...)**p**ero todavía no te he echado de menos.** S**olo cuando me paro a pensarlo...¡**o**dio todo sobre ti!¿**P**or qué te amo?¡**O**dio todo sobre ti...!¿**P**or qué te amo?"_

_**I hate everything about you, Three days grace.**_

Chrona.

Su pelo rosado se ondeaba con el viento, su figura desaliñada se iluminaba bajo la luz de la luna, haciéndola ver más bella. Como si fuera un ángel. Aunque también parecía todo lo contrario, ya que sus ojos de un color muy oscuro, carecían de brillo y con la espada que había sacado del cinto que colgaba de su cintura, la hacía ver más agresiva.

Alguien iba a su lado, un chico que tendría la misma edad que Soul y Black Star. Se parecía a Chrona, salvo que el color de su pelo era negruzco y no rosado como Chrona. Pero sus ojos eran del mismo color. El chico flotaba al lado de Chrona y le susurraba algo que no llegué a oír. Chrona entrecerró los ojos.

Ese chico, ¿también estaba muerto como yo?Si, debía de estarlo. Su piel pálida lo decía todo, además de que estaba flotando y no caminando, como lo haría alguien que estuviera vivo.

–¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí?

La voz de Soul estaba impregnada de odio y apretaba los labios conteniendo aquella rabia que le consumía. Le miré confusa.

–_¿Soul?_

Él no me miraba, observaba a Kid, como esperando que éste le respondiera. Pero Kid solo tenía ojos para Chrona. La miraba incrédulo y con la boca abierta, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Soul frunció el ceño y bufó.

–¿Quién es ella?–Preguntó Black mirando de reojo a Kid.

–¿Ella?–Soul rió.–Ella es una bruja, una maldita bruja. Una de las más asquerosa, es una hija de su...

–Suficiente, Soul.–Le cortó Eibon. Soul pareció molestarle que Eibon le parara, pero no dijo nada, solo apretó el mango de la guadaña con fuerza. Luego, Eibon miró de soslayo a Kid y suspiró.–¿Qué hace ella aquí?Pensé que no había más brujas...

Yo también pensaba eso, hasta que sentí el alma de Chrona. Y he de reconocer que es realmente fuerte, más, incluso, que la de Morgan.

Trague saliva.

–No lo sé, no sé que hace aquí.–Musitó Kid con voz entrecortada. –Lo único que sé, es que...–Titubeó y luego miró a Soul serio:–Ha venido a por ti.

–¿A por mí?

Black miró sorprendido a Kid y luego miró a Soul. Mi compañero solo esbozó una sonrisa torcida y movió su guadaña entre sus manos, colocándosela en su hombro.

–_Quieres decir...¿qué Chrona viene a cazar a Soul?¿A por su alma?_

Kid asintió levemente.

Soul chasqueó la lengua y soltó todo un repertorio de maldiciones. Alzó a _Basilisk _y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes.

–¿Con qué viene a por mí, eh?Muy bien, Chrona, ya veremos quien caza a quien.

Chrona dejó de caminar hacia nosotros y miró a Soul seriamente, como si estuviera esperándole. Y antes de que Kid o yo pudiéramos detenerlo, Soul se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Chrona.

Con su mano izquierda, lanzó una fuerte estocada hacia Chrona, la cual,-sorprendentemente,-en un suave movimiento de muñeca, paró el ataque de Soul sin el menor esfuerzo. Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero escondió su sorpresa dejando que su pelo blanco tapara sus ojos y se echó hacia atrás.

Colocó a _Basilisk_ delante de él, de forma protectora y siseó:

–Te mataré, Chrona.

Ella no pareció inmutarse por sus palabras, exceptuando a Kid, que me pareció oírle gemir al oír a Soul decir eso.

Soul volvió al ataque y, esta vez, con mayor ferocidad. Chrona saltó hacia atrás y esquivó el ataque de Soul, protegiéndose con su espada, pero no pudo salvarse del puñetazo de Soul, el cual, la hizo escupir un poco de sangre.

El compañero de Chrona gritó su nombre y dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero al ver que Soul le dirigía una mirada amenazante, se volvió a su lugar.

Chrona profirió una maldición y golpeó fuertemente a Soul, quien se protegió, haciendo que las dos armas chocaran. Un brillo luminoso y atrayente surgió cuando ambas armas chocaron.

Oí un gemido y luego un siseo lleno de furia, volví a escuchar aquella fría voz:

"–Maka..."

Era _Basilisk_, estaba segura. Aunque su voz, no sonaba tan atrayente como la primera vez que la escuché, más bien, parecía un quejido.

¿Le molestaría el contacto de la otra arma?

Soul miró su guadaña y le vi bufar angustiado. Recitó rápidamente un conjuro y, el suelo de la calle, se abrió, partiéndolo y provocando un pequeño terremoto, el cual hizo que Chrona perdiera el equilibrio. Y eso lo aprovechó Soul.

Saltó y con un gritó asestó una cuchillada a Chrona en su brazo. Pero, ella rodó sobre si misma, haciendo que el ataque de Soul fallara.

Chrona se levantó y se lanzó, letal como una serpiente, hacia Soul. Los movimientos de Soul eran bruscos y rápidos, realmente, mi compañero era fuerte. Pero Chrona se movía ágil, silenciosa y letal, lo cual dificultaba a Soul.

Kid parecía más nervioso cada vez que uno de los dos brujos se atacaba. Pero no sabía por quien estaba preocupado.

Black gruñó algo que no entendí y arrebató la espada que tenía Eibon en sus manos. Dio dos pasos al frente.

–Joven, ¿qué cree que está haciendo?–Cuestionó Eibon asustado.

Black se dio la vuelta molesto.

–No me llame "joven", me llamo Black Star, ¿entendido?. Voy a ir a ayudar a Soul.

Le miré sorprendida, pero no era la única que le miraba así:

–¿Estás loco?¡Es una bruja, te matara!

–¿Y?Ahora trabajo para el Diablo y tengo esta espada, no creo que...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, un chillido de puro dolor nos llamó la atención. Mi pecho se oprimió y empecé a jadear al ver la escena: Soul caía al suelo, agonizante, cubriéndose con ambas manos los ojos, mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

_Basilisk_ yacía a varios metros de él y volvía a oír sus siseos angustiosos en mi cabeza, haciéndome llevar una mano a la cabeza adolorida.

–_¡Soul!_

–Oh dios mío...–Susurró Eibon.–Le está torturando con un conjuro de Trasgo.

–¿Qué?–Preguntó Black sin entender. Al ver que Eibon iba a contestar, meneó la cabeza y se apresuró a decir:–Bah, déjalo, yo no entiendo estas cosas...lo único que sé, es que esa tía está torturando a mi mejor amigo. Y eso no lo voy a consentir.

–¡No, espera, chico...!

Black con un grito de guerra,-en plan película del Señor de los Anillos,-se lanzó al combate, alzando la espada que tenía en sus manos,-con gran esfuerzo,-e intentó golpear a Chrona. Pero ella solo le miró y susurró unas palabras, que interpreté como un hechizo. El cuerpo de Black se elevó y fue directo hacia uno de los edificios de la calle en la que estábamos, chocando contra éste y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente por el dolor. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Miré alterada a Kid.

–_¡Haz algo!_

Y como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, Kid volvió a la realidad y dejó de mirar aturdido a Chrona. Me miró y luego la situación que estábamos viviendo: Soul agonizando de dolor, Black en el suelo sin responder, Eibon preparándose para enfrentarse a Chrona.

Kid cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a repetirse a sí mismo que se tranquilizara. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y extendió los brazos, haciendo que una luz blanquecina iluminará sus manos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un báculo grisáceo, con una calavera al final de la vara. Acarició el báculo con suavidad y dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimientos confusos a Chrona, quien se acercaba a Soul para rematar la faena.

Sentí la misma presión en el pecho, como si algo se desgarrara por dentro.

–No, Chrona...no puedo permitir que hagas eso.–Murmuró Kid. Y a continuación, pronunció unas palabras rápidas, haciendo que Chrona le mirara: –_O virga fortis. Duc eum ad locum tutum, peto.*_

Sentí como algo tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia atrás y una nube oscura envolvía mi cuerpo y el de mis compañeros. Grité e intenté deshacerme de la nube, pero me era imposible.

Al final, antes de que la oscuridad se tragara por completo mi cuerpo, pude ver que Chrona me miraba, con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios:

–Hasta la próxima, Maka.

Y todo despareció.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **_Viejos conocidos:_

–¿Maka?

La voz de Kid hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y mirara a mi alrededor aturdida. Estaba en la habitación de Kid, en el hotel.

Me froté con las manos los ojos y suspiré. Al darme la vuelta, vi a Soul sentado en el sofá, tapándose con las manos la cara.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, fui corriendo hacia él y le abracé con fuerza.

–_¡Soul!¡Menos mal, estás bien!_

–Si, si estoy bien, auch, Maka...–Se quejó.

–¿Eh?¿Estás bien?

–Me estás haciendo daño en las costillas...

Le miré nerviosa y me aparté rápidamente de él. Soul se frotó las manos y luego me sonrió burlonamente.

–¿Por qué te has separado?–Me reprochó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Le miré mal y le saqué la lengua, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

–_Me has dicho que te estaba haciendo daño, así que...–_No pude acabar la frase, porque Soul me cogió del brazo y me acercó a él, abrazándome con fuerza. Me puse nerviosa ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros.–_¿Soul?_

Soul volvió a sonreír y se acercó a mi oído, susurrándome seductoramente:

–Debería de poner mi vida en riesgo más a menudo, parece que te vuelves más _dulce_ y _amable_ cuando me pasa algo malo.–Su risa me hacía cosquillas y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, haciendo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi ser.

–_Yo-yo soy dulce y amable._–Protesté.

–Si, yo te creo, Maka.–Dijo riendo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Soul dejó de reír y miró seriamente a Kid.–Tú...

–Soul, déjame que te explique lo que...

–¿Explicarme qué?–Interrumpió Soul bruscamente. Se apartó suavemente de mí, dejándome en el sofá.–¿Qué no hiciste nada para ayudarnos solo por Chrona?

Miré confusa a Soul y luego a Kid, quien había palidecido del todo y miraba nervioso la estancia. En el otro sofá, Eibon curaba una herida que se había hecho Black Star en el brazo. Los dos miraban a Kid y a Soul sin entender.

–_Soul..._

–Chrona no me importa, Soul. Ya no me interesa nada de ella.–Gruñó Kid. Aunque, no parecía estar seguro de lo que decía, le temblaban las manos.

–¿Seguro?–Soul alzó una ceja y apretó los labios. Kid no supo que contestar, su silencio era evidente.–No me jodas...

–Soul, no estarás pensando que yo...

–¡¿LA SIGUES QUERIENDO, NO?

Eibon miró rápidamente a Kid, sorprendido por las palabras de Soul. Kid solo miraba atónito a mi compañero, abriendo y cerrando la boca, intentando decir algo.

Soul solo cerró los ojos, soltó varias palabras en ese idioma tan extraño que solía utilizar con Kid y dio un puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que todos le miramos.

"_¿Es verdad eso, Kid ama a Chrona?"_Pensé, mirando de reojo a Kid.

Pero...¿de qué se conocen?

Soul maldijo nuevamente a Kid y se apartó de la mesa,-la cual estaba un poco rota por el golpe,-se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–Eres de lo peor, Kid.

Y a continuación, salió de la habitación dando un portazo tras de sí. Eibon solo suspiró y dijo "este chico no tiene remedio".

Eibon se apartó de Black Star,-el cual ya estaba gritando y haciendo el...bueno, el idiota,-y se acercó a Kid, dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro de forma consoladora.

–No te sientas mal por lo que te ha dicho Soul, Kid.

–Pero...¿y si tiene razón?–Susurró con un hilo de voz.–¿Y si yo la sigo...queriendo?–Titubeó antes de seguir hablando.–Tú ya sabes lo que le ha hecho la familia de Chrona a Soul, ella incluida, no podría estar con alguien así.

Eibon pareció entristecerse. Apartó la mano del hombro de Kid y suspiró.

–Kid, el amor es un sentimiento incontenible. No puedes dejar de amar a alguien solo porque...la persona que amas haya hecho daño a una persona que es muy importante para ti.–Murmuró.

Kid le miró y dejó que el pelo le cubriera los ojos.

–Soul es como un hermano para mí. No me gustaría hacerle daño.

Black Star oyó las palabras de Kid y sonrió ampliamente, pero no dijo nada. Eibon volvió a suspirar y revolvió el pelo de Kid.

–Bien, hagamos una cosa: ya que ahora es peligroso que volvamos al pueblo, id Black Star y tú a mi casa a por algunas armas y a por la espada de Uriel.

Kid le miró y asintió, cogiendo su báculo, el cual estaba en el suelo. Black Star se alteró:

–Espera, espera, espera, viejo, ¿la espada de Uriel?¿No es ésta?–Dijo señalando la espada que tenía en sus manos.

Eibon le sonrió.

–En primer lugar, no soy "viejo", soy Eibon. –Dijo imitando la voz de Black Star,-lo cual molesto al saltimbanqui,-sonrió y continuó.–Y en segundo lugar, esa es _mi_ espada, no la tuya. Tú me la arrebataste de la mano en un intento de hacerte el héroe.

Que duro.

Black Star le fulminó con la mirada y se levantó del sofá, yendo hacia Kid para irse a la casa de Eibon. Insultó a Eibon y se puso al lado de Kid, mientras Eibon le sonreía divertido.

Bien, si antes había pensado que Eibon se parecía al abuelo de _Heidi_, retiro lo que dije. El abuelo de _Heidi_ no era tan "sarcástico"como Eibon.

Kid se colocó en medio de la habitación y pronunció el mismo conjuro, haciendo que la nube de oscuridad les envolviera a los dos y desaparecieran de la habitación dejándonos solos a Eibon y a mí.

Oí como Eibon suspiraba agotado y le vi que se sentaba,-con cuidado,-en el sofá, cerrando los ojos con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

–_¿Se encuentra bien?_

Eibon sonrió.

–Si, claro, pequeña. Se me pasará.–Abrió los ojos y me observó en silencio.–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–_13, pero pronto cumpliré 14 años._

–Que joven eres, es una pena que estés...

–_¿Muerta?_–Me animé a decir.

Eibon pareció avergonzarse.

–Si, eso mismo. Pero, al menos, tú y Soul parecéis llevaros muy bien.–Dijo con una sonrisa feliz. Le miré sin entender y él prosiguió.–El abrazo de antes...

Si pudiera sonrojarme, lo habría hecho. Desvié la mirada azorada.

–Jaja, si lo que yo decía, os lleváis muy bien.–Dijo riéndose por mi expresión.

–_Solo somos amigos._

–Nadie dice lo contrario, pequeña.–Suspiró y me miró.

Dudosa, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, mirando el suelo pensativa. Cerré los ojos y sin mirarle, pregunté lo que llevaba deseando preguntar desde que Soul se marchó:

–_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?¿Por qué Soul está tan alterado?_

Eibon pareció dudar de si contestar o no a mi pregunta. Abrí los ojos y vi que tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, contemplando el paisaje nevado de Suiza.

A lo lejos, se podía divisar el bosque en el que Soul había peleado contra Morgan esta mañana.

–Conozco a Soul desde que él tenía cinco años.–Comenzó a relatar. Le miré atenta.–Su padre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, nos habíamos conocido en la Primera Guerra de Rebelión de Death City. Por aquel entonces, el padre de Soul se hacía llamar Allan, para mantener esconder su identidad, pero su verdadero nombre era Wes.

"Allan había venido una noche fría de enero a mi casa, en Canadá,-he estado viviendo en muchos lugares, para que no me localizaran los kishines,-tenía las ropas ensangrentadas y sujetaba de la mano a Soul, quien solamente me miraba serio.

"Recuerdo muy bien ese día: el olor a café recién hecho, las suplicas de Allan por querer entrar en mi casa, el silencio de Soul y el horrible frío de la calle, que calaban mis huesos.–Suspiró.–Parece que fue ayer.

"Por lo que me contó Allan, había huido de Death City y había querido llevarse a su hijo consigo. La familia de Chrona, una importante familia de brujas, querían en bandeja la cabeza de Allan y, ya de paso, la de Soul. ¿Puedes creértelo?¡Era solo un crío y ya querían matarlo!

"Las razones eran que Soul era un niño con la marca de la serpiente tatuada en su pecho y, encima, era un brujo. Demasiado poder para un niño. Además...Allan había infligido algunas normas importantes del mundo, llamémoslo, _mágico _y el castigo era la muerte. Pero eso...no pasaría hasta dos años después, cuando la familia de Chrona encontró a Allan y lo mató.

"Yo no pude hacer nada por él, lo único que pude hacer fue llevarme conmigo a Soul y, hasta hace un año atrás, le he estado cuidando como si fuera su verdadero padre. Le he estado protegiendo de que ninguna bruja le encuentre, pero él muy tozudo, quiso hacerse brujo, como su padre y se marchó de casa.

"Habló con Shinigami y, luego con Kid y consiguió que le aceptaran para llegar a ser un brujo. Supongo que el resto ya lo conoces, buscó un compañero y...te eligió a ti. Pero, en cuanto a Kid, él y Chrona fueron, digamos, "novios"hace mucho, hasta que Soul se enteró que todo acabó para ellos. También fue el hecho de que Chrona era una bruja y, además, una de las asesinas del padre de Soul, así que...Kid la dejó.

Abrí la boca e inmediatamente la cerré. Parpadeé varias veces y miré atónita a Eibon, quien había apartado la mirada de la ventana y ahora me miraba expectante.

–_Pero, ¿y la madre de Soul?¿qué hay de ella?¿qué es eso de Death City?Yo, no entiendo nada..._

Eibon rió.

–Es una historia muy complicada, Maka...–Meneó la cabeza y me frotó la cabeza con una mano.–Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Soul, ¿no?

–_Yo...pero lo que me acabas de contar..._

–No soy yo quien debería contarte ésto, ¿no crees?

No dije nada, solo asentí levemente y me levanté del sofá. Volví a mirar a Eibon y suspiré:

–_¿Y qué hay de usted?¿Por qué dejaste los kishines?¿Por qué huías de ellos?_

Eibon dejó de sonreír y se levantó del sofá, dándome la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

–¿No crees que son demasiadas preguntas por hoy, _Maka_?

Si, creo que sí.

No dije nada, pero me dio un escalofrío solamente por escuchar su voz fría pronunciar mi nombre. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la atravesé limpiamente, yendo hacia el cuarto de Soul.

* * *

La habitación permanecía en penumbra. Solo se escuchaba la radio, sonaba una canción un tanto animada, exceptuando la letra de la canción, que era de lo más tétrica:

_Lose yourselft in the dark._

_Don't be frightened by it, just close your eyes._

_Smile while you can, say goodbye to those painful memories._

_Hear the whispers of those who await you in the dark. Forget the rest._

_And let yourselft go to the dark._

La voz de la cantante se apagó y empezó a sonar el atronador sonido de una batería y una guitarra, que peleaban entre las dos, haciendo que sonará con fuerza la canción y la habitación vibrara. Se empezó a volver a oír la voz de la cantante, solo que, en esta ocasión, solo tarareaba suavemente la canción.

Soul permanecía quieto en la cama, escuchando la canción en silencio.

Me mordí el labio antes de flotar hasta él. Soul me miró un momento y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en el techo.

–¿A qué has venido?–Preguntó bruscamente.

"_Eso, Maka, ¿a qué has venido?"_

Fruncí el ceño y negué varias veces con la cabeza. He venido para hablar con Soul, para tranquilizarlo, como buena amiga que soy, ¿no?

"_Amistad, ¿eh?"_

Volví a menear la cabeza, ya molesta y bufé. Estúpida conciencia, no hace más que fastidiar al personal.

–Si no has venido a nada, vete.–Gruñó molesto.

–¡_Idiota, solo he venido para saber como estabas!_–Le grité enfadada. Soul frunció el ceño levemente, y solo se frotó la cabeza con una mano, aguantando el dolor. Me di la vuelta.–_Pero, ya me has dejado bien claro que aquí estorbo._

Fui hacia la puerta con intención de irme,-no quería que Soul me hablara así,-cuando sentí que Soul me agarraba de la mano y hacía que me diera la vuelta para mirarle.

Me sujetó del brazo con fuerza. Le miré y alcé una ceja, su pelo le tapaba la cara y no me dejaba verle bien. Soul se levantó de la cama y me sujetó de ambas mejillas, haciendo que mi marchito corazón latiera,-si eso era posible,-violentamente contra mi pecho.

¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?No, mejor, ¿por qué narices me pongo así por Soul?

Soul me acarició las mejillas y me sonrió pícaramente, mirándome directamente a los ojos con aquellos orbes rubíes tan..._hermosos_.

¡Por dios, Maka!¡¿En qué estás pensando?

Él rozó mis mejillas con sus dedos y se acercó a mi oído:

–Maka, tú _nunca_ estorbas.

–_So-Soul..._

Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia mi cuello y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, sin apartar la mirada de mí. Sentí el extraño impulso de ponerme de puntillas y besarlo, pero solo me mordí el labio con fuerza, intentando no pensar en cosas tan extrañas.

Soul se inclinó un poco hacia a mí, pudiendo oler su dulce aroma varonil y su pelo blanco rozar mi frente. Sus labios estaban muy próximos a mí.

–Nunca estorbas...solamente cuando te pones en esa actitud tuya de "demonio destroza cabezas", en esos momentos, _si_ que estorbas.

Bien, yo le mato.

–_¡Maldito brujo!_

Soul empezó a burlarse de mí y a seguir con sus _ingeniosos_ comentarios, a la vez que me revolvía el pelo.

Soul es un idiota, ya no cabía duda de ello.

–Ok, creo que es hora de dormir, Maka~.

–_¿Hmm?¿Yo también?_

–¿No quieres?–Preguntó con tono infantil.

–_¿Qué?¿No puedes dormir solo?_

–No. –Dijo serio. Me sorprendí y a la vez, volví a sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho. –Necesito un peluche para dormir, sino, no duermo nada~.

–_¿Tengo pinta de ser un peluche?_

Soul me evaluó con la mirada y luego negó con la cabeza.

–No, no tienes pinta de peluche. Tienes pinta de tabla de planchar.

–_¡Imbécil!_

Soul dejó de reírse y empezó a gemir de dolor, sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza. Yo sonreí victoriosa y me fui hacia la cama, turbándome en ella y esperando a que Soul se levantara del suelo.

Soul gruñó varias veces y se tumbó en la cama, maldiciéndome por lo bajo. Me abrazó por la espalda y me atrajo hacia él, apoyándome en su pecho.

Pronto volví a sentir aquel cosquilleo tan agradable. Mis párpados me pesaban, bostecé una, dos hasta tres veces y me dejé llevar.

Lo último que escuché, fue la respiración tranquila de Soul y la música de la radio, en la que la cantante cantaba una triste canción, que decía que me dejara llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

_Abrí perezosamente los ojos, volviéndome a encontrar en mi cuarto. Aunque, esta vez, la mayoría de los libros infantiles habían desaparecido, así como las muñecas y los peluches._

_Había una fotografía enmarcada en la mesilla de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama: en ella se veían a Stein, Spirit, mi madre y yo en Central Park, con unos vasos de chocolate caliente en las manso y unas sonrisas en nuestros rostros._

_La tomé entre mis manos y acaricié la imagen de mi madre con ternura. Suspiré._

_¿Qué sería está vez mi sueño?¿El primer día de colegio?¿Navidad?¿Mi primer diente de leche?_

_No sabía que podría pasar, los nervios me carcomían, pero lo que más deseaba ver era a mi madre. Abrazarla, decirla cuanto la quería y cuanto la añoraba._

_Pero algo, no sabía el qué, me decía que eso me era imposible. Me estiré y salté de la cama, yendo hacia la puerta. La abrí y salí de mi cuarto._

_Esta vez, el silencio reinaba en la casa. Ni si quiera se escuchaba a mi padre montando escándalo ni a Stein diciendo que parara._

_Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al piso de abajo en el que se oí leves gemidos. Alguien estaba llorando._

_Me encaminé al salón y ahí encontré a mi padre, acurrucado en el sofá, con su pelo rojizo revuelto y una taza de café caliente en las manos. Tenía barba y puesto una camiseta sucia, manchada de chocolate y otras porquerías._

_Definitivamente, tenía un aspecto horrible._

_Me acerqué a él preocupada y me senté a su lado._

–_¿Papá?_

_No contestó, siguió con la mirada fija en algún rincón del salón, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_Me alarmé y empecé a zarandearle de los hombros._

–_¿¡Papá?¿Qué ocurre?_

_Mi voz impregnada de preocupación pareció devolverle a la realidad, ya que parpadeó varias veces y me miró confuso. Se pasó una mano por el pelo._

–_Maka...–Susurró con un hilo de voz._

–_¿Qué pasa?_

–_Maka...¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?Hoy no tienes clases...–Dijo secándose las lágrimas._

–_Pero...eso da igual –Contesté seria.–Estás mal, y me gustaría saber por qué._

_Él negó con la cabeza._

–_No, Maka. No quiero que estés triste._

_¿Triste?¿Triste por qué?_

_Alcé una ceja y le sonreí._

–_No me voy a poner triste, papa. Así que, ya me estás contando._

–_No, me niego.–Me cortó él con voz ronca._

_Iba a volver a protestar, pero mi padre volvió a retomar el llanto y se tapó la cara con ambas manos para que no le viera llorar._

_Volví a llamarle por su nombre y le puse una mano en su hombro, cariñosamente. Le sonreí. Alguien entró en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado, haciendo que me girara para mirar quien era._

_Stein._

–_Maka...deja a Spirit que se tranquilice.–Me aconsejó serio.–Ven, salgamos de aquí._

–_No._

_Me aparté de Stein y le miré seria. Mi padre nos miraba a los dos, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Stein suspiró._

–_Maka..._

–_No me voy a ir. No hasta que me digas que le pasa a mi padre.–Dije con decisión._

_Stein miró a mi padre y vi que mi padre le suplicaba con la mirada a Stein para que no dijera nada._

_¿Qué les pasaba?_

–_Spirit, Maka tiene derecho a saber lo que le ha pasado a Kami._

–_Me niego a que Maka se entere.¿A caso no sabes el trauma que ello puede considerar en Maka?–Contestó irritado._

_Stein le miró de hito en hito, entrecerrando los ojos._

–_Spirit, cálmate y razonemos. ¿No crees que sería lo mejor para Maka?_

–_¿El qué?¿Decirle que Kami ha...?–Mi padre se cortó a mitad de la frase, mirándome nervioso. Había dejado de llorar._

_Entonces recordé lo que había pasado en este día. El peor día de toda mi vida,-incluso peor que el día en que morí,-un día que no quería volver a recordar._

_Y aún así, estaba volviendo a vivir._

_Ahogué un grito y me eché hacia atrás, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Stein y a Spirit. Contuve las ganas de llorar._

–_Mama..._

–_Maka.–Me llamó Spirit con suavidad.–Hija..._

_Stein le interrumpió, y con brusquedad y sin el menor ápice de sentimientos, dijo:_

–_Kami ha muerto, Maka.–Contestó sin molestarle la expresión de angustia de mi padre.–Un grupo de..._

–_¡Ya basta, Stein!¡No le cuentes más!–Chilló furioso._

_Stein le miró sorprendido e iba a decir algo más, pero yo empecé a llorar con fuerza, agarrándome de la cabeza._

_Se me había olvidado. Se me había olvidado. No quiero recordar...por dios, quiero despertarme, quiero despertarme._

–_¿Maka?_

–_¿Hija?_

_¡Despierta, Maka!_

* * *

–Maka, Maka...oye, tú, despierta...

La voz suave de Soul me volvió a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y jadeé nerviosa, llevándome una mano al pecho para tranquilizarme.

Estaba en la cama de Soul, en su cuarto y él me miraba entre preocupado y serio. Su pecho estaba al descubierto y se podía ver el tatuaje de la serpiente perfectamente. Su pelo blanco estaba revuelto y se notaba que aún estaba dormido.

Suspiré y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

"_Solo ha sido un sueño, no hace falta que te pongas así..."_Pensé.

Pero yo sabía perfectamente que eso no había sido un sueño. Si no, uno de mis muchos recuerdos...y el peor de todos, sin duda.

–¿Estás bien?

Asentí y me froté con las manos los brazos, intentando relajarme.

–¿Seguro?

"_No insistas, Soul."_

–_Si._

Soul entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Pero no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirándome, como si intentara adivinar lo que me pasa.

Deseé que dejara de mirarme. Y, al parecer, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

–Oye, Soul, Eibon dice que hagas las maletas que nos vamos a España. –Dijo Black Star entrando con su maleta en sus manos. Nos miró a ambos y luego sonrió.–¿Interrumpo?

–No.–Contestó Soul bostezando y yendo hacia el armario, para recoger las cosas.

Black Star pareció dudar, pero no dijo nada. Solo se acercó a mí y me sonrió amablemente:

–Hey, ¿estás bien?

¿Es qué todos tienen que preguntarme lo mismo?

–_Si. Estoy bien._

–Mm, no te creo.–Susurró serio.

–_¿Por?_

–Por que te tiemblan las manos. –Contestó tomándome de las manos.–¿Ves?Tiemblas como si fueras un flan.

Buena comparación.

Aparté mis manos y le sonreí. Soul nos miraba serio, mientras guardaba todo de golpe en su maleta.

–_No pasa nada, en serio._

Black Star suspiró.

–Ok, pero, si ocurre algo...¡no dudes en decírselo a tu dios!

–_Tomo nota._

"_Por los pelos."_

Kid entró en la habitación, junto a Eibon, y nos miró con impaciencia:

–¿Están listos?–Preguntó sin mirar a Soul.

Black Star asintió sonriente y Soul cerró su maleta. Dirigió una mirada a Kid y después, gruñó algo que no entendí, pero que, al parecer, Kid sí, ya que le miraba molesto.

–Entonces vayámonos. Chrona no tardará en localizarnos.–Nos comentó Eibon, dando media vuelta.

Todos asentimos y salimos del cuarto de Soul, cerrando la puerta. Bajamos a gran velocidad las escaleras y Soul se dirigió a recepción a pagar la estancia.

Uno de los sirvientes, le atendió, mientras miraba a mis compañeros,-en especial a Eibon,-con desconfianza:

–_Wir werden jetzt gehen. Wie viel?_–Preguntó Soul educadamente, en un perfecto alemán.

Una sirvienta que pasaba cerca, se sonrojó al ver a Soul y sonrió levemente. La fulminé con la mirada.

–_Es gibt 450 euros.–_Contestó el sirviente a Soul.

–Maldición.

–_¿Qué ocurre?_

–Dice que la estancia cuesta 450 euros, y no tengo el dinero aquí. Está en mi maleta.–Maldijo Soul.

Eibon sonrió y se puso delante de Soul.

–Yo pagaré esta vez.–Miró a Kid y le sonrió. –Mientras, Kid, debes preparate para teletransportarnos al aeropuerto.

–Pero...

–No podemos coger un taxi, sería demasiado arriesgado.

–¿Y qué hay de los kishines? –Preguntó Soul. –Un conjuro de teletransportación es algo demasiado poderoso, puede llamar la atención de varios cazadores.

–Lo utilizaremos una vez y para cuando ellos nos detecten, estaremos ya en el avión.

Black Star miró a los tres, al igual que yo.

–¿Y no podemos teletransportarnos a España y ya?

Eibon negó con la cabeza.

–Demasiado poder.

Black Star chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más. Eibon se dedicó a hablar con el recepcionista y demás encargados del hotel, mientras nosotros salíamos fuera.

Volvíamos a España.

* * *

Soul se dejó caer en el sofá agotado.

Habíamos vuelto hace una hora exactamente del viaje de Suiza y Soul estaba demasiado agotado para moverse. Yo, en cambio, me encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Pero no solo el viaje había agotado a Soul, también estaba el hecho de que Blair el había abrazado con demasiada...pasión y le había hecho que se desangrara,-estúpido Soul y sus estúpidas hormonas.

Al final, no habíamos tenido problemas para salir de Suiza,ni Chrona ni ningún cazador de brujas nos habían perseguido. Lo cual, era un alivio.

El único problema que habíamos tenido, había sido Black Star, que se negaba a soltar su espada porque "un dios todopoderoso como él, siempre debe ir armado", pero tuvimos que arrebatarle el arma y esconderla antes de entrar en el aeropuerto.

Suspiré y floté por la casa, mirando como Blair saltaba de alegría, bajo su forma humana.

–¡Nya!Les añoré tanto. Fueron malos con Blair, no quisieron llevarme con ustedes a Suiza.

–Fue mejor así, Blair. Ya tengo suficiente con aguantar a Maka y a Black Star, para tener que aguantarte a ti.–Espetó Soul, intentando dormirse en el sofá.

Blair infló las mejillas y le miró molesta.

–Eres cruel, Soul.

Soul solo sonrió burlonamente.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, haciendo que los tres nos sobresaltáramos y le miráramos enfadados. Blair suspiró y corrió hacia el teléfono para contestar.

–¿Diga?

Soul abrió los ojos y miró a Blair con curiosidad.

–Oh, Kid, ¿cómo estás?

–Bah, es Kid. –Dijo Soul, restándole importancia.

–_Soul, ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir así con Kid?_

–No sé...¿hasta que mate a Chrona?

Eso no era una buena contestación. Blair colgó el teléfono y se acercó hasta nosotros, pálida y seria.

–Soul...

–¿Qué?–Preguntó aburrido.

–Es Black Star...Kid dice que vayas a su casa...

–¿Por qué?¿Los vecinos han llamado a la policía?

–No. –Blair titubeó,-algo no muy propio de ella,-y miró a Soul triste. –Es la madre de Black Star, creen...que le ha pasado algo muy grave. Creen...que ha muerto.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y dejé de flotar.

"–Kami ha muerto, Maka. –Contestó con seriedad Stein."

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!_

_¿Qué les pareció?Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, ya que ya soy...libre XD. Dios como amo esa palabra._

_Aunque en el siguiente capítulo empezará el Interludio,-osea que lo narrará Black Star en vez de Maka._

_Ya conocieron algunas cosas del pasado de Soul e, incluso, de Kid-kun. Y ya ven, la madre de Maka está muerta, pero...¿por qué?¿qué esconde Eibon?¿y Chrona?_

_*La frase está en latín y significa algo como "oh, vara, llévanos a un lugar seguro, te lo ruego".XD_

_¿Abucheos?¿Estuvo bien?¿Merezco reviews?_

_¡Nos vemos mortales!_

_Escuchando Bring me to life, Evanescence._


	10. Capítulo X:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben no?**_

_Nuevo capítulo. Al fin, Black Star será quien narré este capítulo. Aunque el siguiente volveremos al Maka. Pov_

_La verdad es que me puse muy feliz al leer las suposiciones que me dabais, y, he de decir, que algunas de ellas son acertadas y otras, no. Pero no diré cuales son, ya que se rompería el suspense._

_¡Muchísimas gracias!Un beso y un abrazo virtual a **Monotone. Princess, Delirium Land**(intentaré actualizar Dos velas, pero no lo sé u.u)_,** clara, Mary AlbarnxEvans, sky numb, Nikolas Sur, Mumi Evans Elric, anne, Catsuna, anonima676, vale-alice, Kaoru-kun, Mitsuki-Wing, yuki-chan, Cherry Baudelaire, ValeziiTha, AngelDust32165,**_ muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y por animarme a seguir escribiendo._

_Disfruten del capítulo ;)_

**Nota de la autora: **_ligero Ooc por parte de Black Star. XD Hoy el capítulo es más que nada, explicativo. Contaré y revelaré gran parte del fic -.-, en mi opinión, es la parte aburrida del fic XD_

_Lean y comenten:_

* * *

"_**N**o hay donde volver, **n**adie para ayudar. **E**s casi como si no me conociera a mí mismo, **a**hora yo tengo que elegir y no sé que hacer..."_

_**Loves me not, T.A.T.U**_

**Interludio**

–¿Es aquí, no chaval?–Preguntó el taxista, observándome por el retrovisor del coche.

–Sí, aquí es.

Él asintió y aparcó el coche cerca de uno de los restaurantes chinos de la zona. Una vez paró el motor del coche, le di el dinero y bajé a toda prisa del taxi.

El taxista copió mis movimientos y fue hacia el maletero, para sacar la maleta y la mochila que me había llevado al viaje a Suiza.

Cogí la maleta y me colgué al hombro la mochila, bostecé agotado y me di media vuelta, yendo hacia mi casa.

–Buenas noches, chaval. –Gritó el taxista.

–Si, si, buenas noches. –Dije llevándome una mano a la boca y cerrando los ojos adormilado.

Necesitaba ya o ya irme a la cama, el viaje me había dejado agotado. Y, lo peor, ¡es qué la comida del avión era asquerosa!¡¿Cómo pueden darte cacahuetes para comer?

Deberían demandar a la compañía.

Además, Kid se pasó todo el viaje con un careto...parecía un _zombie_,-pero no como los _zombies _del _Resident Evil,-_aunque, los _zombies_ del videojuego hacen más gracia que Kid.

Suspiré y esperé a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, para así cruzar la calle e ir a casa. Habíamos quedado mañana en casa de Kid, para informar al Diablo del incidente con esa bruja y, de paso, decirle que ya habíamos conseguido mi espada.

La espada de Uriel.

Saqué la espada de la funda y la alcé, para poder contemplarla mejor. Fruncí el ceño. Es cierto que la espada era más grande de lo normal y que, a simple vista, se veía _poderosa_. Pero...¿dónde cuernos está el fuego llameante?¿y la luz angelical?

Gruñí molesto.

"_Todo era mentira, maldito Kid. Y maldito sea su padre, que también me engañó. Que timo..."_

El semáforo se puso en rojo y varios peatones cruzaron la calle con prisa para ir a un lugar indefinido. Llegué hasta el edificio en el que vivía y miré el cielo: el cielo nocturno de Madrid sin estrellas; nubes negras que amenazaban tormenta y el casual destello de un helicóptero que surcaba los cielos. Miré el balcón de mi casa y vi que había una luz encendida.

Mi madre estaba en casa.

"_Y seguramente esté enfadada y se preguntará dónde he estado estos días."_Trague saliva. Bueno, no tenía nada que temer, al fin y al cabo, un dios como yo no debe asustarse por cosas así.

Suspiré.¿A quién pretendía engañar?Yo no podría ser un dios nunca. Solo soy un humano.

"–Es muy extraño que acepte humanos como mensajeros de la muerte.–Había dicho Shinigami."

Meneé la cabeza y abrí la puerta del portal, subiendo las escaleras hacia mi casa. Una vez llegué al último piso, saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta. O eso iba a hacer, ya que,-para mi sorpresa,-la puerta estaba abierta.

¡Ja!Y luego dice mi madre que soy un irresponsable. Mira que dejarse la puerta abierta...

–¡Ya estoy en casa!¡Iré a mi cuarto!¡Mañana puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras, ahora estoy cansado!–Grité, mientras me quitaba las zapatillas y las dejaba en la entrada.

Pero no obtuve respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros y eché un vistazo al salón: la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida y se podía oír la radio. Pero no escuchaba a mi madre reírse por los comentarios "ingeniosos"del locutor de radio.

No le di importancia. Seguramente, estaba enfadada porque llegué tarde y no estaba de humor para reírse. Me dio un escalofrío cuando puse un pie en el primer escalón hacia mi cuarto.

Tirité de frió y mi respiración empezó a convertirse en jadeo.

¿Qué pasaba?Era la misma estúpida sensación que me dio cuando vi el alma de la bruja en las manos de Kid.

"_La primera vez que vi una bruja o, al menos, su alma."_

Sin pensármelo dos veces, tiré la maleta y la mochila al suelo, agarrando con fuerza la espada. La blandí entre mis manos,-aunque con muchos esfuerzas, ya que pesaba una tonelada,-y subí las escaleras rápidamente hacia mi cuarto.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta y por ella entraba una brisa heladora, probablemente de la calla. Abrí poco a poco la puerta y miré mi cuarto: la ventana abierta, los cajones de los armarios abiertos, papeles por el suelo, la cama revuelta, ropa y libros por doquier.

...

Na, todo está perfectamente. Tal y como yo la dejé antes de irme. Sonreí y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, mirando varias veces el pasillo. Caí en la cuenta de que, _todas _las puertas estaban abiertas, sin excepciones.

Alcé una ceja y suspiré. Me encaminé al cuarto de mi madre, para cerrar la puerta, cuando me resbalé con algo, cayendo al suelo de golpe.

–Ag, maldición...–me quejé, frotándome el trasero, dolorido.

Abrí los ojos alarmado. Había oído como algo se rompía en el piso de abajo, el sonido de un cristal al caerse. También se oían pasos. Me alteré y, a tientas,-ya que el pasillo estaba a oscuras,- busqué la espada, mientras mi mirada seguía fija en las escaleras.

Entonces, la música de _In the end_ de _Linkin Park_ sonó y ahogué un grito. Era mi móvil.

–¿Si?–Dije encendiendo la luz del pasillo, sin levantarme del suelo.

–_¿Black Star?_

–¿Kid?¿Qué narices quieres ahora?–Dije con voz temblorosa.

Kid comenzó a reír al otro lado de la línea.

–_Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. De que has llegado "sano"y"salvo" a casa, es un procedimiento rutinario._

–Ya, claro. Pues...estoy bien, así que no te preocupes.

Se dejó de escuchar la radio y empezó a escucharse los aullidos y chillidos de _algo_. O _alguien_, quien sabe.

Me asusté como nunca.

–_¿Black Star?¿Qué ha sido eso?_–Preguntó Kid.

–¿Y yo que sé?Como no sea Papa Noel, no sé quien puede hacer tanto ruido. –Espetó nervioso, cogiendo la espada temblando.

Kid bufó.

–_¿Papa Noel?No, Black Star, hablemos en serio, ¿qué está pasando?_

Un nuevo golpe y, esta vez, se oyó un gemido.

–¿Mamá?–Pregunté, apartando el móvil de mi oreja.–¿Mamá, qué pasa?

–_¿Black?Oye, ¿me escuchas?_

Fui a levantarme del suelo, cuando noté algo viscoso y caliente que rozaba las palmas de mis manos. Miré para ver que era y grité al verme sentado en un charco de sangre.

¡Me había caído en un charco de sangre!¡Joder!

–_¡¿Black?¡Contéstame, por dios!¡¿Qué pasa?_

Volví a coger el móvil y contesté bruscamente:

–¡No lo sé!¡Hay sangre y mi madre no contesta!

–_Tranquilízate, Black Star, puede que tu madre se haya ido a trabajar o..._

O no.

–Como sea, Kid. Hay alguien en mi casa y hay sangre, y no creo que sea ketchup. Además, aquí huele raro... –Dije olfateando la estancia.

–_¿Raro?_ –Kid lo preguntó al principio sin entender, pero después, oí como alguien gruñía y Kid murmuraba algo que no llegué a entender.–_¿A qué huele?_

–Huele a podrido.

–_Se más específico._

Gruñí molesto y me rasqué el pelo nervioso.

–Pues huele a mal, Kid, a _mierda;_ como si mi casa se hubiera convertido en el vertedero de la ciudad, ¿suficiente?

Kid se mantuvo callado durante un rato,-que se me hizo eterno,-para después decirme:

–_Escóndete. Vamos a tu casa ahora mismo._

Y colgó.

Me quedé en el sitio, mirando embobado la pantalla de mi móvil y con los dedos temblándome. La espada se deslizó de mis manos y cayó al charco de sangre, devolviéndome a la realidad.

¿Qué me esconda?¿Y qué hay de mi madre?Me puse histérico; si la había pasado algo...dios, no puedo pensar así. Me volveré loco.

Recogí la espada del suelo y me dispuse a entrar en mi cuarto, a esconderme, cuando escuché los pasos de _alguien_, subiendo la escalera. Dejé de respirar y me giré lentamente.

Las luces se apagaron y solo se escuchó una respiración entrecortada,-la mía,-y los pasos de la cosa que estaba subiendo. Se escuchó un silbido y luego una especie de lamento, como un quejido lleno de dolor.

Y entonces...las luces se volvieron a encender, dejándome ver a una horrible criatura verdosa, que sujetaba una enorme hacha entre sus manos. Sus ojos rojizos y enfermizos me miraron con hambre. Bien, estupendo, el _Grinch*_ha venido a por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**_¿Médium?El secreto de la familia Albarn:_

La criatura rugió antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero conseguí esquivarla a tiempo. Levanté la espada y me protegí de los fuertes golpes que me asestaba con su hacha. Mi espada tembló entre mis manos a cada golpe que el bicho me daba.

Mis pies resbalaban por culpa de la sangre y mi corazón latía con vigor contra mi pecho. Maldición, me sudan las manos, me siento estúpido.

La criatura abrió la boca,-enseñándome sus "perfectos" y "bien cuidados" dientes,-e intentó morderme en brazo. Cosa que no consiguió ya que, salté hacia atrás justo a tiempo. Lo malo es que, no recordaba que detrás mía, estaban las escaleras.

Caí por las escaleras y llegué al piso de abajo, gimiendo de dolor y sujetándome con fuerza la tripa, aguantando así, las punzadas de dolor. Maldije varias veces las escaleras y me encaminé, a gatas, hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Pude escuchar el bramido desgarrador de la criatura, que había saltado las escaleras y se hallaba muy cerca de mí, gruñendo y babeando,-no pienso recoger lo que él ensucie. Arrastraba el hacha por el suelo, provocando un ruido infernal muy parecido al que se hace cuando rallas una pizarra con las uñas.

Grité, pero no me tapé los oídos. Debía arrastrarme hasta la puerta y salir de casa. O sino, sería hombre muerto.

Me levanté como pude y sujeté mi espada, echando una rápida mirada hacia atrás para ver a la criatura. Nada más girarme para verlo, él alzaba de nuevo el hacha y profería un aullido. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con los brazos, soltando la espada.

Y, entonces, oí como la puerta de mi casa se abría de golpe y alguien siseaba algo que no entendí. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la _maravillosa_ imagen de la criatura atravesada, por su pecho, por la guadaña de Soul. Me giré para ver a mi viejo y vi que sus ojos echaban chispas de odio hacia la criatura.

La criatura se echó hacia atrás y se sujetó el pecho con dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Kid, quien acababa de entrar en la casa, se acercó hasta ella y, de un solo movimiento de su báculo, le atravesó el estómago. Solo pude oír el gemido de dolor que salía de la boca de aquel ser antes de morir.

Después, solo reinó el silencio en mi casa.

Me levanté tambaleante del suelo y, sin poder remediarlo, vomité. Soul me miró y me dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

–Tranquilo...–Susurró.

Le miré y me limpié la boca con la manga de mi camiseta. Kid subió, sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos, al piso de arriba.

–Mi madre...–murmuré.–No sé donde está...

Soul no dijo nada, solo entrecerró los ojos y se separó de mí, como si le molestara estar cerca de mí. Maka entró en la casa nerviosa y miró a su alrededor.

–¿Notas algo?–Le preguntó Soul.

Maka cerró los ojos concentrada y se paró en medio de la habitación. Suspiró y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

–_No noto nada_.–Dijo con voz entrecortada. Parecía nerviosa o preocupada por algo. Me miró e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.–_¿Estás bien?_

Me encogí de hombros y volví a sentir ganas de vomitar. Me tapé la boca.

–Podríamos decir que estoy bien...–La dije apoyándome en la pared.

–_¿Podríamos?_

–¿Alguna vez te ha perseguido un _Hulk_ rabioso para matarte?

Maka hizo una mueca.

–_No, nunca me ha pasado algo así._–Dijo con molestia Maka.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que mi viejo esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

–Eso a lo que tú llamas _Hulk_, es más conocido como trasgo.–¿Eso era un trasgo?–O, como dicen algunos, un orco.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Soul alzó la vista,-como si hubiera oído algo,-y se dio la vuelta, yendo al salón de mi casa.

Maka me miró de soslayo y, después, siguió a Soul al salón. Suspiré y, con mucho esfuerzo por mi parte, les seguí hasta el salón. Necesitaba saber que había sido de mi madre. Y ojalá la sangre del piso de arriba no sea suya.

Me estremecí y entré en el salón. Una vez dentro, pude ver como Soul empezaba a registrar de arriba a abajo el salón, seguido por una muy inquieta Maka.

Pude oír varios pasos provenientes del piso de arriba. Seguramente, Kid también estaría registrando las habitaciones. Pero...exactamente, ¿qué estaban buscando?

–_¿Soul?_

Soul ignoró a Maka. Siguió buscando con insistencia, tirando los cojines al suelo y revolviendo los cajones de los armarios del salón. Al final, pareció encontrar algo, debajo de los sofás:

–_Pereant..._–Siseó Soul enfurecido.

Maka y yo intercambiamos una mirada y nos acercamos a Soul, para ver el pequeño objeto que sujetaba. Era una estrella negra, de siete puntas y en cuyo centro había un rubí, que brillaba intensamente.

Maka lo miraba absorta y me pareció oírla escuchar un "que bonito", pero no dijo nada. Soul volvió a maldecir y cerró los ojos. Kid entró en el salón,-sigiloso como una sombra-, y se acercó a nosotros serio.

–¿Has encontrado algo, Soul?–Preguntó.

Soul asintió levemente y le puso, en sus manos, la pequeña estrella. Kid miró a Soul y luego a la estrella. Ahogó un gemido al verla.

–_¿Qué es?_–Preguntó Maka, mirando nerviosa a Kid.

Soul la miró entre asustado y molesto. Kid susurró algo en aquel idioma tan raro.

–Esto es...

–El símbolo de la organización de La Sibila.–Le cortó Kid. Suspiró y nos miró a todos.–Hay que avisar a Shinigami.

* * *

El taxi paró en frente de un edificio abandonado. Miré por la ventanilla el edificio y bufé molesto. El edificio estaba deteriorado y sus ventanas,-la mayoría,-estaban rotas, seguramente, por culpa del gran número de vandalismo de la zona. Además, había un cartel en la puerta de entrada en la que ponía: Cerrado.

El taxista miró a Kid,-quien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto,-con cierta intranquilidad.

–¿Es aquí?

–Sí, muchísimas gracias.–Kid nos miró a todos.–Bajar e ir entrando.

Soul asintió y bajó del coche, bajo la mirada estupefacta del conductor. Bueno, no todos estamos acostumbrados a ver a un chicos de quince años con una guadaña y una espada en las manos. Maka fue la última en baja, mirando a su alrededor con inseguridad.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?–Pregunté, alzando la mirada al cielo. Estaba nevando.

–Aquí hemos quedado con Shinigami.–Me contestó Soul, forzando la puerta y entrando al interior del edificio.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le seguí.

–Pero, ¿por qué este sitio?

–Digamos que a Shinigami le gustan los lugares _siniestros_.–Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras señalaba el lugar.

Bien, la noche no podía mejorar: el interior del edificio estaba lleno de pintadas satánicas por todas sus paredes. La oscuridad y el montón de suciedad hacían del edificio un lugar _encantadoramente_ acogedor.

Suspiré y nos acercamos hasta una de las habitaciones. Soul abrió la puerta y pude ver a Shinigami, sentado en un sofá y mirando la nada con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal la noche?

Le miré incrédulo. En serio, ¿es necesario hacer esa pregunta?

Soul suspiró y se acomodó en uno de los sofás. Maka flotó hasta ponerse a su lado y yo me quedé de pie. No quería sentarme. Kid entró, con expresión meditabunda y se sentó al lado de su papi.

–Shinigami, es un asunto muy serio. Se trata de la organización de La Sibila.–Comentó Soul.

La expresión de Shinigami no cambió, siguió sonriendo amablemente. Y, eso, pareció molestar a Soul, el cual gruñó y desvió la mirada:

–Han atacado a Black Star y, creemos, que han matado a su...madre.–Titubeó. Le miré horrorizado y sentí como mi respiración se volvía un jadeo. ¿Matado?No, no puede ser.–Hemos encontrado sangre en el piso de arriba y el símbolo de la organización. Además, había un trasgo en la casa, pero no creo que fuera él solo...

–¿Qué quieres decir, Soul?–Preguntó Kid sorprendido.

–Este símbolo solo lo llevan los integrantes de la organización y nadie más.

–Cierto. Pero...¿por qué atacaron a Black Star?

Shinigami empezó a reír, llamando nuestra atención. Tanto Kid como Soul le miraron sin entender.

–¿Cómo que no saben por que le atacaron?–Rió Shinigami.–Es más que obvio, la razón por la que atacaron a mi humano.–Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

–¿Y cuál es esa razón, padre?–Inquirió Kid notablemente molesto.

Shinigami sonrió con sorna. Señaló mi espada, la cual emitía un leve destello azul, y, después, nos miró a todos.

–Si este chico fuera un humano normal y corriente, jamás le hubiera aceptado como mi Hermes. –Empezó a explicar Shinigami.–Es más, hubiera ignorado vuestras propuestas y suplicas,–Soul hizo una mueca con la última palabra,-sino hubiera sido porque me di cuenta de lo especial que él es.

–_¿Especial?_–Se aventuró a preguntar Maka.

Shinigami la miró y sonrió.

–Si.–Shinigami nos sonrió a todos.–Miren la espada de Uriel, hace décadas que no brilla así. La última vez que brilló de esa forma, fue en manos del mismo arcángel Uriel.

–Pero los ángeles no existen.–Protesté.

Shinigami volvió a reírse.

–Chico, si existe un Infierno, ¿por qué no iba a existir un cielo con sus ángeles?–Cuestionó Shinigami.

Kid abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró.

–¿No estarás insinuando qué él es...?

–¿Un ángel?Por supuesto. Míralo, su esencia interior rebosa pureza angelical. Aunque...para mi desgracia, es solo un medio-ángel.–Entrecerró los ojos.– Me pregunto, quien sería tu padre...

–¿Por?

–Porque hace ya mucho que el Infierno ganó la batalla contra el Cielo y matamos a todos y cada uno de los ángeles del cielo.–Tanto Maka como yo le miramos con la boca abierta.–Lastima que los matáramos a todos.

–Pero, debe de haber un error...¡joder, yo no puedo ser un ángel!Mis viejos son humanos, ¿entiendes?Es imposible que...

–¿Seguro que son humanos tus padres?Quizás, por eso la organización de La Sibila tiene a tu madre.

–¿Quieres decir que mi madre no está muerta?–Dije aliviado.

–No está muerta, pero puede estarlo dentro de poco, si no dice quien es tu padre y...donde estás tú. Corres peligro.

Soul se levantó del sitio y Kid le imitó.

–Entonces, ellos venían a por Black Star.

–No solo eso. Al ser Black Star un medio-ángel y ,por tanto, un medio-mortal, ellos querían eliminarlo, ya que él conoce demasiadas cosas de nuestro mundo. La organización de La Sibila no permite que los humanos conozcan la existencia de los seres mágicos.

–¿Me pueden explicar qué narices es eso de la organización de La Sibila?

Soul me sonrió.

–La organización de La Sibila es una organización compuesta por las familias de brujas más importantes de Death City,-entre ellas la de Chrona,-y se dedican a formar el caos en Death City.–Explicó Kid.–Ellos están en contra de la reina Kentra, la cual, lleva años desaparecida y nadie sabe donde está. Ellos quieren que el reino de Death City sea de su hermano y de nadie más.

–_Eso se parece al movimiento carlista*..._

Kid asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a Maka. Shinigami nos observó sin perder su estúpida sonrisa. Estaba de los nervios.

–Serán mejor que se vayan ya. Está amaneciendo y tengo entendido que vosotros dos tienen clases. –Dijo mirándonos a Soul y a mí.

Estaría de broma si yo iba a ir a clase ahora. Estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir. Shinigami, como si hubiera leído mi mente, negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

–_Deben_ ir al instituto y fingir que todo va bien. Mientras, Kid y yo iremos a tu casa para revisar; seguramente, hayan mandado a otro trasgo para ver que ha pasado.

* * *

El profesor Spirit entregó los exámenes a cada uno, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Se notaba que le gustaba poner suspensos.

Spirit puse mi examen,-mi maravilloso examen,-encima de la mesa y me sonrió:

–Y como no, Black Star sacó un cero en este examen.–Spirit puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.–Eso te pasa por faltar una semana entera a clase, ¿dónde has estado?

En Suiza. Pero debería añadir que a mi madre la han secuestrado y yo he descubierto que soy un medio-ángel, ¿le parece buena excusa?

Sonreí.

–Un dios como yo no puede responder a una pregunta tan simple.–Reí.

Spirit frunció el ceño.

–¿Quieres que te ponga una nota inferior a la tuya, Black Star? –Preguntó con una sonrisa Spirit.

–¿Se puede hacer eso?

–¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora?

–Mejor no.–Le dije molesto.

Spirit asintió y siguió repartiendo exámenes. Oí como alguien bufaba a mi lado y no tuve que girarme para saber quien era.

Justin.

El insufrible y asqueroso de Justin. De todas las personas de mi clase, ¿por qué me tenía que tocar a él de compañero de clase?

Dios, hay cosas que no entiendo en esta vida.

–¿Qué?¿Has vuelto a suspender, Black Star?

–¿Y a ti qué?¡Un dios como yo no revela sus notas a un mortal como tú!¡Nyajaja!

Él esbozó una sonrisa divertida y apoyó su mejilla en su mano, observándome con atención.

–¿Mortal?Ya me gustaría...

Le miré de reojo, pero no dije nada. Él me caí bastante mal y muchas veces me costaba no romperle la cara, por sus comentarios.

Spirit suspiró y se encaminó hacia la pizarra, con expresión molesta en su rostro. Todos mis compañeros se quejaban por las notas.

Antes de que Spirit dijera algo, el timbre sonó y todos nos levantamos de nuestros sitios. Spirit abrió la boca y la cerró bruscamente, refunfuñando.

Justin fue el primero en salir de la clase. Seguro que va a ver a Tsubaki, como si no le viera venir. Suspiré y cogí mi mochila.

Ahora tenía que ir a casa de Kid,-mi nuevo hogar,-para dormir un rato. Estaba demasiado cansado para entrenar hoy. Estaba demasiado cansado para muchas cosas.

Desde que supe que Soul era un brujo, mi vida había cambiado demasiado. Había empeorado. Mi madre había sido secuestrada, una organización de locos querían matarme y, encima, trabajaba para el Diablo.

¿¡Es qué el mundo está loco o qué?

Salí de la clase y me choqué contra Stein, quien tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Me miró y se ajustó las gafas.

–Hay que mirar por donde se va, chico...

–Perdona.–Dije enfadado.

Él no dijo nada, entró en clase y fue hacia Spirit. Me di cuenta de que llevaba algo en sus manos. Un crucifijo, creo.

–¿Estás seguro, Spirit?

Dejé de caminar y me paré para escuchar la conversación.

–¿Has llamado a Marie?

–Sí, ahora vendrá. Pero...no sé. No creo que él sea un _brujo._

–_Es _un brujo. Yo mismo vi el libro de brujería.–Gruñó Spirit, apretando los puños.–Creo que fue él quien mató a Maka...

Stein abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Yo pensaba que fue Chrona. Por eso la advertimos de que...

–Lo sé. Pero ese chico, Soul, actúa de forma extraña. Siempre apartado del resto de la clase; a veces, le veo hablando solo. –Cerró los ojos y miró a Stein. –Y lo que nos contó Marie, lo de su caída en clase de gimnasia...él _no_ sangro nada cuando se clavó aquella piedra en la rodilla.

–Lo sé, Marie me lo contó.–Stein suspira y susurra algo que no llego a oír.–Tenemos que matarlo. Como kishines que somos, debemos acabar con él ya.

Mi corazón deja de latir y, sin darme cuenta, empiezo a correr hacia la salida, sin pararme a oír el resto de la conversación.

Debo encontrar a Soul ya o ya. Joder, esos tíos son kishines, si pillan a Soul, quien sabe que le harán.

"_¿Cómo que quien sabe que le harán?¡Lo van a matar!"_

Choqué contra varias personas y salí al patio. La luz del sol me cegó por completo, así que, no pude visualizar el hielo que se había formado en el suelo del patio. Resbalé y caí al suelo, golpeándome con fuerza la frente.

–Ag, maldición...

–¿Black Star?

La voz de Soul llamó mi atención. Abrí los ojos,-aguantando el dolor de cabeza,-y alcé la vista. Me quedé blanco al ver a Tsubaki en frente de mí.

Me sonreía tímidamente. Hoy llevaba su pelo color azabache suelto, cayéndole por su espalda suavemente. Se veía tan bonita...

Meneé la cabeza y me sonrojé levemente. Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando?

Soul carraspeó para llamar,-de nuevo,-mi atención, y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco enfadado y, ¿nervioso?

–Black Star, tenemos un problema...–Gruñó Soul.

–¿Hmm?¿El qué?

Soul miró a Tsubaki y vi que ella sonreía,-ahora,-ampliamente. Me rasqué la cabeza confuso.

–_Pues yo no veo que sea un problema, Soul. Yo estoy feliz._

–Maka...

Y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Maka estaba al lado de Tsubaki y las dos se sonreían. Soul bufó molesto y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Tsubaki estaba viendo a Maka. La estaba mirando ahora mismo.

…

¿Pero qué...?

–Al parecer, la amiguita de Maka es una médium.–Comentó Soul con cierta molestia.–Esto no es nada cool...

Tsubaki sonrió y me miró feliz.

Si, coincido con Soul: esto no es _nada_ cool.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!_

_¿Qué les pareció?Este domingo,-seguramente,-lo actualicé junto a otro de mis fics, Blood Moon. _

_Ya se han enterado de muchas cosas, como que Spirit y Stein son cazadores de brujas(kishines), quienes son la organización, que es Black Star y...¡Tsubaki médium!XD_

_¿Qué pasará ahora?Juju, ya lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo._

_¿Abucheos?¿No merece ningún review?T-T_

_*Suspira*En fin, tengo que decirlo,-no me queda otra ¬¬,-unos amigos me convencieron(¿convencieron?yo diría, "obligado")a hacer un blog, en el que escribiera cosas referentes a mis fics. Y he hecho una pequeña encuesta sobre dos de mis futuros fics. Pero, como no quiero que se repita mi error de escribir sobre un fic y luego no continuarlo, pueden votar el que más le guste,-ya que he subido los prólogos de las dos historias,-y así, me ayudan a decidirme. T-T_

_También he subido los dos primeros bocetos de Heart of Darkness, de Maka y Soul, como regalo de Navidad ;)_

_Grich: no sé si alguno sabe quien es, pero...el Grinch era un personaje navideño, verdo y muy feo, que odiaba la Navidad con todo su ser. No me gustaba mucho cuando era niña, me daba miedo XD_

_Movimiento carlista: fue un movimiento político que surgió en España, en el que, los seguidores de Carlos María Isidro, querían quitar del trono a Isabel II,-su sobrina,-ya que no querían que reinara España una mujer. XD, Vivan las clases de Historia XD_

_¡Nos vemos mortales!=)Feliz Navidad a todos _

_Escuchando My Inmortal, Evanescence._


	11. Capítulo XI:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_Nuevo capítulo de Heart of Darkness, junto a uno nuevo de Blood Moon(siento el retraso)_

_También pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes y por no comentar los fics de varios autores, pero cuando uno está deprimido no le apetece hacer nada u.u_

_Hacía mucho que no lloraba tanto(creo que la última vez que lloré tanto fue cuando dejé a mi ex)pero esta autora necesitaba estar unos días tranquila ^^. Pero gracias a cierta persona, me alegró mucho el día y me decidí a ponerme escribir. Por eso le dedico a ella el capítulo: **Monotone. Princess **¡thanks, you are cool! ;)_

_Aunque, también les debo agradecer a ustedes, los lectores pacientes de este fic, por sus reviews y la alegría que me dan leerlos. Un fuerte abrazo virtual(tranquilos, no os estrujaré ni nada)y un beso a _**Clara, Anonima676, Mumi Evans Elric, Delirium Land, Monotone. Princess, Vale-Alice, sky numb, Catsuna, anne, Nikolas Sur, Cherry Baudelaire, AngelDust32165, Kaoru-kun, Iz Wland He Cu **_(perdón si te puse triste u.u_)**, Mitsuki-Wing, Mary AlbarnxEvans **_¡muchísimas gracias!=) también a aquellos que me dejan reviews y les gusta el fic ;)_

_En fin, volvemos al Maka. Pov, espero que les guste este capítulo. ^^_

_Lean y comenten._

**Nota de la autora: **_Gracias por sus votos :D el fic que escribiré cuando acabe Gusto por lo diferente será _**Breaking Hell** ^^.

_Disfruten del capítulo~_

* * *

"_**Y**o no quiero ser al que las batallas elijan siempre. **P**orque en mi interior, **m**e doy cuenta de que soy yo el único que está confundido..."_

_**Breaking the habit, Linkin Park.**_

Black Star no paraba de balbucear una sarta de palabras sin ningún sentido se teñían de un rojo escarlata muy fuerte. Tsubaki le sonreía feliz y, sin ella saberlo, eso le provocaba al idiota de Black Star que sus hormonas se revolucionaran. Me preguntaba el que estaría pensando, ya que su mirada se había fijado en el llamativo vestido de _Lolita _de Tsubaki,-un vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, negro y blanco, con algún que otro lazo como adorno.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré a Soul, quien se había tapado su ojo derecho ya que le había dado un tik nervioso.

–Así que...¿una médium, eh?

La voz de Kid sonaba algo irritada,-para ser él,-y miraba enfadado a Soul. Detrás de Kid estaba Eibon, que nos miraba a todos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, como si la situación fuera de lo más cómica.

"_¿Y por qué no?Estamos aquí reunidos un brujo, un shinigami, una médium, un medio-ángel y una fantasma, por no decir un retirado cazador de brujas...parece una fiesta de Carnaval."_

Tsubaki asintió y dejó de mirar a Black Star.

–Si, así es. Soy una médium de nacimiento.–Dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Pero al ver que Soul mascullaba un repertorio completo de palabrotas, su entrecejo se frunció.–¿Ocurre algo?

–No, joven. En realidad no ocurre nada.–Se apresuró a decir Eibon.

–Oh, no, no mientas, Eibon.–Contradijo Kid. –Ya teníamos suficiente problema con el humano...

–¡Hey!Soy _medio _humano. No te olvides de mi parte angelical. –Protestó Black Star, cruzándose de brazos.

Kid hizo una mueca.

–Buena, como iba diciendo...ya teníamos suficiente problema con...–miró a Black Star, quien tenía una ceja alzada, y luego volvió a mirar a Eibon,–...con Black Star, para que ahora tengamos que afrontar otra nueva, pero con una médium.–Se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Soul.–¿Es qué todos los humanos que conoces tienen que saber que eres brujo?

–Oye, que la culpa no es mía...yo qué sabía que ella era médium.–Replicó indignado Soul.

–La culpa es enteramente tuya, idiota.

Soul abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó al borde del sofá, amenazando con la mirada a Kid. Los ojos de los dos echaban chispas. Y como se solía decir, "la tensión estaba en el aire".

Suspiré y tuve la tentación de abofetear a ambos.

–¿Idiota?¿A quién llamas tú idiota, maldito asimétrico barra traidor?

–¿Traidor?¡Ya te he dicho que ya _no _la quiero!

–¿Y por qué no dices eso mismo cuando ella esté delante?No, mejor, ¿cuándo yo la vaya a matar?–Inquirió Soul.

–¿No irás en serio con lo de matarla, verdad?–La voz de Kid denotaba cierta intranquilidad, que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de nosotros,-quizás por Black Star si pasara desapercibida, ya que él estaba inmerso en _otras cosas._

–_Bien sûr, mon ami._–Soul sonrió con sorna.–Dala por muerta.

–Soul, eres...

–Basta, niños. Dejen sus problemas matrimoniales para luego, ahora concentrémonos en nuestro problema.–Interrumpió Eibon, con su sonrisa de felicidad.

–¿Problemas matrimoniales?–Preguntó Soul sorprendido.

–¿Niños?Por favor, Eibon. Que yo ya tengo 541 años y él solo 15 años, está más que claro quien de los dos es el crío aquí. –Kid tomó entre sus manos la taza de té que había en la pequeña mesa de cristal y dio un sorbo, sin apartar la mirada de Soul.

Tanto Black Star como yo abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente y miramos boquiabiertos a Kid, mientras el aludido seguía bebiendo té sin percatarse de nada.

¿¡Había dicho 541 años?Vale, yo sabía que Kid, al ser un shinigami y, por tanto, un semidiós,-en su caso, guardián de la puerta del más allá,-debía tener cierta edad, pero...nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuviera tantos años. Si parece un chico de diecisiete años, por dios.

Eibon se sentó al lado de Tsubaki y meneó la cabeza disgustado, pero no dijo nada respecto al comentario de Kid.

–Bien, creo que informaré de este caso a Shinigami. Pero...¿tú y yo no nos conocemos de algo? –Preguntó Eibon, mirando a Tsubaki intrigado.

Ella se tensó en el asiento, pero negó rápidamente.

–Me temo que no. Aunque usted podría haberme confundido con otra persona.

–Tutéame, por favor. Eso de "usted"me hace sentirme viejo.

Black Star y yo pusimos cara rara. Debía de estar de coña.

–Va-vale.

Eibon asintió y nos miró a Soul, Black Star y a mí serio.

–Mientras yo le explico la situación a Tsubaki e informo a Shinigami, vayan a casa de Black Star y recojan sus pertenencias, ¿entendido?

–¿Y por qué no va él solo?–Gruño Soul.

Eibon le miró reprochante, como lo haría un padre a su hijo cuando sabe que su hijo ha hecho algo mal. Aunque, en cierto modo, Eibon era como un padre para Soul.

"–Le he estado cuidando como si fuera su verdadero padre."

Suspiré.

–Porque ahora Black Star está en peligro y necesita protección, así que, váyanse ya. –Y nada más decir eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar con Tsubaki.

Ella nos miraba con cierta curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Salimos rápidamente del apartamento de Kid.

**Capítulo 11: **_¿Desconfianza?:_

"–_Próxima parada, Noviciado."_

Alcé la vista y sentí como Soul se removía a mi lado. Se había quedado dormido en mi hombro,-algo que me había molestado mucho, aunque él me ignoró,-y había podido ver las ojeras y la palidez que presentaba. Se notaba que no había dormido nada.

Black Star, sentado al lado de Soul, también se había quedado dormido y roncaba de una forma estrepitosa y de lo más insoportable. Y pensar que él es el último,-posiblemente,-ángel sobre la faz de la tierra.

–_Soul...oye, despierta, esta es nuestra parada._–Le susurré.

Él abrió los ojos y bostezó, estirándose y revolviendo su pelo con cierta incomodidad. Me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

–Eres mejor que mi cama, Makita.

–_Cállate._ –Desvíe rápidamente mi mirada.–_¿Por qué no despiertas a Black Star?_

Soul miró a Black Star y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio un codazo en las costillas a Black Star, haciendo que Black abriera los ojos asustado y cayera al suelo, con la respiración agitada.

–¿Qu-Qué por qué hiciste eso?

–Perdona, ¿preferías que te despertara de la forma tradicional con un beso?¿o, preferías que te besara Maka?

–_¡So-Soul!¡Idiota!_–Le chillé, haciendo que el susodicho se sujetara la cabeza con fuerza.

Black Star empezó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que los pocos pasajeros miraran confusos la situación.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron de par en par y los tres,-después de que Black dejara de reírse y Soul de quejarse,-salimos y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras, para ir a casa de Black Star.

Una vez fuera de la boca del metro, nos dirigimos hacia los barrio chinos. Estaba nevando y el frío calaba los huesos, aunque, al ser yo una fantasma, a penas notaba el frío.

Pero al ver a Soul y a Black Star tiritar de frío y esconder sus rostros en sus abrigos, uno de se daba cuenta del frío por el que estaban pasando.

Soul hizo aparecer entre sus manos a _Basilisk _y se adelantó unos pasos, yendo el primero hacia el edificio en el que vivía Black Star. Algunas peatones se habían parado a observar asombrados la enorme guadaña.

Black Star emitió un gemido al ver el edificio y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Apretó los puños y, me pareció, que contenía las ganas de llorar. Le miré apenada.

–_Si quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que Soul salga con algunas de tus pertenencias_.–Le sugería con una sonrisa.

Soul dejó de andar y nos miró con una ceja alzada.

–No. Prefiero entrar.–Decidido, empezó a andar hacia su casa.

Me encogí de hombros y les seguí de cerca. Soul pronunció en voz baja un conjuro e hizo que la puerta se abriera ante nosotros. Entramos al edificio y subimos las escaleras hacia el apartamento de Black Star.

Sentí cierto pesadez en el aire y como algo en mí se negaba a subir ni un escalón más. Meneé la cabeza e hice un esfuerzo por subir las escaleras, ignorando ese sentimiento tan incómodo.

Soul acarició el pomo de la puerta y suspiró.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa.

–¿Hmm?¿Por...?

Soul titubeó antes de contestar:

–Hoy no me encuentro del todo bien. No me siento con energías suficientes para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.–Dijo intentando sonreír.–Necesito descansar...

Es cierto, había notado que el alma de Soul estaba más débil de lo normal. Estaba preocupada por él, ¿qué le pasaba...?

Le miré intranquila y él me devolvió la mirada, pero la apartó en seguida, incómodo. Fruncí el ceño.

–Bueno, entremos ya.–Propuso Black Star abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

Y nada más hacerlo, un viento gélido azoto nuestros rostros, haciendo que a mis dos amigos les castañearan los dientes. Entramos al interior; la oscuridad estaba patente a nuestro al rededor y todo estaba destrozado.

Alguien había estado en la casa.

–Iré a mi cuarto a por mis cosas.

Black Star se separó de nosotros, bajo la atenta mirada de Soul y subió las escaleras hacia el piso que conducía a los dormitorios.

Soul respiró profundamente y se apoyó en la pared, agotado. Agarró con fuerza la guadaña.

–_¿Soul?_

–No pasa nada...solo necesito descansar.

–_Pero, te ves mal...¿qué te ocurre?_

–No es nada.–Insistió con un hilo de voz.

Me senté a su lado y le inspeccioné con la mirada. No parecía herido, pero estaba pálido y...estaba sudando.

Coloqué mi mano en su frente, haciendo que él temblara ante el contacto gélido de mi mano, y noté que, efectivamente, él tenía algo de fiebre.

–_Tienes fiebre._

–¿No me digas?

–_¿Por qué dices eso?¿A caso ya lo sabías?_

–Claro.–Confirmó él con una sonrisa.–Estoy acostumbrado a ello desde hace mucho tiempo.

Le miré sin comprender, él suspiró y se remangó la manga de su abrigo, mostrándome el tatuaje de la serpiente. Él pasó una mano por la cabeza del reptil y me señaló el ojo del animal: su ojo carmesí brillaba intensamente, como si estuviera viva. Había un toque siniestro en aquel brillo.

–Un día de cada mes, mi magia mengua un poco, haciendo que yo me debilite y apenas pueda moverme.–Sonríe y me mira.–Es parte del conjuro que me puso mi tía cuando me hizo el tatuaje.

–_¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

–No lo creí necesario. Además...solo tengo que asegurarme que a Black Star no le pase nada.–Cerró los ojos y se rascó su pelo blanco.

Tuve la tentación de acariciar su tatuaje, pero no lo hice. Desvíe la mirada azorada y me mordí el labio.

Pronto oí los pasos de Black Star bajando las escaleras, con una mochila en los hombros. La seriedad adornaba su rostro. No parecía él mismo.

–Hey, viejo...me acabo de acordar de algo que debería haberte dicho antes, en el Shibusen...antes de que nos hubiéramos ido con Tsubaki a casa de Kid.

Soul abrió los ojos y miró a Black Star interrogante. Black Star bajó todas las escaleras y se acercó hasta nosotros.

–Verás, es que me...

Black Star no acabó la frase. Se oyó un disparo y como la puerta del apartamento se abría de golpe, haciendo que los tres miráramos a la vez la entrada de la casa.

Me quedé helada en el sitio al ver a mi padre,-vestido de negro y con una ballesta en las manos,-y a Stein en la misma entrada. Sus ojos destilaban un odio sobrehumano al visualizar a Soul entre la oscuridad.

Mi padre alzó la ballesta y apuntó con ella hacia donde estaba sentado Soul.

–Soul Eater Evans, hijo del brujo Wes e integrante del aquelarre de la Mamba Negra–Mi padre dio dos pasos hacia delante y miró desafiante a Soul.–En nombre de la sagrada Inquisición, yo te envió de vuelta al Infierno, hijo de satanás.

Soul sonrió divertido.

–Vaya~, ahora los kishines habéis abreviado el discurso. Que modernos...

–¡Cállate, te voy a enviar al Infierno por matar a Maka!

–¿Eh? –Soul me miró y vio el terror que se reflejaba en mis ojos.

Mi padre...¿un kishin?No podía ser cierto. ¡Debía de haber un error!

Mi padre y Stein nunca me habían ocultado nada, siempre me lo contaban todo. Los tres somos una familia, confiamos los unos en los otros.

¿Por qué me habían ocultado algo así?

Volví a la realidad cuando vi que Soul alzaba la guadaña y se protegía de los golpes que le asestaba Stein con su espada. Soul chasqueó la lengua y me miró de soslayo.

–¡Iros ahora mismo!

Es cierto, no había caído en la cuenta de que Black Star,-que se encontraba detrás de mí y blandiendo su espada,-temblaba algo nervioso. Miré nuevamente a Soul, quien seguía recibiendo golpes brutales de la espada de mi tío y me giré para ver a Black:

–_Sal de aquí._

–No voy a dejar a mi viejo solo con esos locos...

Me dolió un poco lo que acababa de decir de mi familia, pero lo dejé correr. Me encaré a Black Star y le miré enfadada.

–_Si quieres ayudar a Soul, ve y busca a Kid._–Black Star pareció dudar de si hacerme caso o no.–_¡Vamos!_

Black Star asintió y corrió hacia la ventana del salón. La abrió y, sin dudarlo ni un minuto más, se lanzó al vacío. Sonreí y floté hasta Soul.

–¿Por qué no te has ido con él?–Me espetó saltando hacia atrás y girando a _Basilisk_ entre sus manos.

–_¿Y dejarte solo?Ni de broma._

Me pareció oír que Soul murmuraba un "será tonta", pero no le pude escuchar con el ruido que provocaban la espada y la guadaña de Stein y Soul al chocar.

Soul sonrió a Stein y pronunció un rápido conjuro, haciendo que el cuerpo de mi tío se elevara y saliera volando hacia el techo, golpeándole fuertemente. Mi tío gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, sujetándose la tripa con dolor.

Le miré preocupada. No sabía muy bien de que lado estaba, si del lado de Soul o el de mi propia familia. Bueno, si que lo sabía, pero no me hacía gracia ver que mi familia sufría los conjuros de magia negra de Soul.

Soul gimió de dolor y se apoyó un poco en la pared.

–Maldición...

Su respiración se había vuelto un jadeo y sus piernas empezaban a temblar, en cualquier momento se caería al suelo. Debíamos salir ya o ya de aquí.

Me coloqué al lado de Soul y le ayudé a caminar hacia la ventana. Él me miró molesto y me iba a reprochar, pero volvió a gemir de dolor y dejó que le ayudara a caminar. Nunca le había visto tan débil como ahora.

Nos acercamos a la ventana y Soul se preparó para saltar. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo...¿dónde estaba mi padre?

Oí que alguien reía detrás de nosotros. Al darme la vuelta, vi a mi padre apuntando con la ballesta a Soul.

–Date por muerto, chico.

Alzó la ballesta y Soul abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Apuntó al corazón de Soul y sonrió feliz antes de disparar...

–_¡No!_

Mi padre dejó de sonreír y cayó al frío suelo del salón, con los ojos cerrados y soltando la ballesta de sus manos. Le miré asustada.

¿Qué le había pasado?

–_¿Papá...?_

–Llegué justo a tiempo. Me debes una, hermano.

Hero miraba impasivo el cuerpo de mi padre, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le registraba el abrigo. Parpadeé varias veces y miré a Hero incrédula.

–_¿Hero?¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

–Ah, hola, Maka. No te había visto.–Dijo sonriéndome. Después, continuó su labor de registrar a mi padre de arriba a bajo.–Bien, no lleva ningún localizador. Estos kishines de hoy en día son muy tecnológicos y suelen llevar dispositivos de localización para que sus compañeros les localicen en caso de emergencia.–Explicó tranquilamente. Se levantó del suelo y recogió su¿espada?del suelo.–¿Estás bien, hermano?

"_¿Hermano?¿A quién le llama hermano?"_

Soul le sonrió con sorna y los dos chocaron los cinco. Les miré aún más confundida, ¿se llevaban bien?pero, pero, ¿si la última vez que se vieron casi se matan con la mirada?

–Si, estoy bien. Algo jodido por lo del tatuaje...gracias por salvarnos, mocoso.

–¿Mo-Mocoso?¡No seas así, Soul!¡Qué te he salvado la vida!Tenme más respeto.–Protestó Hero, haciendo pucheros.

Soul le revolvió el pelo y amplió su sonrisa.

–Si yo te respeto..._mocoso._

–¡Me chivaré a Eibon y te castigará!

Soul puso los ojos en blanco.

–Eso ya no me afecta, Hero. Eso solo me afectaba cuando era un niño.–Soul apartó su mano del pelo de Hero y miró aburrido por la ventana.

–¡S-Se lo diré igualmente!

–_Siento interrumpir, chicos, pero...¡¿qué narices ocurre aquí?_

Soul y Hero intercambiaron una mirada.

* * *

–...así que, ¿son hermanos los dos?–Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa Tsubaki.

–Yo diría hermanastros.–Especificó Soul. Hero le miró herido, mientras Soul se llevaba otra galleta a la boca.–Lo que pasa es que al peque de Hero no le gusta que diga "hermanastros".

–No soy "peque", solo me llevas dos años.

–Suficiente para llamarte _peque_, mocoso.–Soul sonrió burlón y desvió la mirada cuando Hero empezó a hacer berrinches.

Según lo que nos había contado Soul,-después de descansar y curarse las heridas,-es que Hero y él eran hermanos. Aunque de padres distintos.

Pero, a diferencia de Soul, el padre de Hero si estaba vivo. Es más, el padre de Hero se había casado hace unos cuantos años atrás con Claudia,-la madre actual de Hero y que, hasta el momento yo creía que era su verdadera madre,-y vivían los tres juntos felizmente. Exceptuando que la madre de Hero no sabía que tenía por hijo a un brujo.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está el compañero de Hero?

Suspiré y me revolví inquieta en mi sitio. Estaba en medio de Soul y Hero, y los dos no paraban de moverse y de discutir como si se tratara de niños pequeños.

Que ganas de darles dos zapes a cada uno...

Kid volvió con más galletas en una bandeja,-ya que entre Soul y Black Star las galletas habían desaparecido,-y se acomodó en uno de los sofás.

–Me alegro de que hayas aparecido para ayudar a Soul, Hero.–Le dijo Kid, haciendo que Hero se volviera para mirarle. –Sino hubieras llegado a tiempo...

–...me habría encargado yo solo de los kishines.–Se adelantó a decir Soul.

Kid alzó una ceja.

–¿En tus condiciones?No lo creo, Soul.

Soul bufó molesto y apartó la mirada de Hero y Kid. Le miré de soslayo, pero no dije nada.

Black Star se rascaba nervioso el hombro, como si le molestara algo. Tsubaki se acercó a él y le miró preocupada:

–¿Estás bien?

–Si, solo me pica el hombro. Seguro que un insignificante mosquito me ha picado.–Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Oh, pues yo tengo una pomada en mi bolso. Si te quitas la camiseta podría aplicarte la...

El rostro de Black Star se tornó de un color rojo muy intenso. Le oí musitar un montón de palabras sin sentido alguna que hizo que Tsubaki le mirara confuso.

–Vale, me quitaré mi camiseta y así todos podréis contemplar mi esplendoroso cuerpo.

–Qué esplendoroso y que tres leches, si ni siquiera tienes músculos.–Rió Soul. Kid se unió a sus risas.

Black Star se quitó la camiseta y les fulminó con la mirada.

–Que mala es la envidia...–Murmuró en voz baja, pero el comentario no pasó desapercibido por Soul y Kid.

Tsubaki sacó de su bolso la pomada y fue a aplicarla en el hombro de Black Star, cuando emitió un leve grito de sorpresa.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos.

–Perdón.–Se excuso.–Es solo que...tienes dos pequeñas _cosas _en el hombro.

–_¿Cosas?_

–Yo no lo llamaría "cosas", sino, _alas._–Corrigió Kid, observando con detenimiento las pequeñas alas que empezaban a crecer en la espalda de Black Star.

Black Star nos miró incrédulo y rozó con una mano una de las alas, eran muy blancas. Me preguntó, si seguirán así de blancas cuando crezcan.

Black Star se sorprendió ante el tacto de las alas con sus manos y, sorprendiéndonos a todos, salió corriendo hacia el baño. Tsubaki miró la dirección por donde se había ido.

Eibon,-que se había pasado todo el rato encerrado en el cuarto de Kid,-salió con el símbolo de la organización en las manso y miró el cuarto de baño en el que se había encerrado Black Star.

Nos miró con duda, pero no preguntó.

–Ah, hola, Hero.

–Hola, Eibon.–Le saludó animado Hero.

Si decía la verdad, a pesar de que Hero estaba aquí y me alegraba mucho, había algo en él que no me gustaba.

No sabía que era, pero...no me gustaba nada.

–Bien, he estado preguntando a algunos amigos míos y sé a quien le pertenece este símbolo.–Nos explicó de improviso.

–¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó emocionado Kid. Hero y Tsubaki intercambiaron una mirada confusos.

–Sí. Según me han contado uno viejos compañeros míos, pertenece a una bruja llamada Jacqueline Lantern y...

–¿¡Has dicho Jacqueline Lantern?–Todos miramos sorprendidos a Soul.

Eibon parpadeó varias veces confuso. Hero miró a su hermano sin entender.

–Si, eso he dicho...¿por qué lo preguntas?

Soul sonrió con su sonrisa de tiburón y cerró los ojos. Ya parecía estar mejor.

–La conozco.

–¡¿En serio?–Exclamó Eibon.

Soul asintió y empezó a juguetear con una de mis coletas, como si el tema no le interesara en absoluto.

–Claro, ella es la cantante un grupo rock muy famoso en Estados Unidos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a Soul boquiabiertos.

La cantante de un grupo rock...¿es una de las integrantes de la organización de La Sibila?

¡¿Es qué el mundo está loco?Primero mi padre y Stein son kishines, Black Star pierde a su madre y nos enteramos de que es un medio-ángel, Tsubaki médium y Hero el hermano de Soul. ¿Qué sería lo próximo?

¿Por qué toda la gente que me importaba ocultaba tantas cosas?Suspiré triste y dejé que mi pelo ocultara mi cara. Pude ver que Soul me miraba un tanto...¿preocupado?

–Yahooo, soy un grandioso ángel.–Chilló Black Star en el baño, cortando el abrumador silencio que se había hecho patente en la sala.

Solo entonces, Eibon suspiró y nos miró a todos serio:

–Bien, hagan las maletas. Nos vamos a Estados Unidos a por esa cantante.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?=)_

_Me voy a leer todos los fics que tengo pendientes leer, así que no me entretengo más ^^_

**Capítulo 12: **_¿Celos?Caos en Nueva York._

_¿Abucheos?¿Horrible?¿Reviews para que lo continué?_

_¡Nos vemos mortales!_

_Escuchando Seize the day, Avenged Sevenfold _


	12. Capítulo XII:

_**Los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_¡Hola a todos!_

…

_Oh, genial, hacía mucho que no decía esas palabras *-*(?)Ok, yo y mis delirios de última hora. XD_

_Antes de nada, quiero decir algo muy muy muy importante (seria):_

_Cof, cof, 1, 2, 3,bien, pues: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (confetis por todos lados) ¡Qué sea el mejor año de vuestras vidas! ;) (si, en España ya es año nuevo ^^)_

_Ya, ya se me ha ido el subidón, u.u Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han estado siguiendo este ¿extraño?fic en el que la realidad no es siempre lo que parece^^. Muchísimas gracias, T-T. Un gran beso virtual,-soy muy cariñosa, no se lo tomen a mal u.u,-a _**Mumi Evans Elric, Mary Eruka Evans, anonima676, Nikolas Sur, Delirium Land, Kaoru-kun**_(a ti te voy a matar cuando te vea -.-)_**, Monotone. Princess, clara, Mitsuki-Wing, Naomi Hatsune, Vale-Alice, Anne, Catsuna, Nekita Lore-chan, Liz Wland hc, sky numb, AngelDust32165, Cherry Baudelaire **_y a todos aquellos que leen de vez en cuando el fic;) (también a ti _**Agrias-Chan**_, muchas gracias por leerme_^^)

_Bien, ya paro, soy muy pesada cuando me pongo en plan de agradecimientos u.u_

_Espero realmente que les guste este capítulo. ^^U_

**Nota de la autora: /Declaimer: **_las canciones escritas en este fic(salvo la de the good life del principio que es de Three days grace), me pertenecen_**. **

_Es la primera vez que hago algo así pero...habrá un pequeño crossover entre Gusto por lo diferente y este fic, u.u (suspira), no pasa nada si alguien no conoce la historia de Gusto por lo diferente, yo solamente digo esto para que los que sí la conocen no me digan después que he "copiado"la idea de las canciones del fic en este._

_Lean y comenten:_

* * *

"_**T**odo lo que quiero, **e**s un poco de la buena vida.** T**odo lo que necesito, **e**s tener un buen rato..."_

_**The good life, Three days grace.**_

Nuevamente, Tsubaki suspiró y se alejó un poco más de nosotros,-pese que eso molestaba a Black Star, se notaba que estaba muy celoso.

–Ya te lo he dicho, Justin, me voy una semana fuera con unos _amigos_.–Susurró con voz suave, en un intento de persuadir a su "novio".

Estábamos,-de nuevo,-en el aeropuerto, en la zona de espera, ya que Eibon y Kid habían ido a dejar las maletas. Yo me encontraba sentada junto a Hero y los dos observábamos a Tsubaki con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Crees que Justin la dejará ir tan fácilmente?–Me preguntó, dejando de mirar a Tsubaki.

Negué con la cabeza.

–_Apuesto lo que sea a que Justin coge un taxi y viene al aeropuerto lloriqueando._–Le dije riéndome; la imagen de un Justin desesperado con un ramo de flores en las manos y una caja de bombones, se había formado en mi cabeza con total claridad.

Hero no se rió.

–¿Lo que sea?

En la pregunta había un matiz de curiosidad que me llamó la atención.

–_Oye, que yo lo decía de broma..._–Eso creo.

Hero se dio la vuelta para mirarme mejor. Su mirada se posó en mi vestido,-sí, aún llevaba el ridículo disfraz de bruja del baile de Halloween,-y se ruborizó avergonzado.

Alcé una ceja.

–_¿Qué miras, Hero?_

–Tu-Tu vestido.–Me confesó entre tartamudos.–Me gusta mucho, te ves muy mona.

–_Ah...bueno, yo desearía cambiarme de ropa. Ya sabes, llevar mis faldas y mis pantalones y..._

–No, a mí me gusta verte así.–Dijo con una sonrisa de lo más _encantadora_.–Me gusta verte con un vestido tan...

Alguien carraspeó detrás nuestra. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Soul con dos bocadillos de jamón y queso en las manos, y una cara de pocos amigos.

Hero dejó de mirarme y empezó a caérsele la baba al ver los bocadillos.

–Dame uno, Soul, por fa.–Rogó y, pude oír, como rugían sus tripas.

Soul fulminó con la mirada a Hero. ¿Estaba molesto?

–Te lo doy, si me dejas sentarme en tu sitio.–Propuso Soul con voz irritada. Sí, no cabía duda, estaba _molesto._

Hero frunció el entrecejo. La idea no parecía gustarle. Hero y yo estábamos sentados en un banco, muy próximo a la cafetería de la que había venido Soul.

–No me voy a quitar de mi sitio.–Protestó Hero.–Pero...¿me das el bocadillo?

Sorprendentemente, Soul sonrió y asintió. Y cuando Hero iba a tomar el bocadillo entre sus manos, Soul se dio la vuelta y llamó a Black Star:

–Oye, Black, toma, te he comprado un bocadillo.–Le gritó, lanzando el bocadillo.

El aludido se dio la vuelta,-dejando de gruñir y mirar a Tsubaki,-y cogió el bocadillo. Al principio, miró confuso a Soul, pero luego sonrió feliz de la vida.

–Gracias viejo. Me moría de hambre.

–De nada.

Hero se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando el bocadillo que ahora engullía rápidamente Black Star. Se giró para ver a Soul y vio que su hermano tenía una sonrisa de lo más siniestra. Me estremecí.

–¡¿Por...Por qué hiciste eso, Soul? –Le chilló.

Soul se encogió de hombros.

–El bocadillo me ha costado cinco euros en la cafetería, ¿no pensarías que te lo daría gratis, verdad?–Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que Hero estaba al borde de la histeria.–Te lo habría dado si me hubieras dejado tu sitio.

Hero chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó en el banco, acercándose más a mí.

–Bah, ya me compraré un bocadillo en el avión.–Sonrió y dejó de mirar a Soul.–De todas formas, no pensaba dejarte mi sitio, _hermano._

Hero empezó a reír y Soul agachó la cabeza, dejando que su pelo le tapara su cara. Le miré confusa e iba a preguntarle porqué estaba tan raro, cuando Soul me cogió en brazos e hizo que me sentará en sus rodillas. Colocó su barbilla en mi hombro y sonrió burlón, ante las expresiones de sorpresa,-y molestia por mi parte,-de nuestras caras.

–_¿Qu-Qué?¡Suéltame, Soul!_–Grité nerviosa, sentí como mi ectoplasma se estremecía ante el suave y cálido contacto del cuerpo de Soul contra el mío.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

–Se siente, Maka. Este es el único asiento libre y yo estoy muy cansado.–Me guiñó un ojo y prosiguió.–Además...me gusta tenerte en mis brazos, Makita~

Yo le mato. A base de gritos, pero le mato.

Hero empezó a rechinar los dientes y a mirar mal a su hermano, mientras Soul le sonreía triunfante. Los dos se enviaban mutuamente miradas asesinas, y yo estaba en medio de esa tensión, juzgando tranquilamente si les gritaba a ambos y les dejaba en el suelo agonizando.

Y la idea era de lo más tentadora.

–Chicos, ya hemos dejado las maletas y nuestro avión llegará en quince minutos.–Kid acababa de volver, junto a Eibon que, desde que salimos de casa, estaba de lo más...raro.–También hemos embarcado a Blair en la sección de animales.

"_Pobre, Blair, debe de estar pasándolo muy mal."_Pensé apenada, quería mucho a esa gata.

–Así que levántense y vayámonos ya. –Black Star y Tsubaki se habían acercado al grupo, cada uno con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hero se levantó rápidamente del asiento y fue con Kid y Eibon hacia nuestra terminal. Soul me soltó y se encaminó, ignorándome completamente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le fulminé con la mirada. Tsubaki iba a su lado.

–Hey...

La voz de Black Star me llamó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Tsubaki.

–_¿Qué?_

Black Star titubeó antes de decir:

–¿No tienes tú también un mal presentimiento?–Me preguntó con un hilo de voz.–Todos ellos, incluso Tsubaki, esconden algo.

Le miré seria y asentí, dándole la razón. Desde que morí, todo lo que para mí había sido "una vida normal y tranquila", había cambiado. Toda la gente que conocía y que quería, escondían un secreto...

Eso me recordó a mi padre y a Stein,-los cuales, ahora mismo estarían dando las notas a los estudiantes del Shibusen, ya que habían empezado las vacaciones de Navidad,-y me dolió saber que poca confianza habían tenido conmigo para no decirme que eran cazadores de brujas.

"_Pero...¿por qué me insistieron tanto en que volviera a las doce a casa?¿a caso, sabían que iba a morir?"_

–No me fío mucho de ellos.–Confesó Black Star, mirándome con una sonrisa.–¿Y tú, confías en ellos?

No supe que contestar. Black Star suspiró y me sonrió.

–Vamos, plana, es hora de irnos.–Le miré mal, pero no le grité. Sus manos estaban temblando y se le veía muy intranquilo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**_¿Celos?Caos en Nueva York:_

Observé por la ventana maravillada la ciudad de Nueva York, hacía mucho que no venía y, cada vez que venía, me sorprendía como si fuera la primera vez. Hacía tres horas atrás que habíamos bajado del avión y nos habíamos propuesto buscar un hotel en el que hospedarnos.

Yo estaba en la habitación de Soul,-Hero había insistido que yo fuera con él a su cuarto, pero Soul le lanzó un conjuro para que se mantuviera callado durante una hora,-una habitación pequeña y bastante cutre, comparada en la que estuvimos alojados en Suiza.

Soul estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con los ojos fijos en la televisión. La presentadora de los informativos hablaba de algunos problemas de la bolsa. Me pregunté que interés tendría Soul en eso.

Entonces, comprendí porque miraba la televisión cuando la presentadora empezó a hablar de Jacqueline Lantern:

–_The concert will be held tomorrow night in Central Park. Tickets are sold out, but..._

Soul apagó la televisión y se dejó caer en la cama, tirando el mando de la televisión lejos. Floté hasta él y le miré con curiosidad.

–Debí haber previsto ese problema.–Susurró con los ojos cerrados.

–_¿Qué ocurre?_

–Las entradas del concierto están agotadas.–Suspiró.–Tendremos que buscar otra forma de colarnos...

Le sonreí.

–_Ya se os ocurrirá algo._

Blair saltó,-bajo su forma gatuna,-en la cama, acurrucándose en el pecho de Soul. El brujo empezó a acariciarle el lomo, serio.

–Maka.

–_¿Si?_

–Hero y tú, ¿son amigos, no?

Asentí y empecé a reírme. Soul entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja, Blair se había quedado dormida encima suya.

–¿De qué te ríes?–Cuestionó curioso.

–_Nada, es que...me hace gracia que me haya hecho amiga de tu hermano. No os parecéis en nada, __salvo..._–en lo pervertido, sin duda.–_Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, el que fueran hermanos._

Soul suspiró y dejó a un lado a Blair.

–Su padre no quería que nadie se enterara de que tenía un hermanastro.–Me explicó serio.–Y más si yo era su hermanastro. No le caigo muy bien a su padre.

–_¿No?Algo habrás hecho. _–Reí.

Soul frunció el ceño.

–Si, haber nacido en la familia equivocada.–Dejé de reírme y miré a Soul avergonzada.–Cuando Hero tenía cuatro años, siempre me preguntaba porque me tenían apartado del aquelarre. A él no le gustaba verme en un rincón, mientras _nuestra_ familia se divertía. –Hizo una pausa y se paso una mano por el pelo.–Bueno, al menos, mi padre y yo dejamos Death City y nos olvidamos de todos, aunque...me molesto dejar a Hero con ellos.

–_Quieres mucho a Hero, ¿verdad?_

Soul sonrió divertido.

–Le aguanto, que ya es un logro.–Rió. Me miró de reojo y se puso serio.–¿Y tú, le quieres?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Le miré nerviosa y empecé a balbucear palabras sin sentido. A mí Hero me gustaba desde que vino a nuestro colegio y me sonrió a mí, únicamente a mí. Me había sonrojado mucho cuando lo hizo.

Pero, ahora, Hero me infundada cierto temor y desconfianza. No, no era porque él no me hubiera confesado antes que era un brujo,-seguía preguntándome donde estaba su compañero,-sino, había algo siniestro en él. Y eso no me agradaba.

–_¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

–Tú sólo contéstala.

–_No quiero, no eres quien para meterte en mi vida_.–Le espeté.–_Además, ¿qué te importa?_

–Me importa mucho.

Sentí como algo en mí se llenaba de felicidad cuando Soul pronunció esas palabras. Lastima que todo se fuera al traste cuando me fijé que sonreía burlonamente.

Soul se levantó de la cama y me tomó del brazo, haciéndome que me tumbara en la cama. Él se posicionó encima de mí y me escudriñó con sus ojos, iracundo. Ya no había rastro de burla en su cara.

Empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa.

–No me gusta nada que Hero esté a tu lado todo el santo día.–Susurró ¿seductoramente?.–Él sabe perfectamente que eres _mi _fantasma.

–_Oh, vaya, ¿ahora soy tu fantasma?Que posesivo..._

Soul entrecerró los ojos notablemente molesto.

–Si, soy muy _posesivo._–Y acto seguido lamió mi cuello con suavidad.

Gemí y cerré fuertemente los ojos. ¡¿Qué narices estaba haciendo Soul?

Sentí su mano acariciar mis mejillas con tal dulzura, que pude notar como todo mi ser se derretía y deseaba que continuara acariciándome. Espera, ¿yo he dicho eso...?

Soul depositó un beso en mi cuello y sentí como su cuerpo ardía; volví a emitir un gemido cuando sentí como una de sus manos rozaba mis piernas. Abrí los ojos.

Soul se había separado bruscamente y se estaba poniendo la sudadera negra y roja que había dejado en el sofá.

Parpadeé varias veces y miré sin comprender a Soul, él estaba dándome la espalda y se revolvía el pelo con insistencia.

–_¿So-Soul?_–Me molestó que mi voz me temblara, pero no pude remediarlo. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así con un chico.

–Perdona.–Se excusó sin volverse. Su voz sonaba muy ronca.–Se me fue la cabeza...

–_Ah, yo..._

Soul se dio la vuelta y me sujetó de las mejillas. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y, en cierto modo, había algo en él que me asustaba.

–Es que me vuelves loco...–musitó, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.–¿Por qué me haces esto, Maka...?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y, de haber estado viva, seguramente me habría sonrojado al máximo. ¿Qué acababa de decir, Soul?¿Qué significaba eso?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Hero se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con su espada en las manos y una cara de molestia. Iba vestido de negro y su brazo derecho estaba completamente lleno de pulseras.

–¿Interrumpo algo?

–Nada.–Soul se separó de mí con molestia y le miré un tanto, ¿apenada?–¿Qué quieres?

–Kid y Eibon van a inspeccionar la zona de Central Park, dicen que vayas con ellos.–Comentó con voz llena de rencor.

Soul cogió a _Basilisk_ y asintió. Salió de la habitación, bajo la mirada de Hero. Él se volvió para mirarme con una ceja alzada.

–¿Os ha pasado algo?

–_No-No..._

Hero masculló algo en voz baja y cerró los ojos.

–Como sea, ven conmigo. Abajo, en el _hall_, están Black Star y Tsubaki comiendo dulces.–Sonrió.–No te quedes aquí sola.

Hero volvió a sonreírme antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia las escaleras. A fuera, por la ventana, se podía ver como la nieve envolvía la ciudad.

* * *

–¿Entradas?

Estaba visto que el gorila no nos dejaría pasar al concierto sin las dichosas entradas.

Soul hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por el gorila.

Todos iban vestidos de negro,-de un estilo muy parecido a esa película tan extraña llamada _Matrix*_,-y llevaban sus armas en las manos. Kid se adelantó y extrajo de su mochila,-asombrosamente,-las condenadas entradas. El gorila las revisó rápidamente y suspiró, dándose por vencido.

–Entrar, pero...¿esas cosas son de verdad?–Preguntó mirando las armas.

Todos empezaron a reírse,-salvo Black Star y Tsubaki,-haciendo que el gorila les mirara totalmente confundido.

–No son armas de verdad. Las tenemos porque van con nuestras vestimentas.–Explicó Kid.

El gorila pareció tragárselo, ya que sonrió y nos dejó pasar,-no sin antes murmurar en voz baja que eran unos _frikis. _

Mientras avanzábamos entre la multitud, intenté acercarme a Soul. Desde ayer no habíamos hablado, es más, él se apartaba de mi lado e intentaba ignorarme en la medida de lo posible. Y, no sabía porque, pero eso me dolía.

Él iba detrás del grupo, junto a Black Star. Yo flotaba al lado de Hero, quien estaba feliz de la vida de que yo fuera a su lado y no al de su hermano. Me sentía abrumada.

Entonces, empecé a escuchar el ruido de un montón de voces gritando como locos y aplaudiendo. A unos metros de nosotros, una masa considerable de gente,-de fans,-gritaban y repetían una y otra vez el nombre del grupo de Jacqueline. Era la primera vez que estaba en un concierto y nunca me había imaginado la magia que podía existir en él.

Al fondo se podía apreciar el enorme escenario, al cual envolvía una especie de niebla que lo hacía ver siniestro. Iluminado por los parpadeantes focos y por la luz de la luna.

En en centro del escenario, ya estaban los instrumentos preparados junto a los integrantes del grupo,-todos eran masculinos. El batería alzó las baquetas y gritó fuertemente:

–_We are the Eaters of Souls!_

Los fans empezaron aullar de la excitación y a levantar los brazos, algunos con mecheros en las manos y otros con pancartas que ponían "I love you, Jacqueline".

El batería golpeó tres veces la baqueta y, la música empezó a fluir en el escenario. El primer sonido fue el de la guitarra, un sonido estrepitoso y lleno de energía, con un ritmo muy marcado. No tardó en seguirle el bajo, con un sonido apenas inaudible, que jugaba con el sonido del de la guitarra.

Y el batería,-un hombre que tenía un extraña tatuaje en la cabeza y un montón de _piercings _en la cara,-volvió a gritar y golpeó los platillos de la batería con brutalidad.

La gente empezaba a bailar al son de la música rock que empezaba a surgir de los instrumentos. En aquel momento, cuando la música solo llevaba dos minutos sonando sin parar, una chica de unos dieciséis años, subió al escenario y se colocó en frente del micrófono.

Su pelo castaño oscuro se ondeaba con el gélido aire invernal. Se mantenía serena, fría y con sus ojos clavados en algún punto de Central Park. La joven inspiró varias veces antes de cantar con voz dulce y melodiosa:

–_Lose yourself in the dark...Don't be frightened by it, just close your eyes. _–Susurró suavemente. La gente contuvo la respiración.

Soul alzó la vista y sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella frase ya la había escuchado antes...en Suiza.

_Smile while you can, say goodbye to those painful memories._

_Hear the whispers of those who await you in the dark. Forget the rest._

_And let yourself go to the dark._

Noté como el grupo empezaba a separarse, cada uno adentrándose entre la multitud. Decidí ir con Soul, quien iba directo hacia el escenario. La gente gruñía molesta por los empujones de Soul, pero cerraban la boca al ver la guadaña.

_There is joy in the dark!_

_Will not you sit?_

_Say goodbye to that life so sad and meet me here in a world where is pain._

_Just . The place you belong at the bottom._

_Lose yourself in the dark...Don't be frightened by it, just close your eyes._

_Smile while you can, say goodbye to those painful memories._

_Hear the whispers of those who await you in the dark. Forget the rest._

_And let yourself go the dark._

–_Soul..._–Lo llamé.

Él solo se giró para verme un segundo y, después, siguió avanzando, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Ya estábamos muy cerca y podía distinguir a los gorilas que vigilaban que ningún fanático fan se atreviera a subirse al escenario.

–Ahora no, Maka. Hablaremos luego.

–_No, yo quiero hablar ahora_.–Dije acercándome a él.–_Me has ignorado todo este tiempo._

Soul suspiró exasperado. El guitarrista movía veloz su mano por las cuerdas de la guitarra con la púa, haciendo él un solo.

Jacqueline bailaba en el escenario con movimientos sinuosos, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Volvió a cantar:

_Dying is a good choice. Don't forget, so...give me your soul!_

_Don't cry, don't feel anything else. Indulge me for my dark heart._

_And don't be afraid._

_Just...falling...falling...and close your eyes. For the unreal is what pleases in this life._

_The magic exists only in my world._

_A world where you are no longer different._

Uno de los gorilas vio como Soul se acercaba al escenario demasiado y empezó a acercase a nosotros con una cara de pocos amigos.

–No puedes pasar, retrocede ahora mismo.

Soul alzó una ceja y sonrió con su sonrisa de tiburón. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente:

–_Somnus.–_Susurró Soul con un rapidez.

El hombre iba a volver a protestar, pero sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al suelo dormido. Soul saltó la valla de seguridad y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el escenario. El guitarrista tocó las últimas notas de la canción y el silencio se hizo presente en el grupo.

Pero el barullo que formaban los histéricos fans no tardó en resonar. Jacqueline sonrió complacida y se acercó al micrófono para cantar la siguiente canción.

_-Taste for diversity! _–Chilló ella, alzando un brazo hacia el público.

Soul, sigiloso como una sombra, empezó a subir las escaleras que conducían al escenario. Cada vez que alguien intentaba impedirle continuar, él pronunciaba un nuevo conjuro y les paraba los pies a todos los guardias de seguridad.

_Taste for diversity._

_You think your world is perfect. _

_That alone is enough to have people you talk and listen you._

_But, the know of your existence?_

_Do they appreciate you?_

_You really feel right?_

Soul buscó el interruptor que hacía funcionar los focos de luz del escenario, chasqueó la lengua nervioso. Miré a mi alrededor y encontré el enorme interruptor escondido detrás de un montón de cajas.

–_¡Ahí! _

Soul siguió con su mirada donde yo señalaba y me sonrió aliviado al ver el interruptor. Sentí un ola de calor cuando me acarició la cabeza y fue hacia él.

–_¿Qué vas a hacer?_–Le pregunté.

Soul miró de reojo el interruptor y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, lo bajó, haciendo que la luz que iluminaba el escenario desapareciera, reinando la oscuridad. La gente empezó a gritar y abuchear, mientras la música dejaba de sonar.

–Ups, se fue la luz.–Rió Soul.–Que manazas soy, mira que tocar donde no debía.

Soul se apartó del interruptor y empezó a correr hacia el escenario, con la guadaña fuertemente agarrada. Le seguí de cera y, entonces, comprendí lo que quería hacer: iba a _secuestrar _a Jacqueline.

Se adentró en el escenario, sin que los integrantes del grupo se dieran cuenta de su presencia, y se colocó detrás de Jacqueline. Ella se tensó y se fue a dar la vuelta, cuando Soul la tapó la cara con una bolsa de plástico negra y le susurró:

–Procura no gritar, guapa. Y yo intentaré no cortarte ninguna extremidad.

Jacqueline emitió una especie de jadeó, pero no dijo nada. Solo se removió inquieta entre los brazos de Soul, en un vago intento de escapar de mi compañero.

Soul miró al frente y divisó a Kid entre la multitud. Eibon estaba a su lado.

Kid sonreía satisfecho, mientras alzaba su báculo entre sus manos. A lo lejos, pude ver como Black Star peleaba junto a Hero, con su espada con lo que parecía ser unos..._trasgos. _Tsubaki gritaba aterrorizada, mientras huía de uno de los trasgos, pero, gracias a Black Star, la criatura no llegó ni a í los ojos horrorizada, había que salir ya o ya de aquí.

–¡Ahora, Kid!–Gritó Soul.

El shinigami asintió y pronunció en voz bien alta las palabras mágicas, mientras alzaba el báculo por encima de su cabeza. El báculo empezó a emitir un brillo celeste que llamó la atención del público, que se giró para mirar aquella extraña luz.

Y entonces, las nubes de sombras envolvieron nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que mi ser temblara ante el contacto de la oscuridad. Todo desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Jacqueline frunció levemente el ceño, cruzándose de brazos totalmente molesta.

–Sois...sois de lo peor. ¿Quién os envía?–Exigió saber molesta.

Kid y Soul intercambiaron una mirada. Eibon, Hero, Black Star y Tsubaki habían salido a asegurarse de que los trasgos y demás guardaespaldas de Jacqueline no nos hubieran seguido. Mientras, Kid y Soul habían comenzado su interrogatorio con Jacqueline, aunque más bien era ella quien hacía las preguntas.

Soul se sentó en una silla y suspiró con pesadez.

–Te puedo decir, Jacqueline, que quien nos envía es muchísimo más poderoso que tus jefes.–Aseguró Soul con una nota de amenaza en su voz.

Jacqueline alzó una ceja.

–¿Así...?¿Se puede saber quién es?

–No eres tú quien hace las preguntas.–Le cortó Kid. –Bruja Jacqueline, integrante de la Organización de La Sibila, has superado los límites del Primera Ley de Death City: "nunca se agredirá a un mortal y nunca se mostrará tu verdadera forma ante ellos."–Recitó Kid.–Y tú lo has infligido al secuestrar a una mortal.

Jacqueline rió.

–¿Y vosotros qué?¿Os libráis de pecadores, verdad?–Inquirió con una sonrisa.–He visto a los dos mortales que van con vosotros.

Kid la miró mal.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia.–Gruñó Kid.–¿Dónde la tenéis retenida?

–No diré nada.–Afirmó ella.–No diré nada y mucho menos a unos seguidores de la reina Kentra.

Kid empezó a exasperarse y se pasó una mano por su pelo negruzco, alborotándoselo. Soul entrecerró los ojos y miró a Kid con seriedad.

–Kid, ¿podrías salir?–Le pidió Soul con voz neutra.–Yo me encargo de ella.

Kid dejó de refunfuñar y asintió levemente, saliendo de la habitación del hotel y dando un portazo. Floté al rededor de Soul y le observé un tanto intranquila.

Él se levantó de la silla y miró a Jacqueline con una sonrisa lobuna en los labios.

–Francamente, odio los interrogatorios, ¿tú no?–La dijo, cogiendo una pieza de mazana de la mesa.

Jacqueline le escudriñó con sus ojos oscuros. Se sentó en el sofá y sonrió.

–¿Estás intentando hacerte el desinteresado conmigo?

–No, eso lo dices tú.–Soul la sonrió divertido.–A mí en realidad no me interesa nada de esto, digo, lo de la humana a la que habéis secuestrado.

–¿A no?–Jacqueline le sonrió.–Interesante...bueno, no nos hemos presentado como es debido. Soy Jacqueline, aunque eso ya lo sabrás...¿y tú eres...?

–Soul.

–Me gusta tu nombre.–Confesó sin perder la sonrisa.

Soul la sonrió ampliamente. Jacqueline se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Soul con movimientos de lo más lentos.

Soul la evaluó con la mirada, fijándose en sus piernas y luego en sus atributos con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Bufé molesta y puse los ojos en blanco. No me lo podía creer, Soul estaba dejándose llevar por sus hormonas y se estaba fijando en esta bruja.

¡Por dios, Soul, es una bruja!¿No se da cuenta?Me sentí realmente muy molesta, pero, no sabía muy bien la razón...

"_¿O sí?"_

–Y, dime, Soul, ¿qué te ha parecido mi concierto?Espero que te haya gustado...–Susurró seductoramente Jacqueline, rozando con la punta de su dedo índice la camiseta de Soul.

–Me ha gustado bastante.–Soul se aproximó más a Jacqueline y ronroneó:–Pero lo que más me ha gustado es la cantante.

–¿Así?

Soul asintió, haciendo sonreír más a Jacqueline.

–Realmente, eres interesante, _Soul._

–Me halagas, Jacqueline. –La dijo riendo. –Pero de esa forma no conseguirás nada conmigo...

–¿No?Entonces, ¿de qué forma lo conseguiría...?

Soul no contestó a su pregunta. Aproximó su rostro al de Jacqueline, haciendo que ella sonriera pícaramente, pero no la besó. Acercó sus labios a los hombros desnudos de la cantante y depositó suaves besos en ellos. Jacqueline se estremeció y suspiró.

Ahora sí que me sentía muy incómoda.

–_Soul, ¿qué estás haciendo...?_–Gruñí enfadada.

–Ahora no, Maka.–Susurró él.

Soul no me miró, siguió besando el cuello y los hombros de Jacqueline de forma lujuriosa, dejando marcas rojizas en ellos.

Me sentí estúpida al estar ahí, como si fuera un mueble, observándole como se enrollaba con esa bruja. ¿Es qué es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta del error que está cometiendo?

El pecho empezó a dolerme.

–¡_Eres de lo peor, Soul!._–Siseé triste. Soul paró de besar a Jacqueline y me miró algo triste, pero suspiró y volvió a su labor, susurrándole en el oído unas cuantas palabras a Jacqueline.

Sentí como algo se destrozaba en mí por dentro. No quería seguir aquí, no quería ver a Soul con Jacqueline...yo...no quería que Soul estuviera con otra.

"_¿Qué no fuera yo?"_

Iba a irme cuando oí como Jacqueline pronunciaba unas palabras en ese idioma tan extraña en el que solían hablar Soul y Kid. Soul sonrió con satisfacción y se separó de ella rápidamente.

–Gracias por la información, _bruja._–Dijo Soul con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.–Eso era lo que quería saber.

Jacqueline abrió los ojos de golpe y miró incrédula a Soul.

–¿Qu-Qué?

–Acabas de decirme donde está la mortal que busco.–Rió Soul.–Y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

–Yo...yo...–tartamudeó,–¡me has engañado, asqueroso brujo!

–No. Tú te has dejado llevar.–Soul se dio la vuelta y me tomó de la mano.–Además, ¿no creerías qué a mí me gustan las chicas como tú, no bruja?

Jacqueline no supo que decir. Se dejó caer en el sofá, con los ojos echando chispas de odio hacia Soul.

–A mí solo me interesa _mi_ fantasma.–Dijo guiñándome un ojo.–Vamos, Maka.

–_So-Soul..._

Y acto seguido, Soul y yo salimos de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Pronto, escuché los gritos de rabia de Jacqueline, maldiciendo a Soul.

Parpadeé varias veces y me encaré para mirar a Soul:

–_Te odio._

–Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo.–Dice él caminando por el pasillo del hotel, sin soltar mi mano.–Siento que hayas visto eso, pero era la única forma que se me ocurría para hacerla hablar.

Solté un bufido.

–_¿Seduciéndola?_–Inquirí.

–Mujer, yo no lo llamaría así. Yo lo llamaría "ponerla en un aprieto".–Murmuró.

–_Da igual._

Soul me evaluó con la mirada y bufó con molestia. Yo inflé las mejillas, ahora mismo no quería aguantar sus bromitas.

–¿Estás molesta?

–_No._

Soul se mantuvo en silencio. Bajamos las escaleras hacia el hall, donde debía de estar Kid.

–Y...¿celosa?–Preguntó.–Debes reconocer que soy a tus ojos alguien deseable.

La risa de Soul, hizo que le fulminara con la mirada, para que dejara de reírse. Ag, maldito brujo...

–_Cállate, Soul.–_Le ordené, desviando la mirada.

Soul no preguntó nada más. Soltó mi mano y me rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndome a su pecho. Suspiré, a veces, Soul se comportaba como un idiota egocéntrico, peor...

...supongo que eso eran las cosas que me _gustan _de él.

Meneé la cabeza, desechando la idea. Mejor me olvido de lo que acabo de pensar.

Kid estaba de pie, con el báculo entre las manos y una expresión horrorizada en la mirada. Soul alzó una ceja y se apartó de mí.

–¿Te pasa algo, Kid?

–¿Ha hablado?

–Si.

–Bien...una noticia buena.–Dijo, intentando sonreír.–Hay un problema a fuera, Soul.

–¿Más?

Kid asintió y cerró los ojos, agotado. Soul y yo nos miramos confundidos.

–Coge a _Basilisk. _A fuera, nos esperan Hero, Eibon, Black Star y Tsubaki. Explicó Kid acercándose a Soul. Puso una mano en el hombro y suspiró.–Es Chrona, ha venido a por Jacqueline.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?No creerían que Soul se liaría con Jacqueline, ¿verdad?O.o_

_Realmente, a mí eso no me gustaría que pasará. XD_

_Y, ¡sí!volverá a aparecer Chrona, al fin XP, pero para ello tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ;)_

_Matrix: son tres películas de ciencias ficción dirigidas por los hermanos Wachowski. Recuerdo haber visto las tres películas con tan solo 10 u 11 años y no haber entendido,-al principio,-la película. u.u_

_En fin, espero que se lo pasarán genial ayer, en el fin de año =)_

_Yo por mi parte la celebré con mi familia y, como todos los años, mi padre, mi hermano y yo nos dedicamos a ver el Show de José Mota, riéndonos a más no poder XD_

_Un año más, señoras y señores. Lo que me recuerda que yo dentro de poco haré un año que entré en FF, T-T, me hago vieja XD_

_Y lo peor, es que mi padre,-como de costumbre de después de tomarnos las uvas,-me ha hecho beber un poco de cava, que yo...puaj, detesto. Prefiero el sabor dulzón del vino ^^(hey, no piensen que yo adoro beber, no, para nada, no me gusta el alcohol, pero...puestos a elegir...prefiero el vino XD)_

_Bueno, no más tonterías._

_Próximo capítulo: _**Capítulo 13:**_Cicatriz, plegarias de una bruja._

_¿Abucheos?¿Estuvo bien?¿Reviews?_

_¡Nos vemos mortales! =) Feliz y hermoso año._

_Escuchando Home, Three days grace._


	13. Capítulo XIII:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

…

_Sinceramente, me han dejado sin palabras. No sé que decir ante...bueno, ante sus comentarios sobre este fic. Yo solo me dedico a escribir, sin pensar mucho si gustará o no el fic u.u, pero con sus comentarios, en fin...no se que decir. ^^U_

_Por eso, os agradezco muchísimo el que sigan esta historia y me animan a seguir actualizando ;) ¡Os adoro! T-T(estoy llorando, dios...): _**Mumi Evans Elric, Hina Oyamada, Delirium Land, clara, Nikolas Sur, Mary Eruka Evans, Monotone. Princess, Ziesw, sky numb, Angeldust32165, Hinodehime, Catsuna, Vale-Alice, Agrias-Chan, Mitsuki-Wing, Kaoru-kun, anne, Nekita Lore-chan, anonima676, Naomi Hatsune, Cherry Baudelaire, ValeziiTha, Liz Wland hc**, _muchísimas gracias a todos T-T, de verdad._

_Aunque, debo decir que este fic no será muy largo. Es más, ya estamos a la mitad de él. _

_En fin, llevo semanas queriendo que llegará este capítulo, ^^. Por fin será desvelado uno de los grandes misterios de este fic, bueno, uno de los misterios de Maka, XD Así, no he podido leer ni meterme estos días en internet(salvo por el móvil de mi padre u.u)porque mi ordenador se murió y tuve que reinstarlar todo XD_

_Espero que lo disfruten~_

_Lean y comenten:_

* * *

"_**E**sto lo sé. **E**l riesgo vale la pena. **V**ale la pena el sacrificio, **m**ucho más allá de los lazos que nos unen..."_

_**Ties that bind, Alter Bridge. **_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Delante de nosotros un ejército de trasgos y otras criaturas,-las cuales daban asco solo de verlas,-con Chrona encabezando el ejército, se acercaban hacia el hotel.

No había ningún humano,-salvo Black Star y Tsubaki,-en las calles. Es como si todos hubieran desaparecido, como...si _solo estuviéramos_ nosotros.

Black Star se puso delante de Tsubaki de forma protectora y desenvaino la espada de Uriel que colgaba de su cinto. Pude notar como su alma vibraba de pura excitación ante el combate que se avecinaba.

Kid y Soul,-ambos con sus armas en las manos,-se acercaron al resto del grupo y fijaron su atención en el ejército de Chrona. Kid suspiró triste:

–Seguramente, les hayan avisado de que Jacqueline desapreció del concierto y han venido a por ella.–Explicó.–Podríamos entregársela, ya no nos hace falta...

Soul soltó un bufido.

–¿Y crees que solo con eso nos salvaremos?–Soul empezó a reírse.

Kid le miró enfadado, pero no dijo nada. Soul tenía razón, aunque le entregáramos a Jacqueline,-quien seguía encerrada en la habitación del hotel,-¿qué posibilidades habían de que no nos matarán?

Floté por encima de las cabezas de mis compañeros y fije´mi atención en Chrona. Ella permanecía quieta y serena en medio de la calle, con su enrome espada desvainada y sus pelos rosados meciéndose en el aire.

A su lado estaba el fantasma de la última vez, que no paraba de gritar y de aullar diciendo que empezarán ya a aniquilarnos. Pero Chrona no hizo nada, solo me miraba con...¿dolor?

Imaginaciones mías, supongo.

–Hey, hermano...

–¿Qué, Hero?

Hero alzó su espada y apuntó con una sonrisa macabra a Chrona.

–Es una bruja.–Murmuró. Soul le miró con interés.–¿A qué estamos esperando para acabar con ella?

A Soul se le dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa de tiburón de las que tanto me asustaban. Trague saliva.

–Me gusta tu idea.–Dijo Soul.

–¿Y bien?¿Qué vamos a hacer?–Preguntó Hero.

Kid dejó de mirar en silencio a Chrona, para mirar a los dos hermanos con miedo.

"–¿Y si yo...la sigo queriendo?–Aquella pregunta resonó en mi cabeza, mientras miraba la expresión horrorizada de Kid."

Pero no pude decir nada, ya que Soul profiriendo un grito de júbilo se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Chrona, con Hero pisándole los talones.

Y Chrona no se quedó atrás. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, antes de prepararse para atacar a los dos brujos.

–No...¡no!–Kid estaba fuera de sí, cuando vio a Soul alzando a _Basilisk _y golpeando el cuerpo de Chrona con la guadaña.

Kid intentó ir hacia ellos, pero el ejército de trasgos se aproximaban hacia nosotros con furia asesina recorriendo sus almas. Kid avanzó hacia ellos con odio en los ojos y atravesó con su báculo a los tres primeros trasgos.

Black Star miró a Tsubaki:

–Vete al hotel. Aquí no estás segura.–Le aconsejó serio. Al ver que Tsubaki iba a negarse, la tomó de los hombros y la empujó suavemente hacia atrás.–Hazlo o morirás.–La voz de Black Star denotó pura preocupación al decir aquella frase.

Tsubaki asintió disgustada y nos miró a todos antes de salir corriendo hacia el hotel. Black Star sonrió satisfecho. Eibon estaba peleando un poco más lejos de donde él y yo nos encontrábamos.

–Atenta, plana. Vas a ver todo un dios peleando.–Black me guiñó un ojo y saltó hacia uno de los trasgos en el momento en que la criatura alzaba el hacha para matar al peliazul.

Black se hizo a un lado y el ataque del trasgo falló. El saltimbanqui sonrió satisfecho al ver la rabia del trasgo y apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada y, entonces...la espada de Uriel empezó a brillar con una luz azul tenue.

Black dejó de respirar y cerró los ojos concentrado. Le miré con curiosidad y sentí como su alma iba creciendo y creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba hasta, tal punto, que me sentí pequeña ante el alma de Black Star. Pequeña y débil.

¿Cómo es que su alma crecía con tanta rapidez?¿Cómo lo hacía?

No pude seguir haciéndome preguntas: de la espalda de Black salieron con brusquedad,-saliendo un pequeño hilo de sangre de sus omóplatos,-unas enormes alas blancas grisáceas. Mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "o" al ver tal situación.

Algunas plumas cayeron al suelo cuando Black batió suavemente sus alas. Las plumas de sus alas despedían un débil brillo.

Black suspiró y se puso en guardia, sus alas se tensaron en su espalda. Sin duda, Black no tenía la imagen de un ángel. Ni alas blancas, ni majestuosidad, ni un alma bella...más que un ángel, parecía todo lo contrario.

"_Quizás es porque es medio-mortal..."_

Oí un grito cargado de dolor que llamó mi atención. Aparté la mirada de Black y anonada miré como Chrona caía al suelo y se sujetaba el brazo adolorida.

Estaba sangrando mucho. Al parecer la espada de Hero la había dañado. Hero reía y empezó a hablarle a Chrona, pero no llegué a entender nada de lo que decía.

Soul se mantenía a un lado, sonriente y apoyando su mejilla en el mango de _Basilisk._ Empezó a llover y la niebla cubrió la ciudad de Nueva York.

Chrona se arrastró débil hacia su espada y vi como el fantasmas,-seguramente, su compañero,-la llamaba asustado.

"–Te necesito porque, al estar muerta, eres capaz de localizar las almas de las brujas, a las cuales debo matar.–La voz de Soul sonó con claridad en mi mente, haciendo que mi alma temblara agitada.

"–Espero volver a verte, Chrona.–Y mi propia voz, aquella voz alegre y llena de vida sonó en mi cabeza.

Hero alzó una mano y rió macabramente.

–_Dies, Chrona._–Susurró extendiendo su brazo hacia ella. De la palma de Hero brotó un haz rojizo de luz que mi ectoplasma repelía.

Aquella energía destilaba muerte.

Chrona...la iban a matar. Pero, ¿eso estaba bien, no?Es una bruja, al fin y al acabo y, ellos son brujos su deber es matarla. Conseguir las 600 almas de brujas y los 66 libros, pero...

"–Yo también. –Susurró Chrona. Yo también espero verte, había querido decir."

...pero yo no quería que matarán a Chrona.

–_¡NO!_

Black se giró para verme y preguntarme que me pasaba, pero, yo flotaba a gran velocidad hacia Chrona.

Era estúpido lo que quería hacer, muy estúpido por mi parte. Pero, no quería que ella muriera, no sabía la razón, pero aquella triste sonrisa que había surcado los labios de Chrona cuando la conocí, me había agradado tanto que, ahora no quería que ella muriera, no se lo merecía.

Me interpuse entre el hechizo de Hero y Chrona y extendí los brazos de forma protectora. Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

"_Solo soy un fantasma...pero aún así, la magia puede dañarme. Pero...no me importa, mientras pueda salvarla."_

Mi alma tiritó y, entonces, escuché como alguien gritaba de puro dolor.

"_No...no me digas que no he podido salvarla. No, por favor..."_

Abrí los ojos lentamente y, mi alma cayó en pedazos al ver a Soul delante de mí de forma protectora con _Basilisk _en sus manos.

–_¿So...So...Soul...?_

Él se giró para mirarme.

–Estás bien...m...menos... –Los ojos de Soul se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante, soltando a _Basilisk _de sus manos.

Soul cayó al suelo húmedo de la calle y, pronto, apareció un charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo. Mi mundo se paró en ese instante.

Todo se oscureció y solo podía ver el cuerpo de Soul, tirado en medio de la calle, pálido y sin responder. No había nada más a mi alrededor, solo él y yo...

Sentí su alma vibrar con fuerza una vez más antes de que se _parara _por completo. Y, solo en aquel entonces, la ciudad de Nueva York volvió a aparecer antes mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Oí la risa suave de Hero y vi que sus ojos miraban enloquecidos el cuerpo de su hermano. No había ningún rastro de amor fraternal en ellos. Nada.

–Soul, idiota, no debiste interponerte. Mira lo que te paso.–Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Bajé la cabeza y dejé que mi pelo me cubriera la cara. Acaricié mis coletas y, en un rápido movimiento, las desaté, dejando mi pelo suelto.

"–Maka...–_Basilisk _me llamó.

Sin alzar la mirada, cogí a _Basilisk_,-sintiendo como la guadaña me quemaba mis manos y el cosquilleo que producía la magia en mi interior me recorría el cuerpo,-y la empuñé decidida.

Hero, tú sabes que yo siempre te amé. Pero no todo perdura en esta vida. Ahora, ahora mismo, viendo a Soul en el suelo, me doy cuenta de la razón por la que desconfiaba tanto de ti, de la tensión que sufría al sentirte cerca, de...

...lo mucho que te odio.

–_Te mataré._–Afirmé.

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**_Cicatriz, plegarias de una bruja:_

Con un grito de puro odio y dejando de flotar estúpidamente, empecé a correr hacia Hero, sujetando a _Basilisk _con decisión.

Hero esperó pacientemente a que yo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, colocó su espada delante su rostro y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Salté y sentí como mi estado fantasmagórico me ayudaba a elevarme más, aturdiendo a mi contrincante. La ira recorría cada parte de mi ser, haciendo que los deseos de _matar _se apoderaran de mí.

Hero se agazapó y paró mi ataqué. Grité da rabia e hice más fuerza, intentando derribarle, intentando que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. La espada de Hero y la guadaña de Soul brillaban potentemente, cegándome y haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

"–La sssangre de kissshin recorre tu cuerpo, Maka.–Siseó _Basilisk _alargando las "s".–Ssse nota que eresss hija de kisshinesss."

Ignoré su comentario.

Moví la guadaña con agilidad,-sorprendente,-entre mis manos y comencé a arremeter con ella la espada de Hero. La espada temblaba entre sus manos.

Grité de nuevo y descargué la guadaña con todas mis fuerzas contra Hero. Él saltó a un lado con rapidez y detuvo el golpe con su espada. Volvió a producirse una chispa de luz ante el contacto de las armas.

Golpeé otra vez, y otra más. Pero Hero era demasiado rápido para asestarle algún golpe. Sino fuera porque estaba cegada por el odio y el dolor que me había causado Hero, me habría dado cuenta de que sus movimientos eran demasiado débiles.

Pero eso no llegó a suceder. Mis pies se cruzaron y tropecé, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. _Basilisk _resbaló de entre mis manos y comencé a sollozar irritada.

Hero me miró impasivo, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí, arrastrando su espada por el suelo.

–Acabemos con estos, _Maka._–Susurró.

Pero Hero no llegó a acercarse a mí. Black Star voló hacia nosotros y se colocó delante de mí de forma protectora.

"_Como Soul..."_Una nueva punzada de dolor invadió mi cuerpo.

–Ni la toques, bastardo.–Las plumas de Black se erizaron por la rabia que le recorría y el peliazul, sin pensárselo mucho, se enfrascó en un combate contra Hero.

Kid y Eibon no tardaron en llegar hasta nosotros, ya no quedaban muchos trasgos vivos a los que pudieran enfrentarse. Eibon se arrodilló a mi lado, un tanto preocupado y me revisó con la vista:

–¿Estás bien, joven?

Asentí, las palabras no salían de mis labios. Me sentía tan impotente, tan estúpida...

Eibon suspiró y me sonrió amablemente.

–No pasará nada, ya verás...–Y nada más decir eso, se levantó del suelo y fue hacia Kid, quien revisaba a Soul de arriba a abajo.

–Esto es grave, Eibon. El hechizo de Hero le ha dado de lleno en el pecho.–Murmuró preocupado Kid.–Debemos llevárnoslo de aquí.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo...pero, ¿y ellos?–Eibon señaló tanto a Hero como a Chrona.

Me di cuenta de que el fantasma que acompañaba a Chrona, se había arrodillado a su lado preocupado y la observaba en silencio, mientras ella se curaba la herida de su brazo.

Kid la miró durante un momento y, luego, cerró los ojos:

–Llevémonos a Chrona.–Dijo con seriedad.–En cuanto a Hero...olvídalo.

Eibon asintió no muy convencida y ayudó a Kid a cargar a Soul. Vi como Soul tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

Tuve ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarlo y echarme a llorar. Pero mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

Kid alzó su báculo y enunció en voz alta el conjuro. Black Star dejó de pelear y voló rápidamente hacia el hotel, seguramente, iría a por Tsubaki.

Y a todos nos envolvió la nube oscura. Lo último que vi, fue los ojos enloquecidos de Hero, mientras reía macabramente.

–_¿Cómo se encuentra?¿Puedo verlo?_

Eibon cerró la puerta con cuidado y se secó el sudor de la frente. Yo le miré expectante, los nervios me carcomían por dentro.

Necesitaba ver a Soul. La necesidad de ver su sonrisa burlona crecía a cada minuto que pasaba, convirtiéndose en una tortura.

Habíamos escapado de la ciudad de Nueva York gracias al hechizo de teletransporte del báculo de Kid y habíamos aparecido en medio de un bosque. Por suerte, cerca había un viejo motel de carretera barato en el que habíamos decidido alojarnos.

Por supuesto, la propietaria chilló asustada al ver el estado de Soul y se sorprendió más al ver las alas que nacían en los omóplatos de Black Star. Suerte que, tras pedir alojamiento educadamente, Kid la borró la memoria, olvidándose la mujer de lo de Black Star.

Y mientras Tsubaki sanaba las heridas del pecho y las alas de Black Star, yo esperaba impaciente a que Eibon me dejara entrar en la habitación donde estaba Soul.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Eibon nos dijo que se dedicaría a curar las heridas de Soul y yo no me había movido del pasillo.

–Puedes pasar, pero, recuerda: él no se puede mover mucho, así que...procura que no se levante de la cama, ¿entendido? –Me advirtió serio.

–_Si_.

–Una cosa más, joven.–Me paré en seco y le miré.–Lo de la pelea...¿cómo conseguiste empuñar a _Basilisk_?

"–Tienes sangre de kishin.–Había mencionado la guadaña."

Negué con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Eibon se pellizco el puente de la nariz cansado, pero no dijo nada. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca y se fue hacia otro lado.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del motel. Volví la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación y exhale e inhale varias veces antes de entrar. Atravesé la pared limpiamente.

Soul estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la camiseta abierta, mostrando su pecho. La luz mortecina del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana, iluminándole un poco.

–_¿Soul?_

Él abrió los ojos y giró lentamente la cabeza en mi dirección. Se notaba que le dolía moverse, solo por girarse para mirarme, hizo que una mueca de dolor se reflejara en mi rostro. Me sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas.

–Hey.

–_¿Cómo te encuentras?_–Floté hasta él y me senté en la cama.

–Bien.

–_No mientas._

–Entonces mal.

Suspiré y él empezó a reír. Pero no pudo reírse mucho, ya que pronto empezó a quejarse y soltar un montón de palabrotas.

Sentí como el dolor volvía a invadir mi cuerpo. Desvié la mirada para que él no lo notara.

–_Lo siento, esto es por mi culpa._

–¿Eh?¿El qué?

–_El que tú estés así._–Mi voz empezaba a temblarme. Fingí una sonrisa y me giré para mirarlo.–_Lo_-_Lo siento, Soul._

Por un momento, mi vista se concentró en la cicatriz que había en su pecho: era grande y muy fea, le llegaba desde sus perfectos pectorales hasta por encima de sus pantalones de deporte. La cicatriz y el tatuaje de la serpiente se entrecruzaban.

Y todo por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera protegido a Chrona,- _"ella hubiera muerta, eso tampoco_ _estaría bien"_,-él no tendría esa horrorosa cicatriz en su cuerpo.

Idiota, Maka. Eres idiota, no sirves para nada.

Soul me sujetó de las mejillas e hizo que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Sus orbes rubíes se habían oscurecido.

Aparté la mirada de él.

–Mírame, Maka.–Me ordenó.

Titubeé unos segundos antes de volver a mirarle. Una vez que Soul volvió a sentir mi mirada en él, sonrió y se acercó más a mí:

–Esta cicatriz y esto que ha pasado no es tu culpa, Maka.–Susurró suavemente.–Esto es cosa mía,¿vale?

–_¿Po-por qué lo hiciste?_–Sollocé sin lágrimas.

Soul empezó a acariciarme las mejillas con ternura. Cada caricia que me hacía, me hacía sentir en el mismísimo cielo.

Soul entrecerró los ojos.

–Porque quise.

–_Esa no-no es la verdadera respuesta, ¿verdad?_

–Quizás...–Soul suspiró y besó mi frente con dulzura.–Anda, boba, no te pongas así. Se supone que tú no eres una llorona, ¿o sí?

–_Ca-Calla, idiota... –_Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y sentí sus brazos acunándome de un lado a otro, lo cual, hizo que Soul se quejara de dolor.–_Será mejor que no me abraces, eso te hará más_ _daño..._

–Tsk, por un poco de dolor no pasa nada. Vale la pena si te puedo abrazar.–Sonrió.

–_Masoca._

–Calla. Ahora que recuerdo, estoy enfadado contigo.–Gruñó él, haciendo que levantara la vista y alzara una ceja.–¿Cómo se te ocurre interponerte entre un conjuro y una bruja?

–_Ah, yo...no iba a dejar que matarán a Chrona, Soul._–Le confesé meditabunda.–_Ella no se merece morir, estoy segura, no, sé que ella no es mala, Soul._

–Pero, es una bruja...–Protestó él como si fuera un niño.

Sacudí la cabeza, quitándole la razón. Él solo frunció el ceño sin comprender.

–_Confía en mí, ¿si?_–Le dije con una sonrisa.

Él me evaluó con la mirada serio, dudando de sí hacerme caso o no. Al final, se encogió de hombros,-otra mueca de dolor pasó por su cara,-y suspiró:

–Está bien, pero como ella haga algo sospechoso.–Sonrió maliciosamente.–No tendré compasión.

Iba a protestar, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Kid con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios:

–Maka, será mejor que dejes descansar a Soul.–Miró a Soul e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza como saludo.–Procura tomarte la sopa de verduras, Soul.

–No me gusta.

–Te jodes.

–Yo también te quiero, Kid.–Rió molesto Soul. Se giró para verme y sonrió. –Anda, vete, seguramente Chrona ande por el motel asustada.

¿Asustada?¿Y cómo sabía él eso?No seguí dándole vueltas a ello. Pero...me hubiera gustado decirle a Soul que ahora...odiaba a Hero con toda mi alma. Y que algún día lo mataría.

Asentí y me levanté de la cama,-cosa que, al parecer, molesto a Soul, pero no dijo nada,-y fui hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Kid.

* * *

Chrona temblaba en un rincón de la habitación de Kid, meciéndose de un lado a otro asustada y repitiendo una frase todo el rato: "no sé lidiar con esto..."

Black Star la miraba enfadado. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con Tsubaki a su lado. El cuerpo de Black Star,-sus brazos y su pecho,-estaba envuelto en vendas. Tsubaki, de vez en cuando, le miraba preocupada y le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Eibon no estaba en la habitación. Habría salid a patrullar, por si las moscas.

–¡¿Quieres dejar de decir eso, tía?–La gritó Black. Chrona le miró más asustada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.–Ag, que tía más pesada...

–Black Star...–Susurró Tsubaki.

Kid miró a Chrona con compasión y se fue a acercar a ella,-seguramente para tranquilizarla,-pero se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá. Lo miré disgustada, pero no dije nada.

–_Chrona, idiota, cállate ya y avisa a la Organización._–Le dijo el chico fantasmagórico que flotaba a su lado, mirándonos con sus ojos muertos.

¿Así me veía yo también?Realmente, da algo de miedo ver un fantasma...

–Ragnarok, c-calla, no-no ayudas.–Le chistó.

Él chico puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación, traspasando la pared.

–Ese es Ragnarok, el compañero de Chrona y su hermano mayor.–Me explicó Kid. –Es un poco gruñón, pero uno le acaba cogiendo cariño.

–_¿En serio...?_

Kid sonrió ampliamente. Se notaba que él conocía muy bien a Chrona y, al parecer, a su familia. Kid se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Chrona, acariciándola la cabeza dulcemente.

–Tranquila, Chrona, no vamos a hacerte daño.–Chrona dejó de mecerse de un lado a otro y le miró interrogante.–Solo quiero salvarte de _ellos..._

"_¿Ellos?"_

Se referirá a la Organización, sin duda.

–No-no, Kid. Madre dice que tú y Soul son malos, que no debo de hacerles caso...que debo mataros.

–¿Y tú te crees eso?–Kid parecía indignado.–No te he desmostado muchas veces lo mucho que... –Kid no acabó la frase.–Chrona, insisto, confía en nosotros.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando. Kid parecía estar tan triste como ella lo estaba. Suspiré con pesadez y floté hasta ellos.

Chrona alzó la vista del suelo cuando me vio ponerme a su lado. Abrió los ojos horrorizada y se pegó más a la pared.

–_Hola, Chrona. ¿Te acuerdas de...?_

–¡K-Kami!–Chilló.

¿Había oído bien...?¿Ella había dicho el nombre de mi madre?

–_¿Qué...has dicho...?_–La pregunté con un hilo de voz.

–E-eres Kami...no-no me hagas daño. Yo no te maté, Kami.–Sollozó.–Fue..

–_No soy Kami_.–La corté.–_No soy Kami, soy Maka. La chica que conociste en un supermercado de Madrid, ¿recuerdas?_

El alivio surcó su rostro y ella suspiró. Pero yo no estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

–Ah, Maka...me alegro de verte. –Sonrió. –L-Lo siento, te confundí con otra persona...

–_...con mi madre_.–Murmuré. Kid nos observaba con cierto interés.–_¿De qué conoces a mi madre?¿Por qué dices que no la mataste?_

Chrona no contestó. Empezó a balbucear un montón de frases en la lengua que hablaban Kid y Soul, mientras se tiraba de la oreja nerviosa. Movía los pies nerviosa.

Kid colocó una mano en mi hombro y me hizo mirarle. Sus ojos se habían opacado y ya no había ni rastro de amabilidad en su cara.

–Maka, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcas la verdad.–Empezó a decir.–Es hora de que te digamos porque moriste de verdad, porque tus padre te ocultó que era un kishin, porque te avisaron que las 12 debías estar en tu casa...–Susurró.

¿La verdad...?¿Me la iba a decir...?Pero, ¿qué sabía él de ello?

Black Star se acercó a nosotros y movió sus alas con suavidad, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y me miraba con seriedad.

–Maka...tu madre tuvo el mismo destino que tú.–Comenzó a decir.–Tu madre murió una noche de Halloween, pero a manos de una bruja.–Titubeó antes de decir:–Medusa, la madre de Chrona, mató a tu madre, Maka.

* * *

_¡Juju!¡Hasta aquí!_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_En el próximo capítulo, no habrá ni Maka. Pov ni Interludio, sino...que será un General. Pov en el que se narrará la vida de Kami y Spirit. Al fin sabrán el pasado de Maka._

_Subiré esta semana,-posiblemente,-dos capítulos de Gusto por lo diferente(solo quedan 3 capítulos para que acabe ese fic)y...bueno...estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, pero no me atrevo a subirla u.u_

_¿Les gusto?¿Abucheos?¿Lo sigo?_

_Ya saben, dejen sus reviews =)_

_Que tengan un buen y big día. XD_

**Capítulo 14: **_Érase una vez, una dulce pesadilla._

_¡Nos vemos mortales!_

_Escuchando Lasso, Phoenix._


	14. Capítulo XIV:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_¡Aquí está!Nuevo capítulo de Heart of Darkness!_

_Al fin sus dudas,-solo con respecto a Maka y alguna cosa más,-serán resueltas. Recuerden, este capítulo es un General. Pov, no lo narra ninguno de los personajes ^^_

_¿Por qué actualizo tan rápido mis fics?Bueno, la semana que viene ya empiezo el instituto así que...por esa razón XD_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, muchas gracias a todos T-T, me hacen muy feliz(llorando en el rincón de Chrona)_

**Nota de la autora: **_Mmm...cómo decirlo...¿alguien ha leído El Señor de los Anillos o algún derivado de esa historia, ya sea, Memorias de Idhún o Las Crónicas de Narnia?Bien, solo quiero que se hagan a la idea de que la Death City de mi historia, vendría ser un mundo paralelo al nuestro._

_Disfruten del capítulo_

_Lean y comenten:_

* * *

"_**L**__os sueños dulces están hechos de esto. __**¿Q**__uién soy yo para discrepar?__**V**__iajan por el mundo y los siete mares. __**T**__odos buscan algo..."_

_**Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Manson.**_

–_Maka...tu madre tuvo el mismo destino que tú.–Comenzó a decir.–Tu madre murió una noche de Halloween, pero a manos de una bruja.–Titubeó antes de decir:–Medusa, la madre de Chrona, mató a tu madre, Maka._

_Abrí los ojos de par en par y me tensé en el asiento. Black Star estaba a mi lado, mirándome de reojo con cierta preocupación, sus alas temblaban detrás suya._

_Tsubaki se había levantado del asiento, se encontraba ahora mismo calmando a Chrona, quien había comenzado a sollozar en un rincón de la habitación y pedir disculpas sin razón._

_Kid cogió aire antes de hablar:_

–_Todo comenzó el día en el que..._

* * *

**Capítulo 14: **_Erase una vez, una dulce pesadilla:_

...la lluvia de primavera saturaba el viejo bosque de pinos que había en los alrededores de la ciudad. Se oía el rumor del río _Variegata* _y el aullido de los lobos,-seguramente, los licántropos habían ido a cazar.

Era de noche, noche de luna llena,-una luna macabra con una sonrisa sangrienta, se alzaba en el cielo de Death City,-y en la gran ciudad se celebraba el baile en honor a la recién nacida.

Sus padres la habían llamado Kentra.

Según lo que los pueblerinos de la ciudad se habían enterado, el nombre de la joven princesa provenía de uno de sus antepasados, la tatarabuela de su padre. Era la primera hija de los jóvenes reyes y, por tanto, la futura reina de todo el reino de Death City.

La ciudad estaba festejándolo a lo grande. Un baile se celebraba en el Palacio de Las Luces, el rey y la reina estaban presentes, bailando con el pueblo. Todos gozaban con sonrisas de júbilo de aquella noche.

Un joven de veinte años, de pelo rojizo y rebelde, ojos fieros y cuerpo escultural, miraba desde uno de los balcones del salón de baile, la fiesta. Apoyado en una columna y ocultándose en las sombras, observaba todo en silencio, controlando el orden.

El rey alzó la mirada y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al joven, mientras se alejaba de su esposa y de la fiesta para reunirse con él. El joven solo esperó a que el rey llegara hasta él.

–¿Por qué no dejas de trabajar y disfrutas de la fiesta, mi buen amigo?–Sonrió el rey, mientras le daba dos palmadas en el hombro, como forma de afecto.

El joven negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

–No debo descuidar su seguridad, majestad. Nunca se sabe cuando una bruja o un brujo puede atacar.

–Spirit.–El rey estaba enfadado, no cabía duda.–Soy el rey de todo Death City, los brujos, los demonios, los trasgos y todos los seres que provienen de la oscuridad, _no_ pueden atacarme. Soy su rey.

–Y aún así lo han hecho.–Contraatacó el cazador.–Ya sabes lo que pasó hace un año atrás, cuando el séquito de Arachne le atacó a usted y a su mujer.

–A mi pueblo.–Corrigió el rey.–Pero eso no ha vuelto a pasar. Spirit, por favor...hoy es la fiesta en honor de mi primer hijo. De mi pequeña Kentra, hazme el favor...

–No pue...

Las puertas del salón de baile se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una joven chica de dieciocho años, de cabellos rubio cenizo y ojos esmeralda oscuros y hermosos. La joven, vistiendo diferente al resto de invitados, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Guardia de Death City, también conocidos como los Kishines.

Ella acarició suavemente el sable que colgaba del cinto e inspeccionó la zona con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda. Spirit dejó de prestar atención al rey cuando la vio entrar y, el rey, se percató de ello y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a la joven.

–Es tu prometida, Spirit, ha venido a la fiesta.–Susurró alejándose de Spirit.–¿Qué me dices ahora de lo de vigilarme?

Spirit no contestó. Se acercó a la barandilla del balcón en el que se encontraban y saltó hacia la planta baja, donde se celebraba el baile. Sonrió feliz y corrió hacia la joven.

–¡Kami!

La susodicha dio un salto de sorpresa al ver al pelirrojo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa. Ella frunció el ceño notablemente molesta. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por Spirit, que dejó de correr y meditó la posibilidad de que su prometida podía estar muy enfadada con él por haberse ido de casa sin avisarla.

–Spirit.–Gruñó ella.

–Antes de que me hagas cualquier cosa, Kami, déjame que te diga que estaba vigilando al rey y por eso me fui así de casa.–Se excusó.–Por favor, no se te ocurra...

–Idiota, me preocupaste.–Susurró ella, abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. Spirit correspondió en seguida al abrazo y la acunó de un lado a otro.–Stein no sabía donde te habías ido...nos preocupaste a los dos. Ya sabes que no es bueno que un kishin salga sin sus compañeros.

–Lo sé, lo siento.

Coronas de velas cegadoras rodeaban la sala. El eco de un conjuntos de carcajadas se mezclaba con el estruendoso sonido de la música.

Unos violines por allá, unos clarinetes por aquí y el grave de un contrabajo en el centro de la sala. El único sonido que desencajaba en aquel sitio, era el de el piano. Un sonido melancólico que no quedaba bien en una fiesta alegre.

¿Y quién tocaba ese sonido?

El joven Wes. El único brujo de la corte, fiel y leal compañero del rey. Y el único brujo que, según Spirit, debía vivir en todo el reino.

Wes alzó la mirada, apartándola de las teclas del piano y saludó con la mano libre a Spirit y a Kami. La pareja también le saludó con una agradable sonrisa.

–He oído que tiene un hijo.

–¿Wes?

–Claro, ¿quién sino?–Sonrió su prometida. Spirit meneó la cabeza, como queriendo decir "no me lo habría imaginado", pero no dijo nada más.–¿Quieres...bailar...?

–Por supuesto, si mi futura esposa me concede el honor.–Spirit, en un galante movimiento, inclinó su cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia y bajó la mirada. Alzó el brazo y tomó la mano blanquecina de Kami, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.–¿Bailamos?

–S-Si.

Spirit rió. Adoraba a su prometida: sus repentinos berrinches, su tartamudeó cuando él hacía algo _impropio_,-según ella,-su comportamiento infantil. Era perfecta. La amaba con locura.

Se habían conocido hacia dos años atrás. Kami, a diferencia de todos los kishines, había nacido en el mundo de los mortales: en Japón. Sus padres, Makoto y Takeshi, grandes kishines que habían liderado grandes batallas contra los seres de las tinieblas, habían abandonado Death City hacia muchos años atrás. Criaron a su hija en el mundo de los mortales, como si fuera una más de ese mundo, pero,-a su vez,- la instruyeron como una kishin.

Hasta que la joven cumplió dieciséis años. Kami decidió ir a Death City y unirse a La Guardia de Death City, donde conoció a los dos hermanos Albarn: Spirit y Stein. Los dos eran rebeldes y los mejores integrantes de la Guardia. Todos les admiraban y, también, los temían por sus formas de ser. Pero Kami no.

Los tres fueron un trío inseparable, grandes amigos y grandes luchadores. Hasta que Spirit y Kami se enamoraron y, unos meses atrás se comprometieron.

La boda estaría prevista para el día antes de la fiesta de Halloween. El rey les había dado su palabra de celebrar la boda en su palacio y celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Aquella noche de primavera, en la que nació la princesa Kentra, la joven princesa de ojos zafiros...fue el comienzo de lo inevitable.

El comienzo de todo.

* * *

–¡Qué no entren!¡No les dejéis pasar!–Chilló Stein.

–Ya lo estamos intentando.–Gritó Marie, desenvainando la espada y cortando por la mitad a uno de los trasgos que subía por las escaleras del palacio.

Un trueno resonó con fuerza y la puerta sufrió otra embestida por el ejército de los Makenshi. Los enviados de la bruja,-la reina de las brujas,-Arachne, habían asaltado el Palacio de Las luces. Los kishines intentaban parar los ataques de aquellos seres oscuros, pero les ganaban en número.

Estaban perdidos.

–¡Spirit!

Kami blandía su espada e intentaba parar los golpes de un licántropo enfurecido. El animal gruñía y se mantenía sobre dos patas, intentando morder a Kami. Spirit, a unos metros de distancia, apuntó con su ballesta hacia donde su esposa gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

Tensó las cuerdas y acarició la punta de la flecha antes de disparar. El lobo aulló furioso y se relamió la boca, hambriento. Spirit sonrió y disparó; al animal cayó abatido en el suelo. Kami miró a Spirit y le sonrió agradecida, Marie no tardó en acudir hacia Kami para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Había comenzado. La Primera Guerra de Rebelión en la que las fuerzas de la luz,-así lo había llamado el rey a sus kishines,-y las fuerzas de la oscuridad, se enfrentaban mutuamente. Spirit frunció el ceño y pensó que debían haberse dado cuenta de ello antes. Arachne era incapaz de dejar tranquilos a los que habitaban en la capital de Death City, ella era una bruja que deseaba ante cualquier cosa el trono del rey de Death City. Ella quería reinar Death City.

Wes bajó corriendo por las escaleras a gran velocidad. Portaba consigo una enorme guadaña rojiza como sus ojos y abatía con ella a todo ser que osaba acercarse a él. Spirit y Stein sonrieron, con Wes a su lado, tendrían más ventaja.

–Spirit, debemos ir arriba.–Susurró Stein.–Debemos asegurarnos que a Kentra no le pasé nada, como nos dijo el rey.

–Sí, pero... –la mirada de Spirit se desvió hacia su mujer, que luchaba impasiva contra un troll junto a su amiga Marie.

Stein miró también a las dos jóvenes y meneó la cabeza.

–Ellas pueden solas.–Agarró de la chaqueta a su hermano y tiró de él.–Vamos.

–Si...–Miró a Wes y se separó de Stein.–Wes, vigila que a Kami no le pase nada, por favor. –Le pidió, mientras subía las escaleras.

El brujo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Confía en mí, Spirit.–Susurró. Alzó un brazo y murmuró un nuevo conjuro que derribo a varias de los trasgos que entraban en el palacio.

Spirit sonrió complacido y corrió junto a Stein a la habitación de Kentra.

Había pasado dos años desde aquella fiesta en la que se celebraba el nacimiento de la princesa y, hoy, la noche de Halloween, se cumplía dos años desde que Spirit y Kami contrajeron matrimonio. Dos años...y la guerra había comenzado el mismo día de su aniversario.

"_Malditas brujas."_Pensó irritado Spirit.

Corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el cuarto de la joven princesa y abrieron la puerta de golpe: en el cuarto, Kentra jugaba tranquilamente con una muñeca, mientras su madre se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Los dos kishines suspiraron aliviados.

–Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?–Preguntó Stein, evaluándola con la mirada para asegurarse de que no tenía heridas.

–Perfectamente, joven Albarn.–La reina fingió una sonrisa.–¿Y mi esposo?¿Sigue luchando?

–Si, mi reina.

–¿Y el pueblo?¿Evacuaron a todo el pueblo?

–Si.–Contestó Spirit.–No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien.

–Eso espero...–Rezó la reina. Acarició la mejilla de su hija con dulzura y suspiró.–Vayan con sus compañeros, nosotras estaremos bien aquí.

Stein negó con la cabeza.

–No estaría yo tan seguro de ello.–Stein se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano y le sonrió.–Ve con los demás, yo las protegeré.

Spirit no protestó. Stein tenía razón, debía pelear junto a sus aliados. Era su deber.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Iba jadeando y sentía que su corazón se saldría en algún momento de su pecho.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba cansado y no sabía cuanto más podría resistir, pero...debía seguir corriendo y ayudar a sus camaradas.

Y cuando estaba apunto de llegar hasta donde se celebraba aquella batalla, vio como una sombra se deslizaba con una espada en la mano hacia el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Kentra.

La sombra corría veloz hacia su objetivo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Spirit paró en seco y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Saltó y sacó de entre uno de sus bolsillos, una daga que resplandeció con la luz de la luna. Saltó sobre el hombre y lo derribó, cayendo los dos al suelo.

El hombre chilló de rabia y blandió su espada furioso. Se puso de pie y atacó a Spirit. Pero los ataques de aquel hombre no eran suficientemente buenos contra un kishin como Spirit, es más, parecía que era la primera vez que aquel hombre blandía un arma.

Spirit esquivaba sus ataques con precisión y frunció el ceño. No tenía tiempo que perder con alguien como él.

En un movimiento ágil, asestó una puñalada en el corazón de aquel hombre y lo dejó yacer en el suelo.

Iba a volver a retornar su carrera, cuando oyó el grito desgarrador de una mujer:

–¡Nooo!

Spirit se asustó y miró hacia delante, quedándose sorprendido: era Medusa, junto a su hija de dos años de edad, Chrona. Medusa tenía una expresión horrorizada en su rostro y contemplaba el cadáver que había en el suelo, junto a Spirit.

Medusa parpadeó varias veces y empujó a su hija, quien cayó al suelo. La bruja miró otra vez a lo que había sido un humano y ahora, no era más que un ser inerte y, escudriñó con la mirada a Spirit, iracunda.

–¿Co...Cómo...te atreves, maldito humano?–Siseó la bruja fuera de sí.–¡¿Cómo te atreves a matar a mi esposo?¿A mí mortal?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró de nuevo el cadáver.

"_¿He matado a su...?"_

–¡Spirit!–Spirit reaccionó al oír la voz de su esposa, subiendo las escaleras corriendo con desesperación. –Spi...

–Kami, ¡vete!–Chilló Spirit.

Medusa dejó de caminar hacia Spirit. Observó a Kami que había dejado de correr y ahora miraba a la bruja un tanto temerosa. Medusa entrecerró los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a ambos. Spirit, sin pensárselo mucho, corrió hacia Kami y la abrazó protectoramente.

Kami ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

–Spirit... –susurró.

–Le has matado.–Siseó Medusa.–Le has matado, maldito bastardo.–Gritó.–Esto no va a quedar así, no, no va a quedar así. Os maldigo, os maldigo a ambos.–Estaba colérica, totalmente fuera de sí. Spirit preparó la ballesta.–Mataré a tu mujer, como hiciste tú con mi marido. Algún día, la mataré, como has hecho tú...–La mujer alzó sus manos y se acercó a Chrona. –Algún Halloween, cuando menos lo esperéis, la mataré.

Spirit alzó la ballesta y disparó. Pero la flecha no rozó a Medusa, ya que la bruja desapareció en una nube de oscuridad antes de que la flecha la alcanzara.

Kami empezó a sollozar nerviosa, mientras Spirit le acariciaba el pelo.

El reloj de cuco que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, dio las doce de la noche. Y, aunque habían ganado la batalla contra los seres de la oscuridad y debían celebrarlo, ellos dos...no querían celebrar nada.

La maldición de una bruja siempre es algo muy _peligroso._

* * *

Maka se llevó un dedo a la boca y sonrió feliz. Soul, el pequeño brujo de cinco años,-hijo de Wes,-la vigilaba seriamente sentado en el césped del jardín.

La pequeña caminaba por el patio, arrastrando un conejo de peluche que le habían regalado por su tercer cumpleaños,-que era precisamente hoy,-mientras perseguía a una mariposa. Soul suspiró y se levantó del suelo, tomando de la manita a la pequeña.

Maka dejó de mirar a la mariposa y posó sus ojos esmeraldas,-sorprendentemente iguales a los de su madre,-en el albino. Soul se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada nervioso.

–Maka, no debes perseguir a ese tipo de mariposas.–Le regañó Soul.–Son mariposas mágicas que roban los sueños. Si las tocas, no podrás dormir en varias semanas.

–Ga...–Rió Maka. La pequeña sí sabía hablar, el problema era que era demasiado testaruda para hacerlo.

Soul puso los ojos en blanco y alejó a Maka de la mariposa. Maka miraba con una sonrisa a aquel niño que siempre venía junto a su padre, para visitar a sus papas.

El niño era muy extraño y hacía cosas maravillosas con sus manos,-Maka aún no tenía muy claro el concepto de _magia_, por lo que no sabía que esas "cosas"maravillosas que hacía el albino con sus manos era magia,-y tenía un feo tatuaje en su pecho en forma de serpiente.

A Maka no le gustaban las serpientes. Ni los dragones. Es más, a Maka no le gustaba ningún ser mágico de Death City y eso preocupaba a sus padres.

A veces, Maka se asustaba de Wes sin razón. Según sus padres, eso era porque Wes era brujo y a Maka no le gustaba eso.

No le gustaba Death City. Pero, si le gustaba Soul.

Era su primer y único amigo. Además, a ella le gustaba que el pequeño albino la protegiera tanto y la cuidara de aquella forma. La hacía sentir bien.

–¿Te apetece un helado, Maka?

–Ga.–Asintió ella.

Soul meneó la cabeza.

–¿Vas a decir siempre "ga"?–Cuestionó el pequeño, molesto.

–¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo, Soul?–La pequeña iba a ponerse a llorar.

Soul la miró nervioso. No le gustaba ver a Maka llorar,-le pasaba lo mismo con su pequeño hermano Hero, era incapaz de verle llorar, Suspiró y le acarició la cabecita a la pequeña.

–No estoy enfadado.–Soul empezó a jugar con sus dedos, chasqueándolos y haciendo que una pequeña llama apareciera en sus manos.

Maka dejó de hacer berrinches y contempló la llama maravillada.

–Bonito.–Susurró Maka.

Soul rió e hizo desaparecer la llama. Aún estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia.

–Soul, ¿tú me quieres?–Maka se sentó en el banco que había en el jardín y empezó a mirarse sus pies.

Para Maka, aquella pregunta era de lo más normal. Ella repetía esa pregunta todos los días y todos los días obtenía la misma respuesta:

–Ya sabes que sí...–suspiró Soul con pesadez. Maka le miró enfadada, odiaba que su amigo fuera así.

Spirit y Kami suspiraron. Wes, Stein, Eibon y Marie estaban con ellos, todos sentados en el salón y con rostros serios y ojos tristes. De vez en cuando, miraban por la ventana a los dos pequeños, sin decir nada aún.

El silencio era tan pesado, tan molesto en aquella casa. Stein carraspeó cortando aquel silencio y se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá:

–Nos iremos esta noche.–Confirmó a los presentes.–Kami sufre peligro mortal si se queda aquí, Medusa podría matarla en cualquier momento y...

–...No.–Interrumpió Spirit.–La bruja dijo que acabaría con ella el mismo día de Halloween, como hice yo con su marido.–Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se lo revolvió. Su mujer tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.–Han pasado tres años y no hemos sabido nada de ella. Empiezo a asustarme...

Kami se tensó en el asiento y contuvo las lágrimas. Spirit pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él.

–No lo permitiré.–La susurró en muy cerca de su oído.–No te hará nada.

Marie sonrió ante tal escena y miró de reojo a Stein. Los años le estaban pasando factura y ya empezaba a notársele las canas,-Stein era más mayor que Spirit,-además, estaba esa cicatriz en el rostro que le había hecho Mosquito un año atrás...

Marie suspiró y menó la cabeza.

–Entonces, ¿irán al mundo de los mortales?

–Si. Nos iremos esta misma noche. –Spirit sonrió a sus amigos. El único que no parecía estar muy interesado en todo esto era Eibon, no había dicho nada durante toda la hora. –Le hemos pedido al Diablo que llamé a su hijo, Death the Kid, para que nos teletransporte con su báculo al mundo de los mortales.

–Os voy a añorar mucho, amigos míos.–Murmuró Wes, sin perder aquella sonrisa tan encantadora.–No sé que haremos Soul y yo sin vosotros...

–Podríais veniros con nosotros al mundo de los mortales.–Sugirió Kami. Wes negó con la cabeza negativamente.–¿Por qué...?

–No puedo separar a Soul de su hermanastro, Hero. –Sonrió tristemente el brujo.–Además, también está su...

Wes no terminó la frase. Sabía perfectamente que hablar de la madre de Soul delante de sus amigos, no estaba bien. Era peligroso y no quería que se enteraran de quien era la madre de su pequeño hijo. Ya que...podrían matar a Soul por ello.

Spirit se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal del salón, para observar con una sonrisa feliz a su hija,-a la cual adoraba y quería muchísimo,-y a Soul. El pequeño brujo hacía conjuros de primer nivel con sus manos, haciendo que la pequeña Albarn sonriera alegre y aplaudiera.

Cerró los ojos cansado.

Debía separar a Maka de Soul, de su hogar, de todo. Pero era por el bien de su mujer, incluso, de la misma Maka.¿Qué haría Maka sin su madre?¿Qué haría _él _sin Kami?

La idea le parecía de lo más horrible.

Las maletas con ropa y de más objetos preciados, se amontonaban en la entrada de la casa. El sol de Death City se ocultaba por las lejanas llanuras, indicando que la noche llegaba.

Los amigos se despidieron dándose un efusivo abrazo. Eibon seguía sin hablar, haciendo que Spirit le mirara con cierta desconfianza.

Desde la Primera Guerra de Rebelión, en la que Wes le salvó la vida y Eibon se hizo amigo del joven brujo, había cambiado toda su personalidad. Ahora era frío, silencioso y mataba de una forma despiadada a las criaturas oscuras.

Pero lo curioso, es que había dejado de matar brujas hacía mucho. Spirit se preguntó así mismo el porque, pero no se lo preguntó.

Aquella, fue la última noche de Maka en Death City. La pequeña, no volvió a acordarse de aquella ciudad, de aquel reino, de nada...ni de Soul. Solo tenía tres años cuando abandonó aquel mundo mágico, muy pequeña para acordarse de aquel lugar.

* * *

–Oh, bueno...que remedio, tendré que hacer de tripas corazón...¿de qué irás disfrazada?–Preguntó Spirit.

Maka se dio la vuelta, intentando esquivar la mirada de Stein y sonrió a Spirit. Spirit deseaba que su hija le dijera que no iría a esa estúpida y odiosa fiesta de Halloween,-entre otras cosas, porque no quería que fuera con Hero,-y se quedara con ellos.

–De bruja.

Spirit abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír aquellas palabras e intercambió una mirada con Stein. Su hermano estaba tan ansioso como él.

Maka los miró dudosa y se encogió de hombros, yendo a su cuarto a estudiar,-seguramente. Cuando oyeron que la puerta se cerraba, Spirit se levantó del sofá y gruñó nervioso.

–¿Irá de bruja?¿No hay más disfraces en el mundo?–Refunfuñó Spirit.

–Spirit, solo es un disfraz...

–Cállate, Stein.–Le interrumpió Spirit.–Necesito relajarme, iré a dar un vuelta.

–Pero...

Spirit cogió su abrigo y antes de que su hermano le reprochara aquel comportamiento tan infantil por su parte, Spirit abandonó la casa.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió su cabellera rojiza cuando salió a la calle. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dolor.

Empezó a llorar.

Hacia siete años atrás que Kami había muerto el mismo día de Halloween a manos de Medusa, quien,-finalmente,-había cumplido su propósito. Maka solo tenía siete años cuando eso pasó y, para colmo, su madre murió unos días después de su cumpleaños. Y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo...¡nada!

Él, aquel día de Halloween en el que ella murió, cuidaba de su hija en su casa. Kami había salido a hacer unos recados y prometió estar de vuelta en seguida. Los dos se habían olvidado de la maldición de Medusa, ya que habían pasado varios años desde aquello.

Pero Kami no volvió aquel día. No.

Y Spirit pasó la noche en vela aquel día, pegado al teléfono, deseando que la policía le llamara y le dijera "hemos encontrado a su mujer, está bien", pero eso no pasó. La única llamada que obtuvo aquella noche de Halloween de la policía fue para confirmar aquella horrible pesadilla: "lo sentimos...hemos encontrado el cadáver de su mujer."

El cuerpo de su mujer, según la policía, no mostraba signos de violencia. Es más, ni si quiera había sangre a su alrededor. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: una bruja la había asesinado.

Spirit cayó en una depresión después de eso. Y más aún, cuando Stein le informó de que habían visto en Death City a Kami, pero en forma de un fantasma. Kami estaba trabajando para Medusa, esa desgraciada bruja la había transformado en su fantasma, en su compañera.

Spirit, en cierto modo, se sintió feliz al enterarse de que Kami,-en cierto modo,-seguía viva y que, la regla de los brujos y las brujas decía que "un fantasma que cumple con su misión de transformar en un brujo o bruja maestro en el año pactado, tenía una segunda oportunidad de vivir." Eso era lo bueno...Kami tendría su segunda oportunidad de volver.

Pero eso nunca sucedió. Una vez que Medusa se transformó en una bruja maestra, envió a Kami al Infierno, deshaciéndose de ella por completo.

Spirit suspiró, estaba caminando por la Plaza del Sol en Madrid, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Kami estaba muerta y temía por Maka.

Ella no recordaba nada de Death City, es más, ella nunca había demostrado interés por lo mágico ni nada relacionado con ello. Ni si quiera se acordaba de Soul.

Spirit menó la cabeza, intentando ignorar todos aquellos insufribles pensamientos. No quería seguir pensando y menos en todo eso...necesitaba relajarse.

Buscó con la mirada algún bar en el que beber algo de alcohol y, así, despejar su mente.

Sonrió satisfecho, al ver un bar abierto, en el que se escuchaba uno de sus grupos tan ruidosos que tanto le gustaba a su hija.

"_Pubertad."_Pensó con molestia.

Cuando se fue a acercar al bar, se paró en seco y vio a un chico de ojos rojizos observándolo en silencio en la oscuridad del callejón.

Spirit sintió algo de miedo ante tal mirada. El chico sonrió y su sonrisa le recordó, vagamente, a la de un tiburón.

¿Quién era?¿Por qué le inspiraba tanto miedo...?No, ¿de dónde conocía esa sonrisa?

El chico no se movió del callejón, solamente metió una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un trozo de papel. Soltó el papel y lo dejó en el suelo.

Y, una vez hecho esto, el chico se adentró en el callejón y desapareció de la vista de Spirit. Él dudó unos segundos antes de correr hacia el callejón y ver si estaba ahí el chico o no. Realmente, le sonaba aquella sonrisa.

Pero no había nadie en el callejón. Sólo él.

Bajó la mirada y recogió el trozo de papel del suelo. Al leer lo que ponía, salió corriendo hacia casa, sujetando con fuerza el papel entre sus manos:

"_**A las doce de la noche del día 31, Maka Albarn será mi fantasma. Hágase a la idea de ello...pero...sino consigo alcanzar a su hija antes de las 12 de la noche, sino consigo llegar a tiempo, ella será la fantasma de Chrona Makenshi. La maldición volverá a suceder con ella. Medusa quiere venganza.**__"_

Aunque la cara no tenía ningún sentido para cualquiera que la leyera, para Spirit si lo tenía. Aquella carta, avisaba a Spirit de que la maldición que había sufrido su difunta esposa, se volvería a repetir con su hija, solo que, esta vez, sería Chrona,-la hija de Medusa,-quien la mataría a ella.

Pero...¿Quién era esa persona que pretendía salvar a Maka de tal despreciable futuro?

Spirit corrió más rápido...

..._Kid se calló al final del relato. Yo le miré con los ojos abiertos y sin respirar._

_Black Star se había sentado junto a Tsubaki y Chrona, quienes ya estaban más tranquilas y habían escuchado toda la historia al completo._

_Yo estaba nerviosa. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo. No podía creerlo, toda mi vida había sido una farsa, un mal chiste._

_Y no me habían contado nada. Me habían ocultado toda su vida lo que eran, lo que yo era y lo que me iba a pasar. Incluso la propia muerte de mi madre._

_Me levanté en silencio del sofá y floté lentamente hacia la puerta. Nadie me detuvo. Abandoné la casa con la cabeza baja, sin volverme a ninguno de ellos._

–_Gracias por contarme la verdad, Kid.–Le agradecí antes de irme._

_Él no contestó. Traspasé la pared y me alejé lo más lejos posible del motel. Ni si quería noté que Soul se había levantado,-a pesar del dolor,-de la cama y me observaba triste desde la oscuridad._

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!_

_¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó?¿Da asco?¿Algún review?_

_En fin, mañana seguiré Gusto por lo diferente y acabaré la historia ya ^^._

_Variegata* : Significa en latín Luz de Luna._

_Siguiente capítulo: **(Interludio) **_**Capítulo 15: **_Traición._

_¡Qué tengan un buen día!;)_

_¡Nos vemos mortales!_

_Escuchando Animal I have become, Three days grace._


	15. Capítulo XV:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_¡Hola a todos!*-* ¿Qué tal están?_

_Nuevo capítulo, narrado por nuestro Black Star ^^, espero que les guste ya que aquí serán desvelados otros secretos del fic que aclararán algunas de vuestras pequeñas dudas ^^U_

_Muchísimas gracias y un besazo,-oh, dios mío, un beso de este alíen, ¡no!,-a _**Alinekiryuu, anonima676, Kanae Yagami, Vale-Alice, Catsuna, Monotone. Princess, Nikolas Sur, Ziesw, clara, anne, Mitsuki-Wing, Mary Eruka Evans, Himawari123, Mumi Evans Elric, sky numb, Cheethan Back, Hinodehime, Liz Wland hc, Delirium Land, Naomi Hatsune, AngelDust32165, Kaoru-kun, ValeziiTha, Nekita Lore-chan, Cherry Baudelaire.**

_gracias por leer y animarme a continuar el fic ;)(también a ti, _**Agrias-Chan**_)_

_También subiré esta semana el capítulo 16, pero tendrán que esperar unos días para que lo suba,-no me gusta actualizar muy seguido u.u,- ^^U_

_Ha surgido muchas dudas sobre Soul y, sobretodo, referente a su madre...pero NO, no he desvelando en ningún momento la identidad de su madre. Apenas se sabe de Soul y su pasado...pero ya se irá resolviendo a partir de este capítulo..._

_Disfruten del capítulo~_

**Nota de la autora: **_la semana pasada no pude subir los capítulos de Gusto por lo Diferente, quizás mañana,-sino me voy con mi padre a Madrid,-los suba. Perdonen las molestias u.u_

_Lean y cometen:_

* * *

"_**S**__entado en la oscuridad, __**n**__o puedo olvidar. __**I**__ncluso ahora, __**m**__e doy cuenta del tiempo que no recuperaré...__**"**_

_**Dead Memories, Slipknot.**_

**Interludio**

–_Gracias por contarme la verdad, Kid._–Susurró Maka, con su pelo rubio cenizo cubriéndola los ojos.

Suspiró y sin mirarnos a ninguno de nosotros, atravesó la pared limpiamente. Y nada más desaparecer de la habitación, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

Tsubaki había dejado,-¡aleluya!,-de consolar a Chrona y, la tía rara, se había quedado en el _Señor Rincón_,-_"debe de tener un serio problema para poner un nombre a una esquina de la habitación"_,-alegando que no quería que nos acercáramos a ella.

Kid miraba la puerta por la que se había ido Maka, como si esperara que ella volviera. Pero...Maka no iba a volver, de eso, estaba yo muy seguro.

¿Por qué?Pues...¡por el amor de _Spock*_!¡¿Quién no se pondría como ella si llevan toda tu vida mintiéndote?

Chasqueó la lengua y muevo mis alas entumecidas con molestia. Bien, Black Star, respira, sí, así, respira varias veces y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tonterías...respira, tranquilo...

...a la mierda la tranquilidad.

–¿Se puede saber por qué nadie le contó nada antes a Maka?–Cuestioné irritado.

Kid dejó de mirar la puerta con intranquilidad y me observó serio. Tsubaki también me miraba, pero yo procuraba esquivar su mirada, no quería verla ya que, me pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

–Black Star...–Susurró Kid con un hilo de voz.

La puerta del salón se abrió, entrando en la habitación mi viejo, despeinado y mostrando la horrible cicatriz que tenía en el pecho. Sus ojos estaban opacados y tenía el rostro pálido, compungido. No parecía él mismo de siempre.

Y, aún así, me daba igual su aspecto. Con él era con el que más quería hablar de los presentes. Apreté los puños y pasé una mano por mi pelo.

–Tú... –Siseé.

Soul levantó la vista del suelo y la fijó en mí, sus ojos rojizos habían adquirido el mismo color que borgoña del vino. Daba miedo verle...

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad a Maka desde un principio?–Inquirí, sintiendo como la rabia ascendía a cada segundo que pasaba.–Si ya conocías de antes a Maka...¿por qué no le dijiste nada?

–Black, para.–Me dijo con voz ronca.–Deja de hacer preguntas...

Me mordí con tanta fuerza el labio inferior, que sentí el sabor cálido y desagradable de mi sangre. Inspiré profundamente antes de chillar:

–Qué deje de hacer...preguntas...¡¿Qué deje de hacer preguntas?–Grité colérico.–¿Cómo quieres que deje de hacer preguntas si todo a nuestro alrededor provoca que las haga?¡Estoy harto!¡Y seguro que Maka también!No paráis de ocultarnos cosas, no paran de pasar cosas extrañas a nuestro alrededor...yo...¡estoy harto!¡y más aún de tanto secretismo!

Kid abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por mi reacción, mientras que Soul me seguía mirando de la misma forma.

Soul suspiró y cerró los ojo, una mueca de dolor se forma en su rostro y se llevó una mano al pecho.

–Bien...–murmuró,–yo solo quiero que dejéis de hacer preguntas tanto tú como Maka, porque no os gustarán las respuestas. Pero, ya veo que los dos sois unos obstinados de primera.

¿Obstinados?Fruncí el entrecejo notablemente molesto.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Eh?

–Pregúntame.–Soul abrió sus ojos y di un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos ya habían perdido completamente el brillo y había algo en él, que me hacía querer salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Preguntarle, solo había una pregunta que me urgía en estos momentos, más que nada:

–¿Mataste tú a Maka?

Kid dejó de respirar y me pareció que Tsubaki susurraba mi nombre nerviosa. Chrona se había alejado del _Señor Rincón _y miraba asustada a Soul.

Soul entrecerró los ojos y meditó la pregunta en silencio. Y mientras mi viejo pensaba, yo meditaba en todas las cosas que había perdido Maka desde que murió, lo mucho que debía de estar sufriendo siendo un fantasma, lo que debía de añorar a su familia.

Y tuve ganas de pegar a alguien solo de pensar en eso.

–Yo no maté a Maka...sólo quería salvarla de esa estúpida maldición.–Gruñó Soul, mirando a Chrona con odio. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acercó a la puerta.–Iré a buscarla.

–Soul...–Le llamó Kid.

–Volveré en un rato.–Sonrió o, al menos, intentó.–Yo también necesito despejarme.–Lo último, lo dijo mirándome.

Aparté la mirada furioso y no lo miré. Solo escuché como se abrí y cerraba la puerta del salón. Y, después, los tres me miraron a mí pensativos.

Pero no les dejé que me preguntaran que me pasaba, ni cualquier otra cosa. Salí de la habitación dando un portazo y subí a mi cuarto.

Quería dormir un raro y, así, _despejar _mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: **_Traición:_

–_Erase una vez..._

_Bufé enfadado._

–_No, mamá, no empieces así la historia.–Protesté.–Que yo soy ya muy big para esas chiquilladas._

–_¿Big?–Preguntó sin comprender mi madre._

_Extendí los brazos al cielo y sonreí ampliamente._

–_Grande. Yo soy muy grande._

_Mi madre parpadeó varias veces sin comprender y, después, estalló en carcajadas. El libro infantil que sostenía entre sus manos se movía tembloroso, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento __al suelo._

_En la portada del libro se veía un ángel pequeño y, a su lado, un pequeño demonio con una espada en las manos. El título estaba en otro idioma, así que, no pude saber como se llamaba el libro._

_Mi madre suspiró y se aclaró la voz antes de empezar a relatar la historia:_

–_Entonces, ¿cómo comienzo...? –Me preguntó._

_Me encogí de hombros._

–_No sé...de cualquier forma que no sea con el "erase una vez".–La dije, acurrucándome en la cama sin perder la sonrisa._

_Odiaba las historias que empezaban de esa forma. Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en mi cama. _

–_Hace mucho tiempo... –Me evaluó con la mirada y, al ver que yo no decía nada, prosiguió.–El amo del inframundo..._

–_¿Qué es el inframundo?_

_Mi madre suspiró exasperada._

–_Hijo, ¿por qué siempre tienes que interrumpir la historia?–Me regañó, con una sonrisa cariñosa.–Primero escucha la historia y luego, haz las preguntas._

–_Vale...–Murmuré con cierta molestia._

–_Bueno, por dónde iba...¡ah, ya sé!El amo del inframundo estaba muy enfadado. Mientras que a Dios y sus criaturas les iba todo muy bien, a él y a sus criaturas todo les iba..._

–_¿...muy mal?_

_Ella asintió y rió, mientras me revolvió el pelo._

–_Así que, declaró la guerra a Dios y sus criaturas.–Hice una mueca de disgusto, pero mi madre no dijo nada, solo miró una fotografía que había sobre la mesa de noche.–Y Dios no se opuso. Y la guerra comenzó. Los ángeles peleaban contra los demonios con todas sus fuerzas, pero, desgraciadamente, perdieron._

–_¿En serio?Papá siempre decía..._

_Mi madre sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que estaba equivocado. Empecé a jugar con mis dedos disgustado. Papá, ¿me ha mentido?Odiaba las mentiras, no estaban bien decirlas..._

"_Salvo cuando no quieres hacer daño a alguien, entonces, sí se puede mentir."_

–_¿Y...qué pasó? –Pregunté con curiosidad._

_Mi madre cerró los ojos y dejó el libro en la mesa de noche. Me dio un beso en la frente y se separó con cierta molestia._

–_Que se acabó el cuento. –Sonrió ella acercándose a la puerta._

–_No, espera...quiero saber que pasó..._

–_Sí ya lo sabes, cariño.–Me dijo con ternura.–Ya sabes que les pasó a los ángeles..._

–_Pero no me gusta el final de esa historia.–Gruñí cruzándome de brazos.–No me gusta eso de que los ángeles murieran y solo haya demonios.–Suspiré y me tapé con las mantas de mi cama.–¿No queda ni un solo ángel?_

–_Quizás...pero, esa es otra historia.–Iba a quejarme, cuando mi madre me miró seria.–No más preguntas por hoy, duérmete.–Murmuró mi madre.–Buenas noches._

_Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Lo único que iluminaba mi habitación, era la lucecita con forma de luna que estaba muy cerca del cabecero de mi cama._

_Acaricié la almohada triste y cerré los ojos. No me gustaba que las historias comenzaran con un "erase una vez". Ese era el comienzo de todas las historias infantiles que acababan siempre bien. Pero...en la historia que mi madre me contaba todas las noches, nunca había un final feliz._

_Siempre perdían los ángeles, siempre morían ellos y siempre recibía la misma respuesta de mi madre: "quizás quedé un ángel...o quizás no..."._

_Odio los secretos. Papá siempre los tenía y mamá también..._

* * *

Sentí como algo cálido y suave rozaba mis mejillas con cariño. Por un momento, pensé que sería mi madre, que estaría en mi cuarto. Pero no era así.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que Tsubaki me miraba con ternura, sentada al borde de mi cama. Inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo azabache cayera en cascada por su hombro y me acarició la frente.

–Hola.–Me saludó.–¿Cómo estás?

–¿Bien?¿Mal?Da igual...–dije apartando su mano de mi cara. Ella me miró confundida.–Déjame solo...

–Lo siento, no pretendía que...

–¿El qué?Tsubaki hasta tú escondes la verdad: no le contaste a Maka que eras una médium. –Contesté incorporándome en la cama.

Tsubaki cogió un mechó de su pelo y empezó a hacerse una trenza. Seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, pero se notaba que la había ofendido.

"_Muy bien, Black, así no conseguirás nada con ella. Sólo vas a hacer que te odio."_

–No lo dije porque Maka no me creería.–Respondió con su suave voz.–A ella nunca le ha interesado lo que fuera..._mágico._

–A mí tampoco, pero me hubiera gustado que mi madre me dijera que yo era un medio-ángel.–Dije señalando a mis alas.

–¿Estás seguro qué tu madre nunca te lo dijo?

"–Erase una vez, el amo del inframundo que..."

Negué con la cabeza enfadado.

–Nunca.

Tsubaki suspiró y se alisó la falda de su vestido. Hoy volvía a llevar un vestido de aquel estilo tan curioso que salía en los dibujos japoneses. Y, aunque a mí nunca me ha gustado las chicas que vestían así, debía de reconocer que Tsubaki se veía muy hermosa con él.

Sentí como las mejillas me ardían y desvié la mirada. Tsubaki alzó una ceja.

–¿Desde cuándo ves fantasmas?–Pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

–Desde que me alcanza la memoria.–Sonrió. Su mano acariciaba mis alas, haciendo que me estremeciera y me pusiera más nervioso de lo normal.–Algunas veces, hablo con ellos, con los fantasmas. Es agradable.

–Oh, sí. Seguro que a los Caza-Fantasmas les gustaba pasar las tardes del viernes tomando un té con algún poltergeist.–Puse los ojos en blanco.

Tsubaki se rió.

–¿Y tus padres?¿Lo saben?

Tsubaki se tensó y se removió inquieta en la cama.

–Mis padres...–Titubeó unos segundos antes de contestar.–Ellos no lo saben...

–¿Por?

Tsubaki se entristeció. Oh, mierda, la he fastidiado. Seguro que se pone a llorar y todo será por mi culpa. Bien, sencillamente genial, Black Star...

–Es complicado...–Murmuró en voz baja.

–No-no hace falta que me lo cuentes, sino quieres...–La interrumpí antes de que dijera algo más.–Pero, qu-que sepas que yo soy de fiar, ¿si?

¡Ag, odio tartamudear!

Tsubaki me miró seria y se aproximó lentamente hacia mí, haciendo que mi corazón latiera muy deprisa contra mi pecho. Las plumas de mis alas se erizaron por la tensión.

–Es que...si te lo contará, todo terminaría. –Me confesó intranquila.

–¿Qué quieres decir con...?

–...yo puedo responder a esa pregunta.

Los dos nos sobresaltamos y miramos a Eibon, quien acababa de entrar,-sin hacer ningún ruido,-en la habitación y nos escudriñaba con la mirada.

Estaba empapado, ya que afuera llovía con fuerza y tenía entre sus manos su espada, la cual, brillaba con fuerza en la oscuridad de la habitación. Tsubaki lo miraba intentando descifrar su mirada y, yo,-por el contrario,-estaba perplejo.

¿Qué sabía ese viejo de Tsubaki?

Eibon sonrió macabramente y acarició la punta de su espada con tranquilidad.

–Lo supe cuando viniste a casa de Kid, diciendo que eras una médium y que podías ver a Maka.–Dijo riendo. Fruncí el ceño.–Tus ojos son iguales a los de ella...

¿Ella?

–..además, un amigo tuyo confirmó mis suposiciones sobre ti, Tsubaki.–Sonrió ampliamente.–Doce años desaparecida y, por fin te encuentro...Kentra.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y miré boquiabierto a Tsubaki, la cual, desafiaba con la mirada a Eibon. Mantenía los puños apretados.

¿Ella..era Kentra?¿La princesa Kentra?

"–La reina Kentra lleva varios años desaparecida y nadie sabe donde está. –Había dicho Kid tiempo atrás."

Observé atónito a Tsubaki o Kentra o, ¡ag!, no sé ni como llamarla.

"_Más secretos..."_

–¿Cómo lo has sabido?¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Eibon hizo una mueca de molestia, pero no dijo nada. Solo abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar a un chico encapuchado por su túnica negra. De su espalda, sobresalían dos enormes alas negras que parecían las de un cuervo.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y Tsubaki emitió un gemido, pegando su cuerpo más al mío. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, y tembló.

–¿Tsubaki? –Pregunté inquieto.

–Tú...¿tú se lo dijiste?–Cuestionó Tsubaki en voz baja y dolida. El chico asintió.–Pensé que eras diferente, yo te lo conté porque...confiaba en ti...yo...

–¿Nunca te dijeron tus padres que no confiaras en los demonios?–El chico se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro y sonrió dulcemente a Tsubaki.–No somos de fiar.

Justin. Era él, aunque, parecía..._diferente_. Su rostro había palidecido, sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino rojizos,-como los de Soul,-y dos colmillos asomaban en sus labios. Batió sus alas y varias plumas negruzcas cayeron al suelo de la habitación.

"_Un demonio, es un jodido demonio."_

"Mátalo."

Parpadeé varias veces, ¿quién había dicho eso?

Justin fijó su mirada rojiza en mí y silbó sorprendido al ver mis alas.

–Ala, ¿así qué eres un dulce angelito, eh?Ya decía yo que me dabas mucho asco, niñato. –Rió, Eibon le miró con cierta incomodidad. –Da igual, no he venido para verte a ti, mocoso.

Le fulminé con la mirada y rodeé a Tsubaki de la cintura de forma protectora.

–He venido a por Tsubaki.

–¿Cómo?–Tsubaki se apretó más a mí.

Justin puso los ojos en blanco. Desenvainó la espada de su cinto y ésta, llameó en sus manos con fuerza. Se puso en guardia.

–Masamune, tu hermano, lleva mucho tiempo reinando Death City.–Explicó sin perder esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos.–Te añora demasiado, tanto, que te dará una muerte rápida y sin dolor, ¿a qué es un sol nuestro rey?–Rió, dándole un codazo a Eibon.

Eibon no dijo nada.

–Jamás.–Juró Tsubaki, levantándose.

Justin ladeó la cabeza. Se oyó un grito histérico proveniente del piso de abajo y, luego, la voz de Kid maldiciendo a alguien. Me levanté y saqué la espada de Uriel de debajo de la cama, blandiéndola nervioso.

–Justin, vayámonos ya. Hero no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo contra el shinigami.–Le advirtió Eibon.–Además, quiero mi recompensa ya...

¿Hero?¿Él estaba aquí?Pero...¿cómo nos había encontrado?Miré a Eibon y vi que él esquivaba mi mirada avergonzado.

"_Ha sido él. Por eso desapareció antes, había ido a llamar a Hero..."_

–Tranquilo que la obtendrás.–Aseguró Justin. Se volvió hacia nosotros.–En fin, soy un hombre de pocas palabras...así que...adiós, Black Star.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Justin se me echó encima. Arremetió con tanta fuera con su espada contra mí, que la mía resbaló de entre mis manos y cayó al suelo.

Tsubaki chilló e intentó correr a ayudarme, pero Eibon la atrapó y la sujetó de la cintura. Tsubaki empezó a patalear y a chillar.

–Lo siento. –Susurró Eibon.–No quiero hacerte daño, Kentra. Pero...quiero recuperar a mi mujer cueste lo que cueste.–La dijo tapándola la boca.

Tsubaki empezó a llorar. Me levanté del suelo rabioso y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia Justin, que me esperaba relajado al otro lado de la habitación.

Alcé un brazo para darle un puñetazo. No iba a dejar que ese hijo de su madre se llevará a Tsubaki y, mucho menos, que la hiciera daño.

Pero no pude hacer nada. Justin esquivó mi ataque y me agarró del cuello, lanzándome lo más lejos posible y chocando contra la pared.

Grité de dolor y escupí sangre antes de caer rendido al suelo. Justin llegó hasta mí y me acarició el pelo con suavidad.

–Es una pena que el último ángel seas tú...–Murmuró cerca de mi oído. Sentí el acero de su espada rozar mis alas.

Me intenté mover, pero me dolían demasiado las piernas para hacerlo. Justin suspiró cansado y empezó a rozar con la punta de su espada mis alas, haciendo que un dolor punzante me recorriera el cuerpo y no pudiera hacer nada más que chillar de dolor.

Me estaba cortando las alas.

–¡Justin! –Le gritó Eibon. –¡Basta, déjalo!¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que venga Soul!

Justin chasqueó la lengua disgustado y se separó rápidamente de mí. Fue hacia Tsubaki y Eibon, guardando su espada en la funda. Eibon me miró con cierto alivio.

–En fin, en otra ocasión será, Black Star. –Acarició la mejilla de Tsubaki y depositó un tierno besó en ella.–¿Nos vamos?

Eibon asintió levemente y sacó el báculo de Kid.

"_Lo ha robado, que asqueroso."_Pensé. Justin rió a carcajadas repentinamente, provocando que Eibon le mirara confuso, pero él no contestó.

Me arrastré hacia ellos como pude en un vago intento de ayudar a Tsubaki. Gemí por el dolor que provocaban mis alas rotas y extendí un brazo hacia Tsubaki. Ella sonrió tristemente y susurró algo que no llegué a alcanzar porque...

…me desmayé y la oscuridad me inundó por completo.

* * *

–_¿Black Star?_

La voz suave y preocupada de Maka volvió a llamarme. Un olor a tierra inundó mis fosas nasales y pronto sentí como alguien tocaba, con cuidado, mis malheridas alas. Abrí los ojos a causa del dolor y grité, intentando apartar a la persona que me estaba tocando.

Al darme la vuelta sobre mí mismo, me di cuenta de que, aparte de que seguía en el frío suelo de mi habitación, estaban Soul, Maka, Chrona y Kid mirándome preocupados. Kid y Soul miraban mis alas alarmados.

Chrona se mantenía a un lado, junto a su hermano el quejica, quien,-sorpresa, sorpresa,-no decía nada. Sólo flotaba a nuestro alrededor, con una cara de desagrado al ver la sangre que emanaba de mis alas.

–Fea, la cosa esta muy fea.–Dijo Kid, apartándose de mis alas.–Definitivamente, no tenemos nada de suerte.

Maka intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Miró de reojo a Soul y, rápidamente apartó la mirada cohibida. Soul la observaba en silencio con una sonrisa.

Suspiré e intenté incorporarme, sin mucho éxito.

–¿Y Tsuba...?Auch.–Me lamenté.

Kid negó con la cabeza y me puso una mano en el hombro.

–Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de quien es realmente Tsubaki...–Murmuró.

–Supones bien.–Dije tocándome las alas.–¿Y tú?¿Lo sabías ya?

–No. Hero me lo dijo antes de que se abalanzara para luchar contra mí.–Confesó sonriendo.–No me lo hubiera imaginado. Creo...

–¿Crees? –Preguntó Soul.

–Ella nunca se sorprendía cuando veía alguna criatura mágica, como en el concierto. Que sea una médium no significa que sepa de la existencia de los seres de la oscuridad. –Susurró a media voz. –Además, sus ojos...me recordaban demasiado a Kentra.

–¿La conociste?–Me atreví a preguntar. Kid asintió y cerró los ojos.–Ese hijo de su madre, Eibon, nos traicionó.

–Me temo que sí, me ha robado mi báculo.–Kid soltó una maldición.–Seguramente estén ahora en Death City.

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Ahogué un gemido cuando sentí como Kid empezaba a curarme las alas.

Maka fue la primera en hablar:

–_Y, ¿ahora qué? No podemos dejar que se lleven a Tsubaki, la matarán._

–Lo sé. –Dijo Kid, sacando el alcohol del botiquín y las vendas.–Por eso he pensado que lo mejor será que volvamos a Madrid.

–¿Cómo?–Dijimos a la vez Maka y yo.–Pero si debemos ir a Death City, es donde tienen a Tsubaki.–Gruñí.

–No podemos ir, porque no tengo mi báculo para transportarnos allí.–Contestó de mala gana.–Por eso iremos a ver a alguien a Madrid que puede ayudarnos. Un viejo amigo nuestro.

Kid miró a Soul y le sonrió ampliamente. Soul parpadeó confuso.

–_¿A quién?_–Preguntó Maka, mirando de soslayo a Soul.

–A Asura.–Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!_

_¿Qué les pareció?Dos nuevos personajes aparecerán en la historia en el siguiente capítulo: _**Capítulo 16: **_Just a kiss._

_Juju, intentaré no tardarme con la continuación. _

_Solo una persona ha descubierto el secreto de Tsubaki, un amigo mío cayó en la conclusión de que era la reina cuando leyó una parte de la historia que narró Kid u.u_

_Y, sí, Justin desde un principio sabía el secreto de Tsubaki y, también, es un demonio. De ahí que pueda leer la mente XD_

_Spock: es uno de los personajes de la franquicia de ficción de,-turuturu*música de fondo*,-Star Trek. Puf, nunca me han gustado esas películas -.-_

_Y, ¿por qué Masamune quiera matar a Tsubaki?¿por qué Eibon quiere recuperar a su mujer?¿qué les pasaba a Soul y Maka?¿quién será Asura?_

_Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces, pásenlo bien ;)_

_¡Nos vemos mortales!_

_Escuchando Noots de Sum 41._


	16. Capítulo XVI:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_¡Hey, buenas a todos los mortales!(?)_

_Bien, este capítulo se me ocurrió hace tiempo, mientras escuchaba dos canciones: La primera era de My Chemical Romance, se llama "I don't love you"; la otra era la de"A thousand miles"de Vanessa Carlton. Ahora que lo pienso...que contraposición de canciones, XD_

_Ok, me desvío del tema. En este capítulo aparecerán dos personajes nuevos y, uno de ellos, seguro que muchos se preguntaban donde se había metido(quizás...)._

_¡Gracias por sus reviews!¿Les puedo dar/enviar un abrazo?¿Sí?Ok(no han dicho nada, seguro que más de uno no quiere que le abrace)un abrazo y una amplia sonrisa feliz a _**Kaoru-kun, clara, Mitsuki-Wing, Naomi Hatsune, sky numb, violet-star, Vale-Alice, Ziesw, anne, Liz Wland hc, yuki-chan, Mary Eruka Evans, Cherry Baudelaire, Alinekiryuu, ValeziiTha, Nekita Lore-chan, Delirium Land, Nakiami Evans, AngelDust32165, anonima676, Mumi Evans Elric, ****priscineko-chan **_¡gracias!¡y a todos los demás!¡ustedes hacen posible esta historia!=) también muchas gracias a los que añaden esta historia a favorito y eso XD_

**Nota de la autora: **_Para no confundir a nadie, el comienzo de este capítulo transcurre en el momento en el que Maka sale del motel, después de haber oído la historia de Kid. Después de eso, todo seguirá el rumbo normal,-osea, después de que Kid dijera lo de Asura._

_En fin, no quiero enrollarme. Disfruten de este capítulo ;)_

_Lean y comenten:_

* * *

"_**Y **cada vez que nos besamos, **y**o juro que puedo volar. **N**o puedes sentir mi corazón latir tan rápido. **Q**uiero que ésto dure..."_

_**Every time we touch, Cascada.**_

Una vez fuera del motel, respiré profundamente, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me dejé llevar por el dolor que sentía.

Grité.

Con todas mis fuerzas. Me llevé mis manos a la cabeza, tapándome los ojos. Me arrodillé en el húmedo suelo, sin dejar de chillar y maldecir a todos. A todos y cada uno de los que habían hecho que mi vida acabará así: un fantasma con ropas de bruja,-bruja, encima, tuve que disfrazarme de una _maldita _bruja. Todo a mi alrededor son secretos y mentiras y, para colmo, todos esos secretos y todas esas mentiras provienen de las mismas personas.

Las que más quiero.

Pero no era eso lo que más me dolía; era el hecho de que mi padre nunca me hubiera contado como había muerto realmente mi madre y que a mí me iba a pasar lo mismo que a ella.

"–A las doce en casa, Maka."

"_Debería haberle hecho caso."_Pensé. Aunque luego deseché la idea rápidamente. No era mi culpa que quisiera quedarme hasta tarde en el baile de Halloween. Si, al menos, me hubiera dicho la verdad, quizás yo...estaría viva.

"_Mentira. Si mi padre me hubiera dicho que una bruja iba a matarme esa misma noche, yo me hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho algo como, "qué excusa tan buena, papá, para impedirme que vaya con Hero", o algo así."_

Si, seguramente hubiera dicho algo por el estilo. Al fin y al acabo, a mi padre no le gustaba mucho Hero.

Me estremecí al acordarme de Hero. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?La última vez que le vi fue en Nueva York, con su espada en las manos y...

...Soul agonizando en el suelo. Meneé la cabeza, intentando olvidar aquella imagen e ignorando el sentimiento de odio que me invadía solo de pensar en ello.

Me levanté del suelo y empecé a caminar hacia el bosque, con la mirada fijada en el cielo nublado y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar,-aunque eso me era imposible. Me adentré en el oscuro bosque de coníferas, pensando en todo lo que me había ocurrido.

Y, entonces, oí el crujido de varias ramas al romperse y, al darme la vuelta, vi como Eibon caminaba por el bosque, en dirección opuesta a mí. Iba con la mirada perdida, melancólica y una media sonrisa. Le observé en silencio.

¿A dónde iba?

Él dejó de caminar y me miró, un tanto sorprendido:

–¿Maka?¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin mirarle a la cara, me encogí de hombros.

–_Necesitaba tomar el aire._–Contesté tranquilamente.–¿Y tú?

–Doy un paseo.

Su voz denotaba cierta intranquilidad y, me di cuenta, de que miraba a todos lados como si buscara _algo._ Y, entonces, caí en la cuenta de que sostenía algo en sus manos.

El báculo de Kid.

–_¿Ese no es el báculo de...?_

Eibon me fulminó con la mirada, haciéndome enmudecer. Retrocedí un poco, nerviosa. Eibon ocultó el báculo detrás suya y apartó su mirada de mí.

–No te alejes mucho del motel.–Me advirtió.–No vaya a ser que te pierdas.–Y nada más decir eso, se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino, ignorándome.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Adónde irá con el báculo de Kid?

Sacudí la cabeza. No importa, ahora no tengo la cabeza para poder pensar en que va a hacer Eibon. De todas formas, no debería meterme donde no me llaman.

Continué caminando sin rumbo por el bosque.

Empezó a llover, empapando todo a su alrededor. El olor a tierra húmeda, los charcos que se formaban en el camino y los animales que se ocultaban de la lluvia, me rodeaba.

Dejé de caminar y me acurruqué en el suelo, apoyándome en el tronco de un árbol. Oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos y me hice un ovillo.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que me había contado Kid hacía unos minutos atrás. Y, ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer?

No quería volver al motel y ver a...

"_¿Soul?"_

El pecho empezó a dolerme y, por unos segundos, creí que mi muerto corazón estaba ahí, latiendo tristemente en un oscuro rincón. Mi triste corazón de tinieblas...

Volví a gritar y empecé a decir la lista entera de palabrotas que me sabía, mientras por mi cabeza rondaba cada una de las palabras que había dicho Kid.

–Os odio...–Sollocé.–Mentirosos...

Un pájaro salió volando de un árbol, haciendo que varias hojas cayeran lentamente del árbol al suelo. Alcé la vista para mirar las hojas que caían y, cuando lo hice, vi a Soul delante de mí, a escasos metros y sujetándose con una mano de la tripa.

Estaba pálido, iba cojeando y solo llevaba puestos los pantalones de deportes y una sudadera con la calavera de un grupo que se llama _Avenged Sevenfold. _Su pelo blanco estaba revuelto por el aire y la lluvia.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillaron un poco en la oscuridad. Bajé la mirada, ignorándolo.

–_¿Cómo me has encontrado?_

Soul se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

–Lo supuse.–Hizo una mueca de dolor y respiró varias veces.–Mi intuición _masculina _me dijo que podrías rondar por aquí.

Desoí su comentario. No tenía ganas de reír y mucho menos de pelear con él.

"_¿Estás segura?"_

–En realidad te he encontrado por los gritos que estabas pegando.–Me confesó.–Se oían desde el otro lado del bosque.

–_Oh, vaya...no lo sabía._

Soul suspiró con pesadez y dio varios pasos hacia delante, acortando la distancia. Yo seguía sentada en el suelo, abrumada.

Pero, ahora que estábamos solos, podría preguntarle. Preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, achacarle porque no me lo contó antes.

Ahora era mi oportunidad.

–_Conocías a mi padre ya de antes y, aún así, no me lo conteste._–Dije cortando el silencio. Soul sólo me evaluó con la mirada.–_¿Cómo es que quería matarte aquella vez en la casa de Black Star?¿Es qué no se acordaba de ti?_

Soul sonrió burlonamente. Pero esa _alegría _no llegó a sus ojos.

–Por supuesto que me recordaba.–Afirmó con seguridad.–Pero él cree que te maté y las ansias de venganza le cegaron por completo.–Rió.–¿Poético, verdad?

No dije nada, sólo le miré iracunda.

–El caso es que a tu padre no le caigo muy bien, desde que se enteró quien es...mi _madre._–Su voz se congeló con la última palabra.

–_¿Tu madre...?_

Soul no contestó. Miraba el suelo con los ojos inyectados de odio. Preferí no hablar de ello.

–_¿Fuiste tú quién le escribió esa carta a mi padre, no?_

Él asintió.

–_¿Por qué?Quiero decir...¿cómo te enteraste de qué iba a morir?–_Cuestioné nerviosa.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo contestar a esa pregunta.–Espetó elevando el tono de su voz. –Olvídate de ésto y ya, ¿vale?Sigamos como antes y...

–_¿...qué lo olvide?–_Dije incrédula. Me levanté del suelo.–_¿Qué olvide todo y ya?_

Soul apartó la mirada del suelo y me miró apenado. La ira me carcomía por dentro. Quería que olvidara todo, así, sin más.

Toda mi vida había sido una farsa, un jodido chiste. Y, ahora que me había enterado de la verdad,-o al menos, casi toda,-¿quería que la olvidara?

No pude más y exploté:

–_¡__Ya estoy harta!_–Grité al borde de la histeria. Soul solo bajo la mirada, dolido.–_No puedo seguir con esto, Soul...estoy harta de mentiras...de todo...me duele que no hayas sido capaz de..._

–¿Contarte la verdad?–Me interrumpió serio.–No puedo hacerlo, Maka. Sería demasiado para ti y no quiero...–Titubeó.

–_¿No quieres qué?_–Inquirí.

–Perderte.

–_¿Perderme?_–Pregunté confusa. Negué con la cabeza.–_Podrías habérmelo dicho, que ya me conocías de antes...que conocías a mi padre, que sabías que me iban a matar, yo...yo...¡¿por qué siempre me mientes?¿por qué me ocultas la verdad?¡quier qué...!_

No acabé la frase. Soul me agarró en un ágil movimiento de las muñecas, estampándome contra el tronco del árbol y me miró serio.

–No puedo, Maka...¿es qué no lo entiendes?–Gruñó.

–_No sé que quieres decir..._–Susurré nerviosa. La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, su dulce aliento rozando mi rostro, me ponía muy _nerviosa._

Soul meneó la cabeza.

–No hay nada que entender.–Soul junto nuestros labios en un fugaz beso, sujetándome fuertemente de las muñecas.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. La humedad y la suavidad de los labios de Soul me dejó petrificada en el sitio. Su olor varonil era tan dulce y podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho.

El calor que desprendía su cuerpo, sus manos sujetando mis muñecas y acariciando con sus dedos mis manos aprisionadas por su agarre. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Cerré los ojos poco a poco, y él me soltó. Con mis manos libres, aferré su pelo blanco con mis dedos, atrayéndolo más hacia mí, sin romper el beso. El beso se volvió más salvaje, Soul me besaba con ferocidad, sin contener su necesidad.

Y yo, a pesar de que era mi primer beso y mis movimientos eran torpes, no me quedé atrás. Soul se separó un poco, rozando con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior y volvió a besarme, haciendo que yo estuviera en el cielo.

Gemí y suspiré cuando sentí sus manos rozar mis mejillas. Su pelo mojado por la lluvia me resultaba agradable al acariciarlo y el sonido de su corazón relajante.

No sé en que momento, los labios de Soul se separaron bruscamente de los míos, sólo sé que cuando empecé a oírle jadear por falta de aire, abrí los ojos.

Él seguía muy cerca de mí, con una mano apoyada en el árbol,-acorralándome aún,-y la otra en su pecho. Soul respiraba con dificultad y se maldecía una y otra vez.

Me llevé una mano a los labios y le miré sorprendida.

–Creo...que...me pasé.–Dijo entre jadeos. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios cuando vio mi expresión.–¿Y tú?¿Crees...que me pasé?

De haber podido sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho. Desvié la mirada incómoda.

Soul, me había besado, pero...¿por qué le había correspondido?¿por qué me había gustado tanto?Soul dijo algo en ese idioma que hablaban tanto él como Kid y, de repente, se oyó un ruido. Los dos nos sobresaltamos y nos miramos mutuamente.

El ruido provenía del motel, además...podía sentir el alma de un brujo. Y sabía perfectamente de quien era esa alma que sentía.

–_Es Hero._ –Susurré. Soul no me miró, solo profirió una maldición y salió corriendo,-a pesar del dolor,-hacia el motel.

No tardé en seguirlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: **_Just a kiss:_

Black Star bostezó y pasó una mano por sus ojos, tenía ojeras y muy mala cara. Se notaba que no había dormido nada. Suspiré y le miré preocupada.

Después de que Tsubaki fuera secuestrada por Hero, Eibon,-no me esperaba eso de él,-y Justin, él había enmudecido. No decía nada y apenas nos miraba, me sentía fatal.

No solo porque Tsubaki había sido secuestrada y porque ella no me había dicho que era, en realidad, la princesa Kentra. Sino por Black Star...estaba abatido. Sus alas habían perdido brillo y ya no era el mismo de siempre.

Bueno, creo que ninguno de nosotros éramos los mismos de siempre, después de todo.

Chrona gimió a mi lado y se abrazó a sí misma, temerosa de todo lo que le rodeaba. Ragnarok, flotaba un poco más lejos de nosotros, con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo a Kid. Puse los ojos en blanco, esos dos no se llevaban nada bien, llevaban peleando desde que embarcamos en el avión unas cuantas horas atrás, hasta que bajamos de él.

Sí, estábamos de nuevo en Madrid y ahora esperábamos en la entrada del aeropuerto a que Soul nos dijera que ya había conseguido un taxi que nos llevaría hasta la casa de Kid, para dejar las maletas y luego, buscar a Asura.

Al pensar en Soul, me estremecí y empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Chrona dejó de lamentarse y me miró:

–¿Es-Estás bien?–Tartamudeó.

Asentí rápidamente.

–_¿Y tú?_

Ella me miró sorprendida. Quizás porque no se esperaba que yo la hablara, al fin y al acabo, después de lo que me contó Kid acerca de lo que iba a hacerme Chrona, yo debería odiarla. Pero, no sé, no podía hacerlo. No creo que Chrona sea mala persona.

"_O bruja."_

–Si-Si, estoy bien.–Sonrió o, eso intentó.–Maka, yo...lo siento por todo. Si yo no hubiera hecho caso a mi madre, tú no estarías así...

–_No importa. De todas formas, cuando Soul consiga ser brujo, yo obtendré mi segunda oportunidad para vivir._–Sonreí.

Chrona suspiró tristemente y menó la cabeza. Su pelo rosa brilló radiante con el sol. De nuevo, volví a pensar que era un ángel, aunque, el único ángel que existía era Black Star.

–Maka, tú sabes que...yo...bueno, yo te maté aquella noche.–Me dijo en voz baja.–Yo conducía ese coche.

A mi cabeza vino la imagen del coche, que venía a gran velocidad hacia mí. No sentí nada cuando me atropelló, el dolor solo vino cuando me encontré en la puerta del más allá, cuando Kid me dejó sola.

Me estremecí y sonreí a Chrona.

–_No pasa nada_.–La tranquilicé.–_Sé que...fuiste obligada a hacerlo._

–No, no lo sabes.–Replicó.

–_Me lo acabas de decir. Me has dicho que tu madre te obligó._

Ella suspiró derrotada y desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Las dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el montón de coches que pasaban delante nuestra. Chrona musitó unas palabras que no llegué a oír bien.

–Madre siempre nos obliga a hacer a todos cosas que no queremos.–Musitó en voz baja, me miró triste.

–_¿Nos?_ –Pregunté confundida.

–A Soul y a mí.

Parpadeé varias veces y me aproximé más a Chrona. Ella agitaba sus manos, provocando que varias chispas salieran de las palmas de sus manos. Magia.

–_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿Tu madre conoce a Soul?_

Ella asintió y sonrió tímidamente.

–Claro, eso es por...

Kid apareció por detrás de Chrona, a la abrazó tiernamente. Apoyó su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo y besó dulcemente la mejilla de Chrona. Ella tiritó ante el contacto del shinigami y se ruborizó por completo.

Yo me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Kid había hecho eso?¿Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo?

–Chrona, ¿no estás agotada por el viaje?–La susurró muy cerca de su oído.–¿No te apetece ir a mi casa a dormir?

"_Serán imaginaciones mías, pero...me parece que la voz de Kid suena más sensual que de costumbre."_

Ragnarok carraspeó y miró enojado a Kid. El shinigami solo le fulminó con la mirada como si quisiera decir "déjanos un rato en paz".

–_Tú, maldito shinigami, aparta tus manazas de mi hermana._–Gritó Ragnarok.

Tanto Kid como Chrona, hicieron una mueca de dolor a causa del grito de Ragnarok. Vaya, ya veo que yo no soy la única que puede hacer daño gritando. Black Star se acercó a nosotros y nos miró molesto.

Sus alas estaban ocultadas gracias a una especie de capa,-si, estilo superhéroe, aunque, al menos Black Star no se veía ridículo con ella como _Superman_,-que había confeccionado Kid. Lo había hecho mediante la tela negra de una de las cortinas del motel.

La cara de la casera al ver que habíamos utilizado una de sus cortinas, fue de lo más cómica. Aunque, luego se puso a chillar y Soul le borró la memoria, alegando que sus chillidos le recordaban a los de un _Gremlin _y, eso le desagradaba.

Puse cara rara al recordar eso y, de nuevo, volví a recordar el beso de antes...

Sacudí la cabeza. Seré tonta, ¿por qué me pongo a pensar ahora en eso?¡Ag, por dios!

–Soul nos espera ya en el taxi, así que, moveos ya tortolitos.–Dijo Black Star con una sonrisa en los labios. Kid y Chrona se sonrojaron y se separaron.–Oh, vaya, ahora que he dicho "tortolitos",¿se separan?

Kid chasqueó la lengua y le dio un zape en la cabeza a Black Star.

–Cállate, sino quieres que te mate.

–¿¡Pero cómo osas? –Chilló Black Star, riendo. –Yo soy el último ángel en el mundo, si lo haces ya no habrá más ángeles.

Chrona miró a los dos nerviosa. Ragnarok sonrió divertido.

–Vaya...será un riesgo que correré.–Susurró Kid, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el taxi.

Black Star abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a quejarse. Bien, si antes he dicho que Black Star. estaba raro y decaído...lo retiro.

Chrona y Ragnarok seguían a los dos idiotas por detrás, y yo iba flotando al lado de Black Star. Sonreí y Black me miró, sonriéndome alegremente.

–Me alegro de que estés mejor, Maka.–Me dijo con una sonrisa.–No sé que habrá hecho Soul, pero parece que te ayudó a sonreír.–Me guiñó un ojo y siguió discutiendo con Kid.

Miré nerviosa a Black. Pero no dije nada, si le contara que Soul me había besado y que me había gustado, seguro que se burlaba.

* * *

Cerca de la calle Libreros, estaba la Taberna del Buhonero, una taberna bien escondida entre los edificios que nos rodeaban.

El letrero estaba viejo y parecía que en algún momento se caería al suelo. Había algunas ventanas rotas y varios grafitis por las paredes.

Cualquiera diría que está abandonado, sino fuera porque las luces estaban prendidas y la gente entraba y salía de él.

Soul estaba a mi lado, sujetando a _Basilisk_ como de costumbre. Llevaba puesto una túnica negra, con un emblema escrito en su espalda: _Laudate Diaboli. Laus regina.*_

También tenía puesto unas gafas negras de sol. Me había dado cuenta de que llevaba un _piercing_ pequeño y rojizo en la parte superior de su oreja. Debía de reconocerlo, mi compañero se veía endemoniadamente sexy así.

–¿Me estás mirando, Maka?

Soul ladeó la cabeza para mirarme, y sonrió con sorna. Negué con la cabeza y desvié la vista, rehuyendo de la suya.

–_No._

Kid, que estaba a nuestro lado, nos miro a ambos con cierta curiosidad.

–¿Les pasa algo?Desde que volvimos de Nueva York, se comportan de forma extraña.–Nos dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yo empecé a jugar con mis dedos, en un intento de controlar mis nervios. Soul se encogió de hombros.

–No ha pasado nada.

–¿Seguro...?

–¿Quieres qué te pregunte por qué has abrazado a Chrona en medio de la calle?–Contraatacó Soul. Kid sacudió la cabeza negativamente, nervioso. Soul sonrió y asintió.–Bien, entonces, nada de preguntas.

Kid suspiró resignado y, sin decir nada más, fue hacia la taberna. Soul fue junto a él, mientras que yo flotaba a su alrededor.

Black Star, Chrona y Ragnarok se habían quedado en la casa de Kid, a descansar. Ambos, Black y Chrona, se quedaron dormidos al instante que se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas. Soul se había burlado de ellos, pero se notaba que él también quería dormir un rato.

Al entrar en la taberna, el olor a puro y cerveza nos inundó a los tres. Soul arrugó la nariz molesto y maldijo el olor. Había muy pocas personas en el interior de la taberna y, las que había, tenían cara de muy pocos amigos.

Cuando Soul y Kid se adentraron más, los clientes le miraron con cierto odio. Soul fulminaba con la mirada a varios de ellos, mientras que Kid pasaba de largo.

"_Si las miradas matasen..."_Pensé, viendo a Soul.

–Malditos elfos, se creen siempre superiores a todos.–Maldijo Soul, mirando a uno de los clientes, un joven rubio y de ojos verdosos.

¿Había dicho elfos?Me fijé mejor en los que nos rodeaban y vi que sus orejas eran más puntiagudas de lo normal. Además, las facciones de su cara y sus ojos vidriosos, eran la mar de raros.

Kid se acercó a la barra y miró a ambos lados, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Un chico de la edad de Soul, salió de la cocina, con una bandeja de plata con cervezas.

Su pelo negruzco le tapaba los ojos, pero no su sonrisa dulce. Tenía varias marcas en su pelo y un tatuaje con forma de flor en los brazos. Cuando alzó la mirada, vi que tenía unos ojos tan rojizos como los de Soul.

Lo miré con curiosidad. Soul sonrió y silbó para llamar la atención del chico. A él por casi se le cae la bandeja de cervezas, por culpa del silbido. Solo derramó un poco de cerveza al suelo. Se dio la vuelta enfadado, pero al ver a Soul, su gesto cambió radicalmente:

–¿Soul?

Soul sonrió.

–Hola, Asura.

El tal Asura balbuceó algo que no llegamos a oír y dejó la bandeja en una de las mesas,-a pesar de las protestas de los clientes,-y se acercó a Soul.

–Vaya, me alegro mucho de verte, amigo mío.–Sonrió Asura, abrazando amistosamente a Soul. Después se apartó de él y sonrió cálidamente a Kid.–Hola, Kid, veo que sigues teniendo el mismo aspecto juvenil de siempre.

Kid rió.

–Así es. Me alegro de verte, Asura, ¿qué tal todo?

Asura se sentó al lado de Soul y bufó.

–No me quejo de la vida que llevo, pero en fin...¿por qué habéis venido aquí? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Kid miró a su alrededor y se acercó un poco más a Asura:

–¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?Es importante lo que voy a decirte... –Murmuró en voz apenas audible.

Asura miró a su alrededor pensativo. Soul tenía la mirada fijada en uno de los clientes, un hombre fornido que sujetaba un enorme machete en sus manos, mirando a mi compañero con cierta desconfianza.

–Digamos que no nos fiamos de tu clientela, Asura.–Susurró Soul, apartando la vista del hombre.–Ya sabes lo que opinan muchos del reinado de Kentra y sus seguidores.

Asura asintió y se levantó de la silla. Soul y Kid le imitaron y Asura nos condujo hasta la cocina, que estaba muy cerca de nosotros.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con el pestillo y nos indicó que nos sentáramos en los taburetes que había cerca de los hornos.

Soul dejó a _Basilisk _en la encimera y se acomodó en su asiento. Asura se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca para oírnos y, después, volvió a acercarse a nosotros.

–¿Queréis algo de beber?

Kid asintió.

–Traeme un té, por favor.

–Vale, ¿y tú, Soul?

–Nada, no tengo sed.

Asura asintió y llamó en otro idioma a una persona. Miré a Kid con cierta curiosidad y, por fin, le pregunté:

–_Ese idioma en el que habláis aveces...¿qué es?_

Kid dejó de mirar con cara de molestia la cocina,-seguro que no estaba _simétrica_,-y me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Es el idioma de Death City, lo llamamos mortificis, es una mezcla de latín y árabe. –Contestó, cogiendo un cucharon de cocina que estaba sucio. –Lo empleamos algunas veces por costumbre o para que la gente no nos entienda...por si acaso.

–_Ya veo. _

Asura se sentó a nuestro lado y me miró de soslayo, pero no me dijo nada. Una chica salió de la habitación que había detrás nuestra, con una bandeja y una taza caliente de té. La observé pensativa, me sonaba mucho su cara.

Su pelo rubio brillaba gracias a la luz de las lámparas de la cocina y sus ojos celestes tenían cierto brillo,-apagado,-de malicio. Tenía un rostro muy infantil y, a pesar de ello, parecía mayor por su físico.

Dejó el té al lado de Kid, quien se lo agradeció y me miró sorprendida.

–_¿Maka Albarn?_

Su voz. Ahora caía donde había visto a esta chica.

–_Patty Thompson._–Sonreí.–_Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?_

La chica rió divertida.

–_Si, mucho tiempo. Vaya...no me imaginaba que tú también estabas metido en esto._–Murmuró incrédula.–_¿Cómo moriste?_

–_Atropellada, oí que a ti te encontraron en el Parque del Retiro...me preguntaba esos días porque no venías a la biblioteca y, al parecer, estabas..._

–Vale, vale, ya se vieron y me alegro por las dos, pero...¿podrían dejar esa conversación tan siniestra?Me pone los pelos de punta–Nos interrumpió Soul.

Le miré mal.

Bueno, tenía el derecho de hablar de lo que quisiera con Patty, ya que, cuando las dos estábamos vivas, solíamos quedar para ir a la biblioteca y leer libros.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que Tsubaki me dijo que la policía la había encontrado en el Parque del Retiro, sin sangre y sin pistas de su muerte. Miré de reojo a Patty y vi que flotaba animadamente al rededor de Asura, quien la sonreía dulcemente.

Un momento, si Patty es un fantasma, eso quiere decir que...

–..._¿tú eres un brujo?_–Le dije a Asura. Él asintió.–_Entonces, ¿Patty es tu compañera?_

–Sí.

Kid se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Todos nos giramos para ver a Kid, él dio un sorbo a su taza de té y respiró profundamente antes de decir nada:

–Necesito que me consigas otro báculo, Asura.–Empezó a decir.–Mi báculo me lo robó un grupo de seguidores de Masamune y no tenemos forma de ir a Death City.

–¿Seguidores de Masamune?–Preguntó desconcertado.

–Te lo contaré todo más tarde.–Le aseguró Kid.–¿Podrás conseguirme otro báculo?

–Puedo, pero el coste será de 500 óvalos de Caronte.–Dijo Asura, jugando con un mechón de pelo rubio de Patty.

Soul abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó del sitio.

–¿Estás de coña, no?¡Eso es un dineral!–Gritó molesto.

–Es lo que cuesta conseguir un báculo.–Explicó Asura.–No te quejes.

–_¿Qué es eso de los óvalos de Caronte?_

–Son las monedas que se utilizan en Death City_._–Me susurró Kid.–Son como los dólares en América o los euros en Europa.

Asentí.

Kid suspiró y le dijo a Asura que le daría el dinero, pero que no le dijera a nadie sobre el báculo que necesitaba.

–¿Algo más?–Preguntó Asura.

–Si. Cuando consiga el báculo, necesitaré ir a ver a La Guardiana.–Miró a Patty y luego a Asura, que le miraba seriamente.–Necesitamos su ayuda, ¿crees que querrá vernos?

–A ti a lo mejor.–Miró a Kid y desvió la vista hacia Soul.–Pero a ti no.

–Ya lo sé.–Espetó Soul.–Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea una susceptible.

–Cállate, Soul.–Le chistó Kid.–Tú solo dila que iremos a verla, que necesitamos su ayuda.

–Dalo por hecho.

Soul y Kid se levantaron de sus asientos e intercambiaron unas pocas palabras en mortificis, o como se dijera. Patty miraba atenta a mis compañeros, con cierta desconfianza. Pronto, nos despedimos de Asura y Patty, diciendo que quedaríamos en la Puerta del Sol a las once de la noche, para coger el báculo.

Tuve la tentación de preguntar por La Guardiana, pero ya me enteraría de ello más tarde.

* * *

El reloj de cuco marcó las doce en punto de la noche. Abrí los ojos y vi que la televisión seguía encendida, transmitiendo un programa de comedia que no estaba viendo.

Black Star roncaba a mi lado, dormido en el sofá del salón de Kid con la baba colgando. En la otra habitación estaba Soul, seguramente dormido y Chrona dormía con Kid.

Sonreí al recordar la cara de Chrona cuando Kid la propuso que durmieran juntos. Se notaba que Kid quería mucho a Chrona y que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Oí como la nevera se abría y no pude evitar alzar la mirada para ver quien era. Soul estaba dándome la espalda, de cuclillas, mirando el interior de la nevera.

Me levanté del sofá y floté hacia él. Soul se llevó a la boca una barra de chocolate y me miró sonriente.

–_Hola, ¿no tienes sueño?_

Soul negó con la cabeza y dio un mordisco a la tableta de chocolate. Se sentó en el suelo y me indicó con la mano para que hiciera la mismo.

Me senté a su lado y me abracé a mi misma, algo nerviosa. Le miraba de vez en cuando, sin poder evitar pensar en el beso de antes. Me mordí el labio.

–Oye, Maka...

–¿Si?

Soul miró la nada intranquilo y se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

–Kid te contó que, cuando éramos niños, solías preguntarme si te quería.–Susurró.

Mi ectoplasma se tensó y yo me removí inquieta en mi sitio. Asentí, indicándole que si había oído eso.

Él observaba el chocolate con detenimiento, como si no quisiera mirarme.

–_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

Soul tardó unos segundos en contestar.

–Ya no has vuelto a preguntarme.

Sentí como dejaba de respirar por un momento. Cogí una de mis coletas y empecé a jugar con ella, conteniendo así mis nervios.

–_Bu-Bueno, yo no te recordaba...era muy niña cuando me fui de Death City. –_Empecé a decir entre balbuceos.–_Además, esa pregunta la hacía por inercia nada más._

–¿En serio?–Soul alzó una ceja.

No supe que decir.

Y tampoco es que pudiera decir nada, ya que los labios de Soul atraparon los míos de nuevo. Suspiré contra sus labios y eché mis brazos a su cuello, juntándonos más. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero el sabor dulzón del chocolate hacía que me fueran irresistibles.

El único sonido que había en la casa era el de nuestros labios al rozarse. Eso, y los ronquidos de Black Star.

Soul acariciaba mi cara con la palma de su mano, mientras sus labios rozaban los míos con suavidad y mucha necesidad. Pero el beso no duró tanto como yo hubiera querido.

Kid acababa de salir del cuarto y andaba como si fuera un zombie hacia el cuarto de baño. Soul se había separado y se levantó del suelo.

Kid no reparó en nosotros, solo fue hacia el baño y cerró la puerta de éste. Soul me miró y sonrió.

–Entonces, quizás deberías plantearte esa pregunta que me hacías antaño.

Y nada más decir eso, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y fue hacia su cuarto. Yo pasé mi lengua por mis labios, degustando el sabor a chocolate de ellos.

" –Quizás deberías plantearte esa pregunta."

Quizás...pero creo conocer la respuesta...pero, ¿y tú, Soul?

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!¿Qué les pareció?_

_Si, era Patty el otro personaje y es el fantasma de Asura. Juju, ¿quién será La Guardiana?¿Por qué Chrona dijo que su madre controlaba mucho a Soul y a ella?¿Qué pasará ahora?¿Y con Soul y Maka?_

_En el próximo capítulo, sabrán el pasado de Soul, nyajaja._

**Capítulo 17: **_La Guardiana de la Luz._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

_Laudate diaboli, laus regina: es latín y traducido sería algo como...humm..."alabado sea el Diablo, alabado sea la reina". Será una frase muy importante, ya que es como el emblema de la reina Kentra._

_¿Abucheos?¿Críticas?¿Lo sigo?En fin, actualicé tan rápido porque lo prometí y porque a partir de ahora solo subiré un capítulo por semana._

_¡Nos vemos mortales!=)_

_Escuchando I don't love you, My Chemical Romance._


	17. Capítulo XVII:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_¡Buenas a todos los mortales!¿Qué tal están?^^_

_Antes que nada decir que siento el no haber dejado reviews a la mayoría de los autores de FF esta semana._

_Tengo una muy buena excusa para no haberlo hecho: mis profesores(a los que adoro mucho), se han puesto de acuerdo para mandarme muchos trabajos, además de que mi profesora de latín se ha enfadado tanto con nosotros(mis compañeros y yop), que ha decidido que todos los santos días de clase de latín, tengamos que traducir textos(muy largos)y, al final de la clase, entregárselos. Ays,sí es que mis profesores son unos amores ^^como les quiero..._

_Y, bueno, olvidando eso...ya veo que mucho empiezan a tener suposiciones sobre quien puede ser la madre de Soul y, ya puestos, La Guardiana. ^^¡Eso me alegra!¡Wiii!¡Me encantan vuestras suposiciones!Pero, ¿serán ciertas...?_

_¡Abracitos a todos esos buenos lectores que tiene un gran corazón como para dejar a esta rara autora un review!Abracitos para _**Mumi Evans Elric, The Emptiness, ValeziiTha, Nikolas Sur, anonima676, Monotone. Princess, Nakiami Evans, Agrias-Chan, Mary Eruka Evans, esdlas, Kaoru-kun, Hinodehime, Cherry Baudelaire, clara, Ziesw, Delirium Land, yuki-chan, Catsuna, Alinekiryuu, violet-star, Mitsuki-Wing, priscineko-chan, sky numb, Vale-Alice, Naomi Hatsune, Liz Wland hc, anne, MiaTrueblade, AngelDust32165, Nekita Lore-chan**_¡gracias!=) son geniales ^^les adoro muchísimo ;)_

_Bueno, me callo ya antes de que cualquier persona me llame pesada(como está haciendo mi hermano ahora mismo)XD_

_Disfruten de la lectura~_

_Lean y comenten:_

* * *

"_**D**escubrir que éramos diferentes de alguna manera. **E**s demasiado tarde incluso para tener fe. **N**o creo que las cosas lleguen a cambiar, **d**ebes estar soñando..."_

_**Some say, Sum 41.**_

El despertador empezó a sonar estruendosamente, haciendo que irremediablemente abriera los ojos. Alcé la vista hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y, con algo de esfuerzo, extendí el brazo hacia él y lo apagué. La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Suspiré y sentí el calor del cuerpo de Soul muy cerca de mí. Me abrazó por la cintura y me acercó hasta su pecho. Puse los ojos en blanco.

–_Deberías levantarte..._

Soul bufó.

–Cinco minutos más...–Susurró cerca de mi oído. Negué con la cabeza.–Se está bien en la cama...

–_Vago._

Soul rió y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando que un suspiro escapara de mis labios. Se apretó un poco más a mí y escondió su rostro en mi espalda. Estaba atrapada entre sus brazos.

Intenté darme la vuelta, pero me era imposible. Aunque, si soy sincera, yo tampoco quería moverme de entre sus brazos, se estaba bien. Me sentí protegida, me gustaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón, su respiración contra mi cuello y...

"_Sus labios, ¿no?"_

Me sentí cohibida sólo de pensarlo. Me removí inquieta entre sus brazos y Soul me soltó. Me di la vuelta para mirarle y sus ojos carmesís brillaron con un ápice de malicia en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"_Son tan atrayentes."_

Sacudí la cabeza y me senté en la cama.

Al final, Soul me había convencido para que me durmiera con él, aunque, el único que había dormido de los dos, había sido él. Yo sólo me había quedado a su lado, oyéndole hablar en sueños...

Soul se sentó al borde de la cama y llevó sus manos a la cara, ocultándola con cierto agobio. Bostezó, su pelo blanquecino estaba más revuelto de lo normal y su camiseta estaba desabrochada, mostrando su cicatriz y su tatuaje.

Intenté apartar la mirada, no me agradaba para nada ver su cicatriz. Me recordaba que, por mi culpa, él había arriesgado su vida para salvarme.

Soul se levantó de la cama y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones de su armario. Yo carraspeé antes de hablar:

–_Te he escuchado hablar...en sueños._

–¿Así?¿Y qué he dicho?–Soul sacó varias camisetas y las guardó en una mochila que había a su lado.

Titubeé.

–_Al principio, hablabas de que matarías a Black Star por comerse todo el chocolate._ –Sonreí.

Soul soltó una carcajada.

–Si, maldito Black, se comió todo el chocolate él solo. No sabe compartir. –Dijo meneando su cabeza. Luego se dio la vuelta y alzó una ceja, mirando como jugaba con mis dedos intranquila. –Supongo...que dije algo más, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

Soul se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia mí, arrodillándose en frente de mí y tomándome de las manos. Sus ojos estaban fijados en los míos. Me mordí el labio antes de decir nada:

–_Hablabas de un tal Giriko._ –Soul entrecerró los ojos, pero pude ver cierto odio en ellos. –_Estabas_ _muy nervioso...no parabas de repetir que no querías que te encerrara. _–Soul suspiró y yo le miré preocupada. –_¿Quién es él?_

–Nadie en especial. –Se apresuró a contestar.

Fruncí el ceño. Soul empezó a jugar con una de mis coletas, haciéndose el indiferente.

"_¿Tan poca confianza tiene en mí?"_

–_Soul..._

–¿Hmm?

–_¿Por qué no quieres contarme nunca nada sobre ti?_ –Le pregunté.

Soul alzó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Se acercó hasta mi frente y depositó un beso en ella. Cerré los ojos.

–Cuanto menos sepas de mí, mejor. –Susurró acariciando mis mejillas con sus dedos. –Créeme, no necesitas saber nada de mí.

–Yo no opino lo mismo. –Repliqué. –Tú sabes muchas cosas de mí y yo nada de ti, ¿cómo pretendes que...?

Me corte a mitad de la frase. Sólo de pensar en lo que podría haber dicho, me avergonzaba. Aparté la vista de él.

"_¿Cómo pretendes que te pregunte "si me quieres", cuando eres un completo desconocido para mí?"_

Soul sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de mí. Le miré y vi que iba hacia la puerta pensativo. La mochila y _Basilisk_ estaban cerca de la puerta.

–Será mejor que salgamos ya, es hora de irnos. –Dijo sin mirarme, aunque su voz denotaba algo de tristeza. Asentí y floté hasta posicionarme a su lado.

No le pregunté que ocurría, porque, seguramente, no obtendría respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación. En el salón, ya estaban todos preparados: Kid había dibujado en el suelo una enorme estrella roja junto a otros símbolos, que parecen..._satánicos. _Aparté la vista del suelo y me fijé que sostenía un báculo con una esfera azulada al final de la asta. Se parecía mucho a su anterior báculo.

Black Star estaba junto a Chrona y Ragnarok, con una mochila en sus hombros y la espada de Uriel en sus manos. Blair estaba asomada en su mochila, bajo su forma gatuna. Mantenía la vista fijada en la estrella y había cierta tensión en su forma de actuar.

Debía de estar muy nervioso.

Chrona tenía una mano sujetando la de su hermano, mientras observaba intranquila a Kid. Él la dedico una tierna sonrisa, para inspirarla confianza.

Me di cuenta de que Patty flotaba por encima de nosotros, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Parpadeé confusa, ¿qué hacía ella aquí?

–¿Qué hace aquí Patty?–Se adelantó Soul a preguntar.

Kid dejó de mirar a Chrona y miró a mi compañero.

–Asura me ha pedido que Patty vaya con nosotros. Ella nos guiará hasta La Guardiana. –Nos explicó serio.

–¿Y Asura?

Patty y Kid intercambiaron una mirada y los dos suspiraron.

–Cuando fui a recoger mi báculo, tuvimos unos _pequeños _problemas. –Murmuró Kid, acariciando la esfera del báculo.

Soul meneó la cabeza.

–¿Pequeños?Bueno, preferiría no saberlo.

–Mejor. –Concordó Kid, dijo mirándome.

Patty se acercó un poco a mí y me susurró en el oído:

–_Tu padre nos atacó en medio de la Plaza de Sol._ –Me estremecí al recordar la imagen de mi padre en la casa de Black, sujetando una ballesta entre sus manos. –_Asura se quedó para enfrentarse a él..._

No me agradaba para nada la idea de que mi padre y Asura pelearan y, menos, si uno de los dos resultaba herido. Aunque, él que más me importaba de los dos, era mi padre.

Suspiré triste.

"_Ojalá supiera que sigo "viva", todo sería más fácil..."_Pensé con algo de molestia. Kid me miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

Todos nos colocamos al rededor de la estrella y Kid empezó a mecer de un lado a otro el báculo, haciendo que una débil luz apareciera en la esfera azulada del báculo.

Vi como todos iban cerrando sus ojos y agachaban la cabeza, así que,decidí imitarles. De repente, sentí un cosquilleo agradable recorrer mi cuerpo, entumeciendo primero mis piernas y luego el resto de mi cuerpo.

Sentí una sensación de frió insoportable, que provocó que soltara un gemido de miedo. Pero el frío fue aplacado por la calidez de una mano que sujetaba la mía.

–Tranquila. Estoy a tu lado...

La voz de Soul sonaba tan lejana, que por un momento me entró el pánico. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces, sentí una mayor presión, una punzada de dolor y no pude evitarlo, abrí los ojos y vi como los cuerpos de todos mis compañeros, iban desapareciendo en una nube de oscuridad. La casa de Kid empezó a desaparecer y solo pude oír el grito de Black Star, antes de que la oscuridad reinara completamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: **_La Guardiana de la Luz:_

Chillé desesperada por librarme de la oscuridad y, sin querer, me tropecé con lo que parecía ser una piedra. Caí al suelo y maldije por lo bajo a la condenada piedra.

Abrí los ojos y la luz de un fuego me deslumbró. Parpadeé para acostumbrarme a la luz y, entonces, vi la figura de una chica, sonriéndome dulcemente.

Extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme y sus ojos de un azul muy intenso me deslumbraron. Acepté, dudosa, su ayuda y me levanté del húmedo suelo. La chica amplió su sonrisa. Su pelo castaño caía en cascada por su espalda; vestía una simple túnica blanca que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Parecía una de esas modelos que salían en las revistas.

–Hola. –Me saludó. –Bienvenida a Death City.

Abrí los ojos dese mesuradamente y miré a mi alrededor: estaba en el claro de un bosque, rodeada de olmos y flores en cerezo, se oía el rumor de un río y el graznido de varios pájaros. La luna, rodeada de estrellas que parpadeaban intensamente, como jamás he visto en mi vida, sonreía,- _"¿sonreía?",_-macabramente en el cielo.

No hacía frío, más bien, un calor bochornoso propio del verano.

En frente de mí, había una gran cabaña rodeada de varios rosales de color negro. Las luces de la cabaña estaban prendidas y se podía oír las voces de varias personas dentro. Reconocí el pelo azulado de Black Star entre ellas.

Oí un relincho y me sobresalté al ver que, junto a la chica había un caballo negro y de crines blancas como las mismas nubes. Miré al animal y me fijé en que, en su cabeza, tenía un...¿cuerno?Debo de estar alucinando o soñando. Me restregué con una mano los ojos y volví a mirar el animal, seguía teniendo ese cuerno en la cabeza.

Alcé una mano para tocarlo, pero lo chica me lo impidió rápidamente.

–No lo hagas, es peligroso. –Me advirtió. Aparté la mano y di un paso hacia atrás nerviosa. –Siento si te asusté, pero es que la energía mágica que desprende su cuerno, es demasiado grande, podría hacerte daño.

–_Oh... _–Solté sin saber muy bien que cara poner.

Ella acarició el lomo del animal y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que el animal moviera su cabeza de arriba a abajo y relinchara de nuevo. El animal trotó hacia la oscuridad del bosque, alejándose tranquilamente de nosotras.

La chica apartó la vista de la dirección en la que había desaparecido y me volvió a mirar. Yo seguía mirando boquiabierta a mi alrededor.

–Tú eres Maka, ¿no?

Asentí.

–Encantada, entonces, Maka. –Me sonrió y el fuego iluminó su sonrisa, cegándome un poco. –Yo soy La Guardiana de ese bosque. Me llaman La Guardiana de la Luz, porque soy la protectora de las criaturas de la luz que hay en este bosque. Pero, mi nombre es...

–Lizzy~ –Canturreó Soul, riendo.

Las dos nos giramos para verle. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña, con una sonrisita pícara en los labios. A Lizzy no pareció agradarle ver a mi compañero,-lo digo por el tik en el ojo que tiene ahora mismo y sus puños apretados. Ella fulminó con la mirada a Soul.

–No me llames así. Soy Liz, no "Lizzy", brujo idiota. Así que, sino quieres que te despelleje vivo aquí y ahora, me llamas Liz y ya.

Soul hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se apartó de la puerta y empezó a relatar como si fuera un niño pequeño, Liz le ignoró.

–En fin, será mejor que entres en casa, Maka. Las noches en Death City son algo peligrosas.

Liz me sonrió y fue hacia la cabaña. El olor a estofado inundó mis fosas nasales cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

Floté hacia la cabaña, pero me quedé quieta. Soul miraba el horizonte iracundo, con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarme. Suspiré resignada y miré el interior de la cabaña:

–_¿No vas a entrar?_

–No. –Soul alzó la vista al cielo.

–_Liz dice que es peligro estar..._

–Lo sé. –Sonrió melancólicamente. –Pero hace mucho que no vengo a Death City, prefiero disfrutar de la noche, además...la noche es joven. –Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí avergonzada y me metí en la cabaña. Soul se quedó afuera, sentado en la hierva con la mirada perdida en el cielo, la luz de la luna bañaba su figura, mostrando una imagen mágica y hermosa. Parecía un ángel...

Oí el grito victorioso de Black Star y le vi que arrebataba un trozo de pan a Kid y se lo llevaba a la boca de una vez. Kid empezó a replicarle, diciendo que no se comiera él todo, pero Black le ignoraba y se ponía a bailar encima de la mesa.

Chrona comía en un rincón, junto a su hermano. Los dos intercambiaban algunas miradas y hablaban en susurros para que nadie les escucháramos. Patty, estaba sentada al lado de Kid, triste,-seguramente por Asura,-y suspirando de vez en cuando.

Debía de ser muy difícil para ella haber venido a Death City,-_"sigo sin creer que esté aquí..."_,-sin su compañero. A fin de cuentas, parecen que los dos se quieren mucho.

Sin poder evitarlo, miré de reojo la puerta, esperando que Soul entrara por ella con una de sus sonrisas. Sacudí la cabeza abrumada.

"–Quizás deberías plantearte esa pregunta. –Había dicho ayer Soul."

Black dejó de hacer el tonto y bajó de la mesa, mirándome con cierta preocupación.

–¿Estás bien, Maka? –Me preguntó.

Kid se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia Chrona, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó cariñosamente, mientras la decía algo en el oído.

Tuve algo de envidia por ellos.

–_Estoy bien_. –Me di cuenta de que Black también miraba a Kid y a Chrona, con cierta rabia. –_¿Y tú?_

–También. –Sonrió. –Aunque este sitio es muy raro...me siento como uno de los personajes de _Inuyasha._

–_¿Inuyasha?_ –Pregunté desconcertada.

–Es un anime. –Me explicó, dando un sorbo a su sopa. –¿No ves anime?

–_No. –_Black me miró raro.

Liz entró con una bandeja de comida y la dejó en la mesa. Black no tardó en abalanzarse hacia la comida con ansias. Se notaba que tenía hambre.

Liz refunfuñó un poco al ver la actitud impulsiva de Black, pero no dijo nada. Sólo me miró pensativa.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y se quedó callada por un momento. Luego de un rato de silencio, alzo la vista y carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención:

–Según me ha dicho Asura, venís para salvar a la princesa Kentra, ¿me equivoco?

Black dejó de engullir como un cerdo y asintió serio.

–Sí. Y, de paso, a mi madre. –Dijo limpiándose con la manga de la camiseta su boca. Liz le miró escéptica. –La organización de la Sibila la secuestró hace varias semanas atrás...

–Ya veo. –Liz pasó una mano por el pelo. –Pero, lo tenéis crudo si queréis enfrentaros a La organización de la Sibila.

Kid dejó de abrazar a Chrona y decirle cosas en su oído. Frunció el entrecejo enfadado y chasqueó la lengua.

–Liz, nosotros no vamos a enfrentarnos a La organización. Sólo queremos salvar a una inocente que no merece estar ahí, ¿entiendes?

–Lo entiendo. Pero es peligroso. Y más tratándose de Arachne. –Su voz se apagó un poco cuando pronunció el nombre de la bruja. Kid asintió triste.

Chrona gimió asustada y empezó a gimotear, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Kid la miró confundido, pero no tardó en abrazarla, para tranquilizarla.

Black alzó una ceja confundido.

–¿Qué ocurre?¿Tan especial es esa Arachne? –Dijo, mirando a Chrona.

Liz se inclinó hacia delante y miró a su alrededor algo temerosa. La miré curiosa. Había escuchado tantas veces el nombre de Arachne, que ya me preguntaba quien sería ella.

Sabía que era la reina de las brujas y que, invadió el Palacio de las luces, cuando mis padres eran jóvenes y trabajaban para el rey. Pero, siempre que se la mencionaba a ella,-o a Medusa,-todos se ponían muy nerviosos.

–Arachne es la reina de las brujas y, desde la desaparición de Kentra y la muerte de nuestros amados reyes, ella y Masamune han obtenido todo el poder de Death City.

"Las criaturas de la oscuridad reinan en nuestro mundo, sucumbiéndolo al terror y la desgracia. Hay brujas por doquier y, cualquier brujo que haya en Death City, es asesinado por uno de los secuaces de Arachne.

"Death City se ha vuelto peligroso. Sólo unos pocos,-entre los cuales, me incluyo,-sabemos los senderos más seguros para ir a la ciudad, donde está el Palacio de las Luces.

"Además...Arachne, junto con su hermana Medusa,- _"¿Medusa es su hermana?Eso quiere_ _decir...que Chrona es su sobrina."_,-son las líderes de la Organización de La Sibila. –Liz suspiró y miró hacia la puerta enfadada. –Todos los que sean parientes de esas dos malditas brujas, pertenecen a la Organización.

–Chrona también pertenece, entonces –Dijo Black, mirando con desprecio a Chrona. Kid acariciaba el pelo de Chrona.

Chrona asintió y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Kid, rehuyendo de la mirada acusativa de Black. No es que Black odiara Chrona, pero si estaba muy molesto con la gente que había secuestrado a Tsubaki y a su madre.

"_Entre ellos Eibon, Hero y...Justin."_

Liz se levantó del asiento.

–Si, Chrona pertenece a esa Organización. –Luego de un momento de duda, aclaró su garganta. –Y también, Soul

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qu-Qué?¿So-Soul pertenecía a la Organización?Black se levantó de la silla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, varios platos y vasos que había en la mesa, cayeron al suelo por su repentino movimiento.

–Mi viejo, ¿es uno de ellos?

Kid le gruñó algo en mortificis a Liz y ella meneó la cabeza, sin entender la situación.

–¿Cómo?¿No lo sabían? –Inquirió. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios. –Pensé que Soul os había dicho que es hijo de...

–¡Basta, Liz!

La voz de Soul llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de odio y se habían convertido en dos finas rayas rojizas. Agarraba con fuerza la puerta del marco, como conteniéndose.

Liz dio varios pasos hacia delante y meneó la cabeza disgustada. Soul gruñó y se apartó de la puerta.

–_Soul... _–Susurré.

–Soul, ¿por qué no les has dicho nada? –Cuestionó Liz, mirándolo de forma retadora. –¿No quieres que sepan que...?

–Liz, como digas algo, te _mato._ –Aseguró Soul fuera de sí. Me asusté de él y di varios pasos hacia atrás, temerosa. Nunca le había visto tan furioso.

Liz trago saliva y no dijo nada. Sólo miró a Soul molesta y fue hacia la cocina, seguida de Patty, quien se había mantenido apartada de la conversación todo el rato. Soul cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, huyendo de nosotros.

* * *

Jadeé agotada y, por fin, encontré a Soul. Estaba sentado en una roca, muy cercana a la orilla del lago que se extendía a nuestro al rededor. La luna estaba reflejada en el agua y un montón de luciérnagas recorrían el agua.

Acababa de salir de la cabaña, después de que Soul se fuera de aquella manera. Kid me había dicho que yo era la única persona que podría hacerle entrar en razón y, yo...necesitaba hablar con él.

Di un paso hacia delante y Soul alzó la vista del suelo. Me miró y sonrió apenado. Nunca le había visto tan triste como ahora.

–Maka... –Susurró con voz ronca. Tenía los ojos hinchados, ¿había estado llorando?¿Soul llorando?

Nunca le había visto llorar. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, en algunos libros que había leído, decían que los brujos y las brujas no podían llorar. Ahora, que veía a Soul con los ojos enrojecidos, me daba cuenta de que era completamente farso. Sentí como una parte de mi ser, se empequeñecía al verlo así, tan débil...

Titubeé, pero en seguida me acerqué a él, sentándome a su lado. Los dos miramos el horizonte, viendo el paisaje mágico que nos rodeaba. A lo lejos, se oyó el aullido de un lobo.

–Debes de odiarme, después de lo que te ha dicho Liz. Nunca he tenido el valor para decírtelo...

–_¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?_ –Pregunté con una sonrisa. Soul meneó la cabeza, confuso.

Se giró para verme. Suspiró y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia delante, quedando su cabeza en mi hombro. Empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa,-debería de controlar mis estúpidos nervios y mis hormonas revolucionadas.

–Mi madre es el ser más repugnante del mundo. –Susurró con un hilo de voz. Le miré sin comprender.–Ella mató a mi padre y ayudó a mi tía a matar a...tu-tu madre. –Tartamudeó.

Sentí como su corazón latía nervioso contra su pecho. Parecía que en cualquier momento se escaparía de él.

–Liz me odia, porque mi madre mató a la suya. Su padre, cree que puede recuperar a su madre, a su mujer, pero es imposible. –Soul levantó la vista triste y me acarició las mejillas. –¿Sabes de quién hablo?

Moví la cabeza de forma negativa.

–El padre de Liz es Eibon. De ahí que ella y yo nos conociéramos...la madre de Liz, era una de las brujas que trabajaban para Medusa, pero ella renunció a todo cuando conoció a Eibon. –Explicó, mientras sus labios rozaban temerosos mis mejillas. –Pero, no tardaron en matarla, aunque...le hicieron creer a Eibon que seguía viva.

–_¿Por qué...?_

–Por diversión, supongo. O quizás para utilizarlo, como han hecho ahora con lo de Tsubaki. –Soul suspiró y se apartó un poco de mí. –Siempre has querido saber quien soy, ¿no?

Asentí algo insegura. Soul soltó una maldición y me sujetó de las mejillas con algo de rudeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con intensidad.

–Si te cuento todo...si tú me odiarás, por lo que he hecho, por la clase de criatura que soy...yo me moriría.

Sentí como algo se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de mí. Odiar a Soul...yo...jamás podría odiarlo, no puedo imaginarlo.

"_¿De verdad qué no puedo imaginarlo?"_

–Maka, mírame.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, miré a Soul y él, en un rápido movimiento, atrapó mis labios, depositando un tierno beso.

Sus manos seguían sujetando mis mejillas, cuando se separó para tomar aire y para mirarme:

–No sabes lo importante que eres para mí. –Murmuró en voz baja, dejando que su pelo le tapara la cara. –Pero no puedo seguir ocultándote nada... –Respiró profundamente, antes de decir nada más. Yo me llevé una mano a los labios, nerviosa. –Mi madre es Arachne. Ella y mi padre se conocieron hace mucho en este mismo bosque...pero...ella no sabía que mi padre era brujo...hasta que yo nací. –Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y sentí como dejaba de respirar. –En el mismo momento de mi nacimiento, mi madre supo de su error: se había enamorado del enemigo y había concebido al hijo de un brujo...

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!_

_La historia entera de Soul la tengo que contar con brevedad en el siguiente capítulo, como cuando conté la de Maka. Es un poco complicada y debo escribirla bien, así que, no me odien por cortarla aquí._

_Si, desde un principio, Soul iba a ser hijo de Arachne. Y, si, Liz es hija de Eibon y, ahora comprenderán más o menos, porque Eibon traicionó a sus amigos._

_¿Horrible?¿Abucheos?¿Lo sigo?_

**Capítulo 18: **_La respuesta a tu pregunta._

_¡Nos vemos mortales! =) Que tengan un buen día ^^_

_Escuchando Never Take Us Alive, Madina Lake._


	18. Capítulo XVIII:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_¡Hola, mortales?^^¿Cómo están?_

_¡Wiii!¡Ha nevado, ha nevado!Y hay mucha nieve por donde yo vivo *-*y por eso falté al instituto ayer y pude dormir tranquila(nyajajaja). Además...Doña Inspiración ha aparecido y estoy muy feliz^^(ata con una cuerda a Doña Inspiración y la amordaza para que no hable ni pida ayuda)_

_Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo. He trabajado en él muy enserio. Así que disfrútenlo ;)_

_Un abrazo de oso amoroso(wtf?)a esos lectores tan buenos que leen este fic. Un abrazo a _**Alexiel Evans, Kaoru-kun, Monotone. Princess, anne, Cherry Baudelaire, sky numb, esdlas, Mitsuki-Wing, Ziesw, Mary Eruka Evans, Cheethan Black, yuki-chan, Vale-Alice, Nakiami Evans, ****Nikolas Sur, Delirium Land, violet-star, MiaTrueblade, Liz Wland hc, The-lady-of-darkness-97, clara, Hinodehime, Nekita Lore-chan, anonima676, AngelDust32165, Naomi Hatsune, **_muchas gracias. T-T Soy feliz..._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo~_

**Nota de la autora: **_Este capítulo será narrado por Soul, así sabrán más cosas acerca de lo que piensa y tal. Será desde que tenía cuatro años hasta los quince(wtf?) Es algo largo el capítulo, u.u_

_Lean y comenten:_

* * *

"_**¿Q**ué ya no saben quién es?**¿Q**ué ya no saben que es el amor?**S**u imagen ha sido desfigurada,** n**adie está aquí para detenerte...**"**_

_**Labyrinth, Oomph!**_

–_Si te cuento todo...si tú me odiarás, por lo que he hecho, por la clase de criatura que soy...yo me moriría._

_Sentí como algo se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de mí. Odiar a Soul...yo...jamás podría odiarlo, no puedo imaginarlo. _

"_¿De verdad qué no puedo imaginarlo?"_

–_Maka, mírame._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo, miré a Soul y él, en un rápido movimiento, atrapó mis labios, depositando un tierno beso._

_Sus manos seguían sujetando mis mejillas, cuando se separó para tomar aire y para mirarme:_

–_No sabes lo importante que eres para mí. –Murmuró en voz baja, dejando que su pelo le tapara la cara. –Pero no puedo seguir ocultándote nada... –Respiró profundamente, antes de decir nada más. Yo me llevé una mano a los labios, nerviosa. –Mi madre es Arachne. Ella y mi padre se conocieron hace mucho en este mismo bosque...pero...ella no sabía que mi padre era un brujo...hasta que yo nací. –Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y sentí como dejaba de respirar. –En el mismo momento de mi nacimiento, mi madre supo de su error: se había enamorado del enemigo y había concebido al hijo de un brujo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 18: **_La respuesta a tu pregunta:_

_..._sentí como alguien zarandeaba mi cuerpo suavemente y cuando abrí los ojos, la sonrisa dulce de mi padre apareció ante mis ojos.

–Buenos días, dormilón.–Susurró en voz baja. Parpadeé varias veces y me incorporé en la cama, aún dormido. –¿Has tenido frío esta noche?

Negué con la cabeza, indicándole que había pasado una buena noche. Él me revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso y se levantó de mi cama, yendo hacia el viejo armario de madera que teníamos en frente.

Bostecé y me restregué una mano por mi ojo izquierdo, mientras intentaba aplacar al sueño que me invadía en esos momentos. Mi padre sacó unos pantalones y una camiseta del armario y se acercó a mí para ayudarme a vestirme. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y me quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta para dormir.

Y, entonces, la cara de mi padre cambió radicalmente: su vista se posó en aquel raro tatuaje que tenía en el pecho y lo rozó con sus cálidas manos.

Hice una mueca de dolor, cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi muñeca, donde estaba dibujada la cabeza de la serpiente.

–¿Te duele mucho? –Me preguntó preocupado.

Volví a negar con la cabeza. Mi padre suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que un leve gemido de dolor se escapará de mi boca.

–Tranquilo, Soul. No voy a consentir que te hagan más daño. –Murmuró con odio contenido. Le sonreí y salté fuera de la cama, estirándome y sintiendo como las tripas me rugían, exigiendo comida. Mi padre rió. –Veo que alguien se ha levantado hambriento...iré a por tu desayuno, no salgas de aquí.  
_"De todos modos no puedo salir...es una celda."_Pensé abrumado. Mi padre me revolvió una vez más el pelo y salió, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y salió lentamente, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él. Todo se sumió en un silencio desagradable, que sólo se rompía con el sonido de la lluvia.

Suspiré. Me acerqué hasta la silla de roble que había al lado de la única ventana de la habitación y, con algo de trabajo por culpa de mi baja estatura, subí encima de la silla. Me puse de rodillas y me asomé, mirando el paisaje que la ventana me mostraba: a lo lejos se extendían unas cordilleras nevadas, las cuales se difuminaban con la niebla mañanera de Death City.

Varias gotas trazaron líneas curvas en mi ventana hasta llegar al alféizar, donde desaparecían. Acerqué mi rostro a la ventana y dejé que el vaho escapara de mi boca, haciendo que el cristal se empañara. Con la punta de mi dedo, empecé a escribir en el cristal.

Entonces, oí un ruido atronador y alcé la vista al cielo. Un hipogrifo con el emblema de La Organización de La Sibila surcaba los cielos, raudo y veloz, batiendo sus enormes alas. Se aproximaba hacia el palacio de mi madre y, me fijé, que el jinete que montaba sobre su lomo era...

Caí al suelo de golpe y me alejé lo más posible de la ventana, con el corazón latiéndome asustado contra mi pecho. Había vuelto, Giriko estaba de vuelta en casa y no quería ni imaginarme lo que ese loco podría hacerme si se enteraba de que seguía _vivo_ y que vivía bajo el mismo techo que él.

Sentí como el tatuaje me quemaba en el pecho y empecé a jadear de dolor, en busco de aire. Sólo de pensar en lo que ese monstruo al que debo de llamar tío y Medusa me había hecho, me hacía entrar en pánico.

"–El dolor es pasajero, Soul.–Había dicho Medusa."

Y no pude evitar ponerme histérico y gritar.

A los pocos segundos de empezar a gritar histéricamente y echarme a llorar, mi padre apareció por la puerta y corrió hacia mí, intranquilo. Me sujetó de los hombros con fuerza para que le mirara a la cara.

–Soul, Soul, vale ya, cálmate. –Me tranquilizó. –¿Qué ha pasado...?

Cuando iba a contestarle, alguien carraspeó y los dos miramos a la persona que estaba en la puerta. Una mujer esbelta, de cabello negruzco y ojos de un extraño color azulado, apareció ante nosotros, sujetando un abanico y acompañada por un séquito de brujas que nos miraban extrañados.

Ella dio dos pasos hacia delante. Se colocó su pelo,-que estaba atado en una coleta-, en su hombro derecho y ocultó su rostro tras el abanico.

–Wes.–Le llamó.–¿Qué haces aquí...?

–¿Acaso te importa?–Gruñó mi padre, poniéndose de forma protectora delante de mí.–He venido a por mi hijo.

Ella posó sus ojos en mí y yo intenté sonreír. Pero ella hizo una mueca y me ignoró.

–Y, ¿a dónde se supone que lo llevas?

–A casa de un amigo.

–Querrás decir, un _kishin_.–Ella dio otro paso y su séquito la siguió de cerca. –No me parece bien que lleves a Soul ahí...

–...¿por qué?¿ahora te interesas por _nuestro_ hijo?–Mi padre se levantó del suelo y escudriñó con sus ojos rubíes a ella.–Arachne, nunca te has interesado por Soul. Y, tú y tu hermana le habéis hecho esto.–Mi padre me levantó la camiseta y señaló la serpiente.–No voy a permitir que le hagáis más daño y...

–Cállate, Wes.–Le chistó Arachne.–Yo si quiero a nuestro hijo.–Me miró y sonrió tiernamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento.–Además, va a formar parte de mi familia.

Mi padre parpadeó confuso.

–¿A qué...te refieres?–Preguntó sin comprender.

Mi madre se acercó hasta mí y tomándome de la mano, me apartó en un brusco movimiento de mi padre, quien reaccionó en seguida, haciendo aparecer una guadaña rojiza entre sus manos. La blandió y se interpuso entre Arachne y yo.

–Jamás, ¿me oyes?Jamás, Soul será uno de los vuestros.–Siseó cabreado.

Era la primera vez que veía en ese estado a mi padre. Él era un hombre tranquilo, que no le gustaba la violencia y siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Y verlo así, resultaba muy chocante, pero...en cierto modo, me gustaba ver a mi padre así.

Arachne no supo como reaccionar y soltó mi mano. Mi padre me cogió en brazos y me sacó de la habitación, empujando al resto de brujas que habían visto la escena en silencio. Una de las brujas que estaban viendo el espectáculo, era mi prima Chrona, ocultada tras las faldas del vestido de una de las brujas, me miraba con cierto temor. No solíamos hablar mucho, ya que su madre, Medusa, no le gustaba que "alguien como yo"se acercara a su preciada hija.

Mi madre se dio la vuelta y sonrió maliciosamente:

–¡Da igual lo que me hagas, Wes!Soul será un miembro más de La Organización, quieras o no quieras.–Gritó.

Sólo habíamos bajado las escaleras del primer piso, cuando mi padre dejó de andar.

No supe porque, mi padre tembló levemente y ocultó su rostro en mi pelo. Cuando le miré para ver que ocurría, vi que estaba llorando.

Mi padre estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba. Los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados de tal manera, que resultaba tedioso. Le miré preocupado, pero él me abrazó con más fuerza y sollozó:

–Soul, papá está bien...papá está bien...yo te protegeré, te lo juro.–Susurró con voz apenas audible contra mi pelo. –Papá está bien, todo irá bien... –Susurró, intento convencerme o convencerse. –Vamos, iremos a un lugar más agradable. –Gimoteó.

Y me sacó del palacio de mi madre, corriendo y llorando...

...La casa de los Albarn estaba cerca del río _Variegata_ y del bosque de _Kashin_, un pequeño bosquecillo en el que reinaban las coníferas y las rosas de un colores morados y negros. Era uno de los pocos bosques, donde podías encontrar árboles parlantes.

Nunca había ido a esa casa, pero mi padre me había hablado tanto de la familia Albarn, que era como si los conociera de toda la vida. O eso creía.

Era una pequeña casa en medio de un prado. Blanca como la nieve y con el sol de primavera refulgía brillante; rodeada de flores silvestres y pinos. Un viejo pozo estaba al lado del viejo granero, en el que se oían los relinchos de algunos caballos. La chimenea estaba encendida y se podía oler a cocido a kilómetros. Lo que me recordaba, que aún no había desayunado.

Mi padre sonrió feliz y me dejó en el suelo. Su mano tomó la mía y me condujo hacia la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y un hombre de pelo rojizo,-nunca había visto un pelo de ese color, era muy raro,-nos esperaba sonriente en la entrada.

–Pensé que no vendrías, Wes. –Le saludó el hombre, dando dos pasos hacia delante. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso y se sonrieron.

–Siento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas para venir aquí. –Se excusó mi padre. Sus ojos seguían enrojecidos por el llanto. El hombre le evaluó con la mirada, serio. –Oh, antes que se me olvide...te presento a mi hijo, Soul.

Mi padre me puso delante del hombre y se inclinó a mi lado, poniéndose a mi altura.

–Saluda a Spirit, Soul. Es un muy buen amigo mío. –Me susurró en el oído, dándome un pequeño empujón en la espalda, para acercarme más al tal Spirit.

Spirit me sonrió amablemente y me revolvió el cabello, haciendo que le mirara algo incómodo. Odiaba que me revolvieran el pelo.

–¿Así qué tu eres Soul, eh?Es un placer, Soul. –Se puso a mi altura y me sonrió ampliamente. –Yo soy Spirit, uno de los integrantes de la Guardia de Death City.

Un kishin, en otras palabras.

Sin duda, al ver que Spirit había dicho que era un kishin, me hizo sentir algo de _repulsión _hacia él, más que nada, porque los kishines mataban brujas y brujos. Y, siendo yo uno de ellos,-a pesar de mi temprana edad,-¿por qué no iba a matarme?Aunque, según mi padre, él era su amigo, así que...¿no me haría nada, no?

–Y,¿ cuántos años tienes, Soul?

Le miré pensativo y luego sonreí.

–Cuatro. –Contesté con orgullo.

–Pero pronto será su cumpleaños y tendrá los tan ansiados cinco años. –Dijo mi padre levantándose del suelo y riendo jovial.

Spirit parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando por la puerta de la pequeña casa, se asomó una mujer joven de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas, bien expresivos. Me quedé atónito mirándola y por unos segundos, pensé que los ángeles no se habían extendido.

Que ella era uno.

–¡Wes!–La mujer corrió hacia mi padre y se lanzó a sus brazos. Mi padre la abrazó suavemente.–Me alegro de verte, hace días que no te veo.–Dijo ella emocionada.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Es que he tenido algunos problemas con mi...bueno, con mi trabajo en La Corte del rey. –Mintió. Yo sólo aparté la vista.

Ella le miró a los ojos, como intentando descifrar la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de mi padre, pero al final no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros y besó la mejilla de mi padre. Luego se apartó y me dio un beso a mí también.

–Por fin te conozco, Soul.–Me dijo feliz.–Yo soy Kami, una buena amiga de tu papá. Tu papá nos ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabías?

Me lo suponía, pero no dije nada. Me daba algo de vergüenza hablar con una mujer como ella. Era tan amable...

"_A diferencia de mamá."_

Spirit le dijo unas palabras en mortificis a mi padre y los dos entraron en la casa. Kami me tomó de la mano y me condujo al interior de la casa.

La calidez del interior era reconfortante. La casa era más grande por dentro que por fuera. La chimenea estaba muy cerca de nosotros y las llamas lamía los trozos de madera partidos que habían en el interior de ésta. Había muchos libros en varias estanterías de madera y peluches de todo tipo tirados por el salón. Mi padre y Spirit fueron hacia la cocina, de donde provenía el delicioso olor a cocina y, Kami, me señaló la puerta que conducía al patio de la casa.

–Ahí está mi hija, Maka. Seguro que se llevan muy bien.–Me dijo.

Miré una vez más a la cocina, donde mi padre y Spirit hablaban seriamente en mortificis y luego el lugar que señalaba Kami. Puse los ojos en blanco y fui hacia el patio. No es que tuviera ganas de ir a conocer a la tal Maka, pero, ya que me lo había pedido Kami, ¿por qué no?

Respiré profundamente y di un paso hacia el patio, alzando la vista para poder ver mejor. En un rincón, había un viejo y oxidado balancín, en el que las hiedras se enredaban. Cerca de él, había una niña más pequeña que yo sentada, dándome la espalda y jugando con algo, que no alcanzaba a ver.

Era la primera vez que veía a Maka.

La niña tarareaba una suave canción infantil, que se me hacía la mar de familiar. Su pelo rubio cenizo, como el de su madre, estaba recogido en dos coletas. Llevaba un vestido color canela y unas botas negras.

Trague saliva y di otro paso hacia delante. Realmente, aparte de Chrona y del estúpido de su hermano, no había conocido a otros niños y estaba muy nervioso.

"_Claro, cómo no voy a conocer a nadie, si siempre estoy encerrado en esa celda, por culpa de Giriko y mi...madre."_

"–Te vas a quedar encerrado hasta que aprendas a ser un buen niño. –La voz de Giriko resonó en mi cabeza."

Meneé la cabeza, intentando no pensar mucho en eso.

Y, entonces, me di cuenta de que Maka había dejado de tararear y que se había dado la vuelta. Y me quedé sorprendido: sus ojos eran...preciosos. Tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida...tan únicos. Una sonrisa graciosa se formo en sus labios y ladeó la cabeza, observándome feliz.

Me fijé más en ella, entrecerrando los ojos y, caí en la cuenta de que, lo que sostenían sus manitas blanquecinas, era una hada. La pobre infeliz intentaba escapar de las manos de Maka sin mucho éxito, ya que ella la tenía agarrada por sus alas.

La estaba haciendo daño.

–Suéltala. –La ordené serio. Ella me miró confundida. –Suelta al hada, la haces daño.

Ella miró a la pequeña, que se debatía entre sus manos con miedo y la soltó. El hada se limpió su vestido y, enojada, se dio la vuelta y salió volando en dirección al bosque. Maka me miró asustada.

Y no me extrañaba, la había hablado en un tono muy agresivo.

Bien, como que mejor me voy y la dejo sola. Ya la he asustado y seguramente no quiera saber nada de mí. Suspiré y me di la vuelta. Oí como la niña decía algo como "ga"y oí sus pasos apresurados aproximándose a mí. Y luego se oyó un "plof"acompañado de un quejido y de unos gimoteos. Cuando me giré para ver que había ocurrido, vi a Maka tirada en el suelo, llorando y sujetándose la rodilla con fuerza. La sangre discurría por sus piernas, manchando sus botas.

No sé porque, eso me hizo sentirme algo mal. El verla llorando y llamando a su madre desconsoladamente, me hizo que una punzada de dolor atravesara mi pecho. Se la veía tan débil...

"_Me recuerda a mí..."_

Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a ella. Me arrodillé a su lado y, sin dudarlo en ningún momento, coloqué mis manos sobre la herida y me concentré al máximo. Sentí el cosquilleo familiar de la magia recorrer mis manos y, poco a poco, todo mi cuerpo. Las palmas de la mano empezaron a quemarme, indicándome que el conjuro estaba funcionando.

Escuché una exclamación de sorpresa y, después, alguien aplaudiendo. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la herida de la rodilla de Maka había desaparecido y ella sonreía dulcemente, mientras aplaudía.

Me sonrojé levemente y desvié la mirada. No era para tanto...

–Que mono. –Susurró ella. Cuando la miré, ella sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó. Sentí como mi corazón se congelaba. –Me llamo Ma-ka, ga.–Deletreó.

–¿Eh? –No entendí lo último.

Ella se llevó un dedo a la boca y empezó a chuparse el dedo. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente cuando la luz del sol los iluminó.

–¿Cómo te llamas, ga?

–Emm...Soul...–Contesté mirándola de reojo. Ella rió.–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Tus manos brillan mucho, Soul. –Dijo tomándome de las manos. Efectivamente, mis manos estaban brillando, a causa de la magia. –Parecen...esto...¡estrellas!

–Oh...–Solté. Era bien rara.

Ella me volvió a sonreír y me abrazó feliz. De nuevo, sentí como me sonrojaba y empezaba a hacer mucho calor. Nunca había abrazado a una niña y me sentía extraño. Además, el olor que su cabello desprendía era tan dulzón...

–Oye, Soul, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?–Me preguntó deseosa. –Tengo muuuuuchos juguetes y, si tú quieres, podemos compartirlos.

La miré pensativo. Ella me tomó de mi mano y me llevó a un rincón donde tenía muchos peluches y juguetes de madera. Empezó a decirme los nombres de cada uno de los juguetes, mientras yo la miraba serio.

Ella dejó de hablar y me miró con curiosidad.

–¿Por qué estás tan serio?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenido. Sólo me encogí de hombros y me puse a jugar con una figurita de una serpiente. Maka puso cara de molestia.

–No me gusta las serpientes. –Me dijo sentándose a mi lado. –Son malas.

–¿Así...? –Dije yo sin mucho interés.

–Papá dice que allá arriba, vive una señora que es muy mala y que le gustan mucho las serpientes. –Señaló el palacio de mi madre y luego meneó la cabeza. –A mí no me gusta, me dan miedo.

La pequeña empezó a temblar y yo la sonreí, acariciándola el pelo. Ella me miró con sus ojos esmeraldas.

–No pasa nada. Yo estoy a tu lado. –No sabía porque lo había dicho, si apenas la conocía, pero...había algo que me atraía. Maka era _interesante_. –Yo te protegeré de las serpientes.

Maka esbozó una sonrisa feliz y me abrazó.

En aquel momento, creo que no sabía la importancia de aquellas palabras. Pero, más adelante, si acabaría entendiendo el porque me impulsó a decir "yo te protegeré". Lo importante que era Maka para mi...

La primera que me enseñó que el mundo no era tan oscuro.

* * *

Hacía frío, mucho frío.

Y este mundo era tan diferente al mío. Demasiado ruido, demasiado contaminación, todo era tan raro aquí.

Miré mis pies, mientras mi padre hablaba jadeante,-por el cansancio,-con Eibon. Hacía mucho que no había visto a aquel hombre, desde que Maka se fue de Death City. Sentí como mi corazón latía triste contra mi pecho, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella.

Pero papá me dijo que era mejor no hacerlo. Que sería más difícil.

Habíamos abandonado Death City unas horas atrás, huyendo con las pocas pertenencias que teníamos del palacio de mi madre. Mi padre había vuelto a discutir con ella acerca de mi unión a la Organización de La Sibila, ya que hará dos meses atrás, fui nombrado uno de ellos y eso le disgustaba a mi padre.

Hasta tal punto, que se opuso en contra de Arachne y ella juró que se las pagaría si pretendía llevarme con él al mundo de los mortales. Y, ahora que me acordaba...no me había despedido de Hero...

–Por favor, Eibon...déjame quedarme en tu casa. Necesitamos escondernos...Arachne quiere matarme y, si lo hace, nadie podrá proteger a Soul de ella. –Le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Eibon entornó los ojos.

–Wes, ¿sabes lo qué me estás pidiendo?

–Lo sé. Pero, por favor...no tenemos otro lugar. –Rogó mi padre.

–¿Y qué hay de Spirit?¿No preferirías quedarte en su casa, con su familia? –Cuestionó Eibon.

Mi padre meneó la cabeza.

–No. Spirit y yo...ya no nos hablamos mucho, desde que se enteró de quien es la madre de Soul. Cree que Soul es como Arachne, además...ya sabes lo de la maldición de Kami. Desde que Medusa maldijo a Kami, Spirit se ha vuelto más paranoico.

–Si. –Suspiró Eibon. Luego nos miró a los dos y se hizo a un lado, para dejarnos pasar a su casa. Mi padre sonrió complacido. –Me estoy jugando el cuello al dejaros pasar aquí, Wes. Ya sabes lo que hacen los de La Organización, cuando alguien ayuda a un "rebelde".

–No soy un rebelde, Eibon. Sólo soy un partidario de la reina Kentra y un padre que quiere lo mejor por su hijo. –Mi padre me tomó de la mano y me hizo entrar en la casa. Eibon miró al exterior, asegurándose de que nadie nos había seguido y cerró la puerta. –Vaya, que casa más acogedora...

Eibon sonrió y cerró la puerta con llave, para asegurarse más de que nadie entrara. Dejó las llaves en la mesa y nos condujo hasta el comedor de la casa. Me quedé sorprendido al ver una especie de caja en el que había varias personas diminutas,-como los nomos o los duendes,-que hablaban y reían por la caja.

¿Qué clase de magia es esa?

Eibon me miró con curiosidad y vio que miraba la caja intrigado. Empezó a reír.

–¿Qué es eso? –Pregunté.

–¿Eso?Es una televisión, Soul. –Le miré sin entender. –Es magia de los humanos, una magia muy especial. –Me guiñó un ojo.

–Mola. –Dije sonriente. Cuando me acerqué más a la televisión, vi que había una niña,-más mayor que yo,-sentada al lado de la televisión y mirándola seria. Cuando me vio, me evaluó con la mirada, posando sus ojos en mi tatuaje. –Hola. –La saludé.

La niña chasqueó la lengua y me ignoró olímpicamente.

"_Que borde."_

Mi padre y Eibon se sentaron en el sillón que estaba detrás nuestra y mi padre le explicó a Eibon todo lo que había pasado desde que la familia de Maka se fue. Eibon le oía intrigado, asintiendo levemente de vez en cuando.

La niña se acercó a la televisión y pulsó un botón, haciendo que las personas desaparecieran y la caja de quedará completamente negra. Me quedé estupefacto.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –La pregunté interesado.

–No hablo con niños como tú. –Me contestó seria. Puse los ojos en blanco. –¿Tú eres Soul, no?

–¿No habías dicho que no hablas con niños como yo?

–Cállate y contesta.

–Oye, niña, no seas tan borde conmigo. Que yo no te he hecho nada para que te pongas así. –La gruñí enfadado.

–En primer lugar, soy Liz, no me llames niña. Y en segundo, si que me has hecho: papá dice que los de tu familia mataron a mamá. Tú eres igual de malo que ellos.

La niña se cruzó de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada. No, si encima tendría que convivir con una niña repelente como ella, que bien...

Sacudí la cabeza y me aparté de ella. No quería discutir con alguien así. Me senté en el sofá, lanzando miradas asesinas a Liz, mientras ella se abrazaba a su padre y me sacaba la lengua. Ag, que niña más tonta.

–En realidad, me gustaría que Soul fuera un brujo maestro, como yo. Y no un integrante más de esa...asquerosa Organización. –Dijo mi padre, acariciándome la cabeza. Le miré con cierto interés.

–¿Un brujo maestro? –Preguntó Liz.

Mi padre sonrió.

–Para ser un brujo o bruja maestro, debes acabar con 600 brujas o brujos y conseguir 66 libro de hechicería. –Empezó a explicar mi padre. Me acomodé en el sofá para oírle mejor. Eibon también nos miraba. –El Diablo, es el que se encarga de darnos el don mágico para que seamos brujos, a cambio, nosotros le entregamos 666 almas y libros, quedándonos únicamente, con el último libro de la última bruja que hemos matado, para confirmar que somos brujos maestros. –Hice una mueca, parecía que ser brujo era muy desagradable. –Pero, los brujos no podemos distinguir a las brujas y viceversa, somos incapaces de localizar sus almas...por eso necesitamos un compañero. Un fantasma, ya que ellos son de los pocos seres que son capaces de ver las almas de las criaturas.

–Oh, parece interesante. –Dijo Liz. Me miró con cierta repulsión y dijo: –Y, ¿él va a ser brujo? –Dijo señalándome.

Mi padre me miró sonriente.

–Soul ya es un brujo. –Dijo mi padre sin perder la sonrisa. –Él ya tiene todo sus poderes, ya que su madre y yo somos brujos. Soul es único...aunque, si quiere ser un brujo maestro...sólo tiene que buscar a su compañero.

Liz me miró curiosa y, por un momento, me pareció ver reflejada en ella, a Maka. Esa curiosidad tan intensa, es propia de Maka.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que llegamos a Canadá, América. Me había acostumbrado bastante al mundo de los mortales, tanto, que ya no me sorprendía al ver un coche circulando por la carretera o al oír a un grupo de música rock, sonando por la radio.

Aparte, Liz ya no me odiaba tanto. Ahora éramos, "amigos"y ella solía hablarme de su madre y de las cosas maravillosas que hacía ella. Era una bruja y Liz había adquirido parte de su magia; sin embargo, ella no era una bruja. Era más humana que bruja y ella soñaba con ser una kishin, como lo había sido su padre.

Mi padre ahora se hacía llamar Allan. Según me había explicado él, era para mantener su identidad ocultada y para que nadie nos encontrara. A mí me seguía sonando raro que la gente le llamara "Allan"en vez de "Wes", me sonaba extraño.

Eibon chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza abrumado. Yo me dejé caer al suelo agotado.

–¿Qué he hecho mal? –Gruñí molesto.

–Atacas de forma muy agresiva, Soul. –Me contestó. Puse los ojos en blanco. –No hagas eso. –Me regañó.

Suspiré y, con mucho esfuerzo, me levanté de la nieve. Cogí a_ Basilisk, _la guadaña que me había regalado Eibon y volví a blandirla decidido. Hace dos semanas atrás, le había pedido a Eibon,-ya que mi padre estaba muy ocupado y sigo sin saber con que,-que me enseñara a pelear. Me estaba planteando el ser o no ser brujo. De todas formas, quería ser fuerte y aprender a pelear, como mi padre.

Respiré profundamente y salí corriendo, sujetando la guadaña con fuerza y gritando furioso. Alcé la guadaña sobre mi cabeza y atravesé el trozo de madera, cortándolo en dos.

Eibon resopló.

–Mal.

Liz comenzó a reír a carcajadas. La miré mal y aparté la mirada avergonzado.

–No deberías ser tan agresivo, Soul. –Dijo quitando los trozos de madera rotos del suelo nevado. Liz se me acercó y me sonrió dulcemente. –En el campo de batalla, no te servirá de nada ser tan impulsivo.

Bla, bla, bla. Sólo oía como hablaba y hablaba, pero yo no le hacía ni caso. Todos los días me regañaba por cualquier cosa: si cogía mal la guadaña, si era muy bruto, si no debía llevarme la guadaña al colegio y asustar a mis profesores con ella...Eibon no era nada _cool._

Sonreí como un idiota al pensar en eso y, entonces, alguien me dio un zape en la cabeza, devolviéndome a la realidad. Miré mal a Liz, quien tenía una ceja alzada.

–¿Estás escuchando a mi padre, Soul?

–Em, ¿si...?

–Estás mintiendo.

–Mejor mentir que decir la verdad. –La dije riendo. Y ella me dio otro zape. –¡Hey, deja de darme en la cabeza!

–Chicos, dejen de hacer el tonto. –Nos regañó Eibon. Los dos nos sacamos la lengua y desviamos la mirada. –Además, ya es tarde y está anocheciendo, será mejor que volvamos a casa.

En el momento en que Eibon pronunció la palabra "casa"tuve un mal presentimiento. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que los dientes me castañearan.

Por un momento, me vino a la cabeza mi padre. Sacudí la cabeza y me rasqué la cabeza.

Eibon y Liz estaban hablando sobre lo que iban a cocinar. Les miré serio por un momento y, de nuevo, sentí otro escalofrío. Y, no pude evitar mirar en dirección a la casa de Eibon y correr hacia ella nervioso.

Eibon y Liz me llamaron sorprendidos, pero yo no les miré. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no dejaba de pensar en mi padre.

Cuando llegué hasta la casa, me dejé caer de rodillas para coger aire. El viento gélido del invierno congelaba todo y me era imposible respirar con este aire. Cerré los ojos y me sobé la nariz, antes de levantarme e ir hacia la puerta de la casa. Cuando iba a sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo e introducirlas en el cerrojo, me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba _abierta._

Empujé la puerta y esta hizo un ruido chirriante, que me puso los pelos de punta. Trague saliva y miré hacia atrás, ni Eibon ni Liz había llegado aún. Estarían recogiendo las armas y demás utensilios.

Oí el ruido de un jarrón romperse, acompañado por la risa de varias personas. Parpadeé confuso.

–¿Papá...?

Escuché como alguien gritaba y luego la voz siseante de una mujer. Entrecerré los ojos, ¿dónde había oído esa voz...?

Di varios pasos hacia delante, entrando en el salón y entonces, resbalé. Caí al suelo y me sobé la cabeza adolorido. Puse las manos en el suelo y, cuando fui a incorporarme, vi que estaba tumbado en un pequeño charco de sangre.

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y me levanté rápidamente, dando varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra algo. Al darme la vuelta, vi a un chico de pelo negruzco y tres líneas blancas a un lado de su pelo. Sus ojos ámbar me miraban expectantes.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el chico me tapo la boca y me ocultó en la oscuridad de la casa. Empecé a ponerme muy nervioso.

–Cállate. –Me dijo en voz baja. –Nos van a oír.

Le miré sin comprender.

"_¿Nos van a oír?¿Quiénes?"_

El chico miró mi guadaña,-aún la seguían blandiendo,-y se separó un poco de mí. Se oyó un ruido más fuerte proveniente de la cocina.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

–_Ellos _han venido a por ti y a por tu padre. –Murmuró agachándose. –No he llegado a tiempo para ayudar a tu padre, pero estoy a tiempo de ayudarte a ti.

–¿Mi padre? –Dije con cierta preocupación. –¿Qué quieres decir...?

El chico se dio la vuelta para mirarme y, cuando iba a contestar a mi pregunta, Medusa y Chrona salieron de la cocina manchadas de sangre, junto a otras brujas. El rostro de Chrona era todo un acertijo, en cambio, el de Medusa, presentaba una sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojos brillaban felices. Me oculté más en la oscuridad, temeroso.

"–Si Medusa o otro integrante de la familia de tu madre nos encuentran, volverán a encerrarte en ese palacio. –Había dicho mi padre."

Medusa dejó de andar y se quedó en medio de la habitación, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada. El chico se tensó a mi lado, intranquilo.

–¿Madre? –La llamó Chrona. –¿O-Ocurre algo?

Medusa levantó una mano, diciéndola que esperara y Chrona aguardó a que su madre reaccionara. El resto de brujas salió de casa.

Medusa abrió los ojos y chasqueó la lengua disgustada.

–Tenía la impresión de que había alguien más en casa...pero me temo que estaba equivocada. –La dijo a su hija. Chrona asintió. –Será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos decirle a Arachne que no hemos encontrado a Soul y que Wes se ha negado a decirnos nada sobre él. –Lo último, lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada y, dándose la vuelta, salieron de la casa de Eibon, siguiendo al resto de las brujas. El chico suspiró aliviado.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también, antes de que las brujas cambien de opinión y decidan registrar la casa. –Me dijo en un susurro.

Pero, cuando el chico me soltó de mis hombros, aproveché para escapar. Le di un codazo, provocando que él soltara una maldición y salí corriendo,-a pesar de sus gritos,-hacia la cocina.

Y mi mundo se congeló por completo.

En el centro de la cocina, el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi padre, yacía con los ojos cerrados y con su guadaña a escasos metros de su cuerpo. Su pelo blanco estaba revuelto y su ropa estaba rasgada, mostrando su pecho.

Sentí como mis piernas empezaron a temblarme, haciendo que cayera al suelo y soltara a _Basilisk._ Los ojos se me anegaron de lágrimas y mi corazón latía lentamente contra mi pecho. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y era incapaz de levantarme.

–Papá... –Susurré, arrastrándome hasta su lado. Le toqué la mejilla. –¿Papá...puedes...oírme?

Escuché unos pasos aproximándose hasta mí y sentí la mano del chico en mi hombro. Cuando me hablo, su voz me resultaba lejana, muy lejana.

–Está muerto. –Me dijo sin vacilar. –Le han matado por protegerte. –El chico se arrodilló a mi lado y me sonrió.

–¿Por protegerme...? –Sollocé. Él asintió. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho y como un calor asfixiante me invadía. Apreté los puños. –Mi madre...¿ordenó que lo hicieran, verdad?

De nuevo, el chico asintió. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y dejé caer mi cabeza, apoyándome en el pecho de mi padre. Estaba helado.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo. El chico de vez en cuando, me decía que debíamos irnos de casa, pero yo le ignoraba.

Después, llegaron Eibon y Liz y los gritos de espanto llenaron la casa. Luego se oyó el llanto incontrolable de Liz y las maldiciones de Eibon. El chico les intentó calmar y les explicó lo que había ocurrido.

Creo que Liz besó mi mejilla. Creo que me dijo que "estaría a mi lado en todo momento", creo que Eibon me dijo que "debía ser fuerte". Me pareció oírles hablar sobre buscar un lugar seguro. Y me pareció oír que el chico decía llamarse Kid y que su padre le había enviado para ayudarnos, a mi padre y a mí.

No lo sé. No sé lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Mi mundo se había convertido en un amasijo de recuerdos y en un completo caos. Sólo podía pensar en la sonrisa de mi padre, en sus cuentos para dormir y en sus cálidos brazos cuando me abrazaban.

Y _ella_ me lo había arrebatado. Me había quitado a una de las pocas personas que no me odiaban, que no me ignoraban por ser como yo era.

Abrí los ojos y cuando me encontré con los ojos ámbar de Kid, que me miraban con cierta preocupación, con voz ronca dije:

–La mataré. Voy a vengar a mi padre.

* * *

Di otro sorbo a la coca-cola que tenía en frente de mí y suspiré. Asura me había dicho algo, pero no le había oído, con todo el alboroto del bar.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

–¿Estás bien, Soul?

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Dije con voz molesta.

–Tienes mala cara. –Me dijo. Abrí los ojos y él me sonrió burlón, dejando el vaso que estaba limpiando en el fregadero. –¿Has dormido mal en tu nueva casa?

Me encogí de hombros indiferente. Uno de los elfos se levantó de la mesa y pidió a Asura que cambiara la canción que estaba sonando, por una de _Blur._

Asura asintió y, con el mando a distancia, cambió la música del estéreo por la de _Song 2 _de _Blur. _La música taladró mis oídos y gruñí molesto.

–¿Eibon sabe qué te has mudado a España con Kid? –Me preguntó serio.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Le dije a Eibon que iría a hablar con Shinigami para convertirme en un brujo...no le dije que me había mudado a España con Kid. –Le contesté, dando otro sorbo a la lata. Asura suspiro con pesadumbre. Le miré molesto–¿Qué?

–Estará preocupado. Ya sabes como es él...además, ya que te ha estado cuidando desde que tenías siete años, podrías al menos, decirle que te has mudado.

–Hmm...

No dije nada. Sólo moví de un lado a otro la coca-cola pensativo.

_Woo hoo!_

_When I feel heavy metal._

_Woo hoo!_

_And I am all pins and I am needles._

_Woo hoo!_

_Well, I lie and I am easy._

_All of the time but I am never sure._

_Why I need you._

_Pleased to meet you._

La puerta del bar se abrió de golpe y una persona encapuchada,-con el emblema del rey Masamune en el pecho,-se aproximó a la barra del bar. Algunos elfos y trasgos miraron con curiosidad al cliente, pero éste los ignoraba.

Se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Qué le sirvo? –Preguntó Asura.

El cliente se quitó la capucha y sonrió. Su pelo rosa brilló con la luz parpadeante de la lámpara del techo.

–Lo mismo que a él. –Dijo señalándome. Asura asintió y fue hacia la cocina, sin prestarnos mucha atención.

Volví mi mirada a la coca-cola y me concentré en la música.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, primo...¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

Sonreí maliciosamente.

–Hmm, creo que el día que Kid te dejo o, quizás, el día en que tu madre y tú matasteis a mi padre. –Dije inclinándome en la silla. –Dímelo tú, seguro que lo sabes mejor que yo.

Chrona pareció ofenderse, pero no dijo nada respecto a lo de Kid. Asura volvió con su coca-cola y vertió el contenido de la lata en un vaso. Chrona lo agradeció y dio un sorbo tímida. Asura fue a atender a uno de los clientes.

–¿Qué haces en España, Chrona? –Pregunté de improviso.

–Lo mismo que tú. –Me dijo seria. –Vengo a buscar a mi compañero, para ser una bruja maestra.

–Oh, pues que bien. –Dije restándole importancia a lo último. ¿Cómo sabía que yo quería un compañero.

Chrona jugó con su vaso, pensativa.

–¿Sabes?Tu madre y mi madre te dieron por muerto...pero, después del incidente en Suiza, descubrieron que estabas vivo.

Reí quedamente.

–No deberías haber matado a todas esas brujas, Soul. –Me dijo enfadada. Sus ojos brillaban siniestramente.

La miré con una ceja alzada.

–¿Qué?¿Te molesta que haya hecho eso, _Chrona_?Lo hice en defensa propia, era yo o ellas. –Dije tirando la lata de coca-cola a la basura.

Chrona suspiró y dijo algo en mortificis que no llegué a escuchar. Lo del incidente en Suiza había sido realmente divertido. Un grupo de brujas atacaron la casa de Eibon y no tuve otra que enfrentarme a ellas.

Por supuesto, gané y aniquilé a todas. No hubo ni una superviviente.

Una sonrisa surcó mis labios al pensarlo.

Chrona se levantó del asiento y tiró la lata al suelo, moleta. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que de su cintura colgaba el cinto de una espada. Iba armada. Genial, y yo que no llevo ningún arma encima...

–Soul, he venido para advertirte de que...

–¿Advertirme?¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, _prima_? –Bufé molesto. Chrona frunció el ceño y me fulminó con la mirada.

Chrona se puso su capucha y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. Se aclaró la voz antes de decir nada:

–...el día 31 de octubre, mataré a Maka Albarn. –_"¿Maka Albarn?No podía ser ella...ella no". –_Y así, se cumplirá la maldición de mi madre. Ella será...mi compañera. –Dijo dudosa. –Y, cuando tenga a mi compañera conmigo...

Se mantuvo en silencio y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Sus ojos carecían de brillo. Por un momento, me vino la cabeza aquel fatídico día en la que la vi, cubierta de la sangre de mi padre. Ahogué un gemido de dolor sólo de pensarlo.

–...tú serás uno de los brujos que mate. –Y dicho esto, se encaminó a la puerta y salió del bar, dando un portazo.

Asura se acercó a mí y me miró preocupado. Yo sólo sentía frío y como el sudor me recorría la frente, me temblaban las manos.

"–Tú serás uno de los brujos que mate."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Chrona me había encontrado,- _"no sé como pero lo ha hecho"_,-y ahora ha venido a por...Maka.

Va a matar a Maka. Como lo hizo su madre con Kami. De nuevo, aquella estúpida maldición se repetiría, pero, con Maka.

Apreté los puños y la imagen de mi padre muerto en el suelo de la cocina de la antigua casa de Eibon, vino en mi cabeza con tal claridad, que parecía que lo estuviera viviendo otra vez. Ya me habían arrebatado a mi padre, no permitiría que hicieran lo mismo con Maka...

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué yo quería salvar a Maka?Si la conocí cuando era un crío, si ya no sé nada de ella. No debería de importarme...

"–Soul, ¿tú me quieres?"

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente contra mi pecho y sentí como una oleada agradable de calor invadía mi cuerpo. Miré a Asura, quien estaba muy preocupado,-seguramente, porque me vio hablando con Chrona y la reconoció,-y le sonreí.

Saqué el dinero de la coca-cola del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo di a él. Asura lo aceptó inseguro y me preguntó si estaba bien, que qué me había dicho Chrona. Le sonreí con sorna.

–Creo que es hora...de que me reencuentre con Maka, Asura. –Le dije. Asura me miró sorprendido. –No voy a permitir que _ellos_ la hagan daño.

"_Es la hora de vengar a mi padre."_

Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos y salí de La Taberna del Buhonero. En la calle llovía y hacía frío, un tiempo típico del otoño. Alcé la vista al cielo y dejé que la lluvia empapara mi cuerpo. Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón y busqué en la memoria el número de Black Star,-un chico del instituto al que acudía. Me había hecho amigo suyo un año atrás y debía reconocer, que me caía realmente bien,-y le llamé.

Pronto la voz adormilada de Black Star contestó a mi llamada, preguntándome la razón por la que le había llamado. Y yo simplemente, le pregunté:

–¿Conoces a una tal Maka Albarn?

* * *

Hacía ya dos semanas que me había puesto a vigilar a Maka. Había descubierto que cogía el metro y así llegaba antes al Shibusen. Y, ya que me pillaba cerca de mi casa, decidí que yo también cogería el mismo tren que ella.

Y, para pasar inadvertido y que ella no pensara que era una especie de acosador, iba con Black Star en el mismo tren.

Bostecé adormilado y subí al tren junto a Black Star.

–Oye, Soul, ¿qué harás hoy?

Sentí la mirada de Maka clavada en mí e intenté esquivarla por todos los medios,-_"mierda, me pone_ _nervioso cuando me mira así". _Black y yo nos sentamos en los únicos asientos vacíos del tren y suspiré.

–Podríamos echar unas partidas al guitar hero, ¿qué me dices, viejo?

La sonrisa de Black Star se amplió sólo de pensar en eso. Oí los pensamientos de Maka en mi cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír.

"–¿Cómo es capaz de sonreír a estas horas de la mañana?¿No tiene sueño? –Pensó Maka."

Buscando en el libro de hechizos que yo poseía, encontré uno muy bueno en el que podía leer los pensamientos de una única persona al que aplicara en conjuro. Y utilice el conjuro en Maka, así podría saber más cosas sobre ella.

"_Vale, ahora si que parezco un acosador."_Pensé abrumado.

Meneé la cabeza negativamente y me apoyé en la ventana.

–No, hoy estoy ocupado, Black Star.

Black Star frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, bufando molesto. Miré por la ventana distraído,-era mejor que mirar a Maka y ponerme nervioso,-y esperé a que Black Star explotara enfadado.

–¿Y qué es tan importante para que ignores a tu dios? –Me preguntó claramente molesto.

Sonreí burlón y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos.

–Cosas. –_"Vigilar a Maka, obvio."_

–¿Qué cosas? –_"Black Star, deja de preguntar..."_

–Son personales, no te puedo decir. –Dije mirando al suelo.

–¡¿Personales?Al diablo con esas "cosas personales"¡Yo soy tu dios, debes hacer que tu dios esté contento!Así que...

Black Star empezó a berrear como si fuera un niño pequeño y a pedirme explicaciones, diciendo que yo debía ser más atento con él, que debía adorarlo y, bueno, dejémoslo en un largo etcétera. Miré a Maka y vi que ella se había puesto los auriculares del mp3 y escuchaba música tranquilamente. Aunque sus manos estaban temblando y de vez en cuando me echaba miradas furtivas, sonrojándose levemente.

Sonreí divertido.

" –¿Debería preguntarle qué es lo que mira?No, quizás sea demasiado grosera. Además, él es tan intimidante... –Pensó Maka nerviosa."

¿Yo?¿A sus ojos era intimidante?

Chasqueé la lengua molesto y miré enojado por la ventana. Vaya, le parezco intimidante, pues que bien. Cuando era niña, no le parecía "intimidante".

Justo cuando iba a decirle a Black Star que estábamos llegando a nuestra parada, a Maka se le cayó el mp3 al suelo y todos la miramos.

Ella se ruborizó avergonzada y recogió el mp3, con la mano temblando. ¿Y, ahora qué la pasaba?

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la señora que tenía a su lado.

–Si-Si. –La dijo, intentando sonreír.

Ella asintió y dejó de mirarla. La gente también hizo lo mismo y volvió a concentrarse en su cosas, Black Star comenzó a reír.

–Que patosa... –Me dijo, dándome un codazo para que la mirara.

Maka me miró y yo entrecerré los ojos, sonriendo. Es cierto que no me gustaba mirarla mucho porque me ponía nervioso, pero cuando lo hacía, me alegraba de volver a ver aquellos ojos esmeralda que tan loco me tenía...

...Me rasqué la cabeza y suspiré cansado. Llevaba un rato a fuera de la casa de Maka, vigilando que todo fuera bien. Hoy no había asistido al Shibusen,-a pesar de que por la mañana cogí el tren para ir al Shibusen con Black Star. Sólo había asistido a la primera clase y, después, me había dedico a vigilar a Maka.

Y ya era de noche y seguía a fuera de su casa, congelándome y con _Basilisk _en mis manos. Estornudé y me sobé la nariz molesto.

" –¿No deberíamoss volver a cassa, Soul. –Me susurró _Basilisk._"

Negué con la cabeza y me acomodé en el suelo. _Basilisk _rió:

" –Sssiempre pendiente de esssa chica, Soul. Te tiene loco"

–Cállate, _Basilisk_. –Dije mirando la ventana del salón de la casa de Maka.

Maka miraba la televisión seria. Su padre la estaba hablando sobre algo de una cena y Maka apenas le prestaba atención. Sonreí al ver que Maka estaba pensando en lo pesado que era su padre.

Al parecer ella y Tsubaki habían ido a comprar esta tarde,-yo las había seguido un poco, por si las moscas,-los disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween. Mi hermano, Hero, había invitado a Maka al baile,-_"ag, no sé porque me molesta tanto eso..."_,-y Maka parecía muy emocionada por ello. Puse los ojos en blanco sólo de pensar en ello.

"–Haberla invitado tú. –Siseó _Basilisk._"

–¿Cómo la voy a invitar si ni me recuerda y cree que soy intimidante?–Dije agobiado.

Oí el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose hacia donde me encontraba y, al alzar la vista, vi que una mujer vestida de blanco y con su pelo azabache ondeando en al aire, se acercaba con un paraguas en las manos,-ya que estaba lloviendo débilmente,-hacia la casa de Maka.

Entrecerré los ojos y me levanté del suelo, para poder ver a la mujer mejor. Me fijé que llevaba una espada en las manos y una sonrisa macabra en los labios. En su vestido, estaba el mismo emblema que llevaba Chrona la última vez que la vi.

"_La Organización de La Sibila...es una bruja."_

La cólera se apoderó de mí y empuñé furioso mi guadaña. Esa mujer había venido para hacer el trabajo sucio, por Chrona. Venía a por Maka.

La mujer miraba la ventana pensativa, como buscando alguna entrada para pasar al interior de la casa.

Sigiloso como una sombra me deslicé hasta ella. Y, antes de que notara mi presencia, atravesé con mi guadaña su pecho. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la sangre brotó de su pecho, cayó al suelo de rodillas y gimió de dolor. Rodeé los ojos e impaciente, volví a atraversarla, haciendo que cayera en redondo al suelo, muerta.

Sonreí satisfecho.

–Oh...

Levanté la vista del suelo y, estupefacto, vi que Maka estaba ahí. Se estaba abrazando así misma y me miraba con miedo.

"_Me está mirando con miedo..."_

–¿Qué...?¿Por qué...la...la mataste...?

"–¿Quién eres?–Pensó."

Di un paso hacia delante y ella uno hacia atrás.

–Maka Albarn...–Susurré con voz ronca.

"–Acaso...¿eres humano?"

"_Demasiadas preguntas sobre mí, Maka."_Pensé melancólicamente. Chasqueé los dedos y el cuerpo de Maka empezó a temblar, cayendo al suelo aturdida. Suspiré y me acerqué hasta ella, cogiéndola en brazos con cuidado. Mi corazón latió furioso contra mi pecho.

Acaricié su rostro suavemente y sonreí. Se veía muy linda dormida.

Miré hacia todos lados, asegurándome de que nadie nos había seguido y fui hacia su casa. Abrí la puerta de su casa y, comprobando que Spirit estaba en el salón viendo la televisión, subí a hurtadillas hasta su cuarto.

La deposité en su cama y la miré pensativo. Su respiración era tranquila y su pelo rubio estaba revuelto sobre su almohada. Le acomodé un mechón de pelo y la besé en la frente.

–Te prometí que te protegería, ¿recuerdas...?

Me separé de ella y abrí la ventana. La miré una vez más, antes de saltar a fuera, donde el alma de la bruja esperaba a que la recogiera.

* * *

Hero y Maka salieron riendo y de la mano del baile de Halloween.

Me estiré y cogí impulso para saltar hacia el otro tejado, para acercarme más a ellos. Los observé y vi que Maka se sonrojaba de vez en cuando, pensando en que le gustaría que Hero la besara. De repente, tuve ganas de matar a Hero.

"_Maldito Hero."_

_Basilisk _rió y empezó a burlarse de mí. Había avisado ayer por la noche a Spirit sobre la situación de Maka, y no sabía si el viejo kishin le había dicho a su hija sobre lo que podría pasarla hoy. Ojalá todo salga bien...

Saqué el móvil de mi chaqueta y marqué el número de Hero. Hero dejó de reír y se paró para coger el móvil.

–¿Te importaría adelantarte?Es una llamada importante. –Le dijo a Maka.

–Claro. –Dijo ella, con disgusto.

Él la sonrió y se dio la vuelta para poder hablar por móvil conmigo.

–Soul, ¿ahora qué quieres...?

–Se suele decir "hola"cuando uno coge el móvil. –Le dije riendo, aunque tampoco es que estuviera de buen humor. –¿Qué tal la noche?

–Ve al grano, hermano.

–Hero, quiero que alejes a Maka lo máximo posible de aquí. Hoy es el día en que nuestro _querida _y _adorada _prima, tiene que cumplir con su misión. –Le dije serio. Hero frunció el entrecejo. –Sácala ahora mismo de aquí.

–¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? –Le miré confundido. Él miró a Maka y luego se apartó un poco más. –Madre decidió que Maka muriera, no quiero oponerme a su voluntad.

–¿Qué coño dices, Hero? –Dije alterado. Maka suspiró y miró impaciente a Hero. –¡Sácala de ahí y llévala hasta el sitio que te indique!Yo me encargaré de Maka. –Dije desesperado.

–Soul, que tu seas un traidor no significa que yo lo sea. –Me dijo y miró hacia el tejado en el que yo estaba sentado. Me saludó con una mano y me sonrió. –Adiós, hermano.

–¿Qué...?¡Espera, Hero, no cuelgues...! –La llamada se cortó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, oí el chillido de Maka y después el sonido de las ruedas de un coche al frenar.

Y al darme la vuelta lo vi todo horrorizado: el cuerpo de Maka ensangrentado en el suelo. Hero observaba también el cuerpo de Maka y, antes de que alguien le pudiera ver, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia un callejón.

Un grupo de gente se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Maka, gritando y llamando a una ambulancia. El coche que la había atropellado se había marchado rápidamente sin dejar rastro.

Suspiré triste y volví a mirar el cuerpo de Maka:

–Te dijeron que a las doce en casa...no hiciste caso.–Susurré.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer, era buscar a Shinigami y aplicar el ritual de las almas para conseguir que Maka sea mi fantasma...es la única forma de salvarla de esa maldición.

Al bajar del tejado, me encontré con Kid, que había visto la escena serio. Vestía completamente de negro, con un esmoquin. Me puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió:

–No podías hacer nada...eras tú contra la Organización, Soul. –Me dijo apenado. –Nadie puede contra ellos.

Apreté los puños y me mordí los labios con fuerza.

–Pero no es demasiado tarde...Kid...tengo que recuperar su alma. –Le dije. Él asintió entendiendo lo que quería hacer. –Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Los dos volvimos la mirada hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Maka y nos alejamos de ahí. Me dolía el corazón sólo de pensar que la había dejado sola en medio de la carretera.

Me dolía el saber que no había llegado a tiempo para salvarla...como había pasado con mi padre...

* * *

..._Soul miró el cielo estrellado de Death City en silencio. Le miré seria y tuve ganas de preguntarle un montón de cosas._

_Mil y un preguntas surcaron mi cabeza en esos momentos. Soul me lo había contado todo,-o al menos, eso pensaba,-me había dicho como se había estado sintiendo durante tanto tiempo. Todo este tiempo queriendo venganza, sufriendo por culpa de su madre y de su familia. Y me había estado protegiendo y yo...no lo sabía._

"_¿Cómo pudo haber dicho que le iba a odiar por esto?"Pensé abrumada._

_Tanto tiempo cuidándome y yo sin saberlo. Yo, que en aquellos momentos había pensado que era una especie de vampiro o algo por estilo, que me mataría en algún momento. Y él sólo me protegía de ellos._

_Tuve ganas de llorar, tuve ganas de decirle que sentía el haber pensado que era un asesino más de La Organización de La Sibila._

_Pero, lo único que hice fue sonreírle como una tonta enamorada y preguntarle aquello que yo siempre decía, cuando era una niña:_

–_Soul, ¿tú me quieres?_

_Soul dejó de mirar el cielo nocturno y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios. Me tomó del mentón e hizo que le mirara a sus ojos rubíes_

–_Ya sabes que sí. –Me dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios._

_Sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos, con cariño y la humedad de ellos me invadieron, haciéndome sentir una enorme calidez donde una vez latió mi corazón. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me pegué más a él, para poder sentir más sus labios._

_Y, en aquella noche, en aquel pequeño rincón del bosque, ahogamos nuestras penas y nuestros temores con nuestros besos._

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí!_

_Aún falta algunas cosas que iré explicando más adelante, pero ahora que ya saben el pasado de Soul, ¿ya perdió el encanto?XD_

_La verdad es que me apenó mucho escribir la muerte de Wes, no sé...me daba mucha pena dejar a Soul sin su padre. Me hacía pensar que yo era una villana ¬¬(¿y no lo eres?)_

_Y, ¿bien?¿les gustó?¿da asco el capítulo?¿abucheos?_

_Siguiente capítulo: _**Capítulo 19: **_El puerto de Ahorcado._ **(Interludio)**

_Mmm, pronto explicaré más sobre Kid y Chrona y, por supuesto, sobre Black Star, que aún hay cosas incompletas sobre él XD_

_¡Qué tengan un muy buen día!;)_

_¡Nos vemos mortales!_

**PD:**_ Sé que es mañana, pero de todas formas...me gustaría felicitar a Mitsuki-Wing ;) ¡felicidades adelantadas!XD y que cumplas muchos más hasta que encuentres la forma de ser inmortal(?)=)_

_Escuchando Faint, Linkin Park._


	19. Capítulo XIX:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_**¡H**ola mortales!¿Cómo están?^^_

_**N**uevo capítulo de Heart of Darkness, espero que sea de su agrado. Después del pasado revelado de Soul, ahora las cosas pueden cambiar para mejor...o para peor(*suena un relámpago y se oye una risa siniestra estilo Bruja de Blancanieves*)XD_

_**M**e alegro que les gustara el capítulo(yo pensaba que no iba a gustar u.u)El de hoy será narrado por Black Star =)_

_**U**n besazo y un abrazo de gigante a todos los que leen este fic =), me encanta dar abrazos(?)...XD Un abrazo a _**Ziesw, Catsuna, Hinodehime, Monotone. Princess, Mitsuki-Wing, Nikolas Sur, ValeziiTha, LunaShinra, violet-star, ale13rive, clara, anonima676, Mary Eruka Evans, Alinekiryuu, Kaoru-kun, Vale-Alice, sky numb, Alexiel Evans, Nekita Lore-chan, yuki-chan, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Delirium Land, anne, AngelDust32165, Nakiami Evans, Liz Wland hc, Paoooo, Naomi Hatsune, esdlas, MiaTrueblade, Cherry Baudelaire.**

**Nota de la autora: **_El sueño que tiene Black Star es importante, ya que revelará más adelante algo. ^^ Y, cuando tenga algo más de tiempo, haré el mapa de Death City, para que vean como sería el reino entero. También habrá un momento que será Chrona, la que narré la historia, ya sabrán cuando._

_**Y** ahora, sin más cosas que decir, disfruten del capítulo~_

_**L**ean y **c**omenten:_

* * *

"_**C**omo ángeles hechos de neón, **y** como si la jodida basura gritara: **¿q**uién podría salvarnos?**Y **el cielo se abriera...**t**odos quieren cambiar el mundo."_

_**Na Na Na, My Chemical Romance.**_

**Interludio**

Justo cuando dije a Liz lo que pensaba de ella, sentí su mano dura abofetearme la mejilla. Y, juro por lo que más quiero en el mundo, que no llore.

–¡Auch!¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Sollocé, sujetándome la mejilla adolorido.

El monstruo de ojos azules gruñó algo en mortificis que no entendí y sacó de su funda, un báculo parecido al que llevaba ahora consigo Kid, y me apuntó con él, decidida a golpearme una vez más.

–¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme "culo gordo", maldito niñato? –Interpeló ella enervada.

Yo negué con mi dedo índice, haciéndola ver que estaba equivocada.

–No, no, no. Yo no te he llamado "culo gordo", he dicho que "apartaras tu enorme ego"para poder coger una galleta del tarro que tenías detrás tuya. –Me excusé.

Pero, en vez de conseguir hacerla entrar en razón, conseguí todo lo contrario. Liz sonrió dulcemente, antes de golpearme en la cabeza con el báculo.

Principié a correr por la cocina, en un intento de escapar de sus golpes letales y de sus gritos de trastornada.

Entretanto, Patty sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, nos observaba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, disfrutando del _espectáculo. _

Alcé mis alas, dispuesto a volar, pero cuando me quité la capa que las envolvía y estiré las alas, el dolor que me causó esa acción me hizo retorcerme de dolor en el suelo. Liz exhaló varias veces, antes de agacharse para ponerse a mi altura.

Patty flotó por encima de nuestras cabezas, para mirar lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Black Star? –Me llamó Liz.

–Ay, duele...

Liz asintió y se levantó del suelo.

–Quédate aquí, iré a por unas pomadas que te aliviaran el dolor de tus alas. –Me dijo, yendo hacia la puerta.

Alcé la vista para mirarla y la pregunté:

–¿Pomadas?¿De qué están hechas?

Liz se giró para mirarme y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios:

–De moco de troll.

Bien, debería pensarme dos veces antes de preguntar cualquier cosa. Me conviene y mucho.

Patty se sentó a mi lado y me examinó con sus ojos cristalinos, sin perder ni un ápice de seriedad en su rostro.

Yo creo que, desde que dejamos en Madrid a Asura, ha estado así. Como distante, apenas sonreía o hablaba con uno de nosotros.

Y yo no iba a perder el tiempo, intentando averiguar lo que le pasaba a esta chica. Y mucho menos, después de saber que mi viejo pertenece a La Organización de La Sibila.

Oprimí la rabia que se estaba formando en mi interior y cerré los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de tranquilizarme.

Oí como alguien carraspeaba y, al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la tímida sonrisa de Chrona. Oh, genial, la que faltaba...

–¿Qué haces en el suelo?

–Hace calor y el suelo está frío, así que... –Chrona alzó una ceja y yo rodé los ojos. –Me he hecho daño en las alas, ¿contenta?

–Oh, vaya...pero, ¿estás bien?

–Si estuviera bien, ¿crees que estaría en el suelo, con cara de dolor?

Ella acentuó más su sonrisa nerviosa y sacudió la cabeza, dándome la razón. Patty nos miró una vez más a los dos, antes de levantarse y traspasar la pared, dejándonos solos.

Me incorporé,-a pesar del dolor,-y respiré profundamente.

–Black Star.

–¿Hmm?

Chrona empezó a jugar con sus dedos angustiada.

–Sé que no debería decirte esto, pero...creo que no deberías enfadarte con Soul.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba molesto con Soul?La miré dubitativo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque vi tu expresión cuando Liz dijo que Soul era de La Organización de La Sibila. –Murmuró, mirando por la ventana. –Pero...deberías saber que él nunca quiso ser uno de los nuestros. –Pronunció la palabra "nuestros"con cierta repulsión, lo que llamó mi atención. –Es más, su padre se lo llevó a Canadá antes de que él cumpliera su primera misión en la organización.

Suspiré cansado.

–¿Quieres decir que mi viejo nunca hizo daño a nadie?

–Bueno...a nadie que no fuera una bruja. –Sonrió melancólica.

La observé detenidamente.

La primera vez que la vi, en Suiza, ella parecía tan temible. Incluso, estuvo a punto de ganarnos en aquella ocasión. Pero, desde que se unió a nosotros,-gracias a Kid, más que nada,-en Nueva York, la veo de forma diferente.

Es comos si fuera una marioneta. Siempre dirigida por su madre. Y ahora que no estaba con su madre, se la veía incluso, más segura de sí misma. Sería quizás por Kid, que la apoyaba siempre que podía y la sonreía.

"_Amor, supongo."_

A mi cabeza, vino la imagen de Tsubaki, con su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos azulados mirándome brillantes. Y, sin quererlo, me ruboricé al máximo.

Chrona me miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada respecto a mi sonrojo.

–Chrona, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Emm, si-si, claro. –Tartamudeó.

–¿Por qué nos estás ayudando?

Chrona abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por mi pregunta. Yo sólo esperé su contestación pacientemente,- _"no, pacientemente no"_.

–Es...es porque no-no quiero seguir ayudando a mi madre. No-no quiero ha-hacer más da-daño.

¿Hacer más daño?

Justo cuando iba a preguntarla que quería decir con eso, Liz entró en la cocina con la pomada,- _"puaj, moco de troll, que repelús"_,-y miró con desconfianza a Chrona.

Seguramente, a Liz no le gustaba Chrona porque ella pertenecía a La Organización de La Sibila. Eso creo...

Los tres nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio, mientras la noche se cernía sobre Death City.

* * *

**Capítulo 19:** _El puerto del Ahorcado:_

–_Erase una vez..._

–_No, mamá, no empieces así la historia.–Protesté.–Que yo soy ya muy big para esas chiquilladas._

–_¿Big?–Preguntó sin comprender mi madre._

_Extendí los brazos al cielo y sonreí ampliamente._

–_Grande. Yo soy muy grande._

_Mi madre parpadeó varias veces sin comprender y, después, estalló en carcajadas. El libro infantil que sostenía entre sus manos se movía tembloroso, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento al suelo._

_En la portada del libro se veía un ángel pequeño y, a su lado, un pequeño demonio con una espada en las manos. El título estaba en otro idioma, así que, no pude saber como se llamaba el libro._

_Mi madre suspiró y se aclaró la voz antes de empezar a relatar la historia:_

–_Entonces, ¿cómo comienzo...? –Me preguntó._

_Me encogí de hombros._

–_No sé...de cualquier forma que no sea con el "erase una vez".–La dije, acurrucándome en la cama sin perder la sonrisa._

_Odiaba las historias que empezaban de esa forma. Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en mi cama. _

–_Hace mucho tiempo... –Me evaluó con la mirada y, al ver que yo no decía nada, prosiguió.–El amo del inframundo..._

–_¿Qué es el inframundo?_

_Mi madre suspiró exasperada._

–_Hijo, ¿por qué siempre tienes que interrumpir la historia?–Me regañó, con una sonrisa cariñosa.–Primero escucha la historia y luego, haz las preguntas._

–_Vale...–Murmuré con cierta molestia._

–_Bueno, por dónde iba...¡ah, ya sé!El amo del inframundo estaba muy enfadado. Mientras que a Dios y sus criaturas les iba todo muy bien, a él y a sus criaturas todo les iba..._

–_¿...muy mal?_

_Ella asintió y rió, mientras me revolvió el pelo._

–_Así que, declaró la guerra a Dios y sus criaturas.–Hice una mueca de disgusto, pero mi madre no dijo nada, solo miró una fotografía que había sobre la mesa de noche.–Y Dios no se opuso. Y la guerra comenzó. Los ángeles peleaban contra los demonios con todas sus fuerzas, pero, desgraciadamente, perdieron._

–_¿En serio?Papá siempre decía..._

_Mi madre sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que estaba equivocado. Empecé a jugar con mis dedos disgustado. Papá, ¿me ha mentido?Odiaba las mentiras, no estaban bien decirlas..._

"_Salvo cuando no quieres hacer daño a alguien, entonces, sí se puede mentir."_

–_¿Y...qué pasó? –Pregunté con curiosidad._

_Mi madre cerró los ojos y dejó el libro en la mesa de noche. Me dio un beso en la frente y se separó con cierta molestia._

–_Que se acabó el cuento. –Sonrió ella acercándose a la puerta._

–_No, espera...quiero saber que pasó..._

–_Sí ya lo sabes, cariño.–Me dijo con ternura.–Ya sabes que les pasó a los ángeles..._

–_Pero no me gusta el final de esa historia.–Gruñí cruzándome de brazos.–No me gusta eso de que los ángeles murieran y solo haya demonios.–Suspiré y me tapé con las mantas de mi cama.–¿No queda ni un solo ángel?_

–_Quizás...pero, esa es otra historia.–Iba a quejarme, cuando mi madre me miró seria.–No más preguntas por hoy, duérmete.–Murmuró mi madre.–Buenas noches._

_Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Lo único que iluminaba mi habitación, era la lucecita con forma de luna que estaba muy cerca del cabecero de mi cama._

_Acaricié la almohada triste y cerré los ojos. No me gustaba que las historias comenzaran con un "erase una vez". Ese era el comienzo de todas las historias infantiles que acababan siempre bien. Pero...en la historia que mi madre me contaba todas las noches, nunca había un final feliz._

_Siempre perdían los ángeles, siempre morían ellos y siempre recibía la misma respuesta de mi madre: "quizás quedé un ángel...o quizás no..."_

..Sentí algo frío rozando mi rostro y, al abrir los ojos,-con muchísimo esfuerzo,-vi que Maka me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bostecé y parpadeé varias veces, acostumbrándome a la pequeña luz de la vela, que alumbraba la habitación.

–_Buenas, dormilón. _–Me dijo en voz baja.

–Hola. –Dije con voz ronca, había estado llorando por culpa de ese estúpido sueño. –¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

–_Me han enviado a despertarte_.

–¿Así...?¿Qué hora es? –Dije mirando por la ventana. Aún estaba oscuro.

Maka se lo pensó un momento antes de decir nada:

–_Sino me equivoco, son las cinco de la mañana._

Maka esbozó una sonrisa más amplia y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Después, me tapé con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, provocando que Maka se empezara a quejar.

¡Ja!Van listos si creen que yo voy a madrugar con el sueño que tengo. Maka empezó a berrear como si fuera una niña pequeña, pidiéndome que me levantara de una vez, pero yo seguí ocultándome bajos las mantas, sin hacerla ningún caso.

–_Vas a hacer que grite, Black Star._

"_Que amenaza más temible."_Pensé riéndome.

–Haz lo que quieras, Maka. Yo no me pienso levantar. –La dije, muy seguro de mí mismo.

–_Como quieras._

Y, después de decir eso, Maka gritó con tanta fuerza, que sentí como mi cerebro se convertía en puré. Salí de mi cama, sujetándome la cabeza y maldiciendo a Maka a más no poder, mientras ella se reía de mí y me decía que me vistiera, ya que todos estaban preparados para emprender el viaje al Palacio de Las Luces.

Cuando dejé de quejarme, me di cuenta de que Maka no había dejado de sonreír. Se la veía demasiado feliz, mucho más que ayer.

Las palabras que Kid me dijo ayer, resonaron en mi cabeza una vez más:

"–Maka está enamorada, Black Star."

Y no había que ser muy listo para saber que era Soul del cual ella estaba enamorada. Sonreí burlón y ella me miró interrogante:

–_¿Qué ocurre?_

–¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tardasteis tanto en venir a la cabaña de Liz, ayer?

Maka miró hacia otro lado avergonzada y frunció el ceño.

–_No es asunto tuyo, Black._ –Me replicó enfadada.

A lo que yo comencé a reírme de ella, aún sabiendo que ella podría volver a gritarme, dejándome agonizante en el suelo.

–_Black, antes estabas llorando._ –Me dijo, cambiando de tema. La miré con curiosidad. –_En sueños,_ _me refiero._

–Ah, es que...tuve una pesadilla. –Mentí.

Maka pareció desconfiar de ello, pero no pregunto nada más sobre ello. Me dijo que me diera prisa y salió de la habitación, traspasando la puerta. Yo suspiré y fui hacia el armario de madera, que estaba junto a mi cama. Saqué de él la mochila con mis cosas y una camiseta limpia, para ponérmela.

Después de coger la espada de Uriel y guardarla en el cinto, salí de la habitación que me había dejado Liz,-para poder dormir-, y me dirigí al salón, donde estaban ya todos preparados para irse.

Soul, apoyado en la pared y alejado del resto del grupo, me miraba serio. Maka, Kid y Chrona estaban sentados en unos sillones, esperándome y hablando sobre a donde nos dirigíamos. Ragnarok se mantenía a margen de la conversación.

Liz y Patty salieron de la cocina, con dos bolsas de cuero,-que llevaba Liz sobre sus hombros,-y se acercaron hasta nosotros. Liz sacó un mapa de su bolsa y extendió la hoja sobre la mesa de caoba que había en el centro de la sala.

Todos nos acercamos para poder ver mejor el mapa: era una única península, grande de forma amorfa, indefinida; rodeada por un inmenso mar que, según el mapa, se llamaba El Mar de Koisk. Habían tres pequeñas islas con nombres difíciles de pronunciar.

Liz puso su dedo índice sobre uno de los muchos bosque que había en el mapa y nos miró a todos:

–Nosotros estamos aquí y debemos llegar al norte, donde está La ciudad de Ka-shir, es decir, donde está el Palacio. –Nos dijo, poniendo su dedo en una parte del mapa, en el que había dibujado un palacio, rodeado por una muralla. –La única forma de llegar hasta ahí sin que nos maten o nos atrapen, es llegar al Puerto del Ahorcado.

Kid se acercó un poco más al mapa, para poder apreciarlo mejor y chasqueó la lengua disgustado. Liz le miró sin comprender:

–¿El puerto del Ahorcado?¿No hay un camino mejor?

–Lo hay.

–¿Y?¿Por qué no vamos por ese camino? –Preguntó Kid.

Liz sonrió.

–Porque está infestado de trasgos y licántropos que serían capaces de rebanarnos el cuello por ser partidarios de la reina Kentra.

Sólo de imaginarme lo que había dicho Liz, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Y, al parecer, Maka también se lo imaginó. Sólo había que ver su cara, impregnada de miedo.

Kid suspiró, dándose por vencido y miró a Chrona, con una sonrisa. Ella sólo observaba el mapa meditabunda.

–Entonces, tomaremos el camino a Puerto del Ahorcado y de ahí, iremos al Palacio de Las Luces, ¿no? –Dijo Soul.

Liz asintió.

–Es la única forma para llegar _vivos _a la ciudad. Pero, una vez que lleguemos a la ciudad, debemos ocultarnos. –Nos advirtió Liz. Todos la miramos atentos. –La ciudad está vigilada por la guardia personal de Masamune. Un paso en falso y nos meterán en prisión.

Maka y yo intercambiamos una mirada al oír la última frase.

* * *

Jadeé agotado y me apoyé en uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

No sabía cuanto habíamos estado caminando, pero yo estaba que no sentía mi cuerpo del cansancio. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, rodeado de nubes blanquecina. Y yo no paraba de sudar por culpa del condenado calor que hacía en Death City.

Alcé la vista para ver a mis compañeros y vi que ya me llevaban ventaja. Bien, que agradables son, me dejan atrás y ni se dan cuenta.

Ahogué un bufido y me dispuse a seguirlos, cuando un olor exquisito inundó mis fosas nasales. Un olor que nunca en toda mi vida había olido y que, aún así, me atraía irremediablemente.

Al girarme para ver de donde provenía tal olor, me encontré con tres huevos de chocolate del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz. Oí como rugían mis tripas, recordándome que no había desayunado nada esta mañana y que me estaba muriendo de hambre, literalmente.

Se me caía la baba con sólo mirar aquellos _deliciosos _y _sabrosos _huevos,-parecían huevos kinder* de los que venden en mi mundo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, fui corriendo hacia ellos y me arrodillé en el suelo para verlos mejor. Estaban los tres juntos, dentro de lo que parecía ser un nido de pájaros...

...¿un nido de pájaros?

Sacudí la cabeza, restándole importancia a aquella pequeñez y me lamí los labios. Cogí uno de los huevos kinder,-con mucho esfuerzo, ya que pesaban una tonelada,-y lo abracé, hambriento.

Pero antes de que pudiera darle un mísero mordisco, Kid me dio una colleja* en la nuca, haciendo que soltara el huevo y me quejara.

Parecía que era un imán para los zapes.

–¿Por qué narices me pegas, Kid? –Le grité furioso.

Él señaló el nido y se cruzo de brazos.

–¿Eres idiota o qué, Black Star? – _"Pregunta trampa, seguro." –_¡Es un huevo de dragón!¡Y te lo querías comer!¡¿En qué estás pensando?

–En que tengo hambre. –Le contesté tranquilo.

Y luego caí en la cuenta de lo que me había dicho. Me aparté rápidamente del nido, asustado y me escondí detrás de Kid, mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco y miraba al cielo, un tanto irritado. Dirigí una mirada al cielo, temeroso.

–¿Has...dicho...dragón? –Dije entre tartamudos.

Él asintió y me tomó de la camiseta, arrastrándome hacia el resto del grupo, quienes nos miraban con curiosidad contenida. Volví la vista hacia atrás y me paré a pensar que había estado apunto de comerme un huevo de dragón.

No quería ni pensar lo que podría haberme pasado si su "mamá"me hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, al pensar en ello.

Kid me soltó y se acercó a Soul, diciéndole lo que había estado apunto de pasar. Soul me miró sonriente y estalló a carcajadas, al oír lo que le había dicho Kid.

"_Bien...me siento como un payaso."_

Liz gruñó, haciendo que todos le miráramos.

–¿Quieren dejar de hacer estupideces? –Nos regañó a los tres, como si fuéramos niños pequeños. Los tres bajamos la cabeza, avergonzados. –El Puerto del Ahorcado está ahí mismo. Uno amigo mío nos dejara su casa, para descansar hasta el amanecer.

Soul se tensó en el sitio y agarró a _Basilisk_ fuertemente.

–¿Un amigo? –Siseó desconfiado.

Liz le devolvió la mirada, un tanto amenazante.

–Sí, un _amigo,_ ¿pasa algo, Soul?

–Nada. –Dijo él, mirando hacia delante. Maka le miró con una ceja alzada y se acercó un poco más a él. Les miré de reojo y vi, como la mano de Soul, sujetaba firmemente la de Maka.

Patty y Ragnarok se acercaron un poco más al acantilado, que se encontraba delante de nosotros. Me acerqué hasta ellos y miré al rededor, con una mueca en la cara: en el horizonte se extendía el mar bravía de Death City; la niebla cubría cada rincón de aquel pueblo que, se situá cercano al mar, y aquella niebla le daba un toque fantasmagórico,-típico de esas películas de terror americanas,-al pueblo. Un pequeño puerto derruido, con tres barcazas de madera, era lo más cercano a nuestra posición. Algunos pescaderos gritaban y lanzaban redes al mar, para atrapar a los peces y otros animales.

Kid y Liz intercambiaron unas palabras en mortificis y, sin decirnos nada a los demás, comenzaron a bajar por un sendero de piedras. Todos les seguimos en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de aquel siniestro pueblo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, levanté la vista del suelo y miré el cartel negruzco que estaba colocado encima de dos columnas corintias, en la entrada del pueblo. Había algo escrito, parecía japonés, pero no lo entendía,-_ "esta visto, que mis muchas horas viendo anime con subtítulos en japonés, no han servido de nada."_ Me volteé para mirar a Maka y, comprobé que ella también observaba, intrigada, aquel enigmático cartel.

Soul dejó de caminar y nos sonrió a ambos:

–Está escrito en élfico, así que...no intentéis descifrar lo que pone, porque se necesita años para entender la lengua elfa. –Nos explicó.

Maka le observó, con una sonrisa condescendiente:

–_¿Y?¿Qué pone?_

Soul se encogió de hombros.

–Y yo que sé, no sé élfico. –Rió.

Kid se acercó a nosotros y me puso una mano en el hombro, señalando el cartel:

–Significa: "en homenaje al loco que se suicidó por amor."

–Anda~...que bonito. –Dije yo, con un tic en el ojo. ¿Quién podría suicidarse por amor?Hay que estar..._loco._

"_No me extraña que los elfos hayan escrito eso en el cartel."_

–_Entonces, ¿de ahí viene el nombre del pueblo, "El puerto del Ahorcado"?_

Kid sonrió de forma aprobatoria, indicándola que estaba en lo cierto. Maka murmuró algo como "vaya...me gustaría conocer la historia". Pero nadie dijo nada sobre la historia, ya que se oyó el ruido de los cascos de un caballo, acercándose a nosotros.

Soul alzó la guadaña y Kid se posicionó delante suya. Un hombre montando en un,-¿unicornio?oh, venga ya...,- "caballo", se acercó hasta nosotros, desenvainando su espada de su cinto. Yo escondí la mía con recelo.

–Alto, viajeros. No podéis pasar.

Soul chasqueó la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo. Liz se puso al lado de Kid y sacó su báculo, de una funda de piel y lo puso delante suya.

–Perdonad, caballero. Pero venimos en busca de cobijo y comida, sólo nos quedaremos esta noche en el pueblo, ¿podríamos entrar? –Aclaró Liz educadamente.

El caballero sólo entrecerró los ojos, mosqueado. Algunas arrugas se formaron en su frente cuando frunció el ceño.

–Andamos en tiempos difíciles. –Bramó el caballero. –Comprenderán que desconfíe de ustedes y más, al ver sus armas. –Dijo mirando la guadaña de Soul.

Mi viejo sonrió con sorna, Maka le reprendió con la mirada.

Liz meneó la cabeza y sonrió, soltando su báculo.

–Soy una Guardiana. –El caballero pareció interesarse más. –Y todos estamos a favor de la reina Kentra.

–No lo creo. –Dijo él, empuñando su espada, decidido.

Liz empezó a desesperarse y, entonces, Kid dio dos pasos hacia delante, poniéndose de cara al caballero y pronunció con voz suave:

–_Laudate diaboli, laus regina. _

El caballero bajo el arma y se quitó el yelmo de la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa cándida y unos ojos llenos de felicidad. El caballo relinchó y él se apartó un poco del camino:

–Amén. –Susurró él sonriente. –Pueden pasar.

Todos le agradecimos al caballero el hecho de que nos dejara pasar y entramos al interior del pueblo, bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre. Maka flotó hasta ponerse a mi lado y me susurro:

–_Eso que ha dicho Kid, es la misma frase que tenía bordada Soul en su chaqueta. Es el emblema de los seguidores de la reina Kentra._ –Me contó.

–Yo preferiría llamarla Tsubaki. –La confesé. Ella parpadeó varias veces, inquieta. –Maka...

–_¿Si?_

–¿Tú también la añoras?

Maka esbozó una sonrisa melancólica antes de decirme que sí.

Liz nos condujo hasta un pequeño hostal, escondido entre dos edificios en los que vendía comida. Mis tripas volvieron a rugir, exigiéndome comida.

"_Debería haberme comido aquellos huevos..."_Pensé abrumado.

Algunos pueblerinos que paseaban por las calles, se quedaban mirándonos, fisgones. Algunos eran elfos,-ya empezaba a saber identificar a estas criaturas,-y otros trasgos, pero la mayoría eran humanos como Maka o yo.

"_Aunque...yo no soy tan humano como ellos..."_

Liz fue la primera en entrar en la taberna y, cuando los demás entramos, el calor y el olor a estofado nos cubrió por completo. Sonreí y me limpié la baba que resbalaba por mis labios. Liz llamó a alguien.

Un chico de piel morena y con unas gafas, salió de una de las habitaciones, con el pelo negro alborotado, cayendo a mechones por su cara. Liz sonrió y fue corriendo a abrazarlo. El chico extendió los brazos y la recibió cariñosamente, envolviéndola en un dulce abrazo.

Todos intercambiamos una mirada cómplice.

Ese debía ser su "amigo".

Liz y aquel chico intercambiaron algunas palabras más, antes de darse la vuelta y mirarnos a todos:

–Chicos, déjenme que les presente a mi buen amigo, Harvard.

–Un placer conoceros, chicos. –Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Hice una mueca.

–El placer es nuestro, Harvard. –Dijo Kid, en nombre de todos. –Yo soy Death the Kid, hijo del Diablo y, ellos son, Soul, Maka, Black Star, Patty, Chrona y Ragnarok.

La sonrisa de Harvard se ensanchó más al mirar a Maka, lo que provocó que Soul le enviara una mirada envenenada a Harvard y abrazara a Maka de forma posesiva.

–Maka~, ¿me das un beso~?

Maka empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, avergonzada de que todos les miráramos, mientras que Soul sonreía pícaramente y miraba triunfante a Harvard. El chico sólo suspiró y se encogió de hombros, ignorando el comportamiento de mi viejo.

Aguanté las ganas de reír.

–Bien, entonces les guiaré a sus habitaciones. –Dijo Harvard. –Les prepararé la comida, supongo que tendrán hambre.

–¡Mucha! –grité yo, feliz.

Soul tomó de la mano a Maka y la susurró en el oído algo como "tú dormirás en la misma habitación que yo, ¿no?"y, Maka se puso aún más nerviosa, murmurando en voz baja que era todo un pervertido.

No quise saber lo que podría hacerle mi viejo a la pobre Maka.

* * *

En la noche, salí de la casa de Harvard, después de que él nos sirviera una suculenta cena. Durante la cena, Soul había hecho más demostraciones de "novio posesivo",-Maka me dijo que le había dicho a Soul que lo quería así que, supongo yo, que ahora son novios,-cada vez que Harvard hacía reír a Maka o la decía algún halago.

Soul es todo un celoso.

Me tapé la boca al bostezar y me abracé a mi mismo, el frío viento que provocaba el mar me estaba helando. El olor a sal era realmente agradable y la arena era suave, bajo mis pies. Me acomodé más y miré la luna, la cual sonreía macabramente en lo alto del firmamento.

E irremediablemente, volví a pensar en Tsubaki. En cada uno de sus rasgos, en su sonrisa perlada, en sus ojos zafiros y...

...en sus súplicas antes de que Justin se la llevara consigo. Apreté los puños y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, furioso. Maldito demonio, lo mataría con mis propias manos cuando lo encontrara.

"–Los ángeles no son vengativos, hijo. –La palabras de mi madre, resonaron en mi cabeza."

Seguro que ella intentaba decirme algo con aquellos cuentos que me leía y con aquellas cosas que me decía sobre los ángeles.

Supongo yo.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y, cuando abrí los ojos,-ya que los había cerrado, para contener las ganas de llorar,-vi a Chrona, sentada a mi lado y mirando la luna.

¿Cuándo había venido?

–Supuse que vendrías aquí ha despejarte.

–¿Ha despejarme? –Pregunté sin comprender.

Chrona suspiró agotada.

–Desde la conversación de ayer con Liz, has estado muy raro. Lo-lo he notado. –Me confesó, cuando vio que la observaba escéptico.

–Tienes razón. –Contesté de malagana. –Ahora mismo, no sé si fiarme de vosotros. Cada uno habéis estado ocultándonos tanto a Maka como a mí, cada uno de vuestros secretos. –Chrona siguió en silencio, así que, opté por seguir: –Tú, antes querías matarnos, eras una más de La Organización y, ahora, eres una de los nuestros. Soul era mi mejor amigo, un estudiante más del Shibusen y, resulta que era un brujo, que pertenecía a la familia de los creadores de La Organización y que había pasado casi toda su vida, buscando a Maka. –Cogí aire. –Su hermano, un traidor; el novio de la chica a la que quiero, un jodido demonio y...ella, la reina de un mundo que, no debería ni existir. –Chrona me miró entristecida. –¿Cómo quieres que me comporte, cuando todos los que me rodean ocultan algo?

Chrona asintió, dándome la razón. Gruñí agobiado y cogí una piedra, lanzándola al mar.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y, éstos, en horas. Cada vez hacía más frío y sólo oía suspirar a Chrona, mientras chasqueaba sus manos, haciendo que las palmas de éstas, brillaran tenuemente.

Alguna llama débil aparecía cada vez que chasqueaba sus dedos, pero ésta desaparecía en seguida de sus manso, a causa del viento.

Sólo cuando, las últimas luces de las casas del Puerto del Ahorcado se apagaran, Chrona se dignó a hablar, rompiendo ese silencio que se había formado entre nosotros:

–Cuando...yo conocí a Kid, tenía doce años. –Murmuró en voz muy baja. Me giré para mirarla. –Él me encontró cerca de la ciudad, donde está el Palacio de Las Luces y me amenazó con matarme. –Cerró los ojos e inspiró por la nariz. –Él había estado el día en que mi madre, unas brujas más y yo, matamos al padre de Soul. Kid, era y, sigue siendo, un buen amigo de mi primo, por lo que, no me extrañaba que él quisiera vengar la muerte del padre de su amigo.

"Y cuando me vio, sola e indefensa, se preparó para realizar su cometido. Y, justo cuando el báculo iba a atravesarme, él paró su golpe y se alejó de mí. No me mató ese día, ni al anterior. Ni si quiera, aquel día que me buscó por la noche para decirme "te quiero"...

* * *

… _Sonreí con las mejillas encendidas, cuando Kid me dijo que le "me quería"._

_Él me miró expectante, esperando con las manos temblándole en sus rodillas, alguna respuesta. Yo cogí un mechón de mi pelo rosado y miré el lago temerosa._

_Era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo tan bonito y, me lo había dicho precisamente él. Mi Kid._

–_¿No-no vas a contestar? –Murmuró apabullado._

_Mi corazón latió furioso contra mi pecho y, se enloqueció más, al sentir la mano de Kid entrelazarse con la mía._

_Me mordí el labio inferior y ahogué una exclamación, cuando su cuerpo se aproximó más a el mío._

_¿Cuánto hacía que Kid y yo nos conocíamos?Meses, muchos meses habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día en el que estuve apunto de sucumbir bajo el acero del hierro de su espada,-aunque, ahora siempre llevaba un báculo._

_Pero, él no quiere matarme. No me odia, siempre está a mi lado, sonriéndome como él sabe. Brindándome su compañía._

_Amándome, como nadie jamás lo ha hecho._

–_Si te di-dijera "te quiero", ¿qu-qué pasaría? –Me atreví a preguntar._

_Kid me acarició la mejilla con ternura. Sus ojos ámbar, brillaron con fuerza cuando la luz de la luna los iluminó._

_Contuve la respiración por un momento._

–_Te besaría._

_Kid me tomó de la barbilla y me hizo que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Me quedé hipnotizada al ver su sonrisa dulce, surcando sus labios._

–_Entonces, b-bésame. Porque... –Titubeé. Me avergonzaba mucho decir aquellas dos palabras, era la primera vez que las decía, y no quería trabarme por culpa de mis balbuceos nerviosos y arruinar el momento. –Te quiero._

_Kid sonrió complacido y se aproximó, con parsimonia, a mis labios, juntándolos con mucho cuidado. Me sentía como una princesa de cristal, por la precaución en la que él me besaba, en la que él acariciaba mis brazos._

_Me sentía segura entre sus brazos._

_Kid se pego más a mi cuerpo, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, sin romper el beso. Mi primer beso._

_Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo. _

_En aquel bosque, cercano a mi casa, los dos compartimos aquel momento íntimo, tan agradable y delicioso, que para nosotros, todo lo que nos rodeaba no existía. Sólo estábamos los dos. _

_Y por esa tontería, no notamos que alguien nos estaba espiando, ocultó en la oscuridad. Sólo cuando oímos a alguien gritar colérico, abrimos los ojos y nos giramos para mirar de donde procedía ese grito._

_Era Soul._

_Su pelo blanco estaba revuelto por el viento y estaba descalzo, con los pies manchados de barro, así como sus pantalones. Tenía entre sus manos a Basilisk y la sujetaba temblando, quizás por la rabia o quizás por la impotencia._

_Sus ojos echaban chispas de puro odio y, nos miraba a ambos, totalmente incrédulo. Yo me llevé una mano a los labios y miré preocupada a Kid. Él sólo observaba a su amigo, triste. Kid se levantó de la roca en la que los dos estábamos sentados y se acercó, con paso vacilante, a Soul. Él sólo apretó más su arma._

–_Soul, espera...déjame que te explique lo que ha pasado._

_Soul meneó la cabeza, disgustado y fulminó con sus ojos carmesís a Kid._

–_No hay nada que explicar, maldito...¡te estabas besando con esa bruja, joder! –Aulló rabioso._

_Kid abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. No sabía que decir. Soul chasqueó la lengua y se puso en guardia._

–_Con ella, precisamente. –Susurró, dejando que su pelo le cubriera la cara. –De todas las brujas de Death City, de todas las mujeres del mundo, tuviste que enamorarte de ella, Kid. De la que mato a mi padre...¿cómo...pudiste?_

–_Soul... –le llamó Kid, con voz entrecortada._

_Soul alzó la vista y, me asusté. Sus ojos que siempre brillaban con ese matiz luchador que tanto le caracterizaba, habían desaparecido por completo, dejando paso al odio._

_Y, después de mirarnos a ambos con asco, gritó y se lanzó a pelear contra Kid..._

* * *

–...esa pelea duró bastante. No gano ninguno de los dos. –Me dijo Chrona. –Pero, después de eso, Kid dejó de visitarme. Cortó todo contacto conmigo ya que él, Eibon y Liz, eran lo único que Soul tenía. Nosotras, mi familia y yo incluida, le quitamos a Soul todo lo que él quería. –Murmuró con voz entrecortada. –No me extraña que me odie tanto...pero...me siento feliz de que él, llegara a tiempo y pudiera salvar a Maka. –Me confesó. Chrona se levantó del suelo y sonrió feliz. –Mi madre nunca se enteró de que yo había "avisado"a Soul sobre sus planes. Y seguirá sin saberlo...

Chrona se calló y miró hacia atrás. Yo seguí su mirada y vi que Kid nos miraba a ambos con prudencia. Chrona me miró una vez más:

–Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Black. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, pero es por nuestro bien y por el bien de los que queremos. Piénsalo.

Chrona se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia Kid, para fundirse en un cálido abrazo con él.

Suspiré y dirigí una mirada melancólica a la luna.

Ella tenía razón, todos teníamos secretos. Y los guardábamos celosamente en nuestras almas, para impedir que los demás los descubrieran y les causara algún daño.

Mi madre los tenía, mi padre también. Pero era por mi bien, supongo...

Pero...de todas formas, los secretos no siempre perduran. Siempre acaban saliendo a la luz, por mucho que quieras ocultarlos.

O eso pienso yo.

"_**A**__mar no es solo querer, __**e**__s sobretodo comprender.__**"**_

_**Françoise Sagan.**_

* * *

_**¡H**__asta aquí!Lo prometido es deuda, dije que subiré el capítulo y lo hice. Ya se reveló el porque Kid dejó a Chrona y poco a poco iremos sabiendo el pasado de Black._

_**¿L**__es gustó?¿Da pena?_

**Capítulo 20: **_El encarcelado._

**Huevos Kinder: **_No sé si alguien los comía(o los come aún), pero cuando yo era niña eran unos huevos pequeños de chocolate, que siempre tenían una sorpresa en su interior. Puse que los dragones tenían sus huevos forma de chocolate, porque cuando era una mocosa(que creía que Narnia estaba en su armario XD), pensaba que los huevos de dragón eran de chocolate(?)no pregunten._

**Colleja:** _sé que en algunos sitios no se dice, pero a veces se me escapa esa palabra. Una colleja es lo mismo que un zape, un coscorrón..etc._

_**¡M**__e despido con una sonrisa de ustedes!¡No dejen que Excalibur les muerda en un ojo!(?)XD¡qué pasen una buena semana!;)_

_**¡N**__os vemos mortales!_

_**Escuchando Mein Herz Brennt.**_


	20. Capítulo XX:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_**¡B**__uenas, mortales!^^¿Cómo están?¿Qué tal la semana?_

_**O**__tro capítulo más. Descubierto el pequeño incidente de Chrona y Kid y, ahora que están en Puerto del Ahorcado, están a un paso del Palacio de las Luces. Este capítulo será narrado por Maka y, por fin, desvelaré los secretos de Black Star y otras cosas más que quedaron en el aire._

_**P**__or cierto...tengo algo que decirles...¡algunos de vosotros sois mentes sucias, como Black Star!XD, cuando puse que Soul se llevó a Maka a la habitación, la mayoría me ha dicho: "¿y lo van a hacer?"Noooo, por Excalibur. ¡Qué Maka tienes 13 años!XD y, aparte, ¡es un fantasma!Sería muy raro que...ejem, lo hicieran XD_

_**S**__in más estupideces que decir, os mando un abrazo de oso desde las tinieblas de mi casa(que va, está la luz de la lámpara encendida)a _**clara, Ziesw, Delirium Land, Mitsuki-Wing, sky numb, Nikolas Sur, ValeziiTha, violet-star, the-lady-of-darkness-97, anne, Catsuna, Anzu Evans, ale13rive, Kaoru-kun, Mary Eruka Evans, Liz Wland hc, Cherry Baudelaire, yuki-chan, Vale-Alice, Nekita Lore-chan, Cheethan Black, Naomi Hatsune, Haruna An, Nakiami Evans, MakaEvans95, AngelDust32165 **_y, también un abrazo a _**Yuko Takayama **_y _**Agrias-Chan. **_**¡M**__uchísimas gracias!¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews!¡Me pongo a bailar y...oh...ahora que he dicho que me pongo a bailar, tendré que enviaros a Excalibur!Nadie puede saber que me pongo así cuando leo sus reviews*sonrisa siniestra*_

_**D**__isfruten del capítulos~_

**Nota de la autora: **_Buenas noticias, este fic está llegando a su final. Quedan tres capítulos(con éste, cuatro)para acabar. En realidad tiene segunda parte la historia, pero seguramente no lo suba, debido a que la segunda parte que escribí de mi historia "Angels Prision", no me convenció del todo. Y tengo algo de miedo, a que ocurra lo mismo con esta historia u-u_

_**L**__ean y __**c**__omenten:_

* * *

"_**A**__hora te diré lo que he hecho por ti. Cincuenta mil lágrimas he derramado, __**g**__ritando, __**e**__ngañando y sangrando por ti. __**Y**__ aún así, __**n**__o me escuchas..."_

_**Going Under, Evanescence. **_

Harvard sonrió amablemente y se sentó a mi lado, dejando su plato de comida en la mesa. El olor dulzón del cocido resultaba agradable a mi parecer. Lastima que sea un fantasma y no pueda comer...

–Y, dime, Maka, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Death City? –Me preguntó Harvard, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Lo medité un momento, antes de contestar.

–Quizás sea el poder atrayente que tiene este mundo. –Dije con una sonrisa.

Harvard ladeó la cabeza, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Al final, acabó sonriendo y tomando una cucharada del cocido.

Miré a Black Star, quien tenía la mirada fija en su plato, con una expresión melancólica. Estaba muy raro, desde que se enteró de que Soul mantenía relación con La Organización de La Sibila, estaba manteniendo distancia con Soul.

Pero, curiosamente, hablaba mucho con Chrona. Miré a ambos y vi que Chrona, le sonreía tímidamente, como si le estuviera dando ánimos. Black sólo apartó la mirada, fijándola en la ventana abierta, por la que se podía contemplar el paisaje sensual de Puerto del Ahorcado. Podía escuchar el rumor lejano de las olas del mar y las risas de algunos caminantes.

Harvard se acercó un poco más a mí, cortando distancias y esbozó otra sonrisa encantadora.

–Si, tienes razón: Death City es atrayente y, más aún, cuando hay chicas tan bonitas como tú. –Me dijo en voz baja.

Me puse nerviosa al oír lo último y, sin poder remediarlo, le dediqué una sonrisa avergonzada. Los chicos, normalmente, no me decían cosas tan "bonitas", lo normal era que me llamaran plana o me dijeran que tenía un aspecto demasiado infantil para mi edad.

Oí como alguien carraspeaba y, al darme la vuelta, vi que Soul fulminaba con la mirada a Harvard. Sus ojos echaban chispas de puro odio hacia Harvard.

Harvard también se giró para mirar a Soul y entrecerró los ojos, mirando el plato de cocido que tenía Soul en las manos. El plato estaba _casi_ vacío y, al parecer, eso atrajo la atención a Harvard.

–¿Pasa algo, Soul?

–Nada. –Siseó Soul.

Oh, si que pasaba algo. Le conocía perfectamente, para saber cuando él estaba molesto.

–Entonces, ¿por qué has llenado tan poco tu plato? –Cuestionó, señalando el plato que sostenía Soul.

Black Star dejó de mirar por la ventana y observó a Soul con cierto aire huroneo. Soul se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo mucha hambre. –Contestó con apatía. –Además, esta comida no es para mí.

–_¿No?_ –Parpadeé y vi que a Soul sonreí torcidamente. Mal rollo, ¿qué está tramando? –_¿Para quién es?_

Soul amplió su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

–Para él. –Y acto seguido, le lanzó el plato de cocido a la cara a Harvard, haciendo que el pobre Harvard se mirara su ropa manchada de cocido con abrumadora sorpresa. Black Star rompió a reír, cayéndose de la silla, mientras el resto mirábamos con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Soul. –¿Sabroso, no Harvard?

Harvard dejó de mirar su ropa manchada y miró exaltado a Soul, apretando los puños para contenerse. Kid se levantó de su sitio.

–Soul, ¿por qué has hecho...?

–Mejor me voy. –Gruñó Soul. –No me siento _cómodo _aquí.

Y, después de decir esto, volvió su vista a Harvard y, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, subió las escaleras al piso de arriba.

Kid meneó la cabeza, disgustado.

–Será posible, mira que hacerle eso a Harvard, ¿en qué estaría pensando? –Murmuró Kid.

Iba a decir algo, cuando me di cuenta de que ni Chrona ni Black Star estaban en casa, cosa que también notó Kid. Él sonrió dulcemente y se despidió de nosotros, alegando que tenía algo que hacer. Salió de casa aprisa y, únicamente, nos quedamos en la pequeña cocina de Harvard: Liz ,Patty, Harvard y yo.

Suspiré y miré el piso de arriba. Soul estaba muy enfadado, aunque no entendía porque le había hecho eso a Harvard.

Lo mejor sería que fuera a verlo. Aunque, siendo como es Soul, él preferiría estar solo sumido en la oscuridad de su cuarto, para tranquilizarse.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: **_El encarcelado: _

Volví a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Soul pero, al no recibir contestación por parte de Soul. Cerré los ojos y respiré varias veces, antes de atravesar la puerta.

Soul estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con su mirada carmesí fijada en algún punto del horizonte. Su pelo blanquecino se mecía de un lado a otro, por la brisa veraniega que el mar provocaba.

Me mordí el labio y floté hasta él. Me apoyé en la pared y miré la luna, que en lo alto del cielo, observaba cada rincón de Death City, con su sonrisa macabra, rodeado por un séquito de estrellas tintineantes.

Soul suspiró cansado y me dirigió una mirada perspicaz. Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña esta noche y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

¿Qué le ocurría?

–_Soul..._

–Si vas a reprocharme lo que ha pasado antes, puedes ahorrarte el discurso. No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho a ese capullo. –Me contestó con fiereza.

Sacudí la cabeza y bajé la mirada, un tanto dolida por el tono de su voz.

–_No iba a replicarte nada sobre lo que ha pasado..._

–¿Pero...? –Dijo él, acomodándose en el alfeizar, ínterin me evaluaba con sus ojos color sangre.

–_Pero, te notó muy molesto y no sé porque. –_Respiré profundamente y le miré con una sonrisa, que no demostraba tanta alegría como yo quería. –_¿Hice algo mal?_

–No. –Contestó tajante. –Tú no me has hecho nada... –Dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

Soul se levantó y me tomó de las manos, guiándome hasta la cama. Una vez llegamos hasta ella, me tumbó suavemente sobre ella y él se posicionó encima de mí. Nerviosa, balbuceé algo incompresible incluso para mí y quise apartar la mirada de él, pero, había algo en él que me atraía. No podía poder dejar de mirarlo.

Soul murmuró algo en mortificis y luego, con parsimonia y sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos, se tumbó en mi pecho. Su corazón latía furioso contra su pecho y su pelo blanco, acariciaba mi rostro suavemente.

Sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas, trazando delicados círculos en ellas. Cualquiera pensaría que se había quedado dormido en mi pecho, pero no era así. Soul estaba tarareando una dulce nana.

Se estaba tan bien así.

–Ese tío, Harvard...me pone enfermo.

–_¿Por?_

–No ha parado de intentar ligar contigo en lo poco que llevamos. Es despreciable. –Rezongó Soul.

–_¿Qu-Qué?_

–¿No te habías dado cuenta? –Formuló asombrado.

Al abrir los ojos, vi que él me estaba sonriendo burlón.

–_No-no._ –Contesté, enfadada. Él rió quedamente, haciendo que mi enfado aumentara. –_¿Estabas celoso, Soul?_

Soul dejó de reír.

–Para nada. Los celos son sólo para los inseguros.

–_¿Entonces...?_

Oí el grito histérico de Liz, regañando a Black Star por algo y, a esos gritos, se unieron un montón de pasos apresurados, como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Puse los ojos en blanco, sin duda, Black Star había vuelto a hacer enojar a Liz.

Algún día, Liz le acabaría matando, de eso no cabía duda.

–Odio que ese idiota te llame "bonita", cuando todos sabemos que eres mucho más que eso. –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

De nuevo, agradecí mentalmente el no poder sonrojarme. Porque ahora estaría colorada como un tomate.

Soul al mirarme detenidamente, comenzó a carcajearse.

–_¿Qué te hace tanta gracias, Soul?_

–La cara que has puesto, jajaja. –Dijo entre risas.

Inflé las mejillas.

–_Idiota._

Soul dejó de reír y se apartó de mi, sentándose en la cama. Me tomó del brazo y me levantó de la cama, haciendo que, después, me sentará sobre sus rodillas.

–Pero, es verdad lo que he dicho. –Me dijo con severidad. Le observé inquieta. –Me gusta todo de ti.

Soul puso sus manos en mis mejillas y lamió mis labios, haciendo que mi ectoplasma se estremeciera de placer.

–Eres suave, eres _cálida_ y...eres _mía._ –Susurró antes de atrapar suavemente mis labios.

Cerré los ojos lentamente y suspiré contra los labios de Soul. Pasé mis brazos al rededor de su cuello, acortando la distancia de nuestros cuerpos.

Sus manos se deslizaron con vehemencia hacia mi cuello. En un acto inesperado, Soul introdujo su lengua en el interior de mi boca, haciendo que me tensara un poco.

Sus manos me tomaron de mi cintura, la suavidad de sus caricias hacían que estuviera perdiendo la poca cordura que tenía en esos momentos y sus besos, ag...me hacían que me sintiera en el mismísimo cielo.

Pero no todo dura.

Soul se separó bruscamente, no sólo para buscar el ansiado oxígeno, sino porque...parecía muy alterado.

Me toqué los labios, sintiendo a un la calidez impregnada provocada por los labios de él y me senté en la cama. Miré a Soul y cuando iba a preguntarle que le ocurría, un grito hizo que me alarmará considerablemente.

–_¿Liz?_ –Pregunté a Soul, temiendo que Black Star la hubiera vuelto a enfadar y, esta vez, ella no tendría compasión por él.

Soul negó con la cabeza, yendo hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde descansaba en un rincón de la oscuridad, _Basilisk._ Cogió su guadaña y la empuñó, mirando por la ventana.

–No, Liz, no. Es Chrona. –Me dijo con cierto ápice de preocupación.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y, antes de poder preguntarle nada, Soul saltó por la ventana.

* * *

Todo...era un caos.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, la pelea ya había comenzado.

Black Star intentaba zafarse del agarre de un trasgo,-uno enorme, que parecía un titan,-que le sujetaba de una pierna. Black Star intentaba alcanzar su espada, que yacía en el suelo, brillando con intensidad.

Chrona peleaba junto a Kid, quien cada vez que un orco o un licántropo intentaban acercarse a Chrona, él, fuera de sí, alzaba su báculo y en voz alta y bien clara, conjuraba un hechizo, haciendo que todas aquellas criaturas retrocedieran asustadas.

Entre los trasgos que peleaban contra mis amigos, pude distinguir la delgada figura de...Jacqueline.

La cantante empuñaba una gran espada plateada que, en cuyo mango, había una figura de una serpiente negruzca, muy parecida a la del tatuaje de Soul.

Al verla, no pude evitar pensar en aquella fatídica noche en la que Soul se ganó su cicatriz. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, al pensar en ello.

Pero, si Jacqueline estaba aquí, ¿eso significaba que...nos habían encontrado?

Soul caminó decidido y con lentitud, arrastrando por el suelo arenoso de la playa su guadaña, hacia Jacqueline, ya que la había localizado enseguida. Sus ojos destilaban odio.

Un licántropo, al ver a Soul y las intenciones que tenía, rugió furioso y corrió hacia Soul. Grité asustada al ver como el animal saltaba sobre sus patas traseras y se abalanzaba con las fauces abiertas, mostrando sus colmillos, hacia Soul.

Pero todo fue cuestión de segundos: Soul se quedó quieto, esperando a que el animal se acercara un poco más a él y, solo entonces, levantó su guadaña y atravesó el cuerpo del animal.

El lobo aulló una vez más y luego, dejó caer su pesado cuerpo al suelo, mientras agonizaba de dolor. Soul alzó su guadaña, colocando el mango de ésta en su hombro y caminando sin volverse para ver al animal.

Desesperada, intenté parar a Soul, pero él seguían andando, decidido en atacar a Jacqueline. La cantante se giró al notar que algunos de sus aliados estaban gritando de dolor y, se quedó pasmada al encontrarse con la mirada carmesí de Soul.

"_Los ojos de Soul brillan de forma muy extraña."_

Jacqueline se puso en guardia y siseó algo en mortificis, haciendo que sus trasgos se apartaran de ella, dejando paso a Soul.

Pero antes de que Soul pudiera atacar a Jacqueline, ella sonrió y, en un visto y no visto, se abalanzó hacia nosotros. Aunque, su objetivo no era Soul, sino...

...Chrona.

Chrona estaba peleando contra dos brujas, que intentaban hacerla caer al suelo. Jacqueline corría hacia ella, silenciosa y letal. Chrona no notaba su presencia, ya que le estaba dando la espalda. Iba a matar a Chrona.

–_¡Soul!¡Haz algo!_ –Le rogué.

Soul me miró de reojo, barajando las posibilidades. Espera, ¿estaba dudando?

–_¡Soul!¡La matarán!_

Kid, al oír mis chillidos, saltó hacia atrás,-apartándose del licántropo que tenía a su lado,-y, asustado, vio como Jacqueline estaba llegando hacia donde Chrona seguía peleando. Kid llamó varias veces a Chrona, pero con el ruido que había, ella no lo oyó.

"_Otra vez, no..."_

Soul maldijo por lo bajo y corrió hacia Jacqueline. Kid, al ver que Soul iba a ayudar a Chrona, acabó con el licántropo, en una sola estocada y fue a ayudar a Black Star, quien seguía teniendo graves problemas con ese trasgo.

Soul movió a _Basilisk _entre sus manos y, antes de que pudiera asestarle una cuchillada en la espalda a Jacqueline, ella en un movimiento asombroso, se protegió con la hoja de su espada, parando el golpe de Soul.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Empezaron a forcejear, intentando que el otro perdiera el control sobre su arma y dejara de defenderse, pero ninguno consiguió lo que quería.

Kid consiguió ayudar a Black Star a librarse de aquel trasgo y, justo cuando venían a ayudar a Soul, oímos como una manada de licántropos, seguido de un séquito de centinelas montando a caballo, venían hacia nosotros.

Jacqueline sonrió.

–Es vuestro fin. Rendiros y no os mataremos. –Le dijo a Soul, mirando al pequeño ejército que se acercaba hasta nosotros.

Soul volvió la vista hacia mí y me sonrió.

–Nunca.

–Entonces, sucumbir.

–¿No me has oído, guapa?Ja-más. –Deletreó Soul, guiñándole un ojo a Jacqueline.

Jacqueline emitió un grito de rabia y empezó a chillar llamando a sus aliados. Al oír eso, Soul se separó de Jacqueline y miró a Kid, Chrona y Black Star, quienes se defendían de algunos trasgos:

–¡Iros de aquí! –Gritó Soul.

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó Kid sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Soul.

Yo también le miré sin entender. ¿Qué se vayan?¿Y qué hay de él?

–¡Iros ya! –Chilló colérico Soul.

Kid y Chrona intercambiaron una mirada pensativos. Pero, al ver que ya el ejército estaba apunto de alcanzarnos, llamaron a Black Star y salieron corriendo, hacia el pueblo. Soul sonrió satisfecho y, entonces, Jacqueline le asestó un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Soul cayera al suelo, herido.

–_¡Soul!_ –Chillé, flotando hacia él preocupada.

Soul levantó la cabeza y me miró con un poco de esfuerzo. Escupió un poco de sangre y susurró:

–Ve-vete de aquí...corre...

–_No voy a dejarte a... –_No pude acabar la frase, un hombre me tapó la boca y me agarró con fuerza de la cintura.

–Nadie se va de aquí sin mi consentimiento. –Dijo el hombre riendo.

¿Cómo podía sujetarme?Al mirar sus manos, vi que brillaban tanto como las de Soul. ¿Era un brujo?

Soul abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al hombre que me sujetaba y un gemido escapó de sus labios al verlo. Jacqueline sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

–Soul, mi juguete favorito, has crecido mucho...te pareces muchísimo a tu padre. –Rió el hombre.

–Gi-Giriko... –Susurró Soul, con voz apenas audible.

El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa. Jacqueline se acercó a él y me miró con un aire superior, mientras me enseñaba su espada como queriendo decirme "no puedes escapar". Entrecerré los ojos y miré a Soul, con algo de miedo.

Él intentó incorporarse, pero uno de los centinelas puso un pie encima de Soul, haciendo que él no se pudiera levantar y gritara adolorido.

Reconocí rápidamente a ese hombre, había sido aquel caballero que nos había parado en la entrada de Puerto del Ahorcado.

¿Nos había traicionado, a pesar de que éramos seguidores de la reina Kentra?Le miré furiosa e intenté volver a librarme del agarre de Giriko, pero no había forma.

–Os vamos a llevar a un buen sitio, chicos. –Nos dijo Giriko. Todos comenzaron a reír.

Soul escupió más sangre y gruñó molesto:

–¿A dónde...?

Giriko tardó sólo unos segundos antes de decir nada.

–A casa, Soul. Tu madre quiere verte.

Soul palideció.

Entonces, el hombre que le estaba impidiendo que se levantara, le tapo la cara con un saco de cuero y le ató las manos. Y, a mí, antes de que pudiera gritar pidiendo ayuda, Giriko pronunció un conjuro en voz baja y suave, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

Como aquella vez, hace mucho...cuando vi por primera vez a Soul matando una bruja.

* * *

Cuando la cabeza empezó a dolerme a mares y el cuerpo lo noté más pesado de lo normal, decidí que ya era hora de abrir los ojos.

Y lo único con lo que me encontré, fue con la luz llameante de un candil, que alumbraba débilmente lo que parecía ser una...

...celda.

Me levanté de golpe del frío suelo e inspeccioné asustada todo lo que me rodeaba. Pero no había nada, nada más que los barrotes de la celda, aquel candil y, yo misma.

Fue en ese momento, cuando me di cuenta de que Soul no estaba a mi lado. Y entré en pánico. Floté nerviosa hacia los barrotes y, sin pensármelo dos veces, intenté traspasarlos, como hacía con todas las paredes.

Pero al intentarlo, justo cuando mis dedos rozaron los hierros de los barrotes, una descarga eléctrica hizo que apartara rápidamente mis manos.

Gemí de dolor y me tomé la mano herida, mirándola sorprendida. No había forma de atravesar los barrotes, pero, podría atravesar otra pared. Me alejé de los barrotes y fui hacia la pared del fondo de la celda, pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo: en vez de atraversarla, lo único que conseguí fue que una descarga eléctrica sacudiera mi cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, adolorida.

Oí una débil risa y, al girarme para ver a quien pertenecía, una voz dulce que me resultó de lo más familiar, me susurro:

–No puedes escapar. Han puesto un conjuro de protección para que ningún prisionero escape.

Me senté en el suelo y me alejé un poco, temerosa.

–_¿Quién eres?_

Aquella persona tardó en contestar.

–Tu voz...suena muy rara, ¿estás bien...? –Era una mujer, sin duda.

Contesté de forma un poco brusca.

–_Estoy muerta, soy un fantasma._

De nuevo, el silencio reinó. Oí el ruido de unas cadenas, al arrastrarse por el suelo y, la luz del candil mostró a una mujer joven, con su vestido de flores rasgados. Estaba pálida y tenía ojeras, se notaba que no había recibido buenos cuidados.

La mujer me sonrió compungida y, entonces, caí en la cuenta de quien era: La madre de Black Star.

–Vaya, no sabía que los fantasmas existieran.

–_Estando en este mundo, ¿no crees que debería esperar lo inesperado?_ –La dije sonriente.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y tosió un poco.

–_¿Está bien?_

–Si, sólo tengo un poco de fiebre. –Me alarmé y, al ver mi preocupación, ella se adelantó a decir: –Pero no es nada grave. –Después de tomarse unos minutos de silencio, suspiró y se presentó. –Soy Asako.

–_Maka. _–Me presenté. –_Podría...¿podría hacerla una pregunta?_

–Claro.

–_¿Ha visto a un chico peliblanco, de ojos rojos? _–Pregunté.

–¿Te refieres a Soul?

Ha dado en el clavo.

–Le he visto. –Me acerqué un poco más a ella, seria y ansiosa por saber de Soul. –Antes de traerte a ti aquí, trajeron a Soul...él estuvo cuidándote hasta que Medusa se le llevó..._ – "¿A dónde se lo ha llevado esa bruja?Espero que esté bien...". –_¿Lo conoces? –Me preguntó un tanto incrédula.

–_Si-si, le conozco. _–Asako entrecerró los ojos, meditabunda. –_También conozco a su hijo_.

Asako se levantó de golpe del suelo y se acercó a mí. Se tropezó con las cadenas que le ataban sus manos y sus pies, haciendo que sea arrastrara hasta mí.

–Mi hijo, mi Black Star...¿él está bien?¿le han hecho algo?

–_No, él está bien_. –Ella suspiró aliviada y se sentó a mi lado. Opté por contarle todo. –_Veníamos a_ _salvarte a ti y a una amiga nuestra_. –Ella me miró con cierto interés. –_Supimos que...que querías proteger a Black Star, ya que él es un medio-ángel._

Ella se entristeció al oír lo último y apoyó su cabeza en la pared de la celda. Se oyeron algunas risas y vi como unos guardias bajaban por las escaleras, con lanzas en las manos. Cuando pasaron por nuestra celda, evaluaron el interior de ésta y a nosotras y, después de ese procedimiento, volvieron a seguir riendo.

Asako frunció el ceño notablemente contrariada.

–Así que...él ya lo sabe. –Murmuró. Asentí. –Mi pobre hijo, llevo ocultándole quince años la verdad sobre su naturaleza angelical, pero era por su bien. –Se lamentó. –Esta gente quiere hacerle daño, ya que es el último ángel en la faz del mundo...supongo, que eso lo sabes ya, ¿no?

–_Me contaron que ya no quedaba ningún ángel, que los demonios ganaron la Guerra. –_Dije, recordando lo que nos había contado Kid y Shinigami, el día que descubrimos que era Black Star.

Ella asintió, dándome la razón.

–Mi esposo...fue el último ángel. –Susurró en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien nos escuchara. –Yo era una abogada profesional en Japón, Tokyo, antes de conocerlo. –Empezó a explicarme. –Él era uno de mis clientes habituales, solía meterse en graves problemas con la mafia japonesa en aquellos tiempos. –Rió, como si fuera una especie de chiste personal. –Pero,él no hacía nada malo, sólo sus tareas de ángel*, ayudando a la gente que pecaba, conduciéndoles al buen camino. Como un buen ángel.

"Un día, después de cerrar uno de los casos, él vino a visitarme. Habíamos quedado alguna que otra vez y su compañía me resultaba agradable. Los ángeles, te dan siempre una sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar, que resulta enervante. Pero, con él todo era diferente. Aquel día, me mostró por primera vez sus alas, recuerdo haberme desmayado al acto de verlas.

"Poco después, me explicó lo que le habían ocurrido a todos los ángeles y que él era el único superviviente. Era un arcángel, el arcángel Miguel. Tenía la misión de proteger a los humanos que le había encargado su superior,-nunca me dijo quien era,-pero todo resultaba muy difícil, siendo él el último de su especie.

"¿La razón de que estuviera conmigo?Según él, mi alma le parecía hermosa, brillante...y eso le atraía. Me sonrojé mucho cuando me lo dijo...y, desde aquel entonces, estuvimos juntos, ayudándonos mutuamente.

"Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, desde que me confesó sobre su naturaleza divina. Y, al final, acabé enamorándome de él, de un ángel. Y no podía evitarlo, lo quería tanto, tantísimo. –Asako rompió en llanto, haciendo que algo en mi pecho se oprimiera. –Que cuando se lo dije, él me sonrió, con aquella sonrisa dulce y...me dio un beso en la frente, diciéndome que me amaba. A mí, una humana simple, una abogada profesional, que sólo le ayudaba para cumplir su misión. Pero me amaba...

"Dos años después nació Black Star. Con aquellos hermosos ojos, como los de su padre y su pelo azul, las mejillas sonrojadas...parece que fue ayer. Le quiero tanto a mi hijo, se parece tanto a su padre...aunque Black Star es más impulsivo que él. Supongo que en eso se parece a mí. –Ella volvió a toser y jadeó, dolorida. Le miré un tanto nerviosa, realmente se encontraba mal. –Pero...Black nació con alas, alas de ángel y eso preocupó a su padre y, a su vez, lo colmó de felicidad. Era nuestro hijo, pero también un ángel y, eso significaba, que el futuro de los ángeles no estaba perdido.

"Y eso preocupó a Miguel. Porque los demonios, al saber de la existencia de un ángel, se prepararon para matarlo, querían matar a Black. Pero Miguel lo impidió y nos llevó a Madrid, España, al saber que algunos demonios habían venido a Japón. Sin embargo, Miguel no pudo estar con nosotros mucho tiempo, tuvo que protegernos yendo a Japón y encargándose de aquellos demonios que querían a nuestro hijo. –Asako cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas coloradas. –No tardaron en matarlo...

"Por eso, para que no atraparan a Black, busqué ayuda. Y, un brujo, el cual no recuerdo su nombre, me ayudó, ocultando las alas de Black Star mediante un conjuro. Hasta ahora...hemos estado viviendo en paz, sin que ningún demonio nos encontrara. No le conté nada a Black, por su bien, porque temía que él quisiera vengarse o resaltar sus poderes angelicales, mientras menos supiera mejor. Pero, tampoco podía ocultarle toda la verdad, así que...cada noche, le contaba un cuento que aquel brujo me regaló. Todas las noches se lo leía y le explicaba la historia de los ángeles y los demonios...

"Hemos vivido en paz, hasta que conoció a Soul. Y, en ese momento, su vida y la mía, cambió...un demonio, un tal Justin, –_"no puede ser...", –_me localizó y me atrapó, llevándome hasta aquí...quería matar a Black, pero yo jamás le he dicho nada de él."

–_Por eso estás aquí encerrada_. –La dije.

Ella asintió triste.

–Me temo que sí. Y seguiré encerrada hasta que no les diga nada... –Suspiró. –Pero tendrán que esperar sentados, porque no pienso decirles nada. Protegeré con mi _vida_ a Black.

–_Pero..._

Alguien abrió la puerta de la celda y un hombre entró en la celda, enfadado. Me miró y, después, dirigió una mirada rápida a Asako. Ella se tensó asustada y volvió a su rincón de oscuridad.

El hombre se acercó hasta a mí y me tomó del brazo, haciendo que me levantara. Le miré retadoramente y él me sonrió.

–Medusa quiere verte. –Me dijo. –Así que andando.

Tiró de mi brazo, apartándome de la pared de la celda y me sacó de ésta. Volví la vista hacia atrás y vi que Asako se estaba quedando dormida en aquel rincón.

De nuevo, la pregunta que quise formularla en aquel momento, resurgió en mi cabeza: ¿por qué los demonios querían acabar con los ángeles?Shinigami, aquella vez...parecía arrepentido cuando nos dijo que no había más ángeles en el mundo.

* * *

En la sala principal del castillo,-creo que la sala de bailes-, estaban reunidos un montón de brujas, junto algún trasgo o licántropo.

Había un trono al fondo, en el que una hermosa mujer de ojos zafiros muy oscuros. Su pelo azabache estaba suelto y se abanicaba el rostro con un abanico de decorados japoneses. Su vestido violeta era escotado y resaltaba su figura, haciéndola muy joven. A su lado, estaba Giriko y una mujer rubia, con un vestido parecido al suyo y una serpiente en sus manos.

Todos los presentes me miraron con repugnancia y pude distinguir a Jacqueline entre ellos. La dirigí una mirada envenenada.

Ella me sonrió.

–Hola, Maka. –Me saludó. –¿Cómo lo has pasado en la celda?

No la miré más ni contesté a aquella pregunta estúpida, lo que le causó la risa.

Al alzar la vista otra vez hacia la mujer del abanico, distinguí la figura de Soul, arrodillado delante de ella y esposado. La mujer le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

El guardia me soltó y me arrodilló en el suelo, al lado de las escaleras que conducían al trono de aquella mujer. Una alfombra roja y a terciopelada recubría el suelo.

El guardia me vigiló atentamente, como temiendo que hiciera algo. La mujer dejó de acariciar el pelo de Soul, quien estaba blanco y con la mirada en el suelo,-tenía algunas heridas en la espalda,-y se levantó del trono.

–_Soul..._ –Le llamé preocupada. Tenía ganas de llorar y de abrazarlo.

–Silencio. –Me acalló la mujer. –Hija de Spirit Albarn y Kami Albarn, has osado entrar en mi mundo y me has desafiado junto al hijo de Miguel, el arcángel. –Le miré seria y ella esbozó una sonrisa macabra. –Soy Arachne, reina de las brujas, jefa de La Organización de La Sibila. Supongo que has hablado de mí...

"_Una de las asesinas de mi madre."_Pensé furiosa. No contesté, me mantuve en silencio y desafiándola con la mirada.

–Tú, has ayudado al bastardo de mi hijo a ser un brujo maestro. –Dijo mirando a Soul, quien se estremeció asustado. –¿Cómo te atreves, niña a hacer tal cosa?Tú, igual que tu padre, siempre metiéndoos donde no os llaman. Pero ya no importa...

¿Qué?¿A qué se refiere?

Giriko sonrió a Arachne y Medusa le dio un suave abrazo a Giriko. Él la besó la mejilla a Medusa, antes de separarse de él.

Las brujas y otras criaturas que había en la sala, se quedaron en silencio, observándonos impacientes por lo que ocurría.

Giriko se acercó hasta Soul y, sacó del cinto de cuero que colgaba de su cintura, una hermosa espada azulada, con la misma serpiente que había en el mango de la espada de Jacqueline. Soul alzó la vista del suelo y vi que sus ojos carecían de brillo.

Sentí miedo al verlo así, tan débil...no parecía él mismo. ¿Qué le habían hecho esos monstruos?

Arachne se puso delante de su hijo y miró a todos los presentes. Se aclaró la voz, abrió los brazos de par en par y dijo en voz alta:

–Brujas, es hora de que castiguemos mi pecado: el pecado de haber concebido el hijo de un brujo. –Las brujas aullaron de excitación y aplaudieron, entre risas. Yo le miré sin comprender. –Es hora de que acabemos con esto. –Susurró en voz baja.

Soul me miró y sus ojos brillaron un poco al encontrarse con mis ojos. Soul...

Giriko alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza:

–Soul Eater Evans, hijo de Wes Evans, se te acusa por traición, tanto de La Organización de La Sibila, como del rey Masamune. –Gritó Giriko. Soul le miró expectante. –Y en vista de eso, la pena es...la muerte.

Y, tras decir eso, mi ser se partió en dos y grité asustada. El guardia forzó más su agarre, al ver que quería levantarme.

¡Iban a matarlo!¡No, no, no!¡A Soul no!

–_¡Soul!_

Y, entonces, Giriko alzó la espada, preparado para cortarle la cabeza a Soul. Sonrió, gritó de júbilo y...

* * *

_**¡H**__asta aquí!¿Qué les pareció?¿Da pena?¿Lo sigo?_

_**L**__o de las tareas de los ángeles*: es porque una de mis futuras historias, _**Breaking Hell**_, se menciona eso de las tareas. Lo leí en un libro y me llamó la atención.^^_

_**E**__spero que les haya gustado. Se descubrió cosas sobre Black Star y su madre, pero...¿le ha contado todo a Maka?¿esconde algo más?_

**Capítulo 21: **_Porque no todo está perdido._

_¡Nos vemos!¡Qué tengan un buen día!Y no dejen que Excalibur les muerda en un ojo XD_

_¡Adiós mortales!_

**_Escuchando_**_** The kill, 30 seconds to Mars.**_


	21. Capítulo XXI:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_**¡B**__uenitas mortales!Bendito sea los fines de semana(?)XD ¿Qué tal están?¿Cómo les fue la semana?_

_**B**__ien, antes que nada decir que les imploro(si quieren, me pongo de rodillas), el que no me maten. Vale, soy mala persona y lo hice a propósito el cortarlo en esa parte. Pero~...soy joven para morir XD Además, si me matan, Excalibur vengará mi muerte(muajaja) ¬¬_

_**B**__ueno, dejémonos de tonterías, ¿vale?_

_**A**__pareció Asako, la madre de Black Star y, el pobre Soul, fue sentenciado a muerte por su "familia";hoy, en el antepenúltimo capítulo, se resolverá todo. O, al menos, casi todo. ^^_

_**U**__n beso desde Madrid(estoy en casa de unos familiares)y una abrazo con mucho cariño a _**Yuko Takayama, Vale-Alice, Agrias-Chan, Monotone. Princess, Anzu Evans, Alinekiryuu, Kaoru-kun, Ziesw, sky numb, LunaShinra, Wuakayaka, clara, Delirium Land, Paoooo, violet-star, Nakiami Evans, anonima676, Mary Eruka Evans, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Alexiel Evans, Cheethan Black,Cherry Baudelaire, Mumi Evans Elric, yuki-chan, Liz Wland hc, Haruna An, Mitsuki-Wing, , Naomi Shimizu, AngelDust32165, ValeziiTha, anne, Nekita Lore-chan. **

_**Y,**__ ¡oh, sí!Hoy responderé a dos preguntas que me llamaron la atención y no pude evitar contestarlas:_

**violet-star: **_¡hola, violet!Responderé a tu duda: sin explayarme con el tema sobre angeología, te diré que los arcángeles son la categoría angelical más poderosa, los más cercanos a Dios. Por el contrario, los ángeles tienen dos definiciones: una, el término ángel se utiliza para hablar sobre todas las especies divinas que hay: querubines, serafines, arcángeles...etc. Pero, también se utiliza para referirse a una raza inferior(con respecto a los arcángeles, muy muy inferior), que vendría a ser los ángeles mensajeros o guardianes._

_**N**__o sé si te habrá quedado claro...(silencio espectral)pero, si no te ha quedado claro, enviaré a Excalibur a por ti, para que te lo explique él personalmente(muajajaja)_

**Wuakayaka: **_emm, ¿cómo decirlo...?Me llamó la atención que me preguntaras sobre la segunda oportunidad de Maka. Siento decirte que no puedo...contestar del todo a esa pregunta. Aunque, una de tus hipótesis es correcta y, la otra, no. Y, Blood Moon, lo seguiré escribiendo en cuanto empiece las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Porque, entre los exámenes y acabar cada capítulo de Blood Moon, se me hace algo duro. Espero que no te moleste...u-u Y, ¿con qué un dios, eh? Juju, eso habrá que verlo(suenan truenos de fondo y una risa diabólica), yo sólo tengo un dios...bueno dos...¡Excalibur-sama y L-sama!(coro de ángeles)*-*_

_**A**demás, este capítulo explicaré la primera aparición de las brujas. Y hoy el fic no será narrado por ninguno de nuestros dos protagonistas(Maka y Black Star), sino que será un General. Pov._

_**B**__ien eso es todo. ;D_

**Nota de la autora: **_¡Momento de publicidad~!(salen todos los autores corriendo al oír esas palabras, dejando a Miyoko sola y con cara de "wtf?")XD, Bueno, en mi blog, _**My heart of Darkness, **_he dejado la encuesta para que ustedes decidan si subo o no la segunda parte. Porque, sí, sigo sin atreverme a hacerlo. Soy una cobarde asimétrica...me iré a tirar por la ventana...¬¬ _

_**Y,**__ mientras me tiro por la ventana, disfruten del capítulo~_

_**L**__ean y __**c**__omenten:_

* * *

"_**L**__lévame lejos de este lugar. __**N**__o quiero oír las mentiras, __**n**__o quiero ver el dolor de nuevo. __**L**__o importante es cerrar las puertas de mi pasado..."_

_**Bring me to Heaven, Unsun.**_

–_...silencio, por favor. –Pidió el hombre que acababa de sentarse en el centro de la sala. –¿Puedo comenzar?_

_Los presentes enmudecieron al oír aquella voz tan autoritaria, procedente de aquel joven. El joven suspiró y pasó una mano por la capucha, que cubría su rostro. Dejó al descubierto su cabellera blanca y sus ojos rojos, llamearon bajo la tenue luz de las velas._

_Algunos le observaron con curiosidad, otros sólo le miraron con temor. Todos sabían que él era uno de los hombres más sabios de Death City, el único brujo que servía para el rey._

_Wes Evans._

–_Puede comenzar. –Sugirió un hombre de mirada inquieta, que se mantenía escondido tras las sombras de la habitación._

_Wes sonrió y meditó con precaución las palabras que iba a utilizar, para contar a aquellas personas,-todos brujos,-su relato._

_El comienzo de todo. _

–_Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando los hombres y las bestias vivíamos en paz, que nació en el pueblo de Argel, en el norte de Death City, una hermosa joven. –Wes tomó aire, antes de continuar. –Era una joven de unos ojos increíblemente expresivos, de una belleza inalcanzable y con un corazón puro. _

"_Desgraciadamente, el ser humano es codicioso y envidioso. Una mujer, que vio su hermosura y como todos los hombres caían a sus pies, hizo que un odio descomunal naciera en su alma. Aquella mujer quería quitarle toda esa felicidad a esa joven._

"_Pero, ¿cómo destruir la vida de esa joven?¿Cómo hacerla ser el ser más insignificante de todos?El Diablo, al oír sus pesquisas y sus deseos de acabar con ella, se acercó hasta aquella mujer. Puso una mano en su hombro y susurró suavemente:_

" –_Tú, aquélla que odia, aquélla que quiere romper la vida de la joven Mary. Yo soy el Diablo, conocido por tantos nombres, tú puedes llamarme Shinigami. –Le dijo el Diablo. Ella se tensó y, por unos minutos, ella temió a aquella criatura. Pero, dejó sus temores a un lado, al escuchar la propuesta del rey del Infierno. –Yo puedo ayudarte, a destruir la vida de esa joven, sólo debes hacer caso a lo que yo te propongo._

"_El Diablo, le contó a aquella mujer que la joven Mary, tenía un pretendiente. Un apuesto joven del sur de Death City, que había capturado el corazón de Mary. La boda no tardaría en celebrarse, pero tenían el tiempo justo para acabar con ello._

"_El Diablo le dijo a la mujer, que debía conquistar a aquel joven. Y así, lo hizo ella. _

"_Días antes de la boda, la joven Mary descubrió el engaño de su futuro esposo, al encontrarlo en su cama junto a aquella mujer, desnudos y abrazados. Mary lloró, Mary sufrió y su corazón se convirtió en un amasijo de sentimientos desgarradores._

" –_Cruel e insensible mujer, que me despojaste de aquel al que yo amo. –Gritó Mary, antes de irse de la habitación. –Tú has roto mi felicidad, has convertido mi alma en la nada y mi corazón en oscuridad. Ojalá, los ángeles castiguen tu pecado._

"_Y Mary huyó, dejándolos solos a los dos. La joven corrió, se internó en el bosque, alejándose de la humanidad, de todo lo que le recordaba a él. Su primer y único amor. Y, al verla así, el Diablo se acercó a ella, tentándola:_

" –_Hija mía, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ella ha acabado con tu felicidad, lo ha destruido todo. Pero yo, puedo darte una oportunidad para vengarte de ella. –Le dijo en el oído. Mary se estremeció y dudo de sí hacerle caso o no. –Yo puedo darte el poder suficiente, para vengarte..._

"_Mary, decidida, vendió su alma al Diablo. Y todo ella cambió. Al hacerlo, ella perdió su alma, ya no poseía corazón para sentir, ya no era humana. Era una bruja, con la magia corriendo por sus venas, la crueldad itinerante y la frialdad en sus ojos. _

"_La primera bruja de Death City. _

"_Mary buscó a aquella mujer y a su único amor. Y se vengó, matando a esa mujer con el don que le había concebido el Diablo. Y, en cuanto a aquel hombre que ella había amado, le dejó vivir, pero haciendo que, con un conjuro, él sólo pudiera enamorarse de ella. Sólo pudiera mirarla a ella._

"_Más tarde, Mary tuvo un hijo de aquel hombre. Un hijo muy especial, de ojos como zafiros y cabellos grises..."_

–_Espera, Wes, ¿por qué has acabado la historia ahí? –Preguntó Víctor, brujo del aquelarre del fuego._

_Wes esbozó una sonrisa compungida._

–_¿Saben por qué les he contado este relato?_

–_Sinceramente, no. –Dijo Víctor, cruzándose de brazos. –Esa historia ya la sabemos todos. Sabemos que Mary fue la primera bruja y que, su hijo, Merlín*, el primer brujo, ¿y qué?_

_Los presentes se acercaron más a Wes, expectantes, sintiendo la mirada del brujo de ojos rubíes sobre ellos._

_Él sólo meneó la cabeza, con algo de tristeza._

–_No lo entendéis... –Murmuró para sí mismo. Levantó la vista del suelo y rió. –Nosotros, brujos y brujas, siempre nos hemos odiado. –Dijo, elevando su voz, mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que había permanecido sentado._

"_Para que un brujo sea un brujo maestro debe matar 600 brujas y conseguir 66 libros de hechicería. Lo mismo ocurre con las brujas, pero ellas nos cazan a nosotros. Nos hemos odiado durante siglos y siglos, pero...¿por qué?"_

–_¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo el hombre que se ocultaba, tímidamente, tras las sombras._

_Wes sonrió. Fue una sonrisa llena de tristeza, que hizo que los brujos de aquella taberna, -escondida en uno de los bosques de los alrededores de La Ciudad de Ka-shir,-sintieran algo de melancolía._

–_Porque...nosotros, los brujos, somos hijos de las brujas. –Pronunció, sin perder aquella sonrisa. –Somos de la misma sangre...y aún así, nos odiamos._

* * *

**Capítulo 21: **_Porque no todo está perdido:_

Él comenzó a correr por las calles de la ciudad de Ka-shir, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, amenazándole con escapar de él.

Le espada refulgía con un débil brillo entre sus manos. El chico jadeó cansado y se apoyó en la pared de uno de los edificios de la gran ciudad. No tardó en escuchar los pasos de sus compañeros, acercándose hasta él.

Los cinco se miraron a los ojos un tanto inquietos y posaron su vista en el Palacio de las Luces, rodeada por una horda de licántropos y centinelas, con el emblema de La Organización de La Sibila. Así es. Masamune, el actual rey de Death City, estaba aliado con aquella secta de brujas, ellos cinco lo habían descubierto nada más pisar la ciudad y ver todos los guardias con el emblema en sus uniformes.

El chico apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia delante, tentado en ir hacia el palacio, pero su amigo le detuvo.

–No seas idiota, Black Star. –Le dijo el shinigami. Él sólo hizo una mueca. –Es peligroso, no hay que ser tan impulsivo.

–_Ellos _están atrapados ahí dentro. –Gruñó. El shinigami suspiró. –Y no quiero saber lo que les pueden estar haciendo.

Se quitó la mano de su amigo del hombro y empezó a caminar hacia delante, pero, una de las jóvenes, se adelantó y le propinó un zape en su cabeza.

–¡Auch!

–¡Imbécil!

–Habló. –Dijo él. Y ella frunció el entrecejo y le propinó otro zape más. –Para, me dejarás sin neuronas.

–¿Acaso las tienes, idiota? –Le inquirió ella. Black Star sólo atinó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos y a maldecirla por lo bajo. –Black Star, no podemos entrar así sin más al palacio, nos pueden matar.

–Mira que sois todos cobardes...y deja de golpearme, Liz. –Murmuró molesto.

La chica de cabellos rosados, que estaba al final del grupo y había permanecido en silencio desde aquella batalla en Puerto del Ahorcado, se acercó hasta Black Star y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida, típica de ella.

–Black, haz caso a Kid y a Liz. –Black bufó e iba a protestar, pero ella se adelantó a decir: –Tu madre y, seguramente, Tsubaki estén ahí encerradas. No podemos arriesgarnos...

Black no se opuso ante aquello. Sólo cerró los ojos y guardó su espada en su vaina, haciendo que sus compañeros suspiraran aliviados.

Desde que habían visto como se llevaban a Soul y a Maka en una carroza para prisioneros, ellos se habían dispuesto a salvarlos como fuera. Habían dejado a la casa de Harvard, explicándole lo que había ocurrido y él, en un acto de caridad, les prestó su carruaje para que pudieran llegar cuanto antes a la ciudad.

Y, aquí estaban los cinco: Black Star, con sus alas escondidas tras una capa y el odio consumiéndolo; Kid, quien había cogido tiernamente la mano de Chrona y la miraba con una sonrisa de "todo va a salir bien"; Chrona, quien temblaba al pensar en su madre y lo que había ocurrido; Liz y Patty, guardiana y fantasma, que los habían acompañado, decididas a salvar a Maka y a Soul.

"_Y a Tsubaki y mi madre."_Pensó Black Star.

Los cinco se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron unos pasos apresurados acercándose hasta ellos. Intercambiaron una mirada y se escondieron en las sombras de un callejón. Contuvieron la respiración cuando vieron a un grupo de centinelas corriendo por las calles, armados y con algunos trasgos siguiéndoles.

–¿Los habéis visto?

–Me temo que no. –Contestó el más joven de los guardias. –Esos seguidores de la reina Kentra, han escapado.

Si, efectivamente. Aquellos guardias los estaban buscando a ellos, ya que un guardia descubrió que eran seguidores de la reina Kentra, al ver el emblema de ésta grabado en la túnica de Kid. Un golpe de mala suerte.

Black dio un paso hacia atrás, en un intento de internarse más en la oscuridad y, entonces, sintió como unas manos le tapaban la boca.

Black abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó librarse del agarre, pero no hubo forma. Y, más aún, al ver una espada rozando su brazo.

"_Genial, ahora si que estoy jodido."_Pensó abrumado.

–¿Black Star? –Le llamó Kid.

–Shh, no gritéis. Nos descubrirán. –Susurró el hombre que sujetaba a Black Star. Kid parpadeó confuso. –Ya nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y, mucho más, encontraros.

–¿Esa voz...? –Dijo Kid, acercándose más a la oscuridad del callejón.

Black frunció el ceño: él estaba atrapado, con un tío que tenía una espada en sus manos y el idiota del shinigami se ponía a pensar sobre a quién pertenecía esa voz...realmente, mataría a Kid.

El hombre sonrió y se dio dos pasos hacia delante, sin soltar a Black Star.

Era Spirit, junto a Stein.

Kid abrió la boca sorprendido e iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Stein:

–Os hemos seguido desde que abandonasteis Puerto del Ahorcado. –Dijo Stein, sacando de su mochila una ballesta. –Es hora de que paguéis por lo que habéis hecho.

Black empujó a Spirit, haciendo que éste se quejara y se reunió con sus compañeros.

–¿Que hemos hecho? –Preguntó Liz.

Chrona sujetó con fuerza la mano de Kid y el shinigami la rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndola de las mirada acusatorias de Stein y Spirit.

–Matar a Maka. –Sentenció Spirit, sin contener su odio. Kid meneó la cabeza. –Tú. –Dijo señalando a Chrona, ella emitió un gemido y Kid la abrazó con cariño. –Sé que fuisteis tú y tu primo, Soul. Vosotros me arrebatasteis a mi hija...malditos. –Sollozó.

Spirit estaba llorando, pero no por ello dejaba de transmitir una horrible sensación de miedo. Kid suspiró y murmuró algo en mortificis.

–Estás muy equivocado. –Espetó Black. Stein y Spirit le miraron sorprendidos. –Ellos no la mataron, bueno...quizás sí, pero...si Soul no hubiera actuado aquella noche, Maka hubiera sufrido las mismas consecuencias que...su mujer. –Dijo en voz baja.

Spirit estaba incrédulo, ¿qué sabía ese mocoso de su vida?¿de Kami?

–¿A qué te refieres...? –Preguntó Stein. Spirit miró de reojo a su hermano.

Esta vez, respondió Kid:

–A que Soul ha salvado a tu hija de sufrir la maldición que condenó a Kami. –Spirit abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Cayó al suelo, anonadado. –Y, ahora, Arachne tiene a tu hija y a Soul prisioneros.

–¿Cómo...?

Kid sonrió.

–Es una historia muy larga. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que salvarlos.

Spirit seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Entretanto, Stein permanecía con la cabeza bien fría, meditando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Al descubrir que Soul había vuelto a Death City, junto al hijo de Shinigami y Black Star, los dos kishines se propusieron seguirlos hasta Death City. Y llegaron hasta Puerto del Ahorcado, donde pretendía tenderles una emboscada...pero, después de ver como Black Star y los demás, huían del pueblo en un carruaje, Stein y Spirit tuvieron que seguirlos hasta la ciudad de Ka-shir.

Y, ahora, toda su travesía acababa aquí, sabiendo que su hija estaba bajo la forma de un fantasma, con Soul, el hijo de Wes. Que él la había salvado...

...y que ahora estaban atrapados por Arachne.

Stein suspiró abrumado.

–Me gustaría conocer esa historia. –Murmuró, haciendo que Kid le sonriera.

Chrona se tranquilizó y, más aún, al sentir los labios de Kid, rozando su frente.

–Bien, os la contaré. Pero, a cambio, tendréis que ayudarnos. –Black se giró para mirar incrédulo a Kid. Spirit y Stein, tras unos breves momentos de vacilación, aceptaron. –Tengo un plan para salvarlos y sólo necesitamos una distracción.

–¿Una distracción? –Preguntó Black. Todos le miraron. –Porque será...que esa palabra no me gusta nada...

* * *

–¿Soul...?

–¿Asako? –Preguntó el albino, sin dejar de abrazar a la chica de cabello rubio cenizo.

Asako, aún sorprendida de ver al amigo de su hijo en aquella celda, le evaluó de arriba a abajo. Soul parecía diferente. Físicamente, no parecía aquel chico de quince años que iba a su casa a jugar a videojuegos con su hijo, que era frío y distante. Parecía más mayor...

Asako se fijo en la joven que sostenía protectoramente: una chica de trece años, muy pálida y vestida con atuendos de bruja. Asako se asustó, ¿era una bruja...?

Soul, al ver la expresión de Asako, sonrió con sorna. Aunque esa alegría no le llegó a sus ojos.

–Es Maka. –Asako la miró atentamente, con algo de desconfianza. –Es mi novia. –Dijo, aunque no parecía estar muy seguro de ello.

–¿Así...?Vaya...pero, ¿es de lo suyos...?

–¿Una bruja? –Soul alzó una ceja y rió. –No, para nada. Ella no es una bruja, sólo va disfrazada de bruja...

–Ya veo. –Dijo con una media sonrisa Asako. Después de tomarse unos minutos de silencio, estuvo tentada a preguntarle a Soul la razón por la que estaba ahí, encerrado.

Pero no lo hizo. El brujo estaba más pendiente de aquella chica que de cualquier otra cosa.

La acariciaba el rostro con sumo cuidado, como si se fuera a romper si hacía un movimiento brusco. La abrazaba y la mecía de un lado a otro, con cariño.

Estaba entonando una nana, una suave y dulce nana. Algo que, para Asako, le resultaba muy extraño. Ella no pensaba que Soul fuera ese tipo de chicos dulces.

No era muy común en él.

La chica se removió inquieta entre sus brazos, acurrucándose más en su pecho. Susurró el nombre de Soul y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Soul puso los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en sus labios.

Asako, al ver aquella escena, no pudo evitar acordarse de Miguel. Aquel arcángel al que amaba con locura. Y eso le dolió, mucho más que la tos que martirizaba cada día que pasaba, su cuerpo.

Soul alzó la vista y sus ojos chispearon con odio en la oscuridad. Asako retrocedió asustada, ¿qué ocurría?

–¿Soul...? –Le llamó inquieta.

El brujo dejó con cuidado a Maka en el suelo, depositando un beso en sus labios. Él miró a Asako y la sonrió.

–Vienen hacia aquí. –Susurró y, Asako pudo distinguir un ápice de odio en su voz.

Asako sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería el joven brujo.

La luz de un candelabro iluminó la celda y la puerta de ésta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo por ella Giriko y Medusa, cogidos de la mano y mirando sonrientes a Soul.

Asako se pregunto por un momento, porque Soul no estaba temblando, como el resto de prisioneros cuando veían a Giriko o a su actual esposa, Medusa. Soul, al contrario que todos los prisioneros, se mantuvo cauto y con la mirada fría fijada en ellos.

Medusa le susurró en mortificis, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de Giriko. Soul sólo puso los ojos en blanco y contestó, sorprendiendo a Giriko y a Medusa:

–Iros a la mierda.

Medusa siseó furiosa y, con un chasqueó de dedos, hizo que varios centinelas entraran a la celda y ataran con cadenas de plata las manos y pies de Soul. Él no opuso resistencia, sólo les miraba atento, poniendo nerviosos a Giriko y a Medusa.

"_Igual de insolente que su padre."_ Pensó Medusa con el entrecejo fruncido. Su mirada se posó en la joven que seguía dormida en el frío suelo de la celda. Giriko, al ver que miraba su esposa, alumbró el cuerpo de Maka.

Los dos sonrieron, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a Soul.

–Ni os atreváis a tocarlo o os juro que os mato. –Dijo Soul con un claro tono de amenaza.

–¿Matarnos?¿En las condiciones en las que éstas?No me hagas reír. –Dijo Giriko. Soul entrecerró los ojos con furia. –Además, por ahora ella no nos interesa...

–...al menos hasta que Arachne dé su veredicto.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Soul sin comprender.

Medusa se volvió para mirar a su sobrino y ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose la desentendida. Fue Giriko quien contestó:

–Hemos convocado a todas las brujas de La Organización de La Sibila, para que vengan a tu juicio, Soul. –Tras unos momentos de silencio, continuó. –Has sido sentenciado a muerte.

Asako, que había permanecido en silencio, sentada en un rincón de la celda, se envaró y se levantó de su sitio, a pesar de las cadenas.

–¡No pueden hacer eso!¡Es un crío! –Chilló.

Soul la miró sorprendido. Giriko, al ver la actitud de su prisionera, se acercó hasta ella amenazante, haciendo que la mujer se acobardara un poco.

–_Cállate_ maldita. –Siseó Giriko.

Asako, obediente por temor a represalias, se sentó en el suelo en silencio. Ya la habían castigado y torturado bastante por no decir el paradero de su hijo y no quería arriesgarse más. Tosió y escupió un poco de sangre, estaba muy enferma.

Giriko se apartó con asco de Asako y, tomando de la mano a Medusa, se llevaron a Soul de la celda.

Soul echó un último vistazo a Maka y, antes de perderse por los pasillos del palacio, susurró en voz baja un "te quiero"...

…

La sala de torturas era una recamara muy cercana a la sala de bailes. Los gustos extravagantes de Arachne y su humor sádico, habían hecho que creara esa sala en el mismo palacio de Masamune, con el único fin de ver a sus víctimas sufrir delante de ella.

Masamune, claro está, no se opuso a ello. Es más, desde que trajeron a su hermana al palacio, solía frecuentar esa sala muy a menudo.

Giriko soltó a Soul y éste respiró con dificultad, sintiendo varias punzadas de dolor en su espalda. Notó como un líquido caliente resbalaba por su espalda hasta el suelo y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba manchándose de sangre. De su propia sangre.

Con algo de esfuerzo por su parte, levantó la vista del suelo, sintiendo una sensación de mareo al hacerlo y miró a Tsubaki, quien estaba atada a una de las paredes de la celda, con la cabeza gacha.

Hero y Justin estaban a su lado, vigilándola y hablándola en voz baja. Soul no pudo oír nada de lo que la decían, los oídos le pitaban y todo daba vueltas.

La vista se le estaba nublando.

–Creo que ya es suficiente, Giriko. –Dijo Eibon, con voz autoritaria. –Han sido demasiados latigazos, ¿no...?

Giriko bufó con fatiga. Siempre, Eibon tenía que quitarle la diversión. Giriko soltó el látigo y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando como Eibon se acercaba con una toalla humedecida a Soul.

Cuando Soul sintió el contacto de la toalla sobre su espalda, se tensó y jadeó de dolor. Eibon le miró apenado.

–Lo siento.

–Eres un hijo de... –Soul no terminó la frase. Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo. –¿Por qué...?

–Tenía que hacerlo, Soul. Podía ver a mi mujer, podía recuperarla. –Le susurró en voz muy baja, para que Giriko no les oyera. –¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo?

–No...si eso...significa traicionar a mis...compañeros. –Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Eibon dejó de sanarle las heridas y tiró la toalla al suelo. Giriko le miró atento, Eibon le dijo algo a Giriko y éste sacudió la cabeza, negativamente. Eibon volvió a mirar a Soul, quien seguía concentrado en mirar a Tsubaki y, sin más que decir o hacer, abandonó la sala.

Giriko, tras unos minutos de reflexión, sonrió y siguió a Eibon. Pero, antes de que saliera de la habitación, Justin le detuvo:

–¿A dónde vas?

–A encargarme de cierto problema, con el viejo Eibon. –Justin esbozó una sonrisa macabra, pero Hero sólo les miraba sin comprender. –Llevar a Soul a la sala de bailes, el juicio va a comenzar.

–¿Qué hacemos con ella? –Dijo Hero señalando a Tsubaki.

Giriko la miró de reojo y, después, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

–Dejarla ahí.

…

–Brujas, es hora de que castiguemos mi pecado: el pecado de haber concebido el hijo de un brujo. –Las brujas aullaron de excitación y aplaudieron, entre risas. Maka les miró sin comprender. –Es hora de que acabemos con esto. –Susurró en voz baja.

Soul miró a Maka y sus ojos brillaron un poco al encontrarse con los de ella. Maka se estremeció e intentó sonreír.

Giriko alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza:

–Soul Eater Evans, hijo de Wes Evans, se te acusa por traición, tanto de La Organización de La Sibila, como del rey Masamune. –Gritó Giriko. Soul le miró expectante. –Y en vista de eso, la pena es...la muerte.

Y, tras decir eso, Maka palideció más de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho, donde alguna vez ella tuvo un corazón palpitante y gritó asustada. El guardia forzó más su agarre, al ver que quería levantarse.

Maka chilló, llamando a Soul, para que le mirara o reaccionara.

–_¡Soul!_

Y, entonces, Giriko alzó la espada, preparado para cortarle la cabeza a Soul. Sonrió, gritó de júbilo y...

...la ventana superior de la bóveda del palacio se rompió.

Todos los presentes alzaron la vista desconcertados. Soul y Maka miraron hacia el centro de la sala. Se quedaron fascinados al ver a su amigo, con la espada desenvainada y sus alas blanquecinas extendidas.

La luz del sol alumbró su figura y algunas plumas cayeron suavemente a su alrededor. Black alzó la vista del suelo y se levantó con parsimonia.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Soul y Maka, ellos dos sonrieron aliviados. Maka por un momento, pensó que no todo estaría perdido. Que Soul no moriría bajo el filo de la espada de Giriko, que sus amigos le ayudarían.

Un rugido gutural hizo que los presentes se miraran asustados. Arachne alzó la mirada, apartándola de su hijo y miró a Justin, que escondido entre la multitud de brujas, acababa de salir con dos enormes alas de murciélago en su espalda. Su aspecto, angelical desde la perspectiva de cualquier persona, había cambiado.

Emitía un aura diabólica y sus ojos, de un azul celeste como el cielo, ahora eran negros, azabache, carentes de brillo.

Black le devolvió la mirada y alzó entre sus manos su espada. Justin se puso en guardia.

–Voy a matarte, maldito ángel. –Rugió Justin.

Black pareció desconcertado por unos segundos, haciendo que Soul y Maka le miraran sin comprender que le pasaba.

Quizás, tenía miedo...pero, estaban equivocados. Ya que la reacción de Black, les hizo que pensaran todo lo contrario.

–Que te den por saco, Justin. –Y tras decir eso, Black miró hacia arriba, a la bóveda y silbó. Todas las brujas empezaron a murmurar y a mirar a Arachne, intranquilas. Arachne, sólo observaba las acciones del ángel, con sumo interés y algo de inquietud. Tras silbar varias veces, Black obtuvo una respuesta y, sólo en ese entonces, se permitió decir. –¡A la carga! –Gritó, riendo, como si estuviera en uno de sus videojuegos de guerra.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y seis personas entraron por ella. Maka al ver a su padre, con dos espadas en la mano y esquivando a varias brujas que peleaban contra él, se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

Su padre estaba en Death City. Pero, ¿cómo...?

Black corrió hacia Soul y, con un sólo movimiento de su espada, cortó las cadenas que le impedían moverse. Soul suspiró y se frotó sus muñecas, con una sonrisa. Giriko, que estaba junto a Medusa y Arachne, les miró con sorpresa.

–Gracias.

–A mandar. –Dijo Black, guiñando un ojo a Soul. –Ahora, si me permites, iré a patear el culo a cierto demonio que me tiene mucha ojeriza.

Soul rió y se aparto de su amigo. Pronunció unas palabras en mortificis e hizo aparecer a _Basilisk_ entre sus manos. Miró de reojo a Maka y la sonrió, antes de hacer nada. Maka, le miraba sin saber que decir, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era de locos.

Hace unos minutos atrás, pensaba que Soul moriría y, entonces, Black Star rompe la venta y aparece. Y, ahora, todos peleaban contra las brujas que había en el palacio, para salvarlos. Maka sonrió.

Tres brujas se acercaron peligrosamente a Soul y, éste, en un rápido movimiento, las atravesó de un sólo golpe a las tres con su guadaña. Tres almas moradas aparecieron nada más hacer aquel movimiento. Pero él no se paró a mirar esas almas, sino que concentró su vista en su madre, quien estaba fuera de sí.

La reina de las brujas, chillaba colérica, mirando a su hijo con odio.

Soul puso a _Basilisk _delante de él y susurró con voz autoritaria a aquella mujer que, hace mucho tiempo, la había llamado madre:

–Bruja Arachne, número 600 de las brujas a las que debo eliminar...¿unas últimas palabras? –Dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Ella chilló e hizo aparecer entre sus manos una espada. Giriko la intentó impedir que fuera hacia su hijo, pero no lo consiguió. No había rastro de Medusa, parecía ser que había escapado sin que nadie la viera y, eso, alarmó a Giriko, quien dejó de prestar atención a Arachne.

Soul corrió hacia su madre y ella hacia él, haciendo que las dos armas chocaran, provocando un suave y melodioso sonido al chocar. Las dos armas brillaron con fuerza, los ojos rojos de Soul se fijaron en los ojos oscurecidos y llenos de odio de Arachne.

Por un momento, Maka pude ver como Soul dudaba sobre si atacar o no a Arachne, pero toda su indecisión se fue al traste, cuando ella le dijo:

–Acabaré contigo, como hice con tu padre.

Y, Soul no se contuvo más. Aulló colérico y de un empujón, hizo que Arachne retrocediera por la fuerza y él empezó a atacar.

Kid, Spirit y Stein peleaban contra un grupo de brujas, seguidos por Giriko y Jacqueline. Chrona, Patty y Liz, estaban al otro lado de la sala, yendo hacia la habitación de torturas. Seguramente, irían a buscar a Asako y a Tsubaki, pensó Maka.

No había rastro de Hero ni de Medusa. Sin duda alguna, los dos habían huido del palacio. Black peleaba con su espada de Uriel contra Justin, quien parecía llevarle más ventaja.

Black alzó sus alas y se quejó adolorido, por el movimiento. Aún seguía sin poder volar muy bien. Justin rió y se burló de ello, acrecentando la rabia de Black.

Todo era un caos. Todos peleaban, el tiempo avanzaba despacio y los chillidos de ira/dolor inundaban la sala.

Sonidos de armas al chocar, el calor del sol de Death City entrando por la bóveda. Sentimientos de dolor escondidos durante años, odio incontrolable. Todos peleando por sus vidas, por sus destinos.

Y, en medio de todo eso, Maka cerró los ojos. Juntó sus manos y respiró profundamente, recordando cada cosa que había vivido desde aquel día fatídico en el que murió atropellada. El día de Halloween.

"_Como mi madre."_

Un nuevo grito de Arachne, la hizo estremecerse y cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Ayuda, necesitaban ayuda, eran cinco contra un ejército de brujas, las posibilidades de vencer eran nulas.

Estaban, ¿perdidos...?

* * *

Cuando Maka abrió los ojos, todo le pareció como si fuera un sueño. Arachne cayendo al suelo herida, bajo la mirada de Soul, quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de caer muerta al suelo. Justin apunto de vencer a Black, quien parecía muy cansado.

Su padre, Stein y Kid, siendo acorralados por las brujas y Giriko,-Jacqueline estaba en el suelo, muerta. Y Chrona sujetando a Tsubaki con algo de dificultad, seguidas por Patty y Liz. ¿Dónde estaba Asako...?

Arachne, miró con los ojos borrosos y algunas lágrimas en ellos a Soul, mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos. Su pecho estaba ensangrentado y las armas de los dos, yacían en el suelo. Soul la miró impasivo o, eso creyó Maka:

Arachne tocó la mejilla de Soul y, antes de cerrar lo ojos, con sus últimas fuerzas, murmuro:

–Eres como él... –Se lamió los labios y fue cerrando los ojos. Soul la dejó en el suelo, con cuidado. –Le quería...

–Y, aún así, lo mataste. –Dijo con dureza Soul.

Arachne sonrió. Pero sólo eso. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, haciendo que su mano,-que estaba apretando la herida de su pecho,-se deslizara hasta el suelo. Su cabeza cayó pesadamente al suelo y, tras esto, su alma apareció ante los ojos fríos de Soul.

Maka estuvo apunto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, viendo la frialdad que desprendía Soul, pero fue interrumpida por una voz grave:

–¡Basta!

Antes de que Justin pudiera acabar definitivamente con Black, antes de que Giriko diera la orden de matar a Kid, Stein y Spirit; Asura apareció en la sala.

Y Patty no pudo contener la exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad que escapó de sus labios.

–_¿Asura...? –_Dijo, sin creer que él estuviera ahí.

Todos los presentes le miraron, provocando una sonrisa triunfante en Asura. Él se hizo a un lado y las puertas del palacio se volvieron a abrir con fuerza, apareciendo una neblina y un olor a azufre de lo más insoportable.

Algunas brujas se asustaron y empezaron a gimotear, otras sólo suplicaban que no fuera él quien entrara en la sala. Pero, lamentablemente para ellas, eso no fue así: Shinigami entró en el palacio, arrastrando del cabello a Masamune.

Soltó a Masamune, quien le estaba suplicando clemencia, pero él le ignoro. Nos miró a todos y suspiró.

–Creo haberlo dicho ya, pero...el único que puede causar el mal aquí, _soy yo_. –Gritó Shinigami, haciendo que todos le miráramos con miedo,-salvo Kid. –Y, aún así, está sucediendo todo esto...

Justin se separó de Black, temeroso y batió sus alas inseguro. Se arrastró hacia Shinigami y, una vez estuvo delante de él, se arrodilló escondiendo su cabeza tras sus cabellos rubios.

–Su majestad, pue-puedo explicarle todo esto... –Tartamudeó asustado. Shinigami sólo le miró expectante.

–No hay nada que explicarme, Justin. –Le interrumpió Shinigami. Justin tembló nervioso. –Has intentado matar al último ángel, has pecado en contra de mi voluntad y has atentado contra la reina de Death City. –Asura, al lado de Shinigami, tomó de la mano a Patty y sonrió. –Por eso, serás castigado...

–¡No! –Chilló desesperado Justin. –¡No, no, no!¡Por favor!

–Pasarás una temporada en el Infierno, Justin. –A pesar de los lamentos de Justin, Shinigami no le hizo caso. Se volvió para mirar a Giriko y a Masamune. –Vosotros también.

Giriko miró a Masamune con miedo y éste, que seguía hecho un ovillo en el suelo, sólo pudo mirarlo con terror a los ojos.

Shinigami se volvió para mirar a Asura y suspiro:

–Ya sabes que hacer, Asura.

–Si, mi señor. –Dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Shinigami sonrió o eso le pareció a los presentes. Cogió de los pelos a Masamune, Giriko y Justin y, arrastrándoles hasta la puerta, se giró una última vez para mirar a su hijo:

–Me encargaré de ellos. –Miró a Black y a Maka y les sonrió. –Después, me gustaría hablar con vosotros dos.

Maka y Black,-el cual estaba herido,-se miraron mutuamente inseguros. Shinigami sonrió nuevamente y desapareció por la puerta, llevándose consigo los gritos desesperados de aquellos tres infelices.

Sus gritos fueron convirtiéndose en un eco, hasta desaparecer y ser un simple recuerdo en el olvido. Sólo en ese momento, en que reinó el silencio en aquel palacio, ellos se miraron compungidos. Sus cuerpos les pesaban, les dolían sus almas y sentían las lágrimas surcar sus mejillas.

Estaban llorando. Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad...porque...

...habían ganado.

Y cayeron al suelo, riendo de felicidad. Sintiendo la calidez del sol alumbrándolos y sintiendo que todo había llegado a su fin.

La larga travesía había finalizado.

* * *

_**¡H**__asta aquí por hoy~!¿Qué les pareció?¿Da asco?¿Penoso?_

_**E**__l comienzo del capítulo, en el que aparece Wes, fue a petición de una persona, que me pregunto __de donde procedían los brujos y las brujas de Death City. Y, ahí está. _

_**S**__hinigami apareció junto a Asura y se ha llevado para castigar a Giriko, Justin y Masamune,-quien no ha aparecido hasta ahora en el fic, sólo le he mencionado,-por sus pecados(sufrir, sufrir XD). En cambio, Medusa y Hero, han desaparecido, ¿dónde estarán~?_

_**Y**__ Arachne acabó muriendo D: Pero era su destino. Ahora les contaré una cosa, en cierto modo en el siguiente capítulo "_**Capítulo 22: **_El país de las Maravillas. Adiós, Maka", narrado por _**Black Star, **_sería el último capítulo de este fic(oh, yeah), pero le añadí un _**epílogo**_. Por eso faltan dos capítulos para el final._

**Merlín*:**_ Verán, en realidad Merlín es un mago, el mago del rey Arturo, rey de Camelot(que supuestamente está en Gran Bretaña). Pero muchos dicen que era un brujo muy poderoso así que, yo le puse el papel de brujo en mi fic._

_**B**__ueno, el tiempo apremia y tengo cosas que hacer ^^. _

_**O**__jalá tengan un buen día~_

_**¡N**__os despedimos Excalibur-sama y yo!;D¡Pásenlo bien y disfruten cada segundo de su vida!_

_**¡N**__os vemos mortales~!_

_**Escuchando The feel good drag, Anberlin.**_


	22. Capítulo XXII:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_**Y** tras una semana con exámenes y exámenes, aquí estoy. Estoy agotada, nunca pensé que un examen de historia(de La Primera Guerra Mundial), pudiera ser tan exageradamente largo. ¡9 hojas, por kami-sama!2 horas de examen, que me han dejado en estado zombie cuando he terminado de hacerlo. ¬¬_

_**P**ero ha valido la pena estudiar tanto. Aunque, siendo sincera, la última pregunta fue improvisada(no la recordaba muy bien) y, ¿saben qué es lo más gracioso?Que mi profesora leyó mi respuesta sobre las consecuencias de la revolución Meiji y, la tuve perfecta XD ¡olé mis narices!_

_**B**ueno, pero lo mejor de todo es que...¡tengo un maravilloso puente por delante!XD_

_**H**ay estoy tan feliz. Voy a poder dormir tranquila y, además, podré subir los dos últimos capítulos de este fic y actualizar(fuck yeah!)*-* Esto es un milagro de Excalibur-sama._

_Bueno, cof, cof, cof, concentrémonos._

_**S**eñoras, señores, alienígenas, este capitulo es, técnicamente, el final de la historia.;D_

_**E**spero que les guste y lo disfruten como nunca~_

_**U**n beso dulce y una abrazo cariñoso a todos aquellos que han tenido la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para leer esta historia. Gracias a _**clara, Catsuna, Agrias-Chan, Kaoru-kun, Monotone. Princess, Vale-Alice, ale13rive, Cheethan Black, anne, sky numb, AngelDust32165, Mitsuki-Wing, Wuakayaka, yuki-chan, violet-star, kanakochan 01, Yuko Takayama, LunaShinra, Cherry Baudelaire, noh-chan, Delirium Land, anonima676, Ziesw, Mumi Evans Elric, Naomi Shimizu, Nakiami Evans, Mary Eruka Evans, the-lady-of-darkness, Alexiel Evans. **_Muchísimas gracias, cada review que me llega hace que una sonrisa de lo más estúpida se formé en mis labios y que Excalibur cante su canción =3_

_Sin nada más que decir~_

_**L**ean y **c**omenten:_

* * *

"_**Y**__o sé que debo encontrarte ahora. __**N**__o puedo oír tu nombre, __**n**__o sé como hacerlo.__** ¿P**__or qué no podemos hacer que estas tinieblas nos hagan sentir como en casa__**?"**_

_**Mosoon, Tokio Hotel.**_

**Interludio**

_Maka inspiró profundamente antes de mirarme a los ojos, con cierto desasosiego. La sonreí, aunque yo estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella._

_Suspiré y, sin pensarlo más, abrí la puerta de aquella habitación._

–_Allá vamos... –Dije, sin mucha convicción._

_Hace dos días atrás que, Tsubaki, fue proclamada ante toda la ciudad de Ka-shir, reina de Death City. Faltaría decir que toda Death City estalló de alegría y empezaron a aplaudir ante tal noticia. Como se nota que Masamune no fue...un buen rey._

_Y, después de eso y de curarnos de las heridas de la batalla, Asura nos condujo a Maka y a mí hasta esta habitación del Palacio de las Luces, para hablar con Shinigami._

_Y, para que mentir, estoy temblando. Sólo de pensar en lo que ese tío nos pueda decir, me hace ponerme muy nervioso._

_Sólo de ver como trato a Masamune, Giriko y Justin,- "púdrete en el infierno, imbécil",-me hace sentir un "poco"de miedo. Vale...un poco de miedo es quedarse corto..._

_Shinigami estaba sentado en un sofá negro, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Tenía una serpiente en sus manos, que se deslizaba con parsimonia por sus manos y se enroscaba en sus brazos._

_El sol del atardecer se filtraba por el gran ventanal. Había algunas nubes anaranjadas en el cielo de Death City y se podía oír el leve canto de los pájaros, que iba desapareciendo a medida que el tiempo transcurría. _

_La habitación estaba algo desordenada, los libros caían de sus estantes, con hojas blancas sueltas. Había algunos helechos y otras plantas que, sinceramente, no sabía que eran. Algunas parecían mini palmeras, pero tenían flores violáceas en sus hojas y, otras, se movían a cada paso que dábamos, como los girasoles con el sol._

_Maka paró de flotar y miró decidida a Shinigami. Yo me coloqué al lado de ella y, por una vez, estuve tentado a tomar de la mano a Maka, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo._

_Sólo la traspasaría._

_Shinigami dejó de mirar iracundo por la ventana y, abstraído como estaba, nos sonrió ampliamente:_

–_Holitas, chicos._

_¿Holitas?¿Había dicho "holitas"?Bien, este tío tiene el Síndrome de Ned Flanders._

"_Y pensar que es el Diablo..."_

–_Hola, Shinigami. –Dijimos al unisono Maka y yo._

_Shinigami se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, observándonos con total solemnidad. Desvíe la mirada e intente pensar en otra cosa, ya que los ojos de Shinigami brillaban de una forma tan siniestra que intensificaban el temblor de mis piernas._

_Empecé a tararear la canción de Dragon Ball en mi cabeza._

–_¿Saben por qué les he llamado? –Susurró con voz severa._

_Maka y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida y, después, negamos con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo que quería decirnos lo desconocíamos._

_Él suspiró y paseó por la habitación. La serpiente se enroscó por completo en su brazo y los ojos rojizos del animal se fijaron en nosotros. Me estremecí y volví a pensar en la dichosa canción de Dragon Ball._

–_Verán, ustedes dos han cambiado por completo nuestro mundo: erais dos simples humanos, que guardaban relación con Death City y, hasta ahora, no lo sabían. –Incoó Shinigami. –El día de Halloween, vuestras vidas cambiaron. Entrasteis en el juego, chicos..._

"_Y, para seros sinceros, nunca llegué a imaginarme que llegaríais tan lejos. Habéis afrontados las adversidades, luchado contra demonios y brujas, descubierto secretos terribles, recorrido medio mundo hasta aquí. _

"_Habéis acabado con el reinado de Masamune y frustrado las ideas de una Organización que llevaba existiendo durante muchos años, quizás siglos. Los dos, una fantasma hija de kishines y un medio-ángel._

"_Vuestro viaje, chicos...ha llegado a su fin."_

_Dejé de pensar en mis cavilaciones y, entonces, las últimas palabras de Shinigami resonaron una y otra vez, como un disco rallado, en mi cabeza._

_Nuestro viaje había llegado a su __fin__. ¿Era eso cierto?_

_Aunque una sonrisa de alegría y de alivio se formó en mis labios, al igual que en los de Maka, sentí cierta inquietud en mi corazón. Cierta repulsión ante aquellas palabras._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_¿Qué me pasaba?Lo había conseguido: había rescatado a la persona que más quería,-aunque no __me había atrevido a confesar mis sentimientos,-había encontrado a mi madre y había ayudado a mis amigos a conseguir sus objetivos._

_Ya estaba todo resuelto. _

_Entonces, ¿por qué me molestan tanto esas palabras?¿por qué no quiero oírlas?_

–_...chicos. –La voz de Shinigami me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que le mirara aturdido. –Es la hora._

–_¿La hora de qué? –Pregunté con arrogancia._

_Maka pareció asustarse ante aquellas palabras, ya que se acercó más a mí. Shinigami alzó la vista y la luz crepúsculo lo iluminó._

–_De que sus deseos sean concedidos, ¿no?_

* * *

Jugué con el vaso, haciendo que el contenido de éste se moviera de un lado a otro. Suspiré agotado y me recargué en la pared, aburrido.

Las alas ya no me dolían, gracias a la magia de Liz, que me había ayudado a sanarlas.

Y, aunque dentro del palacio se estaba celebrando un baile importante, en honor a Tsubaki, yo no tenía ganas de nada.

No sentía mi cuerpo y todo daba vueltas. No sé en que momento, había dejado de lloriquear como un niño pequeño ni cuando había desechado la idea de ir a bailar con Tsubaki. No lo sabía.

Pero ya poco importaba. Sentado en el suelo de uno de los balcones del palacio, con la luna en lo alto del cielo y el sonido de los violines de fondo,estaba meditando seriamente,-por primera vez en mi vida,-sobre aquella propuesta de Shinigami.

"–De que sus deseos sean concedidos."

Sí. Nuestros deseos. Pero sólo había una diferencia entre Maka y yo: que ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Y era su segunda oportunidad.

Ahora que Soul era un brujo maestro y, el brujo de la Corte de Tsubaki,-como su padre,-ella ya había cumplido con su misión. Y ahora quería volver a recuperar su vida, una oportunidad más. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que dice que quiere eso, sonríe melancólicamente y sus ojos se oscurecen más de lo normal.

¿Será por qué, realmente, no quiere su segunda oportunidad?

Meneé la cabeza. Na, Maka si que quiere volver a la vida, sólo tiene un poco de miedo. Es normal.

Bufé molesto y dejé el vaso en el suelo. Luego, me acerqué más a la pared y oculté mi rostro entre mis rodillas. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

¿Y todo esta intranquilidad a causa de qué?Pues...porque mi madre aún sigue en aquella habitación, atendida por los _mejores_ médicos de Death City, cuidándola e intentando ayudarla. Porque esos hijos de su madre de La Organización de La Sibila, aparte de tratarle de la peor manera posible,- _"juro que si, algún día vuelvo a ver a Justin, me las pagará"_,-experimentaron con ella todas las torturas posibles, para hacerla hablar.

Y, el resultado, había sido éste: enferma y débil, sintiendo a cada minuto que pasa, como la muerte se acerca a ella.

Apreté los puños y sentí otra punzada de dolor en el corazón. Las traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, empapando mi camiseta.

Oí como alguien carraspeaba y, al levantar un poco la vista, vi los ojos rojizos de Soul mirándome con determinación.

–Hey.

–Hola... –Dije con voz entrecortada. –¿Por qué no estás en...la fiesta?

–Porque no son lo mío. –Contestó, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Le habían otorgado esa túnica rojiza ahora que era un brujo maestro. Tenía una serpiente negra bordada en la espalda. –¿Por qué no estás tú?

–Porque no estoy de humor.

Soul entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia atrás: las luces de varias velas iluminaban a Tsubaki que, vestida con un largo vestida azul celeste y blanco, bailaba en el centro junto a un montón de gente. Sonreí jubilosa, mientras aplaudía y se movía con energía. Maka y Liz, también bailaban a su lado, mientras que Chrona y Kid, se mantenían juntos, tomados de las manos y sonriendo al público pletórico del baile. Ragnarok, Asura y Patty estaban al otro lado de la sala, junto a algunos kishines.

Entretanto, Soul y yo estábamos aquí, a fuera.

–Soul.

–¿Hmm?

–¿Qué pasará...cuando Maka consiga su segunda oportunidad? –Dije, para entablar alguna conversación, que no fuera sobre mí.

Soul desvió la mirada incómodo. Pude ver que en sus ojos había cierto matiz de tristeza, que me hicieron sentir de lo peor.

–Preferiría no decirlo.

Y, nuevamente, silencio.

Agobiado, intente buscar algo para seguir hablando. Pero no lo conseguí.

–¿Y tú?¿Qué vas a hacer, Black? –Me preguntó Soul. –Ahora que has conseguido tu propósito, ¿qué harás?

" –De que sus deseos sean concedidos."

–Yo... –No sabía que contestar. Y la mirada insistente de Soul, no ayudaba en nada.

Por suerte, Liz llegó con lo que, parecía ser, mi cámara de fotos,-_"¿de dónde narices la ha sacado?",_-y nos tomó ,a la fuerza, de la mano a los dos.

Ella siempre tan delicada...

–Vamos, muevan sus culos. –Nos dijo, sin parar de sonreír.

Soul frunció el entrecejo, claramente molesto. Pero no opuso resistencia, como yo pensaba. Sólo se dejó llevar por el agarre de Liz.

Vi que todos estaban reunidos en un rincón de la gran sala de baile, cerca del cuarteto de cuerda y del piano de cola que había. Todos estaban juntos, con unas sonrisas en sus labios y la mirada brillante.

Liz nos empujo a los dos, haciendo que nos pusiéramos, inevitablemente, junto a ellos. Choqué contra Tsubaki y ella se sonrojó, avergonzada. Mi rubor no tardó en llegar a mis mejillas.

–Perdona. –La dije.

–No-no importa. –Me sonrió. Luego miró a Liz, que estaba discutiendo con Asura sobre _mi_ cámara de fotos y suspiró. –Nos quieren hacer una fotografía.

–¿Una foto?¿Para?

Tsubaki me miró de reojo y me sonrió dulcemente. Me derretí por completo al verla así, ¡ag, que cursi soy!

Me tomó de la mano y se juntó un poco más a mí, sobresaltando mi corazón.

–Para tener este hermoso recuerdo inmortalizado. –Murmuró en voz baja.

Chrona se escondió tras sus manos, totalmente azorada por la situación, mientras Kid intentaba quitar sus manos de su cara, riendo y besándola en la cabeza. Soul y Maka se habían tomado de la mano y se daban ligeros apretones cariñosos, con una sonrisa un tanto triste en sus labios.

Patty y Ragnarok discutían. Liz acababa de separarse de Asura y corría sonriente y gritando, hacia nosotros. Se puso a mi lado y me propinó un zape, haciendo que apartara la mirada de Tsubaki y la fulminara con la mirada, molesto.

–No te olvides de sonreír, angelito. –Me susurró Liz, sin borrar su sonrisa.

La propiné un codazo.

–No te olvides de posar como una modelo, Lizzy. –La dije sonriendo, aunque forzosamente.

Ella me miró enfadada y estuvo a punto de golpearme con fuerza con su báculo, que ahora descansaba entre sus manos, cuando Asura gritó:

–¡Sonreír!

Y el _flash_ de la cámara me cegó.

…

Me dejé caer en la cama, totalmente cansado.

El tic tac del reloj de madera que reposaba en la estantería, martilleaba mi cabeza. La música seguía sonando y me llegaba un lejano coro de risas y aplausos. Yo acababa de abandonarla, harto de tantas risas y tanta alegría que, por desgracia, no era contagiosa.

Cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura. Pensando en lo que podría pasarle a mi madre, en aquel deseo que debía pedirle al mismísimo Diablo.

Escondí mi cabeza en la almohada y suspiré.

Sentí el frío acero de la espada de Uriel, rozando mis dedos. Estaba helada, como un témpano de hielo, algo impropio teniendo en cuenta que mi arma, siempre ardía como el fuego. Pero le resté importancia.

Y más aún, cuando el sonido de la fiesta se fue desvaneciendo. Cuando sentí como mis párpados pesaban más de lo normal. Mi cuerpo se entumecía poco a poco.

Y, de nuevo, el tic tac del reloj, una conocida melodía que retumbaba en mis oídos.

_Dang, Dang, Dang..._

Resonó en mis oídos. Y, al sonido del reloj, se unió el tañido de las campanas de la iglesia de Death City, que marcaron las doce exactas de la noche.

Y antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, con un poco de esfuerzo, murmuré:

–Deseo...

* * *

**Capítulo 22: **_El país de las maravillas. Adiós Maka:_

_Pi, pipipi, Pi, pipipi._

–Hmm... –Rezongué y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Que sonido más estresante...

A ciegas, busqué con mi mano el despertador que no paraba de sonar una y otra vez, irrumpiendo en mi sagrado y grandioso sueño. Una vez sentí el tacto de mi despertador bajo la palma de mi mano, lo golpeé con fuerza, haciendo que aquel insoportable sonido desapareciera.

Sonreí y me acurruqué en la cama, sintiendo el calor que esta me otorgaba...

...un segundo...¿desde cuándo en Death City hay despertadores?

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el póster de _Death Note _y el de _Final Fantasy_ que había en el techo de, lo que parecía ser, _mi habitación._ Parpadeé varias veces, sin saber como reaccionar. Después de frotarme los ojos y de darme dos bofetadas,- auch,-me giré, para poder ver el despertador caído en el suelo, al lado de mi mesilla de noche.

Abrí la boca, pero no salían las palabras.

Lentamente, fui incorporándome y, viendo asombrado, mi habitación: seguía desordenada, como la última vez que la vi, con discos de música rock por el suelo, con cómics por doquier y los deberes de física-química, intactos.

Espera, ¿tenía deberes de física-química?

Anonadado, me quité las mantas de encima y puse mis pies en el helado suelo. La ventana estaba abierta y entraba el aire otoñal por él. Me acerqué hasta la ventana y, al asomarme por ella, pude ver las hojas de los árboles cayendo, de un color marrón y verde oscuro, apagados. Típicos colores del otoño.

Miré más a mi alrededor y, comprobé, que estaba en Madrid, para ser más concretos, en el barrio chino en el que había estado viviendo con mi madre, desde que mi padre se fue.

Asustado, tropecé con mis propios pies y caí en redondo al suelo, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–Ay... –Me quejé.

Abrí los ojos, aguantando el dolor y con la vista, busqué mi espada. Pero no la encontré. Empecé a respirar con dificultad y, temblando, me llevé una mano a la espalda. Y, para mi sorpresa, no toqué mis alas. No tenía mis alas...

¡¿No tenía mis alas?¡¿Pero qué narices estaba pasando?

Emití un débil grito del susto y, nada más hacerlo, oí como una puerta se abría poco a poco y unos pasos lentos se acercaban a mi habitación. Alcé la vista y, por instinto, busqué mi espada, pero volví a caer en la cuenta de que no la tenía.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi madre entró por ella, con sus cabellos revueltos y el pijama puesto.

Bostezó y me miró reprochante.

–Black, son las siete de la mañana...¿qué pasa?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y empecé a balbucear cosas sin sentido, haciendo que mi madre me mirara raro.

Ella...¿estaba bien?Pero, ¿cómo?

–Hijo, hoy no trabajo y necesito dormir. –Me dijo con voz adormilada. Se paso una mano por el pelo y se lo revolvió. –Así que, vístete y prepárate, yo iré a dormir un poco más...

Mi madre se dio la vuelta y se tambaleo hacia la puerta, pero, antes de que ella pudiera salir, la llamé:

–Espera.

Mi madre se giró para mirarme, con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó.

Titubeé antes de preguntarle.

–¿Por qué...tengo que prepararme? –Creo que sé la respuesta, pero preferiría asegurarme.

Mi madre hizo una mueca y alzo una ceja inquisitiva.

–Pero, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa esta mañana, hijo? –Meneó la cabeza abrumada y miró cabreada la play station que reposaba sobre una mesa. –Seguro que estar tantas horas jugando a videojuegos te han afectado...

–Mamá, contesta... –Parecía que estaba suplicando.

Mi madre suspiró y salió de la habitación, no sin antes tirarme mi mochila negra a la cara.

–Hoy tienes examen de física y química, ¿o es qué no te acuerdas? –Dijo, desapareciendo por el pasillo y yendo hacia su cuarto.

Después de oír como su puerta se cerraba, me quité mi mochila de encima y me levanté apresuradamente del suelo. Corrí por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, bajé a gran velocidad los escalones de la escalera hacia el primer piso, saltando los dos últimos.

Entré en la cocina y vi que el desayuno estaba preparado. El olor a huevos y a bacon hizo que mis tripas rugieran, recordándome que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Me acerqué hasta el calendario y, aterrado, vi la fecha que ésta marcaba:

"15 de Octubre del 2010"

Dos semanas antes del baile de Halloween. Y, eso, me sentó como un balde de agua fría. Muy fría.

…

El tren paró, anunciando la parada en la que acababa de detenerse y, todos los pasajeros adormilados, bajaron del vagón.

Con un poco de dificultad por mi parte, me levanté de mi asiento y salí del vagón. El viento azotó mi rostro, haciendo que lo escondiera un poco en mi palestina, quitándome esa sensación de frialdad.

Ahogué un suspiro cuando a, cada paso que daba, iba visualizando el Shibusen. Algunos de los estudiantes iban a paso apresurado hacia él, con las ojeras presentes en sus ojos y el "que asco, otro día de instituto"en sus labios.

Hacía mucho que no entraba en el Shibusen y había pensado en la posibilidad de no volver a entrar en él, ya que, mientras mis compañeros estudiaban, yo peleaba contra trasgos y otras criaturas.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y todos los coches se pararon, dejándome avanzar hacia el Shibusen. Ya ni recordaba el tráfico abochornante típico de Madrid. Prefería la tranquilidad de los caminos de Death City,-sino contamos aquella vez que casi me como un huevo kinder, digo, un huevo de dragón.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?No paraba de comparar Death City con Madrid, empezaba a incomodarme.

No sé que está pasando, porque todo esto está ocurriendo. Porque me he despertado en mi cama, en mi habitación, cuando me había dormido en una de las habitaciones del Palacio de las Luces. Tampoco entendía porque mi madre había actuado así, como de _costumbre_. Como sino le pasara nada en absoluto.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

El timbre que anunciaba la primera clase sonó con fuerza y una apabullante masa de estudiantes me arrolló, haciendo que casi me cayera al suelo.

Maldije a todas aquellas personas y recogí mi mochila del suelo, la cual se había caído a causa de las prisas de mis compañeros. Entré en el Shibusen y miré a mi alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que veía el Shibusen.

Palpé las paredes del instituto, intentando hacerme ver que no estaba soñando. Que todo esto estaba ocurriendo realmente.

Seguí andando. Mi mano se deslizaba por la pared rugosa de los pasillos, mientras me dirigía a mi clase. No había mucha gente por los pasillos, las puertas de las clases estaban cerradas y se podía oír algunas risas de los estudiantes y protestas de los profesores.

Llegué al final del pasillo y vi la puerta de mi clase abierta. Una voz grave me llamó la atención, provenía de mi clase y conocía perfectamente esa voz. Con un poco de miedo, entré en clase y comprobé que, efectivamente, quien estaba hablando era Spirit.

Él se giró para mirarme totalmente enfadado.

–Al fin, Black Star, se digna a aparecer.

–¿Eh?

Miré a mis compañeros y vi que ninguno se había percatado de mi presencia. Sólo escribían en una hoja con muchas preguntas, concentrados. Spirit suspiró resignado y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre sus manos. El título del libro era _El nombre del viento._

–Vamos, Black, coge una hoja de examen y empiece. –Me dijo, sin mirarme.

–Yo...

–¿A qué esperas? –Spirit apretó los labios.

¿No...se acuerda de nada?¿Él también actuá de esa forma tan extraña?Sentí como me mareaba y las nauseas venían a mí. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta para no caerme.

Voy a vomitar, seguro...

–Me encuentro mal... –Dije con un hilo de voz.

Spirit apartó la mirada del libro y negó con la cabeza.

–Si esa es una de tus excusas para no hacer el examen, no te va a servir de nada. –Después de mirarme de arriba a abajo, añadió. –De todas formas, seguro que vuelves a suspender.

Entrecerré los ojos y, sin esperar otra respuesta por parte de Spirit, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. Spirit comenzó a llamarme a voces, pero yo no dejé de correr.

¿Cómo es que no se acordaba de mí?Ayer, por la noche, él y Stein estaban en el baile, hablando con algunos kishines que formaban la guardia personal de Tsubaki y, ahora...no me recordaba, bueno, no de la manera que yo me imaginaba. Él sólo me ve como un alumno más.

Todo me daba vueltas, todo me parecía extraño y distante, estaba más asustado de lo normal. No sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía el comportamiento de todo el mundo.

Y, justo cuando dejé de andar y me quedé en medio del pasillo, comprendí una cosa:

" –Deseo...que todo vuelva a ser como antes..."

Mis propias palabras, las que había dicho antes de dormirme profundamente, resonaron en mi cabeza, haciendo que cada palabra que recordara, me golpeara con fuerza contra el pecho. Me dolía descubrir que mi deseo, si se había cumplido.

Aunque, no entendía porque me dolía tanto: mi madre estaba bien, había recuperado mi vida...pero no estaban _ellos. _No estaba _ella._

Y la aterradora realidad de saber que ella no estaba aquí, atravesó mi pecho.

Estaba apunto de golpear la papelera que tenía a mi lado, cuando algo suave chocó contra mí. Sólo oí un gemido y una maldición y, al bajar la vista,-con algo de esfuerzo, ya que estaba aturdido,-me encontré con una chica en el suelo.

Su pelo rubio cenizo estaba recogido en dos coletas y llevaba puesto una boina en la cabeza. Una falda roja a tablones mostraba sus piernas, unas convers ocultaban sus pies y llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca con detalles japoneses dibujados en ella.

Al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los míos y, nada más hacerlo, soltó una exclamación de pura sorpresa:

–¿Black?

Y al instante, pregunté:

–¿Ma-Maka?

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Y, tras unos segundos de silencio, caí en la cuenta de que Maka me había _reconocido. _

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Maka se lanzó a mí para abrazarme con fuerza. Y los dos caímos al suelo en el acto.

No nos dimos cuenta, pero empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, sin dejar de abrazarnos. Maka empezó a observarme inquieta y se separó un poco, sentándose sobre mis piernas.

–¿Black?

–Emm, ¿qué pasa? –Dudé, algo incómodo.

Ella tosió y miró hacia todos los lados. Su voz me sonaba tan extraña...

–¿Por qué me recuerdas?

–¿Cómo...? –Dije, sin comprender lo que me decía.

–Quiero decir...¿por qué...te comportas como si me conocieras de toda la vida? –Dijo con voz entrecortada, sus ojos estaban oscureciéndose.

La sonreí.

–Simplemente, te recuerdo como la chica fantasma que no paraba de gritar, haciendo que me doliera a mares la cabeza. –Maka me miró mal e infló las mejillas. –Pero...me hace muy feliz verte, Maka. Y que me recuerdes...

–...como el ángel estúpido que "superara a los dioses".

–Nunca he dicho eso.

–Cuando duermes, lo sueles decir.

Maldición. Odio hablar dormido.

Maka inspeccionó a su alrededor, angustiada y, después, se levantó en un rápido movimiento. Me tendió una mano que, gustosamente, tomé.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, Maka me tomó del brazo y me alejó de las aulas, llevándome hacia el patio del Shibusen. No me opuse a ello.

–Oye, Maka...

–¿Si?

–¿Cómo es que no eres un...fantasma?

Maka tardó en contestar. Salimos al patio y el sol salió de entre las nubes grises que se habían formado en el cielo. Todo el paisaje parecía tan lúgubre...deprimente.

–Cuando te fuiste de la fiesta, Shinigami vino a buscarme. –Empezó a explicarme, con voz apenas audible. –Me llevó a un cuarto, que estaba completamente a oscuras. Después, cerró la puerta, dejándome sola y dijo: "no tengas miedo, no pasará nada..."

Maka paró de hablar y bajó la mirada entristecida.

–No pude despedirme de Soul. –Parecía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. –No le dije cuanto le quería...

–Maka...

Maka dio una patada a una piedra y ésta, cayó sobre un charco. Las ondas que provocó la piedra al caer en el charco, se movieron rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

–Después de que Shinigami se fuera, la habitación se iluminó por completo. Grité, el calor era insoportable y la luz demasiado potente. Estaba ciega...y, cuando cerré los ojos, el calor desapareció. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en mi cama. En mi casa.

–Vaya...pensé que eso de la segunda oportunidad sería más...sorprendente. –Maka rió. –Algo así como un túnel de la luz, como en la serie Entre Fantasmas.

–Pues no. –Maka suspiró y me miró. –Supongo que a ti te habrá pasado algo parecido, ¿me equivoco?

–Algo por el estilo. –Mentí.

El timbre volvió a sonar y se escuchó el murmullo de varios pasos apresurados. Por un momento, me pregunté si Spirit me estaría buscando, ya que me había saltado su examen de física-química,-se me había olvidado que él era profesor.

Y la idea de imaginármelo a él buscándome enfadado,-como si fuera un ogro,-me hizo temblar.

–Maka, vayámonos de aquí.

–¿A dónde? –Me preguntó.

Me puse a caminar hacia la entrada del Shibusen, escuchando sus pasos detrás de mí. Se me hacía raro ver a Maka caminando y no flotando.

–Quiero comprobar una cosa. –La dije, sin volverme para mirarla.

* * *

–¿Es aquí, no? –Me preguntó el taxista, mirándome por el retrovisor.

Los dados que colgaban del retrovisor se movieron bruscamente, tras el frenazo que había dado el coche.

Asentí y vi que Maka estaba mareada. El taxista era un suicida, se había saltado la mayorías de los semáforos y los _stops_. Y, cada vez que lo hacía, yo le insultaba de todas las formas posibles,-incluso le llame "baka".

Saqué el dinero del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo di. Maka salió rápidamente del coche y se llevó una mano a la boca, para contener las nauseas.

–¿Estás bien? –La pregunté, dándola palmaditas en la espalda.

Ella asintió.

–No me acordaba de lo molesto que es tener ganas de vomitar. –Hizo una mueca. –Es muy desagradable.

–Sí. Supongo que esas son las ventajas de ser fantasma.

–Supones bien.

Maka inspiró y expiró varias veces, relajándose. El taxi se apartó de la acera y, en una maniobra que yo tacharía de ilegal, se alejó a gran velocidad de nosotros. Le saqué el dedo al conductor y volví a insultarle.

Maka suspiró cansada y miró hacia todos lados, observando el lugar. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme que hacíamos aquí, comencé a caminar en dirección al edificio que teníamos en frente. Abrí la puerta del portal y me encaminé hacia las escaleras.

Oí como Maka, contenía la respiración.

–Este es...

La sonreí y asentí.

–Si...

Maka me miró de soslayo y, en un acto que no me esperaba de ella, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas a gran velocidad. No tardé en seguirla, corriendo también.

Cuando subimos todas las escaleras, estábamos exhaustos. Nuestras respiraciones eran un jadeo incontenible y nuestros corazones latían con tanta fuerza, que creí que saldrían de nuestros pechos. Maka, vacilante, dio dos pasos hacia la puerta que teníamos delante de nuestras narices.

Miré de derecha a izquierda, asegurándome que no había ningún vecino cerca, que pudiera apreciar lo que íbamos a hacer.

Maka frunció el ceño y dando una patada a la puerta,-parece que hoy es el día de las sorpresas,-hizo que la puerta cediera y pudiéramos entrar.

Y me arrepentí de hacerlo: la casa estaba vacía. El polvo se acumulaba en cada rincón, las ventanas estaban tapadas por cartones y trozos de madera. No se oía nada, aparte de nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Vi una araña que escalaba mis zapatillas y, con un poco de grima,-odio las arañas, me dan repelús,-me la quité de encima.

–¿Qué...?

Maka miró a todos lados, asustada y nerviosa. Empezó a caminar por la sala, como si estuviera buscando algo. Como si le estuviera buscando.

Entró en varios cuartos, pero cada vez que salía de ellos, era con una cara de decepción. Yo me senté en el suelo, trazando círculos en el polvo.

Necesitaba escapar de Spirit, cierto. Pero, también necesitaba saber si él estaría aquí. Si todo lo que estábamos viviendo Maka y yo, en estos momentos, era una especie de broma.

Pero parecía no ser así.

Escuché un maullido suave y prolongado. Al darme la vuelta, vi a Maka con lágrimas en los ojos y a Blair en sus brazos.

Espera, ¿Blair...?

–¿Qué narices...? –Dije mirando al gato, cuyos ojos amarillentos me miraban fijamente, con curiosidad.

Maka acariciaba el lomo del animal, con insistencia.

–La-la he encontrado en-en uno de los cuartos...pero s-sólo maúlla. –Tartamudeó, entre mosqueo y lágrimas. –¿Por qué...no-no está Soul aquí?¿Qué está pasando, Black?

" –Deseo...que todo vuelva a ser como antes..."

–No lo sé. –Dije, apartando la mirada de ella.

Maka sollozó con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el lomo de Blair. Blair la miró y lamió sus mejillas, con cariño.

Sólo maúlla. No habla, no se transforma en una humana modelo. Nada, es un gato normal y corriente, como lo era antes de que Soul apareciera*.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Absolutamente todo.

Maka gimió y me miró, con sus ojos vidriosos:

–Sácame de aquí.

Asentí, inseguro y me levanté del suelo. Me limpié los pantalones del polvo del suelo y la tomé de la mano, saliendo de la casa de Soul.

Una mujer,-la casera,-nos miraba de brazos cruzados y, notoriamente enfadada. Maka seguía llorando y yo intenté sonreír.

–Puedo llamar a la policía. –Nos advirtió la mujer. –Por allanamiento.

–Perdón. –Fue lo único que supe decir. Luego, una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza. –Pero, ¿podría hacerla una pregunta?

–No.

–Sólo será una pregunta...después, nos iremos y no volveremos. –Al ver que vacilaba, sonreí. –Lo juro.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. Se dio la vuelta, para no mirarnos.

–Di.

–¿Ha vivido alguien en esta casa?

La mujer rió. Pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia la dichosa pregunta.

–No, esa casa lleva años sin tener residentes. –Dejó de reír. – He perdido la esperanza de que alguien la compré.

Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta al oír aquello. Nadie.

Le di las gracias y, cuando fui a tomar la mano de Maka, me di cuenta de que ella no estaba. Apresuradamente, bajé las escaleras, oyendo los reproches de la casera y salí a la calle. Estaba lloviendo.

Maka estaba sentada, al borde de la cera, abrazándose a Blair, estaba ella. Sollozando, temblando por el frío y ocultando su rostro.

La lluvia no tardó en empapar mi pelo y mi ropa. Pero poco me importaba, no sentía ya mi cuerpo. Mi alma estaba ausente y mi corazón, bah...no lo sentía latir contra mi pecho. Parecía un muñeco de trapo, roto.

Y Maka, también.

Me senté a su lado, con los ojos fijos en los edificios de Madrid. Algunos niños, paseaban con sus mochilas, pisando y saltando por los charcos. Sus madres los acompañaban al colegio.

Maka gimió adolorida y me miró, con ojos oscurecidos por completo:

–¿Todo fue un sueño, Black?

No contesté.

–Nunca...¿existió Death City?¿Ni Soul?¿Ni Tsubaki?¿Ninguno?

Seguí sin hablar. El silencio era lo mejor en esos momentos.

Maka se apretó con fuerza la camiseta, ahogando los gemidos de dolor. La lluvia había empapado su pelo, el cual estaba apagado por culpa de la lluvia. Algunas finas gotas caían por su rostro.

Blair maúllo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos sentados en aquella acera. Tampoco la razón por la que estábamos sentados.

Las horas pasaron. Para nosotros, fueron eternas.

Cada recuerdo vivido en estos últimos meses, prácticamente un año desde Halloween, habían sido lo más intensos de nuestras vidas. Lo mejor que nos había pasado.

Pero, como en la historia de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, _tan sólo era una falsa realidad. Algo que nunca existió...

O que sí lo hizo y ahora, teníamos las puertas cerradas para entrar en aquel lugar.

Aquella tarde, descubrimos lo doloroso que fue despertarnos en nuestros cuartos y no verlos a ellos. Descubrir que no había ocurrido nada.

Maka fue la primera en levantarse. Pocos segundos después, yo la seguí. Nos miramos, miramos el edificio en el que había vivido Soul y luego...

...tomados de la mano, nos fuimos hacia delante. Sin mirar a atrás.

* * *

**~2 años después~**

–Mueve tu culo y ayúdame a cargar estas cajas en el camión. –Me dijo la insufrible voz de Spirit.

Hice una mueca y me tumbé en el sofá.

–Ahora, nuuu~ –Dije, como si fuera un crío.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estaba viendo Phineas y Ferb y que había cantado la canción del comienzo de la serie varias veces, sí, soy un crío.

¡Y muy orgulloso de serlo, para qué conste!

Spirit me dio una patada, tirándome al suelo y haciendo que el mando a distancia quedara lo más lejos posible de mi alcance. Le miré iracundo.

–Vamos, ayúdame.

–Ya voy, ya voy.

Spirit me dio la caja, en la que ponía "frágil"y me empujó hacia la salida de la casa. Una vez fuera de la casa de los Albarn, le saqué la lengua a Spirit y dejé la caja en el camión. En uno de los lados del camión, había escrito en verde las palabras "mudanza rápida". Suspiré.

Spirit llegó con dos cajas más y las guardó junto al resto. Se secó el sudor de su frente y me sonrió.

–Buen trabajo.

–¿Y la propina?

–¿Perdón? –Me preguntó sin entender.

Le sonreí, haciendo pucheros.

–No trabajo gratis.

Spirit chasqueó la lengua y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Sólo de pensar en el dinero que podía darme por ayudarle a guardar las cajas, me hacía ilusiones para irme a comprar el nuevo videojuego de _Final Fantasy._

Pero, cuando Spirit estuvo la suficientemente cerca de mí, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y me dio un zape en la nuca. Me quejé.

–¡Ay!

–Tu propina.

"_Imbécil."_Pensé.

–Ahora, sólo falta que recojan la televisión y los muebles pesados. Por lo demás, ya está. –Me dijo, sonriente.

"_Ya está...ya llegó el día."_

Hace unos meses atrás, Maka me contó que su padre había conseguido un puesto de profesor en una Universidad de Nueva York. Y, ya que Stein se había ido a vivir a Nueva York un año atrás, a la granja de la tía de Maka, Spirit decidió que él viviría, junto con Maka, en esa granja.

Suspiré apenado. Me dolía bastante que Maka se fuera a vivir tan lejos y que solamente pudiera verla en vacaciones,-y eso, si mi madre le apetece hacer un viaje hasta Nueva York. Pero no podía impedir que se fuera.

Ya estaba todo resuelto.

–Iré a buscar a Maka. –Le propuse a Spirit.

Él asintió, de acuerdo.

–Bien, yo iré poniendo el coche en marcha. –Dijo, yendo hacia donde estaba su coche,-un viejo Ford del 98 que daba pena sólo de verlo.

Me volví hacia la casa y sonreí melancólicamente. Pensar que dentro de una hora, la casa estaría completamente vacía.

Entré dentro y busqué a Maka con la mirada. Pero no estaba en el piso de abajo.

"_Estará en su habitación."_

–¿Maka?

–¡Ya voy!

Y, acto seguido, Maka bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con una sonrisa feliz en los labios. Llevaba consigo una maleta rojiza que le había regalado Stein el último invierno.

Saltó el último escalón y me abrazó, como de costumbre. La miré de arriba a abajo y me reí por lo bajo: desde que le había enseñado a Maka el mundo del anime, a ella le había dado la vena por vestirse de cosplay.

Hoy, por ejemplo, iba vestida con un gracioso uniforme de marinera,-de los que se ven en los estudiantes japoneses,- de un color rojizo y azul oscuro. Con una de sus típicas faldas, claro esta.

–Bien, ya estoy lista, _oni-san*_. –Me dijo alegre. –Vayámonos ya.

–¿No te olvidas de nada?

–No.

Asentí y los dos salimos de casa. Cerré la puerta, tras de mí y fuimos hacia el coche, donde Spirit con gafas de sol y la música de _Metallica._ Maka y yo intercambiamos una mirada: desde que le dijimos a Spirit que era un padre muy anticuado, ha cambiado radicalmente.

–Subir.

Nos abrió las puertas del viejo Ford y los dos nos acomodamos en la parte de atrás del coche. Una vez acomodados, Spirit nos miró por el retrovisor y sonrió.

–En marcha.

…

El aeropuerto de Madrid estaba colapsado de gente, a penas se podía caminar sin chocarte con alguien por el camino.

Spirit había dejado las maletas ya y estaban esperando a que la cola de gente que quería embarcar en el vuelo de las once, avanzara.

"–Vuelo con destino a Nueva York, pueden pasar. –Sonó la voz de la interlocutora."

La cola abrazó un poco más. Más adelante, estaban pidiendo los pasaportes. Spirit ya estaba mordiéndose las uñas, nervioso.

Maka suspiró a mi lado y me sonrió, apenada. La alegría que había tenido días atrás, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

–Esto...es el adiós, ¿verdad? –Me dijo, sonriente.

–Si. –Dije, devolviéndola la sonrisa.

Maka se frotó las sienes y se levantó del suelo,-los dos estábamos sentados, mientras que esperábamos que la cola avanzara,- y miró hacia los ventanales del aeropuerto. Un avión maniobraba, preparándose para despegar a lo lejos.

–Oye, _oni-san._

–Dime.

–Las despedidas siempre deben ser alegres, ¿a qué sí? –Me dijo, mirando por la ventana. –Hay que despedirse de la gente que se quiere con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé.

–Black. –Maka desvió la mirada, evitando que la mirara. –¿Sabes que te quiero como si fueras un hermano?

–Si.

Maka carraspeó.

–Por eso...sé que siempre estarás ahí, cuando te necesite. Yo haré lo mismo por ti... –La voz de Maka iba apagándose. La miré de reojo. –Han pa-pasado dos años...desde que nos fuimos de Death City y no sabemos nada de ellos.

No supe que decir, me dolía recordar aquello. Maka respiró profundamente.

–No sé si todo fue un sueño o no, ya que tanto tú como yo tendríamos el mismo sueño. –Cerró los ojos. –Quiero pensar que no lo fue, que Soul sí existió y que lo amé. Quiero pensar que todo lo que vivimos fue real y no una mentira.

–Entonces, Maka... –me levanté y la sequé las lágrimas con una sonrisa, –piénsalo. Porque aquello que vivimos, perdurara en nuestros corazones, ¿no?Fue parte de nosotros.

" –Vuelo con destino a Nueva York, efectuará su vuelo en quince minutos."

Maka alzó la vista. Spirit ya estaba entregando los pasaportes, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios al miar la azafata.

Suspiré y abracé fuertemente a Maka, ella no tardó en corresponderme.

–Cuídate, ¿vale? –Me dijo en el oído.

–Lo mismo digo, pequeñaja. –Dije revolviéndola el pelo.

Maka sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que llevaba tiempo sin ver, desde que dejamos Death City. Se apartó de mí, se secó las lágrimas y echó a correr hacia delante, yendo con su padre.

Estuve ahí, sentado en el suelo, hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta. Después, me levanté con cuidado del suelo, me acerqué hasta el ventanal y me quedé mirando el avión.

Estuve quieto y sin hacer nada, hasta que el avión despegó. Entonces y sólo entonces, levanté una mano y me despedí de Maka.

–Adiós. –Susurré.

Y, al hacerlo, sentí que una parte, muy pequeña, se iba con Maka. Porque era mi hermana y la única que tenía un fuerte lazo con Death City. Al igual que yo.

Durante estos dos años, estuvimos investigando, buscando algo que nos dijera que todo lo que ocurrió fue cierto. Mi madre y su relación con los ángeles, nada, no nos dijo nada. Spirit y Stein, con los kishines y la maldición de la madre de Maka, tampoco nos dijeron nada.

Es más, los tres se rieron de todo aquello.

Pero, nos dio igual.

Mientras el recuerdo de aquellas experiencias siguiera vivo en nuestros corazones, nosotros tendríamos la esperanza de volver a verlos.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta.

Y, sin volver la mirada a atrás, camine hacia delante, bajo la luz de los rayos de un sol ardiente. Sonreí, así sería mi travesía: Siempre...hacia delante.

* * *

_**¡H**asta aquí!¿Doy asco y merezco ser abucheada por el sublime Excalibur y el grandioso L-sama? Si, es así, díganmelo._

_**E**n esta historia, quería recoger dos ideas principales: la historia de la Cenicienta y Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. O, al menos, combinar y crear esta extraña historia u-u_

_**E**spero que les haya gustado._

**Oni-san: **_ya sé que todos sabemos que significa, pero es por si acaso: oni-san es hermano en japonés. Algunos suelen decir oni-chan, que es una forma más infantil._

**Blair: **_verán, al principio de este fic, Soul hizo mención de que lanzó un conjuro sobre Blair para que pudiera hablar, pero por un error, acabó transformándola en una humana. XD_

_**Y,** esto es todo por hoy. Diría algo más, pero ando viendo una película de zombies y puedo ser muy incoherente cuando veo a un zombie mordiendo a la típica protagonista tonta del bote._

_**A**sí que, disfruten del día y sonrían siempre~_

_**¡N**os vemos mortales!_

_**Escuchando Whisper, Evanescence.**_


	23. Epílogo:

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, ¿lo saben, no?**_

_**B**uenas mortales, hemos llegado al eminente _**epílogo **_de Heart of Darkness. Aunque este capítulo, es así como un "bonus", que tienen algunas historias al final de sus páginas. Ya que el final,-el verdadero final,-de Heart of Darkness fue el capítulo anterior ;D_

_**A**l fin y al acabo, todo llega a su fin. Y esta historia tenía alguna vez que acabar, ¿no creen?_

_**H**oy, quería dedicarle este _**epílogo **_a alguien importante para mí. Pero, sinceramente,no hay un "alguien importante", hay más de uno: porque estaban aquellos autores que siguieron esta historia desde un principio. Porque están aquellos autores que me hacían reír con sus reviews o que me hacían querer cambiarme de nombre, para que no me asesinaran. Están aquellos lectores, que me animaban a continuar, que me decían como se sentían en cada capítulo. Los que querían que Soul golpeara a Hero, los que querían un Black Star que superara a los dioses y una Chrona que quisiera como nunca a Kid. Sois todos importantes para mí, algunos sí los conozco, ya sea en persona o por el msn; y otros, sólo soy una de sus lectoras. Pero, aún así, gracias. Muchísimas gracias por leer. A todos ustedes, este _**epílogo **_es para ustedes_

_**A**hora, me escaparé de mi hermano, que después de escribir esto, ha empezado a reírse de mí y quiere darme un zape por cursi. U-U ¡Pero joder, no soy tan cursi!_

**Excalibur**_: ¡baka! (le da un bastonazo a Miyoko, por decir palabrotas)_

**Miyoko**_: T~T perdón, Excalibur-sama._

_**D**isfruten del epílogo~_

**Nota de la autora: **_los personajes ya son, digamos, "mayores". Maka ya no tiene 13 años, ahora tiene 16 años, porque sí, en el otro capítulo pasaron dos años y, siendo así, ella tendría 15. Pero no es así. Cuando lean este epílogo, lo entenderán. _

_**L**ean y comenten:_

* * *

**Epílogo**

"_**L**lora sola, **m**e he ido lejos. **N**o más noches,** n**o más sufrimiento. **M**e he ido **s**olo toma toda mi fuerza, **h**e hecho el cambio...**"**_

_**I won't´see you tonight, Avenged Sevenfold.**_

_Flash._

Cerré los ojos aturdida por los _flashes _de las cámaras. La cabeza empezaba a dolerme y tenía la enorme tentación de ir en busca de una pastilla, contra el dolor de cabeza.

—Siguiente pregunta, por favor. _—_Dijo a mi lado, mi representante.

El grupo de periodistas empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, martilleando mi cabeza. Me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos y suspiré. Esto era tan agotador...

Mi represente me miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

Uno de los periodistas, el más joven del grupo, empujó al resto y se puso al frente del grupo, con el blog de notas en sus manos. Una sonrisa triunfante se formó en sus labios, yo sólo le miré expectante.

—Hola, yo soy de la revista juvenil "Las historias de hoy", me gustaría hacerla una pregunta para mi revista..._—_El chico amplió su sonrisa y se quitó el bolígrafo de la oreja, para poder apuntar.

Carraspeé y di un sorbo rápido a mi botella de agua. Me sudaban las manos, a causa de los nervios.

—Claro, pregunte.

Otro _flash._

El chico revisó su blog de notas con sumo detalle, buscando quizás la pregunta que quería hacerme. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, cogió con firmeza el blog y el bolígrafo y me miró:

—¿Cuál fue tu inspiración para escribir "Noches de luces"?

Pregunta muy incómoda.

Empecé a jugar con la botella, mientras meditaba cuidadosamente mi respuesta. Sabía que ese periodista, no se iría sin una respuesta puntualizada sobre aquella pregunta. Pero prefería ser lo más concisa posible al responder.

Ya que esa pregunta, tocaba un tema que no me hacía sentir muy bien.

"_Eso creo..."_

Pasé una mano por mi pelo, colocando un mechón de éste detrás de mi oreja.

—Bueno...digamos que siempre me gusto la irrealidad-realidad de las cosas. Como _Narnia_ o _La historia Interminable_. _—_Los periodistas intercambiaron una mirada y rieron suavemente. _—_Supongo que esos libros fueron mi mayor inspiración, a la hora de escribir...

Mentira.

—¿Así...?

Asentí y desvié la mirada, evitando una situación violenta. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los periodistas y a los, llamémosles, _fans _que hacían ese tipo de preguntas.

No era una modelo ni tampoco una cantante pop, famosa internacionalmente. Sólo una chica que, un día, su padre le cogió su diario sin su permiso y leyó lo que éste tenía escrito: mi historia y la de Black Star...y la de _ellos._

Y, puesto que los nombres que había escrito en mi diario no eran los nuestros, sino los de otras personas-,- para que nadie levantara sospechas-mi padre le gusto lo que había escrito y, decidió que su _queridísima _hija de dieciséis años, mandara su historia a una editorial y ésta publicara un libro.

El amor paterno, es lo que tiene...

Dirigí una breve mirada al libro que reposaba sobre la mesa, cuya portada se veía una serpiente enroscada en una vieja muñeca de trapo. Los ojos de la muñeca eran dos cruces negras y la pequeña muñeca sonreía feliz.

Noche de Luces, era el título de un libro que yo odiaba. Mi propio libro y lo odiaba a muerte.

"_Porque con sólo leer las primeras páginas, le veo a él..."_

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, haciendo que soltara un prolongado suspiro lleno de dolor.

Mi representante me estaba diciendo algo, pero no le había escuchado. Sólo cuando oí decir que la entrevista había terminado, reaccioné.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí. Él no pareció muy convencido.

—Sólo estoy...agotada. Preferiría volver a casa.

—Humm, vale. _—_Se dio la vuelta y cogió su chaqueta, que estaba en la silla._—_Te llevo.

Sonreí complacida por aquella propuesta, porque, la verdad, no tenía ganas de ir hasta mi casa andando o en taxi.

Cogí mi bolso,-uno que me había comprado en el último expomanga,-y guardé el libro en su interior. Después, salí a la calle, saliendo de la sala de entrevistas y me encontré en plena calle de Nueva York que, como de costumbre, estaba atestada de bullicio.

Mi representante ya había arrancado el motor de su coche y me esperaba, con la puerta del copiloto abierta. Al entrar en el interior del coche, el calor reconfortante de la calefacción me apabulló. Él sonrió ampliamente.

—He notado que últimamente estás más rara que de costumbre, Maka.

—No sé de que me hablas, Peter...

Peter pareció molesto ante mi actitud.

El coche empezó a circular en dirección a la autopista. Las farolas iluminaban una tras una el coche, iluminándolo con un color anaranjado. Suspiré y me apoyé en el cristal de la ventana, estaba que me caía del sueño.

—En las dos últimas ruedas de prensa, para promocionar tu libro, te has comportado de la misma forma: distante y abstraída.

Le miré interesada por lo último que había dicho. Peter tenía sus ojos miel, clavados en el horizonte. Su pelo rubio brillaba con intensidad, cada vez que una farola le iluminaba.

—¿Abstraída en qué? _—_Cuestioné, molesta.

—En tu mundo. _—_Me estremecí sólo de oír eso._—_¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada, tranquilo.

Peter frunció el ceño.

Justo cuando íbamos a entrar en la autopista, el semáforo se puso en rojo, reteniéndonos aún en la ciudad.

—Maka...te conozco muy bien. Hace un año desde que nos conocimos y sé cuando te ocurre algo. Sea grave o no. _—_Dijo, sonriéndome. Desvié la mirada, incómoda. _—_Pero, eres tan cabezota, que seguro que no me contarás lo que te pasa, ¿me equivoco?

—Has dado en el clavo.

Peter tamborileó sus dedos en el volante, concentrado en algo. Y tras unos breves instantes de silencio, Peter se giró para mirarme:

—Hagamos un trato.

—¿Cuál?

—Yo no le cuento a tu padre nada sobre las últimas entrevistas y no te pregunto nada acerca de lo que te pasa...

Tentadora propuesta.

—_..._a cambio de que cenemos esta noche juntos. _—_Ya no es tan tentadora.

Me crucé de brazos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándome en el cabecero del asiento. Peter parecía ansioso por obtener una respuesta, no paraba de tamborilear en el volante con sus dedos y de mirarme con inquietud.

Me gusta la idea de que Peter no me siga atosigando con preguntas sobre mi comportamiento y que no le cuenta a mi padre que en las últimas entrevistas sobre mi libro, me comporté de forma muy muy muy borde con los entrevistadores.

Seguro que sí se enteraba, me mataba.

Pero...por otra parte, la idea de salir con alguien,-aunque fuera Peter y le conociera desde que me mudé a Nueva York y mi padre buscó a alguien para publicar mi historia,-no me agradaba. Me duele el corazón, no puedo evitarlo.

Sólo pienso en él.

En sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser. Todo. Y el alma me duele sólo de pensar en eso y en que no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde hace ya tres años.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, intentando controlar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.

Habían pasado ya tres años. Había cambiado de hogar, de instituto y, prácticamente, de vida. Ahora era otra chica y no aquella niña de trece años, que vivió una fantasía.

Era hora de cambiar, aunque el cambio doliera muchísimo.

—Va-vale. Llévame a cenar. _—_Peter sonrió triunfante y dio marcha atrás con el coche, yendo en otra dirección. _—_Pero que conste que esto no es una cita.

Peter pareció disgustarse.

—Como digas...

Sacó un CD de la guantera y, quitando la radio en la que hablaban sobre un extraño asesinato de una mujer, puso el CD.

No tardó en sonar una música alegre, pero de letra un tanto siniestra, que llenó de musicalidad el interior del coche.

Peter tarareaba la canción, a la vez que conducía con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios, mientras yo me hacía a la idea de que iba a salir con Peter. Aunque no me hacía mucha ilusión...

Entonces, en el momento en que la cantante empezó a cantar, mi corazón dejo de latir y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par:

_Taste for diversity._

_You think your world is perfect. _

_That alone is enough to have people you talk and listen you._

_But, the know of your existence?_

_Do they appreciate you?_

_You really feel right?_

Esa canción...

Ya la había escuchado una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Los recuerdos del desastroso concierto de Jacqueline vinieron a mi cabeza, con tal nitidez, que me pareció volver a estar viviéndolos.

Me giré para mirar a Peter, totalmente incrédula por la extraña situación que estaba viviendo:

—De...¿de dónde has sacado ese CD?

Peter dejó de cantar y giró a la izquierda, aproximándose a un restaurante japonés muy caro que había en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿El CD?Pues...me lo vendió un chico el otro día, en una tienda que hay cerca de donde yo vivo. Fue una muy buena oferta, la verdad, así que no me resistí y se lo compré...¿no te gusta la canción?

No dije nada.

"_¿Un chico?"_

Mi fuero interno empezó a gritar para que le preguntara. Pero...por otra parte, no quería preguntarle y decepcionarme ante la respuesta.

Como siempre.

—¿Co...Cómo era el chico?

Peter rió.

—No sé. Era un chico muy extraño: pelo desaliñado, vaqueros desgastados, sonrisa siniestra y..._—_Peter bufó, como si le costara hablar,_—..._ojos rojos.

Y nada más decir eso, mi corazón se congeló.

—¡Para!

El coche frenó, haciendo que los dos fuéramos hacia delante,-menos mal que teníamos cinturones,-y Peter respiró agitadamente, totalmente confundido por mi reacción.

Abrí la puerta del coche y, cogiendo mi bolso, salí del coche, dando un portazo tras de mí. Peter bajo la ventanilla del coche y me miró:

—¿Maka?¿A dónde vas?No teníamos una...

—Me voy a casa. _—_Le dije sin volverme. Sintiendo su mirada fija en mí. _—_Estoy muy cansada.

Y sin esperar a una respuesta suya, fui en dirección al metro.

* * *

El autobús paró y las puertas se abrieron, pudiendo bajar del autobús.

Agotada y con la vista nublada por el llanto, bajé tambaleante del autobús y fui hacia mi casa,-la granja estaba a unos metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba.

El autobús desapareció en el horizonte, perdiéndose en un mar de niebla blanquecina. Me quedé un rato quieta, mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido el autobús,-el cual había cogido, después de bajar del metro y de recibir la quinta llamada de Peter,-temblando a causa del frío.

Nuevamente, tuve ganas de vomitar.

No sabía que estaba pasando, porque las palabras de Peter resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, acompañadas de la lejana melodía de la canción de Jacqueline:

"—...ojos rojos."

No podía ser _él._ ¡No podía!

Hacía ya un año que nos habíamos dado por vencidos, tanto Black Star,-quien seguía viviendo en España y me visitaba en vacaciones,-como yo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Death City, había sido pura fantasía. Absolutamente todo.

"_¿Incluso mi amor hacia...Soul?"_

Su nombre me era tan difícil de pronunciar, sin ponerme a llorar como una cría. Inspiré y expiré, para tranquilizarme y no perder el control de mi misma

Necesitaba llegar a casa y tomarme una muy buena ducha.

Agarrando con firmeza mi bolso, empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa. Pero, en el momento en el que ya me había alejado de la parada de autobús, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Sorprendida, ya que era el único sonido que se podía escuchar, lo saque de mi bolso y miré la pantalla: número desconocido.

Entrecerré los ojos y acepté la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—_...—_Sólo se oía una respiración entrecortada.

Insistí.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?_—_Seguí sin obtener respuesta. Bufé molesta._—_Mira, Peter, si eres tú y has camuflado tu número para que no lo sepa, que sepas que me parece muy estúpido por tu parte._—_Se dejó de oír la respiración. Fruncí el entrecejo. _—_¿Hola...?

Había colgado.

Molesta, guardé mi móvil en el bolso y volví a retomar mi camino a casa. Hoy estaba siendo un día de lo más desesperante.

Las luces del porche de la casa estaban encendidas. A Stein se le había vuelto olvidar apagarlas y, sino fuera por mí, nadie lo haría.

Estaba llegando ya a mi casa, cuando oí el crujido de varias ramas al partirse.

No me dio tiempo a darme la vuelta, ella fue mucho más rápida. Sentí como me agarraba de los pies y tiraba de mí, arrastrándome al interior del bosque. Empecé a chillar y al darme la vuelta para encararla, vi que era una mujer, mucho más mayor que yo...

...y que sostenía un sable entre sus manos.

La mujer sonrió macabramente, antes de soltar mis pies y alzar la espada que sostenía sus manos.

—Ven, ven, preciosa. Todo será muy rápido~ _—_Me dijo con voz cantarina. Sus ojos emitían leves destellos de lo más siniestro. Sus manos brillaban con intensidad.

Una...¿bruja...?

"—No tengas miedo, no pasará nada... _—_A mi cabeza, vino la voz de Shinigami. Sus últimas palabras, antes de que yo apareciera en mi casa, en mi cama."

Antes de que todo acabara.

¡¿Por qué tengo que acordarme de todo justo ahora?Es como si todos mis recuerdos hubieran salido a flote, después de oír la estúpida canción de Jacqueline.

La bruja gritó algo que no entendí y el filo de la espada brilló con intensidad a la luz de la luna. Cerré los ojos, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla, que aquella mujer no fuera una bruja, que yo estuviera durmiendo _en realidad _en mi cama.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Y lo siguiente que pasó, me parecía aún más surrealista: la bruja emitió un sonoro grito de dolor y, después, sentí algo viscoso y caliente recorrer mi cara.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que la bruja yacía encima de mí, que tenía sangre en mi rostro y era de ella.

Y que había un chico delante de mí, con una guadaña en las manos.

El chico sonrió débilmente y, al instante, hizo desaparecer la guadaña que sujetaban sus manos. Sus ojos rojizos chispearon con un matiz burlesco en la oscuridad de la noche. Él sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, que rápidamente identifique: un móvil.

—Menos mal que llegué a tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sin inmutarme en lo más mínimo, levanté el cuerpo de la bruja, apartándolo del mío y me incorporé. Acto seguido, me di la vuelta, yendo en dirección a mi casa e ignorando al _espejismo _que tenía delante.

—¿Maka...?

"_Sigue andando, no te des la vuelta. Ya desaparecerá."_

Apreté el paso, agarrando con firmeza el bolso. Aunque mi padre, Stein y mi tía debían de estar durmiendo y, seguramente, se molestarían si me ponía a ducharme ahora, me daba igual. Necesitaba una ducha y despejar mis ideas.

Entonces, cuando estaba apunto de meter la llave en la cerradura, algo tomó bruscamente mi mano, haciendo que girara sobre mi misma y volviera a mirar al espejismo de Soul que tenía delante.

Él fruncía el ceño, confuso, mientras seguía sujetándome de las manos. Sus dedos acariciaron las palmas de mis manos, para luego entrelazarse con mis dedos.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y juntó nuestras frentes, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—Lo siento. _—_Me susurró. Su respiración era entrecortada, como la que había escuchado en el móvil. _—_No vine a buscarte antes, lo siento, Maka. Perdóname, por no venir antes...perdóname por haberte hecho creer..._—_El espejismo suspiró y abrió los ojos, serio._—_Perdóname por _todo._

Le miré, para después intentar zafarme de su agarre. Si seguía mirando a aquel espejismo, me haría daño.

Mucho daño.

"Él"no me impidió esta vez el irme. Soltó mis manos y se apartó de mí, dejándome espacio para darme la vuelta e irme a casa.

Abrí la puerta de casa y, cuando puse un pie en la casa, la voz de _él _volvió a atraer mi atención:

—Te quiero. _—_Murmuró, aunque su voz me sonó muy lejana.

Y todo se desmoronó.

Empecé a llorar, mientras me separaba del marco de la puerta y me dejaba caer al suelo. Me giré para mirarle y vi que él estaba yéndose hacia el bosque, con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo.

Si todo esto era un sueño, si después de todo me despertaría en mi cama, correría el riesgo. Todo valdría la pena, con tal de volver a sentir cerca de mi a Soul.

—¡Soul! _—_Sollocé.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa melancólica. Yo seguí llorando, agarrándome al marco de la puerta y temblando.

Él se acercó hasta mí.

Se agachó hasta ponerse a mi altura y se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mi frente y riendo suavemente. Lloré a mares al sentir sus manos acariciando mi frente.

Sintiéndolo tan real.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Maka. _—_Susurró en mi oído, mientras nos fundíamos en un cálido abrazo.

El abrazo con el que había estado soñando durante los tres últimos años que habían transcurrido...desde que le perdí.

~**Fin~**

* * *

_**En **fin~, ya acabó la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y sino, bueno, iré a tirarme por la ventana (?)XD_

_**S**oy mala persona y el final lo he hecho, como dijo mi amigo una vez: al más puro estilo Narnia. XD_

_**A**hora sólo falta que comience la segunda parte: _**Soul of Darkness**.

_**¡Q**ué tengan buen día, mortales~!_

_**¡N**os vemos~!_

**PD: Nikolas Sur**_, yo también estoy leyendo "El nombre del viento"y me morí de la risa, al darme cuenta de que Kvothe y Spirit son pelirrojos XD Aunque Kvothe es más serio y frío que Spirit ewe_

_**Escuchando Adelaide, Anberlin. **_


End file.
